Kyle 10 Alien Force
by DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord
Summary: The sequel series to The Night I beacame Ben 10. Now, ALIEN FORCE STYLE! New aliens, new teammates, new story, new powers, blah blah blah... OC/Gwen/Kevin
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Reformatting… Part 1.**

Author's note: Kyle 10 Alien force has now officially STARTED! YEAH!

Well, I'll bring all you guys up to speed. One, I did NOT remove the Ultimatrix, because of what I said five years ago. My whole roster is still the same, no problems, and I've suddenly noticed the Ultimatrix has recently been acting buggy. It has been weird always trying to use it, because I don't know whether or not it will work for me properly, as sometimes, even if it does work now, I become the wrong alien form. Awkward… Now, though, I've graduated Bellwood High with Ali, and Ben and Gwen are now in 10th grade. They've each taken up some kind of special thing for themselves. Ben's joined the school's soccer team. Hooray, Tennyson! Gwen has become a black belt in her Tae Kwon Do school, which correlates to what I do. Bellwood University has a Karate team, which I am on. Gwen and I practice with each other as often as possible. Gwen still keeps her lucky girl Keystone, but she doesn't wear her suit anymore. Whatever... I guess… I was now in the final round of a Karate tournament against another University team, and it was tied, both sides. I was the last fighter on my team, and on the other team, was a white blond girl. She seemed totally in the zone. Ali was watching from the audience.

Ali: "Come on, Kyle! You can beat that little blondie!"

Kyle: "Gee, thanks…"

Girl: "Girlfriend?"

Kyle: "NO! She's my… best friend…"

Girl: "Anyway… Let's go!" She immediately tried to land a round house kick, but I blocked it, then punched her. She fell back, and I took her down to the ground, in a mount position. She tried a closed guard, but I was prepared. I kneed her gut, freeing myself, and I started punching at her face. The referee called the match, making me the winner.

Kyle: "YES! We… are the champions… My friends!" My whole team paraded me off the field. After that, I had changed back to my old clothes. Now, I had blue jeans on, a red hoodie with black lion heads on the sides of my hoodie near the sleeves, inside, it was soft, I had black shoes on, and my shirt under the hoodie was a black shirt with a big white skull-and-crossbones design on it. I breathed in the fresh air. Ali met me outside, and hugged me. I did it back, and we separated.

Ali; "That was an awesome finish!"

Kyle: "What can I say? I practice with the best."

Ali: "Gwen."

Kyle: "Pretty much, yeah."

Ali: "So, the rest of the day is ours now. What do you want to do?"

Kyle: "Well, Ben wanted me to see his soccer game. Now, if only this stupid watch would listen to me…" I transformed to Humongousaur.

Humongousaur: "Stupid Ultimatrix! I should have Azmuth look at this thing…"

Alli: "Try it again."

Humongousaur: "Fine…" I transformed to Big Chill this time.

Big Chill: "Big Chill? I wanted XLR8!"

Ali: "This'll do. Come on. Fly me."

Big Chill: "Okay…" I grabbed her, and we flew for the soccer field, noticing we had made it just in time. I reverted to normal when we got there, got tickets, and we both sat down. I waved out to the field, and Ben, in his lucky shirt, waved back.

Kyle: "This should be a fun game, huh?"

Ali: "Where's the hot dog guy? I'm starving! Hey, hot dog guy!" He came over, and Ali gave him a few dollars for a hot dog. She started chowing down on it. I sighed, and started watching the game. The game eventually got to 2-1, then the ball headed for Ben's goal, and he, being the goalie, caught it. Everyone cheered, and I ran out onto the field to help Ben's team parade him off the field.

Later…

Ben: "Thanks for coming the game, Kyle."

Kyle: "Eh, it was nothing, Ben. Need a ride back, or do you already have a ride?"

Ben: "Well, I have my bike… and with you bugging down in your transformations sometimes, I don't know if I should take the chance…"

Kyle: "Alright, Tennyson. See ya later." I glowed, and became Brainstorm.

Brainstorm: "Egad! Confounded Ultimatrix!"

Ben: "Exactly the problem."

Brainstorm: "So I see… Come on, Ali. I'll levitate us back home." I levitated up, and started floating forward.

Ben: "That is weird."

Girl; "What's weird?"

Ben: "Yah!" He turned, seeing an Asian girl in a pink hoodie, with a black shirt under it.

Ben: "Um, hi."

Girl: "Hi. Nice game."

Ben: "Thanks. Won the MVP medal." He showed her.

Girl: "Well, cool."

Ben: "I'd better be heading off now. Maybe I'll see you later?"

Girl: "Sure. Name's Julie!"

Ben: "Ben Tennyson!" He took off on his bike. I had dropped off Ali at her new apartment she got herself.

Ali: "Bye, Kyle."

Brainstorm: "I'll continue off. Bye bye." I became XLR8.

XLR8: "Ah! Finally!" I took off for the RV, since Max was still allowing me to stay there. I stopped at it, and reverted to normal.

Kyle: "Max! Hey, Max! I'm here!" I opened the door, noticing everything was dark.

Kyle: "Max? Oh no…" I opened up the door to the bathroom, and then saw a weird one-eyed monster. It opened up, shooting tentacles out towards me, and I dodged them, then slammed down on the Ultimatrix, transforming to Nanomech.

Nanomech: "Oh boy… I wanted Metrion…" It attacked me again, then I grabbed it, and hit it with a hammer hand that I made. It retaliated by punching me, then I hit it out of the door, and shot lasers at it. It ran off in a panic.

Nanomech: "Yeah! That's right!" I reverted to normal.

Kyle: "Gotta get to Gwen before something else crazy happens…" I gulped, then transformed.

Ghostfreak: "Finally!" I took off for Gwen's Tae Kwon Do center, where Ben was already watching her, and she beat someone else. Everyone left, then Ben and I were clapping. Ben turned around, and screamed a bit.

Ben: "How long were you there?"

Ghostfreak: "Just a few seconds."

Gwen: "Well, I'm glad you're here. I'll be back in a second." She went to the locker rooms, and we were sleeping in the gym next. I was in normal form. She came out, dressed normally.

Kyle: "That was the LONGEST you ever took to dress!"

Gwen: "Sheesh. Girl's gotta have her own time, right?"

Kyle: "You're right, I admit, but SIX hours?"

Gwen: "Six hours? Wow."

Ben: "You're telling me." We saw a guy walk in, and he was covered in an overcoat.

Guy: "Hey! What are you three doing here? Gym's closed!"

Gwen: "Uh oh…"

Ben: "We're dead…"

Kyle: "Not for long! Humongousaur!" I glowed, then was NOT Humongousaur.

Kyle: "Or Chromastone. Good enough." The guy tore his face off, showing a new alien in an astronaut suit.

Chromastone: "Eww…"

Alien: "You're coming with me. All three of you."

Chromastone: "Not today!" I shot out a blast, stopping him, and he started shooting at us. I absorbed them, while Ben and Gwen tried to open the lock.

Ben: "It's shut!"

Gwen: "Kyle! A little help?"

Chromastone: "Okay! Move aside!" I shot out another laser, blasting aside the lock. He ran for us, then Gwen shot out an energy projection, wrapping up the guy.

Alien: "Let me go!"

Chromastone: "How about explaining yourself, tough guy?

Alien: "Are you Kyle 10?"

Chromastone: "Yeah."

Alien: "Good. Then I need your help."

Chromastone: "Don't know how much help I'll be…"

Gwen: "Yeah. The Ultimatrix malfunctions a lot now."

Alien: "I am Magister Labrid, of the Plumbers. I need you three to help out. Max has gone missing. I'm going to find out why."

Ben: "Grandpa's…"

Gwen: "Missing?"

Chromastone: "Okay…" I reverted to normal, and looked at him, for any signs of lying. He showed none.

Kyle: "Welcome aboard, then." I got Ali to come with us, and we were waiting behind some boxes.

Ali: "Why can't we just go out and trash them?"

Labrid: "The Forever Knights and these aliens have been exchanging their tech. None of it is allowed to be on this planet."

Gwen: "Destroy it all?"

Labrid: "Precisely."

Kyle; "No problem. I'll go Metrion and finish it off myself!"

Labrid: "With the Ultimatrix ceasing to function properly, I believe you should be careful."

Kyle: "Okay, but…" I saw a green/black car pull up next to the trucks, and another guy came out. He looked EXTREMELY familiar.

Ali: "Kevin? Why's he…"

Kyle: "Wait, Ali, how do you know Kevin?"

Ali: "Kevin was… was…"

Ben: "What was he?"

Ali: "My… little brother…"

Kyle: "Whoa! Kevin Levin, huh?"

Ali: "Yes. He always WAS a troublemaker back in the younger years, but… I never thought he'd sink this low…"

Kyle: "Don't worry. We'll stop him, and bring him to justice."

Ali: "No. I'll stop this operation single-handed!" She touched Labrid's armor, and became it, then jumped out from behind the boxes.

Ben: "Ali! NO!"

Ali: "KEVIN!" He turned to her, and gasped.

Kevin: "A-A-Ali? What are…"

Ali: "You little retard…"

Forever Knight; "Should we bring her down?"

Kevin: "No. I got this girl." He touched a truck, getting it's armor.

Kevin: "Well, well. I didn't even think you were still alive, Allison Bethany Levin."

Ali: "Kevin Ethan Levin. You little piece of shit. I know you have a knack for trouble, but this time, you've gone MUCH too far!"

Gwen: "Ali can't handle all of those guys y herself. Labrid, let's go."

Labrid: "Yes, of course!" They jumped out from behind the boxes, and started attacking the aliens and knights. I ducked down, and flipped the Ultimatrix on, and it immediately went back down.

Ultimatrix: "Foreign DNA signatures. Please stand by."

Kyle; "What do you mean foreign DNA signatures? I have alien ass to kick!"

Ultimatrix: "Function not available. Please stand by."

Kyle: "You know what? Fuck this. I'm going as myself!"

Ben: "I'd suggest waiting back here." An alien looked down at us. We screamed, and ran off, while the alien chased us. But I stopped after a few seconds, and kicked the alien across the face. Ben hurled a garbage can lid at the alien, knocking it down. Ali and Kevin were exchanging punches with each other.

Kevin: "Weak as always, Ali! Come on! Show me something I haven't seen!" She made her hands transform into giant fists.

Kevin: "Uh oh." She punched Kevin again, and he flew into a truck. Labrid kept shooting his blaster at the aliens coming for him, and Gwen was handling the knights. She was handling herself very well, knocking down knights, and shooting them down easily enough, even knocking down other aliens. Ben and I were in hiding again.

Kyle: "Oh my God… This thing, in all times, NOW decides to fuck with me!" The alien found us, and Ben punched it, then I kicked it, and we knocked him down together.

Ben: "Well, is it done?" The Ultimatrix shot a yellow ray down at the knocked down alien, then emitted a red burst, like it did when I first got it.

Ultimatrix: "Foreign DNA scanned, and locked into Ultimatrix database. Reset is also complete, as well."

Kyle: "Reset? What do you mean reset?"

Ultimatrix: "All functions still available except all aliens. 11 aliens available in new roster, besides the new DNA just acquired.

Kyle: "Um… Good. I guess…"

Ben: "Well, The Ultimatrix fixed itself, turn in to something!"

Kyle: "I wish I knew what these dudes were!" I got an Iron-man dude, then Rayquaza, then Lucario, and finally, a Dragon guy.

Kyle: "A Dragon guy! I always wanted a dragon! DRAGON! DRAGON! He was a dragon… He was a man… He was a… Dragon man…."

Ben: "Um, Kyle, mind turning into him now, PLEASE?" I just noticed the aliens and knights close in towards me.

Kyle: "Uh oh…" I slapped the faceplate down, growing red scaly armor, dragon wings, a tail, spikes down my back, and finally, dragon fangs with red eyes.

Kyle: "It's SCORCHIO, MATES! Wow… I'm an Aussie!"

Ben: "Um, he is a good fighter, right?"

Scorchio: "We're about to find out, mate!" I started shooting fireballs at the aliens, and they exploded near all of them sending each alien and knight flying. Labrid kept shooting at the knights, Gwen shot as well, then Ali punched Kevin one last time, and he got up, then their fists collided again. I flew upwards, and then tackled both of the trucks, striking them down. They exploded, destroying the weapons in them, and I shot a flamethrower at the aliens, making them back up, and run. The knights shot their blasters at me, but each shot merely bounced off of my scales.

Scorchio: "That tickles, ya blokes! Let me show y'all some real shrimps on the Barbie!" I shot out a HUGE flamethrower, engulfing every knight in it, and they each ran off.

Scorchio: "Wait a sec… Get the hell back here, I'm not finished with you blokes yet!" I ran for them, but Kevin got in my way.

Kevin: "Kyle 10."

Sorchio: "Kevin Eleven. Nice to see ya, mate. How's it been since the Null Void thing, eh?"

Kevin: "Simple. You destroyed my life! And now, even though you have the Omnitrix, I can fight you without any help!"

Ali: "Kyle! Let me handle Kevin!"

Kevin: "Ali, you stay out of this!"

Scorchio: "You can have a good ol' whack at 'im when I'm done, 'kay, Sheila?"

Scorchio: "Okay… I'll be back with you later, Kevin!"

Kevin: "Okay. Meet my fist!" He punched me, but I didn't budge.

Scorchio: "Ah, nice hit, mate. Almost felt it. Now it's my turn!" I punched him, and he flew towards the wall. He hit it, then hit the ground, and picked up a giant box, then threw it. I shot a fireball at it, and he missed me with it. He got on his feet, and we charged at each other, until I flew upwards, and slammed his head with my fists. He fell to the ground, and fell unconscious.

Scorchio: "There we go, now, mate. 'Ey, Labrid, Cuff him!"

Labrid: "of course." He did just that, and I reverted to normal. He woke up a few minutes later.

Labrid: "Nothing for you to absorb in there, boy."

Ali: "Kevin, why?"

Kevin: "What?"

Ali:"Why the life of crime? Why the evil aliens? Why fight Kyle? WHY?"

Kevin: "I… just wanted to, okay?"

Kyle: "But Kevin coming after me was my fault. I started it."

Kevin: "Damn straight, Kyle."

Ben: "Shut up!"

Labrid: "Now, where did you get all of that tech to sell?"

Kevin: "Came from the knights. Now, they owe me big. I'm willing to help you guys take them down, that is, if Ali won't mind."

Ali: "Whatever."

Kyle: "Well, Kevin, we're after the knights as of right now, too. Now we have a common purpose. Ready for it?"

Kevin: "I don't…" He turned to Gwen.

Gwen: "Please? Will you? We need all the help we can get for this mission."

Kevin: "Okay. I'll do it. Come on. We can follow in my car." All six of us got in the car. Ben, Labrid and I were in the back, Gwen and Kevin sat in the front, and finally, Ali was sitting on top of the car, using static to cling onto the car.

Kyle: "So. Kevin, um, why're you helping us?"

Kevin: "Simple. The knights messed up my deal. I'm going to sock it to them. It's part of my job."

We got to their castle, and walked in.

To be continued… For now…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Reformatting, part 2.**

Continuing from where we had left off, we had all just now stopped in front of a Forever Knight Castle, getting ready to take them down. I walked in first, while everyone else continued behind me.

Kyle: "What are these guys even called?" I popped up the faceplate, and Labrid looked at the hologram of the aliens we were fighting earlier.

Labrid: "That is a… DNAlien. It is… not known of their true origins, or anything about them."

Kevin: "Yeah. That's what they call themselves alright. The DNAliens. Surprised you have it now."

Ali: "We have to go quietly now. Come on." We continued on, then we saw Kevin snooping his way through the jewels that were there.

Ali: "KEVIN!"

Kevin: "What? We can make some good cash out of… Whoa…" The alarms went off.

Ben: "Good going, Kev! Now, we're toast!" The knights charged out from behind a wall, shooting their laser beams at us. Gwen put up a force field. Labrid ducked under it, and started shooting from his blaster, too.

Kevin: "Hey, Ali! Armor up! We'll cream these guys!" He absorbed rock onto his arms, and so did she. They picked up the floor, and shook it like a wave, knocking aside all the Forever Knights. Gwen lowered her shield, and started firing even more of her energy blasts. Kevin and Ali charged in, and started knocking some guys out. Ali proceeded to absorb the knight armor around her whole body, though, after knocking out a guy. She punched another guy coming with a sword. I was about to attack try a new form, when, a dragon came out from behind us.

Ali: "Kyle! Behind you!" I turned, and saw it.

Gwen: "I'll take him down!" She shot a blast at the dragon, and it didn't budge.

Kyle: "Gwen, Labrid, help Ali and Kevin. This dragons gonna feel the hellfire!"

Ben: "Scorchio again?"

Kyle: "No. Someone just as cool!" I turned the faceplate around until it came to a Pikachu. I grinned, then slammed the faceplate down, feeling the changes. I shrunk down to merely a foot tall, grew a lightning bolt tail, got red cheeks, an Omnitrix symbol on my chest, then finally, I got stripes on my back.

Kyle: "PIKACHU!"

Ali: "Aww… How cute…"

Kevin: "HAHA! He's gonna die!"

Ali: "Kevin!"

Kevin: "What?"

Pikachu: "Okay, dragon guy. It's just you, me, and over 1,000 kilowatts of electricity stored in tiny little red cheeks! The odds are pretty much against ya, y'know?" The dragon roared, and breathed out fire. I jumped over it, and started running across the walls at super speed, and my cheeks started giving out sparks. Labrid took down the last knight, and Kevin gathered up the last of the weapons.

Ali: "One side, everyone!" She made her hands machine guns, and started firing off electricity at the dragon. It had not budged an inch, then attacked again. Gwen put up a force field to absorb the fire, and I made my tail glow, then slammed it right on top of the dragon's head, ending the attack. Labrid, Ali, and Gwen shot out some more rounds of lasers, resulting in pushing it back. Kevin charged at the Dragon, and punched its face. It sprawled back, and we regrouped.

Gwen: "This isn't exactly working, here."

Pikachu: "I got an idea." I took off at super speed, then hit light speed immediately, and my after images became clones. We each shot out thunderbolts, striking the dragon down. It fell apart after short-circuiting, then exploded. I regrouped my afterimages into one form after that little fight there. Ali and Kevin removed their armor.

Labrid: "Excellent job, Kyle. Now, if you'd get rid of these guns?"

Pikachu: "Gladly!" I chocked the gun, destroying them all. A shard struck Labrid against the side, then his suit started leaking.

Pikachu: "La-Labrid… your suit is leaking water…"

Labrid: "That isn't water…" He started coughing, then he fell to the ground.

Pikachu: "Oh no… I am SO sorry…"

Labrid: "Don't concern yourself with me, Kyle. Just,s top the DNAliens, find Max Tennyson, and… no matter what… stick together." I reverted to normal.

Gwen: "No…" She immediately went up against Kevin, because he was closest. Ali did the same to me.

Ali: "He fell in the line of duty…"

Kyle: "And you all KNOW for damn sure we're gonna finish this mission!"

Gwen: "You know I'm with you."

Ben: "Seconded."

Ali: "Me three."

Kyle: "Kevin, there isn't any cash for ya in this, but…" He picked up Labrid's badge, and said only two words.

Kevin: "I'm in."

Ali: "Just like that?"

Kevin: "Just like that." He cracked a smile towards us. We buried his body next to the castle, near a tree. Ali carved in "Here lies Magister Labrid. A Plumber." She sat there for a while on her knees, looking at the tree for a while.

Gwen: "It's time we do what the Plumbers would want us to do."

Kyle: "Find Max. And I know just where to start looking for him."

Kevin: "Where?"

Kyle: "The DNAlien's headquarters. Max probably went in there, and he's trying to figure out what they're planning, and how we can stop them. I say we crash the party."

Gwen: "Let's do it."

Ben: "Okay."

Ali: "I'll help, too."

Kevin: "We already have a plan, and we're gonna crash it. Into the car."

Kyle: "To the Kevin-mobile!" On the way out to their headquarters, as Gwen was tracking them…

Kyle: "Nananananananananananananana Kevin! Kevin! Nanananananananana…"

Kevin; "Cut the Batman shit!"

Kyle: "Sorry. I just had to do it."

Gwen: "We're almost there. Keep going."'

Ben: "Ugh… this is gonna get wild…"

Kyle: "Exactly. Now, we sneak in. And thankfully, everyone, I have a well thought out plan."

When we got there…

Ali snuck up behind a DNAlien with her hammer, then bashed it in the head, knocking it out. Gwen and Ben pulled it behind the rock we were hiding behind. Kevin absorbed the steel on the cart next, and him and Ali grabbed on to both sides, and closed their eyes. Gwen and Ben hopped in to the car it had, and I transformed into the DNAlien.

Kyle: "DNKYLE! Ooh… feels kinda sweet…"

Kevin: "Ali, we have to wait inside." Ali nodded, then they climbed into the car. I got in it, then started fooling around with how to get it to go, then got it to go after a while. I made it go slow, following the path that the other DNAliens took. I waved at other DNAliens using clipboards. They just looked at me funny.

DNKyle: "Hey, buddy! How's work going for ya? Yo! How's invading Earth? Ey…"

Kevin: "Kyle, Shut the fuck up! We have a mission to do here!"

DNKyle: "Doesn't mean I can't have my own brand of fun while on the way, right?"

Gwen: "Just act natural."

DNKyle: "Fine… sheesh." I stopped where the other guys dropped off their carts, and I was getting Ali, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin out of the mine car. I walked with them, and we were stopped by other DNAliens.

DNAlien: "Halt! Why are these humans here?"

DNKyle: "Um… I found them snooping around, and you know we can't have anyone messing up our plans. I was going to take them to the dungeon."

DNAlien 2: "Hmm…"

DNKyle: "What is it?"

DNAlien 1: "Nothing… Proceed to the holding cells."

DNKyle: "Sir, yes, sir!" I continued with them.

Ben: "Slick, dude."

Gwen: "You perfectly blend in with them."

Ali: "Now what?"

DNKyle: "Enter the main control room. Then, we bust this rocket down!"

Gwen: "And what have we learned?"

DNKyle: "Espionage is awesome."

Gwen: "Yes, yes it is."

Kevin: "Let's just get to this thing so we won't have any extra problems."

DNKyle: "Exactly my plan." We entered the main control room. It had DNAliens crawling all over it, the little punks. I wanted to beat them down right then and there.

Kevin: "We're here. Let's trash the place."

DNKyle: "It is time…"I glowed, then grew to 12 feet tall, grew blades out of my arms and back, grew a giant tail, a big head with torpedoes on the side, and I opened my mouth.

Kyle: "GARCHOMP!" I swung my tail around, and the DNAliens tried to use their slime spit to stop us. Gwen built up a force field around herself and Ben while Ali and Kevin split up, and started trashing the DNAliens, one at a time. Ali turned her fists into clubs, then started bashing her way through them. Kevin charged towards each one, pummeling them along the way. Gwen then shot out some energy blasts at them, kncking them aside, and I was swinging my arms from side to side, cutting up the DNAliens, even severing limbs from them sometimes, and I was breathing down fire at them. They each trembled if they got hit, and started making loud screaming noises. Kevin had just banged two DNALiens heads together, Ali clobbered a crowd of them by spinning around like a ballet dancer, and Gwen just knocked out one with her ridgehand to the side. I kicked more aside, and they kept falling back, while reinforcements kept coming out from the woodwork.

Garchomp: "Gwen! Blow them away!"

Gwen: "You got it! Terpho!" She shot out a tornado, blowing each one in front of us away. Ali smashed more from behind, and Kevin whistled.

Kevin: "Nice!"

Gwen: "Thanks." I tail-whipped more coming for Kevin.

Garchomp: "Get your head in the game, Kev!"

Kevin: "Oh, yeah, right." He charged for more of the DNAliens, when eventually, a door opened, and a tall, white alien with red eyes on his head and chest, a purple face, and black claws walked out to face us.

Alien: "Who are you vermin? Why do you attempt to stop the power of the HighBreed!"

Garchomp: "Because you're planning to destroy the world, and we're not taking kindly to it!"

HighBreed: "Of course. Who am I to let you in without an invitation!" He threw a chair at us, and we each dodged it.

Garchomp: "I got this bastard! The rest of you find a way out, okay?"

Ali: "But, Kyle!"

Garchomp: "But nothing! I can handle this guy!" I turned my head back towards him, and I charged at him. Wer collided, pushing at each other, then I sliced his chest, making him bleed.

HighBreed: "AGH! You foul smelling vermin!" He hit me across the face, and I sailed into a computer. He walked up towards me, but I breathed fire into his face just in time, then started gathering energy, and tackled him with all of it. He flew into a wall, then got up, and charged at me again. I picked up a computer, then threw it at him. It hit him in the face, and he then smacked me in the symbol. It turned yellow.

HighBreed: "VERMIN! Do you really think you can stop me?"

Garchomp:"Actually, yeah. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here, germophobe."

HighBreed: "You will die!" He grabbed my face, then I bit his hand. He tossed me out of the ship, and I hit the ground, hurt slightly.

Ultimatrix: "New form obtained. Saved to Ultimatrix database."

Garchomp: "I gotta bring this ship down, but how?"

Gwen: "Kyle, think about it!" I thought, then grew to 60 feet, growing spikes, and seemed more like a beast. I charged towards the ship, then jumped onto it. I breathed fire onto it, melting the armor, then started punching at it. The ship shot down a beam that headed for the hospital.

Garchomp: "NO!" I slammed my tail onto the hole this time, and some wiring got disconnected, deactivating the laser blast. I picked it out, and tossed it to the ground, but while I tried to stay on the ship, I was slipping, then finally slipped, and landed on the ground, making a large crater, and I reverted to normal in it.

Kyle: "Ouch…" I saw Kevin's car pull up near the edge, and Gwen pulled me out of it.

Gwen: "Are you okay?"

Kyle: "Yeah. I just… Gotta get a better handle on the Ultimatrix now. These guys are all completely different from the rest of my roster."

Kevin: "So, how many forms you have?"

Ultimatrix: "13."

Kyle: "13? Good start."

Ali: "Well, the team's together now, right?"

Ben: "I'm here."

Kevin: "Yay."

Kyle: "Oh well…"

Ben: "Oh well? OH WELL?"

Gwen: "He didn't mean it like that, right, Kyle?"

Kyle: "No. Of course not!"

Ali: "Okay. We're the newest tam to defend the Earth, and with Mr. Tennyson gone, we're going to need to really, REALLY, pull our weight around."

Gwen: "Easy as pie. Can anyone make a pie?"

Kevin: "Funny."

Kyle: "To saving the Earth, then. All five of us, are the Alien Force."

Gwen: "Alien Force?"

Kyle: "Just stick with it, Gwen…"

The End.

Roster: AI, Aquos, DNKyle, Garchomp, Ironheart, KyBreed, Kyuubi, Lucario, Metrion, Ultimate Metrion, Pikachu, Rayquaza, Rhapsody, and Scorchio (mates)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Heatblast!**

We had been continuing on the road, as usual, to find Max. We were in Kevin's car, as usual.

Kyle: "Any signs yet? Anybody?"

Gwen: "Nope."

Ben: "Nothing here."

Ali: "Scanners show nothing form here, guys."

Kevin: "Ali's right on that one, guys. Maybe we should just be heading back, huh?"

Kyle: "No. Max is out there somewhere, trying to stop the HighBreed. I want to find him so we can all do this as a team."

Ali: "We're already doing that, Kyle."

Gwen: "And if this is the same as a few nights ago, chances are, he won't show up."

Kyle: "I don't know what to do without him, though."

Kevin: "I do. Just do what we're doing now, except find DNAliens!"

Kyle: "Next DNAlien hideout we find, we go to. Come on, Kevin."

Kevin: "Yeah, yeah, whatever." He sped up the car.

Elsewhere… A fireball was flying through the air, at an extremely fast speed. It was flying over corn fields, and police cars were chasing it down. It kept speeding up, until it crashed into the ground, and in the crater was a Heatblast alien. He had an Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

Heatblast guy: "I HATE flying!"

Voice: "There he is! Over there!"

Heatblast guy: "Oh crap!" He blasted off into the skies again, and still flying over the fields of corn on the way.

Voice: "We lost him again! DAMMIT ALL!" A guy hit his car.

Voice 2: "Calm down, chief. We'll get him."

Voice: "Yeah, but how soon?"

Voice 2: "Someday. Someday."

Heatblast alien: "Escaped. Phew." He turned back into a black human kid.

Black kid: "And just in time, too." He walked back into a house, and shut the door.

Back with us… The next day…

Kevin: "It's no huge deal, Kyle. We'll find him."

Gwen: "I'm worried, too. Believe me."

Kyle: "I just can't help but feel helpless right now. Max always knew how to do things, he always knew the right kind of path, and he always kept me on track. That RV is extremely lonely without him, you know."

Ben; "Which is why I stop by every so often."

Kyle: "The most out of everyone here." I smiled, and drunk out of a cup.

Ali: "These drinks are so delicious! Thanks for inviting us here, Ben."

Ben: "It's the least I can do for Kyle right now."

Kevin: "Plus, it keeps his mouth busy."

Kyle: "And what exactly are you implying, Kevin?"

Kevin: "It's Max this, Max that, I understand! But we're working on it!"

Kyle: "Whatever."

Ali: "Kevin… Kyle's more sensitive than that."

Kevin: "Never stopped him before."

Gwen: "Kevin!"

Kevin: "Whatever. All I'm saying is, we're working on it!"

Kyle: "If only I could go Alien X right now. I'd find him instantly, wherever in the universe he is…"

Gwen: "But he's locked away now. Nothing we can do about it."

Ben: "Ah, smoothies…" He was drinking two at once, and was smiling while he did it.

Ali: "Mr. Smoothie's. My favorite place to get a drink!"

Ben: "Someone shares my feelings!"

Kyle: "After this, we're heading back out."

Kevin: "AGAIN!"

Kyle: "Well, I want him to know I'm still willing to help him out. He just took off that one day."

Kevin: "We looked long enough. If he thinks he can do it, then let him try. We're wasting our time."

Ali: "Like how you were wasting your time by illegally selling weapon tech to people?"

Kevin: "Hey! It's a hobby!"

Kyle: "Hobby my ass!"

Kevin: "Mr. Down in the Dumps is happy again! See what friendly conversations do for him?"

Kyle: "Well, what cheered me up is that we ALL have some sort of steak in this mission. Me, I'm the Ultimatrix bearer, Gwen and Ben, you're Max's grandkids, Ali, you just like kicking alien ass, and Kevin, um…"

Kevin: "You need me, plus, I have nothing better to do at the moment."

Gwen: "Really?"

Kevin: "Currently."

Kyle: "Either way, all five of us, we're a team. We stick up for each other, back each other up." I finished drinking my Smoothie, and threw it into a garbage can.

Kyle: "And as long as I'm wearing this thing, no one on Earth will have to worry!"

Ali: "Yeah. No problems at ALL!" She lied back in her chair.

Gwen: "We always have been the invincible fighting force."

Ben: "And I've always been on the support row."

Kyle: "Good, Tennyson."

Kevin: "Okay, now, who's paying for the Smoothie?"

Gwen: "It's my turn today."

Ben: "Ah." He finished both of his cups, and dropped them in the garbage can.

Kyle: "We're going back out tonight, however. Make whatever kind of excuse you have to."

Ali: "I don't have one to make."

Kevin: "How'd you even land yourself that dump in the first place?"

Ali: "I bought it with my OWN money, thank you!"

Kevin: "Right…"

Ali: "Unlike you, Kevin Ethan Levin, I work honestly for my money!"

Kevin: "I work honestly!"

Ali: "Since when?" Kevin tried to recall something, and all four of us continued to stare at him.

Kevin: "Okay, you got me, there." Ali raised an eyebrow, and was grinning.

Kyle: "Well, now you don't have to worry. You're with us now. No Null Void, no fighting me, no parole… You know."

Kevin: "I'm touched."

Gwen: "Kevin, we'd better be heading back."

Kyle: "I'll bring Ali back. It's just a short flight."

Kevin: "Driving. Come on, Gwen. You too, Ben."

Ben: "I don't know if I should listen to the conman right now."

Kevin: "Want to walk?"

Ben: "Good point…"I went Scorchio, and grabbed Ali. Kevin drove off with Gwen and Ben in the car, and I flew towards Ali's apartment.

After I dropped her off…

Scorchio: "There ya go, Sheila."

Ali: "It's Ali!"

Scorchio: "It's how this guy talks. Geez, hunting me like a wombat, aren't ya?"

Ali: "Come on, Kyle. I want you to stay a few minutes. You're alone in Mr. Tennyson's RV now, and I need company tonight."

Scorchio: "Cheerio, then." I reverted to normal.

Kyle: "That's crazy, but cool!" Ali laughed to herself.

Ali: "You always know how to make me laugh." We walked in, and I noticed she did the place in a lot of blue wallpaper, with some brown near the middle of the wall, and the dinner table was set well. In the couch, the TV was on, though. A little squirrel creature was watching it.

Ali: "I'm home, Foamy!"

Squirrel (WTF?): "Hey, Ali. What's… Who the fuck is that?"

Ali: "Foamy… Jesus Christ… This is Kyle. He's the one I help out sometimes on his superhero stuff."

Foamy: "Superhero? In this boring old apartment? What, a, laugh. HAHAHAHA!"

Kyle:"What is UP with that squirrel?"

Ali: "Oh, don't mind him. He's always been crazy. He's moved in with me after his ship crash-landed in my house's yard."

Foamy: "Where's my coffee, DAMMIT?"

Ali: "Make it yourself! I showed you how, you hairball!"

Foamy: "Now THAT I take offense to! You humans are always so provocative! WHY?"

Ali: "Because of the language and tone you're using with me!"

Foamy: "Ha. Ha. On MY planet, it's NORMALLY how we TALK!"

Ali: "Well, as I've told you for the past 5 years, THIS ISN'T YOUR HOME PLANET!"

Foamy: "I just don't understand why my real name translates to Foamy in human speak. What the HELL is wrong with that picture?"

Ali: "Again with the name! UGH! Foamy, go outside!"

Foamy: "But…"

Ali: "OUTSIDE! NOW!"

Foamy: "Fine! Walk around the world blindly, not knowing why my name is based off of a kind of COFFEE! Bullshit, I say! BULLSHIT!" He ran out the open window.

Foamy: "Pilz-E and Begley are more fun than you anyway! Cocksucker!" Ali blushed, and slammed the window shut.

Kyle: "Jesus… this squirrel is… like… an alien squirrel?"

Ali: "Yeah. Don't even get me STARTED on how he uses that as his normal language!"

Kyle: "But cocksucker? Wow. He REALLY needs some anger management classes."

Ali: "Eh. I figured that out a long time ago. He has tourette's."

Kyle: "Oh. Incurable, huh?"

Ali: "Pretty much. Ugh. He only lives with me because I make coffee just the way he likes it, and I needed a pet."

Kyle: "A pet squirrel?"

Ali: "Seemed fine at the start of it."

Kyle: "Oh. So… Besides him, how HAVE things been going with you?"

Ali: "Perfect. My job makes me enough money to keep the apartment, I can still buy groceries, and I have friends like you, Gwen and Ben."

Kyle: "Cool."

Ali: "Look, after the 5 years I've known you, um… I've realized it."

Kyle: "Realized what?"

Ali: "You were my first REAL friend."

Kyle: "Oh… really?"

Ali: "Yeah. Talk about living in a house with a step-dad that cares less about you, and your Mom is the only one that actually likes you."

Kyle: "Sheesh."

Ali: "And, even out of only those five years, I slowly developed that feeling in my heart for you, ya know?"

Kyle: "Like…"

Ali: "I actually love you."

Kyle: "Wow. Cool." I smiled, feeling content for once since Max disappeared.

Ali: "But, you're still going out with Gwen, so I'm not gonna try anything."

Kyle: "Well, whatever you need, whenever, I'll show up in a flash."

Ali: "Thanks." She turned off the TV, and we started to just lie back on the couch with each other. I noticed that had a spot for Ali, too, for some odd reason, despite the fact she was Kevin's sister. I also loved her almost as much as I did Gwen. I got a feeling in my gut that said I should talk to Gwen next time I'm alone with her about this. I only hoped she wouldn't try to fight Ali over me or anything. I would stop her if she did.

Ali: "Kyle?"

Kyle: "Huh?"

Ali: "Don't tell Gwen I said that, okay?"

Kyle: "Whatever you want, Ali."

Ali: "Thanks." She hugged me after we got back up. I only smiled, and had her let go after a few minutes.

Kyle: "Feels good to know someone's willing to help me whenever."

Ali: "Vice versa."

Kyle: "Badass."

At Gwen's house…

Kevin had already dropped off Ben, and was getting ready to drop Gwen off at her place, until…

Kevin: "Gwen, wait a second." Gwen stopped.

Gwen: "Is something up, Kevin?" Kevin walked out of the car, and stopped in front of her.

Kevin: "Listen Gwen. There were two reasons I decided to help you guys."

Gwen: "Ali?"

Kevin: "Nah. She has nothing to do with it."

Gwen: "What are they?"

Kevin: "My Dad, my real Dad, was a Plumber. I want to take his position."

Gwen: "Oh. What happened?"

Kevin: "I don't want to talk about it right now."

Gwen: "I won't force you to."

Kevin: "The second thing was… you."

Gwen: "Me? Why me?"

Kevin: "You're just… so… cool about this, and, you're a good person, okay?"

Gwen: "That's awfully nice of you, Kevin. Especially from the former conman." They both laughed with each other, then stopped.

Kevin: "Well, see ya."

Gwen: "Wait!" Kevin stopped, and turned behind him. Gwen blew him a kiss with a sly look on her face, and Kevin smiled. He went into his car, and drove off. Gwen stayed for a few more seconds, watching his car, then went into the house.

The next night…

We had all re-entered Kevin's car, and got a lock on a Plumber's badge signal.

Kyle: "Max? We found him!"

Kevin: "Don't be so sure. It's off in this direction!" He turned, and we held on to the sides of the car until he stopped in an open yard. We all got out.

Kyle: "He's somewhere in here, whoever he is."

Ali: "We should split up. Whoever finds him first should alert the rest of us."

Ben: "Sounds fun…"

Kyle: "Gwen, you're coming with me. Ali, take Ben. Kevin, think you got this?"

Kevin: "Yeah. No problems." Ali touched Kevin's car, and absorbed its material, then motioned for Ben to come over. He did, then Ali grabbed his hand, then started using her power. It grew over Ben's body.

Ben: "Sweet!"

Ali: "Now you can fight."

Ben: "Awesome!" We split up after that, knowing our plans.

Gwen and I…

Gwen: "Kyle, there's something I think I should say."

Kyle: "Lay it on me."

Gwen: "I think Kevin likes me."

Kyle: "Fine with me."

Gwen: "He immediately brought up his Dad around me. Who knows what's up with that?"

Kyle: "He probably just needed someone to talk to, and you were the most convenient person. You know how Kevin is."

Gwen: "So, you're just passing this off as normal that he likes me?"

Kyle: "Yeah. Everyone likes you, don't they?" I smiled to her.

Gwen: "Kyle, this is serious. He didn't bring it up around Ben at all." That got my attention.

Kyle: "I'm listening."

Gwen: "I just think it's weird that he'd bring it up around me and no one else. I'm sure Ali knows what it is, but, it's bothering me he didn't say it around the rest of us."

Kyle: "Well, you're the one he likes the most, okay? Chill."

Gwen: "Chill? Chill? How can I? That might have been some kind of cry for help!"

Kyle: "If he said he didn't want to talk about it, then he didn't want to talk about it."

Gwen: "Again, he brought it up with me, no one else."

Kyle: "So?"

Gwen: "You are so simple-minded sometimes, you know that?"

Kyle: "It's a part of my charm." I snickered.

Gwen: "Ugh… forget it. If you're not gonna listen to me, why bother?"

Kyle: "I just want to find this Plumber badge dude. If it's Max, then I have a lot of questions for him."

Gwen: "What if it's not?"

Kyle: "Then we deal with it when it happens. Come on."

Gwen: "Ugh…" She followed me.

Ben and Ali…

Ali: "Ben, um, I think I should tell you something. I wanted to say it to someone other than Gwen and Kevin."

Ben: "Lay it on me."

Ali: "Ever since I first got to know Kyle for who he really is, I fell in love with him, but he already has Gwen as a girlfriend. I know you're not a pro in that department, but… what would you do?"

Ben: "If I were you, you mean?"

Ali: "Y-yeah. Please."

Ben: "I'd just… say it to them, and, let it go."

Ali: "Really?"

Ben: "Of course. At least let a person know how you feel, ya know what I'm saying? Get it off your chest."

Ali: "Yeah. I had to get it off of my mind. Thanks, Ben."

Ben: "I live to please."

Ali: "And I've been pleased." They laughed with each other.

Kevin…

Kevin: "A rock. Finally." He absorbed it, then continued walking off.

Kevin: "Well, at least I told Gwen how I felt. Good enough to me." He continued walking off, and whistled to himself.

Gwen and I…

Gwen: "Kyle, Please just hear me out."

Kyle: "If it's about you and Kev, then I already know the deal, okay?"

Gwen: "Look, something happened a long time ago to him, and…"

Kyle: "He's just gotten over it is all, sheesh!"

Gwen: "I blew him a kiss to make him feel better, is that okay at least?"

Kyle: "If he needed it, then fine. You're making a big deal over nothing!"

Gwen: "It sure isn't 'nothing' to him!"

Kyle: "I KNOW, DAMMIT!" She shut up.

Kyle: "But, if he doesn't bring it up with the team, then that's nobody's business but his. Just chill out, and let's work together on this one, okay?" I grabbed her shoulders, but she pushed them off.

Gwen: "Not now." She walked ahead of me, and I shrugged, then followed behind her. We saw a fireball zoom out in the sky.

Gwen: "A fireball?" Ali, Ben, and Kevin caught up with us.

Ali: "The signals going to that thing."

Kevin: "Well, the rest of us can't fly up there. Guess it's your job, hero." He was looking at me.

Kyle: "And I have the perfect form!" I turned it to Rayquaza, and slammed the faceplate down. I grew extremely long, my legs grew into my body, my face grew out, long spikes grew out of my head, and I got fangs, while my hands mutated to claws. I flew up into the air.

Kyle: "RAYQUAZA!" I zoomed off into the sky after it, then saw it was a Heatblast alien.

Rayquaza: "Hey! Buddy!" He turned to see me, then freaked, and kept up his flying speed.

Rayquaza: "I just want to ask you something! Get back here!" I kept him in close pursuit.

Heatblast guy: "Leave me alone!" He shot a fireball at me, and it hit, but I didn't budge too much.

Rayquaza: "I'm not here to hurt you, man! Just hear me out!"

Heatblast guy: "There's nothing to talk about!" He shot another fireball again. I still hadn't budged.

Rayquaza: "I see diplomacy has failed me. A little force should be required." I fired down a laser form my mouth, and he was falling to the ground, then recovered, and charged towards me. He tackled me in the face, but all I did was shake it off. I whipped him with my tail next, then struck him with my claws. He landed in a ball Gwen made, then she sealed it shut. I flew back down to the ground, and reverted to normal.

Kyle: "Nice!"

Ben: "Seemed like it."

Gwen: "Hello? Bad guy to deal with here?"

Heatblast guy: "Bad guy? What do you mean?"

Kyle: "We should talk to him. Now, I'll ask you my question. Do you know anything about a guy named Max Tennyson?"

Heatblast guy: "No! Will you PLEASE let me go?"

Kyle: "That was all I wanted. Let him go, Gwen." She let him loose, and he was about to take off again, when the Ultimatrix scanned him.

Ultimatrix: "Sample found in database. Adding to roster."

Kyle: "Huh?" Heatblast's hologram appeared in front of me.

Heatblast guy: "What's that?"

Kyle: "Well, setting that aside for now, did you have a question?" I put the faceplate back down, not transforming.

Heatblast guy: "Yeah. Are you with the guys that are hunting me down?"

Kyle: "What guys?"

Heatblast guy: "So you're not?"

Ben: "Nope."

Gwen: "Search me."

Ali: "Yeah. Same here." Kevin shrugged.

Heatblast guy: "Good. But, I'd better be going back to human." He turned into a black kid.

Kyle: "Who're you, anyway?"

Kid: "Alan. Everyone calls me Alan."

Kyle; "I'm Kyle. They're Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Ali."

Alan: "Thanks. Now, I have to get going."

Kyle; "Hold up. Why are the guys that are after you after you anyway?"

Alan: "They think I was burning things into the corn fields. But, I didn't do it."

Kyle: "Then let's find the cause of what really is doing it."

Kevin: "What about finding Max?"

Kyle: "And we can't have a fellow alien guy framed, right?"

Gwen: "Admittedly, yes. Let's go for it."

Voice: "FREEZE! All of you!" Everyone but Kevin did that.

Kyle: "Kevin… hands up…"

Kevin: "I don't think so." He slammed the ground, making an earthquake. We ran off. Alan went Heatblast mode, and shot out some blinding embers so we could escape.

Kyle: "Kevin, that was pretty awesome!"

Kevin: "I'm a glutton for running from the law, what can I say?"

Kyle: "Okay. Now, we find out who's behind the corn field issue."

Alan: "I'm all for that!"

Gwen: "Come on. I heard some growls over here." We followed her, then we saw some guys holding weird metal detector like things. One came up to the center of a circle, then hit a button. A whole tower came up, and started up a snow cloud. I started shivering a little bit.

Gwen: "Brr… cold…"

Ben: "Even with this car stuff on, I'm cold!"

Ali: "Ugh… GEEZ…"

Alan: "What are you all shivering for?"

Kyle: "You're a Heatblast alien! Of course you're not cold!"

Gwen: "Well, these guys have to be ruining the corn. They're all holding weird weapons."

Ali: "Let's get in there."

Kyle: "Okay, come on, Alan."

Alan: "But, do you have a form that doesn't mind cold?"

Kyle: "I have just the guy!" I flipped the Ultimatrix on, and scrolled it to Heatblast's hologram, and slapped it down. I became him!

Heatblast: "HEATBLAST! Oh yeah! Feels good to be steaming hot again!"

Gwen: "Great. The alien candlestick makes a comeback."

Heatblast: "Alan, if you want a better way to fly, I have just the trick for ya." Alan listenend intently to what I was explaining to him, then we jumped into fighting the guys with the metal detectors. Alan was flying on a rock, shooting down fireballs.

Heatblast: "Oh, and you have flamethrowers, too, man!" I shot them forward, and I hit one of the alien guys. He fell over, and shot a blast at me. It froze me, but I immediately burned my way out.

Gwen: "We have to take down the tower!"

Ali: "Right."

Kevin: "I know. Ali, Ben, come on!" They charged through, pounding their way through the guys. Ben punched a mask off, to notice a DNAlien's face. It growled.

Ben: "Should've known. I hate these guys!" He kicked it. Gwen shot an energy balst at another DNAlien in a suit, and I was shooting flamethrowers at each one that came near me.

Alan: "You want a piece of the Heatblast duo? Come on! Show me what'cha got!" He shot down another flamethrower at the DNAliens. The flames kept exploding near the tower. Ali shot down a DNAlien at the top of one of the floors of the tower, Kevin knocked down another DNAlien, and Gwen kicked one coming for her, and deflected a freeze ray at another DNAlien. It froze, and his partner retreated. I punched one, kicked another one, and elbowed another in the face.

Alan: 'Now what?"

Heatblast: "I'm gonna bring this tower down!"

Gwen: "HOW? It's too large!"

Heatblast: "For me, yes. But not for…" I slapped down on my symbol, then grew wings, got a visor look, and everyone of my fire bits turned into magma. My Ultimatrix symbol grew spikes.

Ultimate Heatblast: "DNAliens, meet ULTIMATE HEATBLAST!" The DNAliens all shot freeze rays at once, but I absorbed each one without freezing, and shot magma at each one. They melted to cinders. The rest of them fled the tower, yelling, "RETREAT! GET TO THE TRACTORS!"

Kevin: "Hey! Get abck here, you…"

Gwen: "Let them go! They can't do anything here anymore."

Kevin: "Okay, Gwen."

Alan: "Can I do that?"

Ultimate Heatblast: "Sorry, but I wouldn't bet on it."

Alan: "Oh."

Ultimate Heatblast: "But, you can take down this tower with me." He immediately perked up. I shot a magma stream, and he shot a flamethrower. We melted the foundation of the tower, making it fall to the ground. The snow cloud disappeared, and it became day time.

Alan: "I've been out all night."

Ultimate Heatblast: "I'll see ya later, Alan. Think you can handle the rest of those DNAliens without us?"

Alan: "I think so. Sure." He made his rock fly out towards the direction the DNAliens fled. I smiled.

Ultimate Heatblast: "Good luck, kid. Good luck."

The End.

I celebrate the return of … HEATBLAST!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Kevin Hasn't Changed! Or… Has he?**

Well, things had supposedly gone great for us with Kevin on the team, until this time, when he was involved in a deal to get something. He was driving through the city until he ran into a porcupine alien.

Kevin: "Argit, I'm here."

Argit: "Kevin, hi! How's it been?"

Kevin: "Recently, it's been okay. Why?"

Argit: "I found that tech you've been looking for."

Kevin: "Good. Then hand it over, why don't ya?"

Argit: "I don't have it, but I know the guy that does. And he doesn't trade or sell for free, y'know."

Kevin: "I understand this."

Argit: "So, what can you give up to him?"

Kevin: "I know just the thing. It will not only get me what I need, but also give me a reason so Kyle can stop bugging me about my tech."

Argit: "Your friend? The wielder of the Ultimatrix friend?"

Kevin: "Exactly the one."

Argit: "Good. Bring it to me by the end of the night, okay, bud?"

Kevin: "No problem, Argit. It'll be no toughie."

Argit: "But if he sees you steal it, won't he…"

Kevin: "I'll handle it. Don't worry."

Argit: "Great. Bring it over by the end of today." He took off into the alleys Kevin drove by to talk to him. Kevin drove off, and we were all together at the RV.

Gwen: "Thanks for inviting us all over, Kyle."

Ali: "Yeah. Especially the little bro." She was watching him work on the bottom of the RV, but he didn't respond to her remark about that.

Kyle: "It's my treat, you guys. I just wanted to remember the good times, back when I was still 13, starting out. Ah, especially the Humongousaur moments…"

Gwen: "Yeah. He was your most used out of ANYBODY. I just didn't see it. Heatblast was the awesome one."

Ben: "No. It was RATH! And Fourarms, too, for sure! And XLR8, and… um…"

Ali: "If you ask me, my favorite is Metrion. She's awesome."

Kevin: "I don't give a crap about anybody but Swampfire, Fourarms, and Heatblast. End of story."

Kyle: "Wow. Kevin, you sure it's busted? It's been fine."

Kevin: "Nah. Just making sure everything still works. So far, so good."

Kyle: "Why are you suddenly so interested in the RV, huh?"

Kevin: "No real reason, okay? I'm just making sure it's operating well. And it is. No bugs, no nothing."

Gwen: "Good. So, Kyle, remember back when…" She whispered into my ear, and I had a grin going from ear to ear.

Kyle: "Yep. I sure do. I still remember it to this day…"

Kevin: "Remember what, Kyle?"

Gwen: "It's nothing."

Kevin: "Had to be pretty secret for you to do that." he finally got out from the bottom of the RV, and stood up in front of us, then picked me up.

Kyle: "Kev! Easy on the hoodie!"

Kevin: "What happened? Huh? Tell me!"

Gwen: "Kevin, put Kyle down." Her eyes glowed pink.

Kevin: "Kyle, talk!"

Kyle: "I won't." He threw me to the ground.

Kevin: "That's it!" He touched a rock, absorbing its power, and I grabbed the Ultimatrix. I became Metrion.

Metrion: "METRION!"

Kevin: "Going girly on me? Wow. That's a change."

Metrion: "Oh, Kevin, if only you knew." Gwen put a wall between us.

Gwen: "You two back off! Kevin, de-armor yourself! Kyle, go human again! Both of you! NOW!" We did as she said, without anymore questioning. I just had a look on my face of question, and a hint of anger, looking at Kevin. Kevin looked at me the way he usually did.

Gwen: "It's like what Kyle told me once, Kevin. If he doesn't say it to anyone else but us, it is NOT your or anyone else's business but ours!" Ali immediately looked at the ground, with a 'deja-vu' kind of thing. She just had a flashback of when I stayed with her at her apartment for that night before we found Alan and helped him out.

Flashback…

Ali: "You were my first REAL friend."

Kyle: "Oh… really?"

Ali: "Yeah. Talk about living in a house with a step-dad that cares less about you, and your Mom is the only one that actually likes you."

Kyle: "Sheesh."

Ali: "And, even out of only those five years, I slowly developed that feeling in my heart for you, ya know?"

Kyle: "Like…"

Ali: "I actually love you."

Kyle: "Cool."

Another part…

Ali: "Don't tell Gwen I said that, okay?"

Kyle: "Whatever you want, Ali."

Ali: "Thanks." It then went to the hug part, and her flashback ended.

Gwen: "Ali, are you okay?"

Ali: "Yes. Just had a reminder of an old memory is all…"

Gwen: "Like what?"

Ali: "Nothing important."

Gwen: "Okay, then…"

Ben: "Well, I think we should all be calming down now… okay?" He got in between Gwen, Kevin, and I, trying to make a good smile for us. We all calmed down, but what Kevin did next… was so… wrong!

Kevin: "Mind if I take her out for a spin?"

Ben: "Huh?"

Kyle: "No!"

Kevin: "It'll be fine." He got in, started it up, and drove off.

Kyle; "You little… KEVIN!"

Gwen: "Kevin? KEVIN!" I slapped down the Ultimatrix faceplate again, turning pitch black, getting red glowing eyes, my head shaped into a hood shape, and my feet became a ghost's tail. I grabbed a scythe that materialized at the end of the transformation.

Kyle: "Rhapsody, mon!"

Ali: "Rhapsody, mon?"

Rhapsody: "A Jamaican accent? Cool, mon! And I say mon an the end of my sentences!"

Ben: "Gwen, we're going after him." Ali absorbed the scythe's blade I put down for her, then she grew it over Ben. Gwen made an energy platform, and had Ben and Ali step in it, taking off. I flew ahead of them.

Rhapsody: "Get the fuck back here, mon!"

Kevin: "A Nightmarian? GOD! I hate their accents." He pushed a button, shooting out a laser beam from the top of the RV. I turned intangible to dodge it, then pointed my scythe out, shooting down a freeze beam. The ground froze under Kevin, and he slipped and slided on the road until he turned on the spike wheels.

Rhapsody: "It had spike wheels?"

Kevin: "Okay, that's it!" He shot out a laser net, and it got me, trapping me to the ground. I went intangible, but couldn't phase through it.

Ali: "Kyle!"

Rhapsody: "I'm fine! Get Kevin!" Gwen nodded, and kept the platform going. I sliced through the net with my scythe, and continued in pursuit of the RV. Gwen was shooting some energy balls down at the RV, while Ali was shooting some electric bullets down at it. They didn't do a lot to the RV.

Rhapsody: "I'ma going in." I phased into the RV, only to be blasted out by an electric rod. I flew at Gwen, knocking her, Ben, Ali, and I down onto the road, and I reverted to normal.

Kyle: "So not cool, Kevin…"

Ben: "Great. How do we find out where he went?"

Ali: "Sneaky devil. Always was."

Gwen: "I can track him." She pulled out a rag.

Ali: "Is that Kevin's sweat rag? He's been bugging me about it all day!"

Kyle: "Gwen, why do you keep Kevin's sweat rag?"

Gwen: "We can track him with it!"

Ben: "Gwen's got a crush!"

Gwen: "Do NOT!"

Kyle: "So, you're choosing Kevin over me now, Gwen? Is that it?"

Gwen: "No, I just…"

Kyle: "Then WHY in God's name do you have his shit in your pocket?"

Gwen: "Um… Kevin told me to hold onto it, in case he needed it while I was visiting him in the garage this morning. I just forgot to give it back to him."

Ben: "Plausible story… I guess."

Kyle: "Gwen… why were you visiting him? I remember asking you if you could go out for a smoothie with me, and you said you had Tae Kwon Do practice. You just deliberately lied to me."

Gwen: "It was supposed to be a surprise for the rest of you. His car had some new tech in it."

Kyle: "A… surprise, you say, Gwen?"

Gwen: "Yes. It was supposed to be an upgrade to the Plumber badge scanner's range."

Kyle: "Uh huh."

Gwen: "Can we just go now?" I nodded, and we got on a platform Gwen created, and she flew off, following its manna trail.

With Kevin… he had now came back to where Argit was.

Argit: "Kevin! Hi!"

Kevin: "I got the thing we can trade."

Argit: "This shitty thing? It's just an old RV. The dealer won't want this!"

Kevin; "It's not the thing itself. It's what's inside of it."

Argit: "Oh. I understand. Show me." Kevin got into the RV, and showed off some of the various gadgets it had in it. Argit was watching with anticipation.

Argit: "Ooh. Nice. Very nice indeed."

Kevin: "So, how're we gonna do this deal?"

Argit: "I'll give it to him, then…"

Kevin: "Whoa, Argit. I only want to do this. You'll get your cut of the pie."

Argit: "I want the whole pie!" He shot Kevin with a needle, then he fell down, frozen up.

Kevin: "GAH! I c-c-can't move!"

Argit: "It's what's in my needles, boi! " He walked into the RV, and started using a tool to strip off the alien tech, and put it all into a bag.

Argit: "This should cover all of my debts. For the Vreedle Brothers, you in some cases, hell, even the dealer, Vulkanus! See ya!" He left, and Kevin was stuck there for a few minutes, and Gwen, Ali, Ben and I busted through a wall.

Gwen: "KEVIN!"

Kevin: "Ow… Help, please?"

Ali: "You want help?" She touched the ground, absorbing the rock, and also put it on Ben.

Ali: "Oh, we'll all help!"

Ben: "By beating the living hell out of you!"

Kevin: "Will you at least… hear me out, first, please?"

Gwen: "Okay."

Kyle: "OKAY! No! He stole my home and… stripped it apart!" I noticed it, then turned on the Ultimatrix again.

Ben: "You wrecked Grandpa's home!"

Ali: "What reason is there NOT to tear you to shreds?"

Kevin: "I'm not the one who did it, that's why!" We all stopped yelling at him.

Gwen: "See? Go on."

Kevin: "I was getting with an old 'friend' of mine to get something that I thought we needed. But, he betrayed me. I just hope we can still track him down."

Kyle: "We will." I slapped it down.

Kyle: "PIKACHU!"

Kevin: "What is with you and that thing anyway?"

Pikachu: "I like this one…"

Gwen: "I'll track his manna. He can't have gone too far." A few seconds passed.

Gwen: "I got him. He's been running through the alleys."

Kevin: "Good." He absorbed the RV metal. Ali did the same.

Ali: "So, lead the way, Gwen." Gwen nodded, and we followed her.

Pikachu: "So, is there anything we should know about this guy? Like special powers or something?"

Kevin: "He's a tricky one to catch, and don't let his needles hit you. They'll either knock you out cold, or fully paralyze you."

Ali: "Then we don't have a problem. We all have measures against it. Only his 'tricky-ness' could be a problem."

Gwen: "Hmm…"

Pikachu: "Hey! Where are you! We're hunting you down!"

Kevin: "SHH! Quiet!"

Argit: "Oh God. I thought I took you down!"

Pikachu: "This the guy?"

Kevin: "Yep. It's him, alright."

Pikachu: "This is in the bag!" I dashed at him, head-butting his gut, but he hurled me off, and Gwen was hurling energy disks at him. Argit dodged each shot. Ali changed her hands to guns, and started shooting off some rounds of bullets. Each one seemed to miss. When he got back on the ground, both Kevin and Ben nailed him across the face. Gwen kicked him, and I reappeared over him, and hit him with an 'Iron Tail'. He fell into the ground, and got up, saking his head. He shot his needles in all directions, and Gwen put up a force field while Ben, Ali, and Kevin just absorbed the shots. I used a 'Lightning Clone Jutsu' move to dodge around his needles, then sent down shocks from the air, paralyzing him, and he dropped to the ground. I landed on top of Ali's head. Ali picked me off, and started petting me. I purred, or pretended to purr.

Kevin: "Argit, where's that tech!"

Argit: "It's… Here…" He gave Kevin a bag from over his back.

Kevin: "Making sure you didn't trade it by now."

Pikachu: "Okay, so, now what? We got some tech, right? Do we trade it to the person that wants it?"

Kevin: "You may know nothing about how to seal a deal, but yeah, that's the basics. I'll take it to Vulkanus."

Gwen: "Vulkanus? Really?"

Kevin: "Yeah. He has what we need."

Pikachu: "Come on! Let's get him!"

Kevin: "Yeah, of course." We walked to where Vulkanus was stationed for the time being.

Kevin: "Okay. Now, go Rhapsody, and wait for my signal." I nodded, then transformed.

Rhapsody: "Rhapsody, mon!"

Kevin: "Okay, now, go invisible, hide everyone else, and when I say the word, go!"

Rhapsody: "Consider it done, mon." Everyone got near me, and I became intangible and invisible at the same time with everybody else. Kevin let his steel come off of him, and he walked in with the tech.

Vulkanus: "Who goes there? Oh, it's just Kevin Levin."

Kevin: "Yeah, Vulkanus. I got some tech I want to trade with you." He threw a bag to the ground, and some pickaxe aliens walked up to it, searching through it, finding the tech, and presenting it all to Vulkanus.

Vulkanus: "Ah. Some great prizes, indeed, Levin. All of them. I like your style."

Kevin: "Thanks. So, the thing I want is where?"

Vulkanus: "Ah, yes. The thing you want. I'll bring it to you." He left the room for a few seconds, while Kevin waited, whistling. Vulkanus walked back out, holding a diamond shard.

Kevin: "That's not what I wanted."

Vulkanus: "No. But it's what I want! For what you did to me a while back, selling me that crappy engine!"

Kevin: "I didn't know! I even repaired it before hand!"

Vulkanus: "Sorry, Levin. But, you're going to repay your debt!" He trapped Kevin into some shackles, then forced him to absorb the diamond. It started growing over his entire body, and more shards kept constantly growing out of him.

Kevin: "What did you… do!"

Vulkanus: "You're absorbing Taydenite! The most valuable gem in the universe! It's worth millions and millions upon millions of credits! And now, that I have an unlimited supply, I can buy whatever I want, whenever I want!"

Kevin: "Ugh…" The aliens started chipping some shards out of him, and were hauling them out by the carts-worth.

Vulkanus: "Ah, sweet money. Sweet sweet money!"

Kevin: "No! GUYS!"

Vulkanus: "Guys?" I reappeared in sight, with Gwen, Ben, and Ali.

Vulknaus: "A Nightmarian! With… Kyle 10! It's you, isn't it?"

Rhapsody: "None other than him, mon."

Ben: "I'm afraid we're going to have to force you to let Kevin go."

Ali: "Yeah. He may be a con, but he's an ex-con."

Gwen: "I can't believe you, Vulkanus."

Vulkanus: "Get them!" His pickaxe aliens charged into the fight. I flew for Vulkanus, and Ben, Gwen, and Ali were beating their way through the pickaxe aliens.

Vulkanus: "Now, for some revenge! I'm taking you down for what you did to me last time! Element X was rightfully mine!"

Rhapsody: "I don't think so, mon!" I pulled out my scythe, and started shooting some laser blasts at him, and he dodged the shots. He got out a gun, and shot out a flamethrower. I made it go through me, then I swung my scythe near him. He dodged it, and smacked me across the face. I quickly recovered, then sliced the air with my scythe, creating a portal. I flew into it. Vulkanus looked around, trying to find a hint of me, but I came out behind him, and sliced into his armor. He fell backwards, and turned, then I sliced it across his chest. He spewed oil instead of blood, however, which got me questioning him.

Rhapsody: "Aren't you some hulking menace or something?"

Vulkanus: "AGH!" He punched me again, but I recovered, and shot down a laser beam at him. His hand was blown off, and started squirting oil, as well.

Rhapsody: "Wow, mon. You must be a cyborg or something."

Vulkanus: "Eat this!" He squirted the oil at me, making me fly back into a wall. He put his hand against my throat, as well.

Rhapsody: "You do know that I am a Nightmarian, right?" I looked up at him, then started emitting darkness energy.

Vulkanus: "Wha- what are you doing?"

Rhapsody: "Well, mon. Things are-a turning for the worst. With the power of me scythe, things will be revealed you can't possibly imagine!" I sliced it across his head, then flew into a dimensional rift I opened in it. His body started freezing over into ice, and his suit exploded while I flew out of it, looking down at him, seeing he was actually a midget. Ben, Gwen, and Ali had also defeated the pickaxe aliens.

Kevin: "Guys… if one of you could help me, please?"

Gwen: "Kevin…" She touched his head, and some sparkles grew out of him, and he shrunk down to his normal self. She got him out, and they started hugging each other. Ben and Ali smiled. I nodded.

Gwen: "Kevin… I'm sorry I…"

Kevin: "It's okay, Gwen. I'm fine now, okay?" They got in closer, and started hugging even more.

Rhapsody: "All's well that ends well, mon." I reverted to human.

Kyle: "So, I can see you have changed, Kevin." Kevin looked up at me, actually smiling for once. Gwen and him got up, and Ben and Ali joined us.

Ben: "What about Vulkanus?"

Kevin: "Don't worry. We're even now." We walked out of the building, leaving the midget to play with his Taydenite shards.

The End.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Morningstar… **

Well, as if things couldn't start off crazier… We met a manna absorbing vampire freak! Well, normally I'd just regularly hate the villain, but this time, it was personal. Too personal. This guy was going down, for GOOD. Starting things off though… We were at a Mr. Smoothie's in the nighttime hours.

Kevin: "And I keep saying, Kyle, not until you accept my apology!"

Kyle: "Hand me the damn hologram projector! It's got Max's last message to us!"

Kevin: "Say it."

Kyle; "Kevin… Do it before I go Scorchio and burn your fucking head off!"

Kevin: "Again. No."

Ali: "Kyle, just do it already. We've heard nothing but you yelling at Kevin all day!"

Kyle: "Kevin, please hand it over."

Kevin: "Closer… " He had a sly look in his eyes.

Kyle: "Kevin… I'm already tempted…"

Gwen: "Would you just apologize already! GOD! You are so overdramatic about this!"

Kyle;"But…"

Gwen: "Just do it. Besides, he's a part of our team now, we should trust him more!"

Ben: "Seconded."

Ali: "Motion carried!" She snickered to herself. I looked back at Gwen, who had her, 'death stare' on me, and I gulped.

Kevin: "So, anything you wanted to bring up, Kyle?"

Kyle; "I'm sorry for going ballistic on you when we got back to Ben's place. It's just… you let that little porcupine FREAK ruin my ride! And my home!"

Gwen: "I thought you said driving didn't matter, because of Scorchio's flight powers."

Kyle: "It was still my ride!"

Kevin: "Fine. Here. Just quit nagging me about the RV." I took it from him, and turned it on.

Max: "Kyle, this is Max. If you got this message, you probably have noticed I disappeared."

Kyle: "Duh."

Max: "But listen to me, okay? If you want to combat the HighBreed, you have to bring a team together. The best team you can get. You can't do it with just Gwen and Ali this time, or just the Ultimatrix. Trust me. Round up other Plumber's kids into a team, and strike their main HQ by force. Otherwise, you're going to regret what will happen later. Please, for the Earth's sake. Do it." The message faded out. I looked at everyone else, then thought of Alan immediately after.

Ali: "What's the plan?"

Kyle: "We'll do what Max says. Try to bring a team together, and stop the HighBreed's master plan."

Kevin: "Simple, yet hard. Okay. How are we going to convince all those Plumber kids to help us?"

Gwen: "Well, I don't know."

Ben:"We'll just have to starts searching for them."

Kyle: "But I don't know if we have that much time…" I put the message in my pocket, then stood up, breathing in the air, then breathing it out.

Kyle: "We'll just have to go at this ourselves for now."

Kevin: "Oh boy."

Voice: "Someone help that girl!" We saw a girl walking in the freeway, making a car slam into the bridge, knocking it down just a bit, and it was crumbling.

Ali: "Kyle, we gotta get in there!" Kevin touched the ground, and charged, then Ali touched Kevin's car, putting the material onto Ben, and they also took off. Gwen made platforms, and started running up them, while I turned the Ultimatrix on, and slammed down the Garchomp hologram.

Garchomp: "GARCHOMP!" I jumped in to the area, grew until I was 20 feet tall, and held up the crumbling bridge.

Garchomp: "Hurry up guys! This isn't exactly going to be easy!" Ali transformed her hands into spiked knuckles, and had Ben hop on. She started climbing up the bridge while Kevin worked on saving the guy in the car. He opened it up, and pulled the dude out, running away. Gwen got to the top of the bridge, and made a giant slide for people to slide down on. Ali went to the top where I was, and turned her hands into a cement mixer, and surprisingly, started squirting out green colored cement, which glued the whole bridge back together. Gwen saved everybody on the bridge in the meantime while Ben supervised the cement placing. A flying gold streak ended up grabbing the girl.

Ali: "Okay! Bridge is fixed, Kyle!"

Garchomp: "Phew… thank God…" I shrunk back to my normal height, and reverted to normal. Everyone else got back near me, and people were clapping their hands.

Kyle: "Heh, not bad, huh?"

Man: "No. Not at all. Good job."

Woman: "And thanks for repairing the bridge." The bridge was completely back together.

Ali; "Aw, shucks, it was easy."

Kevin: "How did you even create cement?"

Ali: "Not explaining it to you, Kevin."

Kevin: "You never explain anything to me!"

Voice: "I saved the girl." He put her down, and walked towards us. He was blonde, like me, and in some kind of coat. He had a Plumber's badge on his belt. New teammate! YES!

Kyle: "You're… a Plumber?"

Guy: "A Plumber's kid. Mike. Mike Morningstar."

Kyle: "Kyle 10. They're my teammates…"

Mike: "Kyle 10. You're very famous throughout the galaxy. Nice to finally meet you."

Kyle: "Well, once you make yourself get known…"

Mike: "I take it that they're Ali, Gwen, Ben, and…"

Kyle: "Kevin."

Mike: "So, what I've noticed recently has really been throwing me for a loop. Some girls in my town turn up disappearing every day. I found one of them right now, thank goodness."

Kyle: "Cool. So, you need help with it, or what?"

Mike: "Yes. I do need help. You're very perceptive."

Gwen: "That was just obvious." I turned to her looking frustrated. Kevin laughed.

Ali: "I guess we're off, then…" She had some suspicious look on her face. Mike flied up in the air, and Ali just couldn't help watching him from the car. Like that time with Eon, she felt something was off with him, but couldn't put the pieces together at that point.

Gwen: "He does seem nice, Kyle, chill out just a bit."

Kyle: "Yeah, true, he does."

Ben: "Well, Kyle, I think we can trust him for now, at least, if that's what you're worried about."

Kyle: "Well… We'll trust him, for now."

Ali (thinking): "I don't think we can trust him at all…"

We stopped at his house, and Ben, Mike, Gwen and Ali walked in, while Mike shut the door in Kevin's and my faces. I opened the door, rubbing my face.

Kyle: "Ouch… Pain…"

Ali: "What, the door slam on your face?"

Kyle: "Yeah."

Kevin: "Me, too."

Gwen: "Oops. Didn't see you two there, did we?"

Kyle: "No." I walked in, not rubbing my face anymore, while Kevin decided to sit himself down on one of Mike's couches. We looked ahead, noticing a big computer screen with a lot of maps on it. Presumably for the city.

Kyle: "Nice gear you got there, Mike."

Mike: "Why, thank you. Coming from you, that does mean a lot."

Kevin: "Yep. I think so, too. Decent gear."

Ali: "So, this is for watching the city?"

Mike: "Pretty much, yes."

Gwen: "Cool!"

Ben: "Yeah… Cool." We were talking more about his surveillance things when the power started to flicker on and off.

Ben:"What was that?"

Ali: "Something's up with the power plant."

Gwen: "How do you know?"

Ali: "It's one of those little powers of mine."

Mike: "We'd better check it out." We walked out again, and the door somehow slammed in Kevin's and my face again. We opened the door, with more angry glares on our faces. We got to the power plant, not noticing anything right away.

Gwen: "Great. Now what do we do?"

Kyle: "Can't you track people?"

Gwen: "Not in an area with this many machines, no."

Kyle;"Then we're going to combat techno with techno!" I scrolled the Ultimatrix to an Iron Man dude, and slapped it down, becoming him.

Kyle: "IRONHEART!"

Kevin: "Techno-sapien? Nice!"

Ironheart: "What do you expect, Kevin? Activating heat vision scanners." My eyes glowed, and I looked around, trying to find a sign of life.

Ironheart: "Strange…"

Ben: "What is?"

Ironheart: "I do detect things moving, but they do NOT show a sign of life on my heat vision." I turned it off.

Ali: "Like zombies?" She absorbed my armor, while putting it on Ben. Kevin absorbed stuff from a rock next to him.

Ironheart: "If I didn't know better, I'd say yes."

Gwen: "What if they are zombies?"

Ironheart: "If they are, aim for their heads."

Kevin: "Let's go." We walked further in, and a wrinkled up girl came out at us. I loaded up my shoulder cannons, but Mike stopped me while Gwen put up a force field.

Mike; "They're all from my school! I recognize them all!"

Ironheart: "They come from your school? All of these zombified schoolgirls?"

Mike: "Yes. We can't hurt them."

Ironheart: "If they're zombies, it shouldn't matter anyway, right?"

Gwen: "I'm not going to take any chances with these girls."

Ben: "Well, we have to do something, don't we?"

Ali: "I got this." She slammed her fists into the ground, and on the other side of Gwen's force field, two giant stretching metal arms came out.

Ben: "Wow. You are awesome!"

Ali: "It's what I do, Tennyson." She clobbered the girl coming for the shield, along with more of them coming from the shield's direction. From the left side, Ben and Kevin were fighting off some other girls coming for us. On the right, I was shooting out flamethrowers at more girls coming at us. They backed up, screaming in terror from them, but one came up from behind me, and got me in the back with a power cord. I merely absorbed the charge, and sent it back at her. Mike blasted her, sending her into another wall. But, Gwen now noticed that her powers were fading from her. Her shield vanished, and the girls started to gain up on her, until later, when Mike got them off of her, and they worked together to drive the rest of the zombie girls off.

Ironheart: "That should do it for now." I reverted to normal, while Ali got her armor with Ben's off, and Kevin got his armor off of himself.

Ali: "That was weird, though. Gwen's powers never just suddenly fade out on her."

Mike: "So, that's strange?"

Ali: "Yes." She raised her eyebrow suspiciously again. Both Gwen and Mike were a bit put off.

Gwen: "Ali, are you suggesting that…"

Ali: "I'm not saying it's him. I'm just saying he's a suspect."

Kevin: "That's off."

Ali: "Your face is off, Kevin."

Kevin: "Whoa!"

Ben: "So, how about explaining this theory of yours?"

Ali: "I may not be as good at alien stuff as Kev is, but, those zombie chicks had some kind of tattoo on their arms, if you actually took a few seconds to look."

Kyle: "Yeah. I did notice that while blasting them before."

Kevin: "Me, too."

Ben: "I never did."

Kevin: "Duh."

Ben: "HEY!"

Gwen: "No. Forget it, Ali. It's nothing." Gwen had put her arm out while she said it, and Ali gasped.

Gwen: "What?"

Ali: "Now it's on your arm!" Gwen looked at her arm now, noticing it.

Gwen: "No way! Ali, check yours!" Ali did, but noticed nothing.

Ali: "Nothing at all…"

Gwen: "What happened?"

Mike: "Strange indeed."

Kevin: "We'd better look into this. Now. Who knows how many other girls could get zombified?"

Kyle: "Hmm…"

Gwen: "Look, can't we just worry about it tomorrow?"

Kyle: "T-T-Tomorrow? No! This is an epidemic! Tattoos suddenly appearing, zombified schoolgirls on a rampage? And now, you got one Gwen? Uh uh. We're getting to the bottom of this now!"

Mike: "It's getting late."

Kyle: "It's only 9:30, dude. We got some time."

Ben: "So, now what do we do?"

Gwen: "I'm turning in for now, okay?"

Mike: "I'll get her home."

Kyle: "No. I can do this by myself, Mike. She needs rest. I can do the tracking."

Mike: "No. I got it. Besides, with you on the search…"

Kyle: "Don't YOU tell me what I can and can't do with my girlfriend! I'm taking her back to your place, and that is that."

Mike: "No. I can handle it. If you can track the source, you can have a better start than the rest of us could…"

Kyle: "Listen here, Morningstar!" He stopped talking. Everyone else was staring.

Kyle: "This is personal. She's tired, I'm her boyfriend, I should be the one to do this, okay?"

Mike: "No. I got this just fine."

Kyle; 'She's not your girl!"

Gwen: "Wait. Since when have I been YOUR girl?"

Kyle: "Since you were ten? Ring a bell?"

Gwen: "You don't own me, Kyle. You can't tell me what to do. I'm going back with Michael, and that is THAT!" Now I was the one being put off.

Kyle: "Gwen…"

Gwen: "Mike, just do it, okay?"

Mike: "Of course, Gwen." He flew off, taking her with him. I transformed to Metrion.

Metrion: "Okay. Let's get this done and over with here." I walked to a girl lying down, then searched her tattoo with my magic powers. What I found was HUGE traces of Morningstar's aura.

Metrion: "Mike's manna! It's all over this girl's tat!"

Kevin: "What are you saying? He did it?"

Ali: "I was right! I knew we couldn't trust that blonde bastard!"

Ben: "What do we do?"

Metrion: "He won't get far."

Kevin: "Where is he going, then?"

Metrion: "Um… that I don't know…"

Kevin: "How long is this going to take?" I was in a meditation pose in front of his car, constantly muttering, "Azareth Metrion Zinthos…"

Ben: "I STILL can't get over this."

Ali: "I don't know." Kevin honked his horn, and I fell to the ground.

Kevin: "Would you hurry the fuck up?"

Metrion: "Unlike Gwen, my tracking spells take TIME to use! I need TIME!"

Kevin; "What if we don't have time?"

Metrion: "There's no other way right now! Just TRUST me!"

Ben: "Let him do it, okay?"

Kevin: "Let HER do HER stuff, Tennyson? Okay." I lifted him out of the car with my telekinesis, then looked him straight in the eyes with my eyes glowing black.

Metrion: "Let me tell you something, Kevin E. Levin! METRION NEEDS TIME DO **HIS **STUFF, OKAY? IF **HE** DOESN'T GET TO, WE WON'T FIND GWEN! OKAY?"

Kevin: "Okay, okay, chill! Won't happen again, I swear to God!" I slammed him into the ground violently. He got up, and just sat in the car again.

Ben: "You got OWNED by a she-male!"

Ali; "HAHAHAHA!"

Kevin: "Whatever. We never speak to anyone of this again, okay?"

Ali: "Whatever, Kevin E. Levin!"

Metrion: "QUIET!" Everyone shut up, and I got back into my meditation pose. A black ghost of me flew out, and followed Mike's manna energy to a warehouse!

Metrion: "Mike's at a warehouse?" I phased in through the ceiling, and watched them.

Mike: "Gwen, you're free from that wretched Kyle 10, now. You're all alone with me."

Gwen: "Just what I wanted, Mike Morningstar, my love…" I gasped, watching them kiss, and they both emitted that golden glow Mike had. I was tearing up, then flew back to my body, and breathed out, having my hood go down, landing on my knees. Kevin, Ali, and Ben ran out of the car, staring down at me.

Ali; "Kyle, are you okay?"

Kyle; "No. No I'm… I'm not… *sniffle*"

Kevin: "Oh come on, what could be so bad that… Is she in danger?"

Kyle: "I don't know…"

Kevin: "Then go back and see what they're doing!"

Ben: "Kevin! Shut up for a second!"

Metrion: "Gwen has lost all feelings for me. I was afraid that would happen one day."

Ben: "But, you were…"

Kyle: "She was 10, Ben. 10 years old when she fell in love with me! I knew that as she grew older, it wouldn't last and she'd find some other dude she loved more than me."

Ben: "Gwen's cheating on you?"

Kevin: "Come on. She's too nice!"

Ali: "SHUT UP! Both of you! His feelings are hurt right now! Really bad! We have to try and support him in his time of dire need!"

Metrion: "But I thought she'd at least break up with me first…"

Kevin; "So, she IS cheating, then?"

Metrion: "Y-yes."

Kevin: "Let's go."

Metrion: "No. This is personal. You three stay here, and make sure these zombified girls don't go on another rampage."

Ali: "What about you?"

Metrion: "Mike Morningstar will suffer my wrath." I transformed into Rayquaza, and flew towards the direction I had tracked his flight pattern from before. As soon as I got over the warehouse, I blasted down a LARGE laser down through the ceiling, and flew in, roaring at Mike.

Mike: "Ah. Kyle. I knew you'd come." He turned, and I saw he was holding Gwen in a zombified form.

Rayquaza: "You will change her back, or so help me…"

Mike: "Or so help you what? I absorbed all of her energy. I am now invincible."

Rayquaza: "You DARE drain Gwen of her energy? YOU WILL DIE!" I shot out a HUGE energy ball at him, but he absorbed it.

Rayquaza: "What? Impossible!"

Mike: "Kyle, Kyle, Kyle… it's pointless now. My energies have merged with Gwen's. I cannot be beaten by your… limited power." I transformed to Metrion again.

Metrion: "You want power? I'll show you power! Time to go ULTIMATE!" I slapped my symbol, and my clothes started to rip away, showing more of myself, while big red lasers flew out of my eyes. Big red scars started flowing through my, legs, arms, and even across my body, while my eyebrows opened into a second set of eyes. My hair grew to Starfire length, and finishing it off was my hood/cloak being vaporized.

Ultimate Metrion: "Ultimate Metrion…" Mike laughed, then turned completely golden himself.

Mike: "Even with this sudden burst of anger and hate towards me, your powers are NOT going to work. Even for a second."

Ultimate Metrion: "We shall soon see!" I charged for him, then he charged for me. Our fists collided, and they were even in strength, tearing up the warehouse in one sonic boom. We split from each other, then I shot down some black energy at him. His yellow energy was hot back at me, and they collided. I completely overwhelmed his blast, much to his annoyance. He hit the ground, damaged, then I flew down towards him again, and my hands had made giant black raven claws out of black energy. He caught them, but my eyes shot down some heat rays, and his golden skin was melting off.

Mike: "NO!"

Ultimate Metrion: "Do you feel that Michael? That's something called pain! Something you just made me feel! And now, I'll turn it back on you! Ten-fold!" A Kyuubi aura started growing around me, even though I was Metrion.

Mike: "What? NO! NO! What is this power?"

Ultimate Metrion: "Maybe you should have asked yourself this one question…" My eyes merged together now, forming two Kyuubi eyes, and my aura was starting to get pronounced and visual to him.

Mike: "What… what is this madness? This is even… I can't generate this much on my own! How can you…"

Ultimate Metrion: "That question you should have asked was… HOW would YOU like it if I drained YOURS UP?" My claws pierced straight through his arms, while he was spewing blood from them, and his golden look was fading from him. He went to his old look in a matter of seconds, and my Kyuubi aura was getting even bigger, and sprouted three tails all on its own, except that this aura was black. His features also turned wrinkled up, and my skin blew off now, transforming me straight into a 4 tails Ultimate Metrion form!

Mike: "NO! NO!" I blasted him off of me after I transformed into that, and started roaring, tearing down the whole warehouse around me. I stared at him with red, glowing eyes, wanting nothing but him to die…

Mike; "S-Stay back! I'm… I'm warning you!"

Ultimate Kyuubi Metrion: "I've drained you of all your power. Which was also Gwen's. Now, I will destroy you. FOREVER!" My mouth opened, and a black energy ball was being created. A wrinkled Gwen got up, and looked at me.

Gwen: "KYLE! STOP!" She jumped on my back, and started draining me of her energy, and I hurled her off after hse was normal, and I was reverted back into a normal Ultimate Metrion with a Kyuubi aura with no tails.

Ultimate Metrion: "Gwen… you SAVED HIM! YOU DO LOVE HIM MORE THAN ME!"

Gwen: "I was under some kind of mind control, Kyle! Don't believe that!"

Ultimate Metrion: " After I'm finished with him, you're NEXT!" I charged out at him, but Gwen put up a shield.

Gwen: "No, Kyle. Stop what you're doing RIGHT now!"

Ultimate Metrion: "Fine. Since you insist on going first… AGGHH!" Ali punched my Ultimatrix symbol. The Kyuubi aura faded, and I reverted to normal Metrion.

Metrion: "Ugh… Ow… My head…"

Kevin: "Mike's MINE!" He kicked Mike's injured body, and started raining down punches on him until Ben stopped him.

Ben: "Kevin, Kyle got him. It's over." Kevin picked up Mike's Plumber Badge, then crushed it.

Kevin: "You don't deserve this. Bitch." He walked away, and Ben just looked down at him, mad. He walked off.

Metrion: "Gwen… We're… We're through."

Gwen: "What?"

Metrion: "You're just using that MIND CONTROL shit as an excuse to save your own ass! No! No. No. Ali, Ben, we're leaving." I transformed into Rayquaza, and took off into the air.

Gwen: "But… It isn't an excuse…"

Kevin; "I believe you, Gwen. If no one else does. People like him do that." Gwen hugged him.

Gwen: "Kevin, Can you…"

Kevin: "Sure. No problem."

The End.

Well, Gwen and I are through, thanks to Mike Morningstar. I don't even care much anymore, I think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Max Out. For Good?**

The night before the actual story, I had left Ben back at his house, and since the RV was stripped apart, I had no home to go to. Ali decided to let me stay the night. She also had only one bed. And the couch was uncomfortable to sleep in, so, we both slept in her bed.

Ali: "I feel off…"

Kyle: "Why?"

Ali: "This is the first time I've had someone sleep in the same bed as me."

Foamy: "No! I've been in that bed, too!"

Ali: "Sleep on the couch, Foamy!"

Foamy: "But it's uncomfortable!"

Ali: "Well, if you didn't gnaw it apart with your teeth, I'd still have a decent couch!"

Foamy: "Ah, who cares what you think! I'm going out. I won't be back until noon tomorrow, so there'd better be at least one acorn when I get back!"

Ali: "Get it yourself, furball!"

Foamy: "Always with the word furball!"

Kyle: "SHUT UP! Just go out, and get your damned acorns!" I got back in the bed. Foamy looked at me.

Foamy: "That hurts. That really hurts."

Ali: "Why don't you ever just stay with your squirrel friends? I think you've overstayed your welcome anyway!"

Fomay: "Overstayed my… um… HELLO!"

Ali: "I think it would take less than five years to fix your ship anyway!"

Foamy: "I'm still looking for the parts, okay? I just can't get to them sometimes!"

Kyle: "Just GO!" He left, screaming out random things in 'squirrel'.

Ali: "I hate him most of the time. He's never appreciated me for anything I've done for him, he always insults me, UGH! I just want squirrel stew made out of him!"

Kyle: "That can be arranged."

Ali: "Well, he's gone now. We should get to sleep, Kyle." She hugged me, and kissed me, then automatically went to sleep. I kissed her back, on the cheek, then fell asleep on the other side of her bed. I opened my eyes to Raven looking at me.

Raven: "Kyle, I saw what happened with Gwen and you."

Kyle: "You did?"

Raven: "Yeah. You shouldn't have to go through that. No one should."

Kyle: "All I could think of was killing Mike. And that let Kyuubi take over you. No. I can't do something like that again and feel fine."

Raven: "Well, since you're available now, can I…?"

Kyle: "Be my girlfriend?"

Raven: "Yeah… Was that a little too strong?"

Kyle: "Um… slightly…"

Raven: "It would never work. Besides, I'm you, right?"

Kyle: "Yeah. And, how would doing it work?"

Raven: "Doing it?"

Kyle: "You know!"

Raven: "Oh, yeah."

Kyle: "I'd better get out of here." I left, just going straight to sleep. I snuggled up to Ali before then.

The next day… We woke up, seeing our mouths had made contact.

Ali: "Ooh, Kyle…"

Kyle: "Ooh, Ali?..."

Ali: "I knew you snuggled close to me last night, but I wasn't expecting it to be this quick." She smooched my forehead, and got out, all smiles on her face.

Kyle: "That felt… really, really, good that time." I got up, acknowledging the fact Ali got out like that with me, and didn't show any backing out or shyness to it. I think I could get used to this, a little.

Ali: "I'm gonna start breakfast after I'm through in the shower, okay?" She looked at me, with one of those 'I love you' looks, and winked. I just nodded. She also started taking her clothes off in front of me. WHAT? That's when I covered my eyes.

Ali: "What? It's okay. If I wasn't comfortable with it, I wouldn't have done it." I slowly uncovered one of my eyes, and saw her still looking at me like that, and my eye just widened at the sight of her. I wanted to uncover my other eye, too, but something in my head was saying no. I just obeyed it, and she was laughing to herself.

Ali: "We'd better have you move here."

Kyle: "Actually, Ben said he'd be okay if I roomed with him."

Ali: "Really?"

Kyle: "Yeah."

Ali: "Which would you rather do? Stay here, or move in with me?"

Kyle: "Um… I already had my stuff from when Kevin packed up, so, I was moving to Ben's. His parents said they liked the idea."

Ali: "But… truth is, I thought you wanted to stay here. With, well… me." She was still talking to me with her clothes fully off.

Kyle: "I want to as well, but, um… I don't know how that squirrel friend of yours would feel."

Ali: "Foamy? Ah, forget him. He has no feelings for ANY kind of human ritual, as he calls them."

Kyle: "Did he think we were going to have sex?"

Ali: "Who knows? But I really don't care much. I'll be out in a little while." She walked out of the room, carrying her clothes she was planning on wearing out, and I stepped out of the bed, still in my pajamas, and walked outside, sitting on her chewed up couch, not really caring about the fact it was uncomfortable to sit in. I just wanted to sit in something.

Ali: "If you need anything to eat or drink, search the kitchen! I have everything organized!"

Kyle: "Thanks!"

Ali: "You're welcome, hon."

Kyle: "What?"

Ali: "Oh, nothing." She giggled, pulling her head back into the bathroom. I looked at the blank TV screen, with confused eyes, and just watched 'Alien Hero League of Justice', because it was on, and I still LOVED that show to death.

Kyle: "Hon? Did she mean like, honey?"

Raven: "Yep. She did."

Kyle: "I knew you were still there." Her image materialized next to me.

Raven: "You also talked to her naked, in HER room. She really trusts you, and loves you. You know that, right?"

Kyle: "Yeah. I knew. I always knew. I'm starting to think I love her back the same way."

Raven: "Then go for it."

Kyle: "You sure, Raven? I mean…"

Raven: "A RavenXKyle wouldn't work out.'

Kyle: "RavenXKyle? Don't you mean KyleXRaven?"

Raven: "Same thing."

Kyle: "Whoever's name is first means that the person is the 'boss' of that relationship, so to speak."

Raven: "Oh. KyleXRaven it is."

Kyle: "If you fans out there see Raven and I as a couple… no. We're just friends. In the same body."

Raven: "Yeah…"

Kyle: "We just broke the 4th wall… in a fanfic… Wow."

Raven: "Just goes to show you how good the creator is."

Kyle: "And why don't you guys review Chapter 2 of Kyle 10 Alien Force: The KH2 Chronicles? It's in Hollow Bastion, the First Visit! It's also pretty good, I think."

Raven: "Breaking the 4th wall is over!"

Kyle; "Oh, right… 4th wall re-established in… now!"

Raven: "So, you gonna go for Ali?"

Kyle: "Well, she's gone far… A little fast for me, but I think I can give this a real shot."

Raven: "What if she doesn't work out?"

Kyle: "I guess, Charmcaster?"

Raven: "If we can make her good, I guess… But what about Gwen?"

Kyle: "Who is she again?" I had the angry look on my face.

Raven: "The one who, you know… got to love before?"

Kyle: "Gwen is dead to me. Gwen Tennyson doesn't exist as far as I'm concerned."

Raven: "It really was Mike's fault she said that thing. Mind control. I sensed it when you didn't."

Kyle: "I don't care. She still betrayed me. I'll never forgive her for the rest of my life."

Raven: "What about Jen?"

Kyle: "Jen? Good girl, but… I don't think she'll exist anymore."

Raven: "Well, at least try to listen to her if she talks to you, and at least TRY to forgive her, okay?"

Kyle: "I'll listen, but I can't guarantee forgiveness."

Raven: "Thanks." Ali walked out, dressed in her normal clothes. I walked in, and saw she was watching the show I was watching after I got out in my clothes, with my hoodie, and everything.

Ali: "You're right, Kyle. This show is amazing!"

Kyle: "I told you."

Ali: "We should watch it together next time it's on."

Kyle: "Yeah. We should." We looked at each other, smiling affectionately.

Ali: "Kyle, since you and Gwen broke up, is it okay that we…"

Kyle: "Of course, Ali. I know I can trust you." She hugged me, and her strap on her shoulder fell down, then she pulled it back up while blushing.

Ali: "We're official?"

Kyle: "Uh-huh." She let go of me.

Ali: "We should go to Mr. Smoothies. Ben's treat today, right?"

Kyle: "You are correct." We left her apartment, and I became Scorchio, and flew off until I saw the Smoothie's place. I landed, and Gwen, Kevin, and Ben were already there.

Ben: "About time you two showed up. What were you doing all night?"

Ali: "We were… um… just hanging out."

Gwen: "Hi, Kyle."

Kyle: "Gwendolyn." I sat down next to Ben while Ali sat in between Gwen and Ben.

Gwen: "So, how are you doing today?" I didn't respond to her.

Kevin: "Dude, she asked you a question. The least you could do is say something."

Kyle: "Everything is… okay."

Ben: "Are you still mad about…" I covered his mouth.

Kyle: "We don't speak of that again!"

Ben: "Okay! Lighten up!" I looked down at the floor, then at Ben.

Kyle: "Sorry."

Gwen: "So, what are you ordering?"

Kyle (turning my head to Ben): "The usual, Ben."

Ali: "Same here, please."

Gwen: "Well, now I want nothing."

Kevin: "Just get me a burger, Tennyson."

Ben: "Right. The usual smoothies, nothing, and a burger coming right up!" He walked off, but had an uneasy look as he was doing so.

Gwen: "Kyle, I know you don't want to talk to me, but I at least want you to listen to me, okay?" I looked at Ali, and she gave me her, 'you'd better' look. I came to attention.

Gwen: "Kyle, look, I really didn't like Mike that much. He had me under his spell. I couldn't have…"

Kyle: "You have magic, too. You could've resisted it."

Gwen: "No. I couldn't have. I didn't even know he had magic like that." I raised my eyebrow.

Gwen: "I'm NOT a no.1 at magic you know!"

Kyle: "Well, I still don't want to run the risk of you breaking my heart like that again, Tennyson." All three of them gasped.

Gwen: "Did you just call ME Tennyson?"

Kyle: "Um, yeah. You have wax in your ears?"

Gwen: "Oh, Kyle… you're purposefully trying to piss me off now."

Kyle: "You are correct, Gwendolyn Tennyson."

Gwen: "Cut it out!"

Kyle: "I don't know if I should now."

Ali: "Kyle…"

Kyle: "I listened to her, Ali! This is the same shit I had to deal with last night!"

Ali: "Maybe at first, but she does want to make it up to you!"

Gwen: "I know you said we were through but, not to me, so, is it okay if I go out with Kevin?"

Kyle: "You don't need my permission. We broke up yesterday. Just don't break this one's heart the same way you did mine."

Gwen: "Would you stop it!"

Kyle: "N. O. No."

Ali: "KYLE!"

Kyle: "As soon as Ben heads back with my smoothie, Ali and I are out of this joint."

Ben: "Here's your smoothies." He set them down in front of us, along with Kevin's burger. I grabbed it, then started walking off.

Ali: "Kyle, no. You and Gwen have to work something out here!"

Kyle: "I don't want to. We are leaving."

Ali: "I'm staying here, and I'm making YOU stay here until you accept Gwen's apology!"

Kyle: "You're bluffing."

Ali: "Try me, Kyle." We stared each other down.

Kyle: "We are leaving, and THAT is final."

Ali: "No it's not."

Kyle: "It is so." I flipped on the Ultimatrix.

Ali: "You're going to transform on me? Ooh, wow."

Kyle: "Well? This is your last chance to leave peacefully. I suggest taking it."

Ali: "You're threatening me? Whoa-ho! That's a first!"

Kyle: "Why? You think you can kick my ass?"

Ali: "In fact, I've wanted to fight you for a while." She touched Kevin's car, and morphed it around herself.

Kyle: "It's time to burn rubber!" I slapped it down, then became Scorchio.

Scorchio: "SCORCHIO, MATES!"

Ali: "Show me what you got, Outback-breath!"

Scorchio: "Now that's downright mean of you!" I shot out a flamethrower, barely missing her. She moved off to the side, then changed her hands into machine guns, and started firing out her electric bullet attacks. I became Pikachu, and absorbed each bullet, charged them into my cheeks, and shot them down as a lightning bolt. She got hit, getting electrocuted, and she fell to the ground, dazed. I decided to land an Iron Tail on her, but she used her armor to block it. I bounced off, then became Ironheart, and blasted my missiles out at her. She made a shield out of her armor, then grew wings out from it.

Kevin: "WINGS!"

Ali: "Once again, I practice." She flew upwards, and gathered up some electricity in the sky, and shot it down at me. I absorbed it, and sent it back into the ground.

Ali: "Wait. You're metal!"

Ironheart: "Yes, but I have the ability to regulate the amount of electricity that flows through me, and where it flows to. Electricity will have NO effect on me."

Ali: "And that was the way I was planning to win this." She absorbed her wings in, then grew to Rath muscle size.

Ironheart: "What have you been doing?"

Ali: "Take this!" She slammed her whole body into me, and I flew into a building behind me. I got up, noticing she was coming at me with a hammer hand now. I shot flamethrowers at her from my hands, and they seemed to slow her down, but not really weaken her. She threw me back out in the Smoothie area.

Ali: "Come on. Can't handle me?"

Ironheart: "Not like this, but I have a better idea." I glowed, transforming to Heatblast.

Heatblast: "HEATBLAST!"

Ali: "Come on, Kyle. Heatblast? That's all you got?"

Heatblast: "No. I never thought I'd have to do this, though." I slapped my symbol, then got Ultimate.

Ultimate Heatblast: "ULTIMATE HEATBLAST!"

Ali: "Ultimate? Psh. I've seen that before. Come on. Let's see some originality here."

Ultimate Heatblast: "Well, originality, yes." I shaped my hands into magma blades.

Ali: "Magma?"

Ultimate Heatblast: "As you already know, I am magma. Not fire."

Ali: "Oh. Crap." I sliced across her chest with it, and she deflated back to regular size, while seeing her armor melt off of her. I then created a huge magma ball, and dropped it on her. Her armor completely came off, and she rolled away, seeing her skin had a burn mark where I sliced her.

Ultimate Heatblast: "Let's call it a draw, okay?"

Ali: "Fine. A draw." I reverted to normal.

Kyle: "But, I see where Gwen's coming from. I just don't know whether or not to believe her."

Ali: "I can verify it, if you want."

Kyle: "Okay." Gwen was sitting down while Ali was scanning her.

Ali: "Yep. Mind control traces. I know what those are like."

Kyle: "I'm sorry, Gwen."

Gwen: "I'm the one who should be sorry."

Kyle: "No. I should. I should've believed you… and…"

Gwen: "Are we still through?"

Kyle: "We are. Yes. I just don't want to have my heart broken like that again."

Gwen: "I understand."

Kevin: "Is this over now?"

Kyle: "Yeah… it is."

Kevin: "Good. My burger was getting cold." He chowed down on it.

Ali's place…

Ali: "So, you're staying here?"

Kyle: "Ben's parents didn't have an extra bed."

Ali: "Wonderful!"

Kyle: "And, I'll be taking your powers seriously. You can fly, and get big like that?"

Ali: "of course. I've practiced my whole life with it. My dad said I was good for a hatchling, coming up with ways to use my powers in ways no other Osmosian dared to try."

Kyle: "H-hatchling?"

Ali: "Yes. Hatchling. It's Osmosian for inexperienced child."

Kyle: "But, Ali… You're the most creative girl I know."

Ali: "There is one guy I have been trying to beat though."

Kyle: "Who?"

Ali: "Agreggor. He is… just… evil…"

Kyle: "Agreggor? Should we watch out for him?"

Ali: "I've been tracking him down as long as I've been able to fight. He's the one who taught me how to use my powers, and I've been showing him up time after time after time with my abilities and creativity."

Kyle: "So, Agreggor is… your master?"

Ali: "He was. He was so nice to me, but… never could admit I was better than him."

Kyle: "Outdone by a student?"

Ali: "Yes. But earlier, Agreggor paid me a visit."

Kyle: "And?"

Ali: "He beat me."

Kyle: "He did?"

Ali: "He had powers from other species of aliens."

Kyle: "And… when was this?"

Ali: "Before we started to be friends. It was like this…"

Flashback…

Ali was 13, and was looking up into the sky, when a ship came down, and someone left it.

Ali: "Agreggor-sensei? Wha-what are you doing here?"

Agreggor: "Ali, you know you shouldn't call me that."

Ali: "But… You taught me my powers. Of course I should…"

Agreggor: "Do you want to know why I'm here?"

Ali: "That would be… good to know, yes."

Agreggor: "I'd like you to fight me one last time. See how you have improved with your powers."

Ali: "Agreggor… really?"

Agreggor: "Fight me. Now." He touched his staff, absorbing its material. He also allowed Ali to absorb it.

Ali: "I don't think this will be any different, Agreggor-sensei."

Agreggor: "Just watch, Ali. Just watch." His chest had opened up, shooting out a gust of wind. Ali then changed her feet into giant tacks, and nailed them in. She wasn't going anywhere until Agreggor grabbed her hand, and started super heating it. She started screaming, and punched him off, absorbing some rock over it to heal herself just a bit. She changed her metal hand into a laser gun, and Agreggor shot a blast from his staff. She shot out the blast, making it collide with Agreggor's. She made two giant fists after that, and then saw piston powered fists from Agreggor's hands now. Ali gasped, and as soon as their fists collided, they shattered into smaller human fists.

Ali: "What the… NO!"

Agreggor: "There's plenty more where that came from." He slammed his fists into the ground, and Ali flew into the air, then started shooting down lightning bolts. Tentacles sprouted out of Agreggor's back, and absorbed all of the energy.

Agreggor: "And now, for the piece de resistance." He shot water at Ali when she landed, and she collided with the wall. His tentacles wrapped around Ali, and shocked her, removing all excess armor, and she hit the ground in her human skin. Agreggor morphed his off.

Ali: "Where did you get all of those powers…"

Agreggor: "From… acquaintances of mine. I've proven that their powers can help me reach the ultimate prize."

Ali: "Ultimate prize? What ultimate prize?"

Agreggor: "Wouldn't you like to know, Allison?"

Ali: "No one calls me ALLISON!" She tried to punch him, but he caught her hand, then threw her to the ground, and jammed his staff into her chest.

Agreggor: "You have outlived your usefulness, Allison. You must now die."

Ali: "You taught me everything you EVER knew, Agreggor! That includes… THIS!" She absorbed the energy, turning herself into it, and got Agreggor with it. She changed back to normal, and started panting, and feeling her hands melt.

Ali: "Melting? What?"

Agreggor: "Your powers have been dealt with. Maybe now, I can get back to my real purpose and plan." He teleported with his ship, and Ali looked down at her hands, and absorbed water to make herself a water form. She was now healed, and lied against a wall, panting.

Ali: "Why, Agreggor? Why?" She looked at the sky, whimpering a bit, then felt something. She saw her mom.

Ali: "Mom!"

Ali's Mom: "I saw the whole thing, Ali. Are you…"

Ali: "I'm… I'm cool now. Yes."

Ali's Mom: "I never thought Agreggor could do that! Ever…"

Flashback Ends.

Ali: "From that day onward, I've pushed my abilities to the limit, so that next time I run into Agreggor, I can defeat him."

Kyle: "I'll help you practice if you need me to."

Ali: "That would be nice. Thank you." She smiled.

Kyle: "Okay."

The next day… We were at Kevin's garage.

Ben: "No juice for you!"

Kevin: "I didn't want it anyway, Tennyson."

Ben: "Kevin, at least laugh…"

Kevin: "Ha-ha."

Gwen: "Good enough."

Ben: "Great."

Gwen: "How are Kyle and Ali doing?"

Ben: "They look fine from here."

Kevin: "Whatever. There's something about her powers she won't tell me about, and I need to figure out what."

Gwen: "Just… stick with it, okay?" They heard an explosion. They saw Ali was flung back, and her bullets were bouncing off of Ironheart's shell.

Ironheart: "Nice try, girlfriend."

Ali: "Come on!" She made her hands huge, and I transformed into Garchomp. She charged at me, and I swung my tail around, smashing her into a wall again.

Garchomp: "Um… Ali, if you're tired, we can stop, you know."

Ali: "I know, but I'm not going to, 'til I can't move a muscle!" She got a hammer ready, and slammed it on my foot. I jumped up and down on it, then she caught me with her big hand as I fell down, and hurled me into a building.

Garchomp: "Not bad… But you can't handle this!" I grew to 30 feet tall, and started breathing down a flamethrower. She ran off to the side, and grabbed my tail, but I threw her off of it, forcing her to land in the ground again. She got up, panting, and hit the ground, and I noticed her armor get off of her. I reverted to normal.

Ali: "I still can't… beat Garchomp…"

Kyle: "You've found ways to beat Scorchio, Pikachu, Rhapsody, Ironheart, Heatblast, and Metrion so far."

Ali: "I just can't beat Rayquaza or Garchomp, or your Ultimate Heatblast and Ultimate Metrion forms."

Kyle: "Maybe we should give this a rest for today, huh?"

Ali: "Okay… for today. But until I run into Agreggor and beat him… I won't give up on it."

Gwen: "How'd it go?"

Ali: "Sucky. I still can't beat him as his more powerful forms."

Gwen: "You're still trying your best, Ali. Don't give up."

Kevin: "Yeah. At least you're taking it like a man."

Ali; "A man?"

Kevin: "Yeah. A man."

Ben: "Well, things are going to keep improving for you two?"

Ali: "Yes. They will."

Gwen: "Hold on." She pulled out her phone. After a short conversation, she put the phone down.

Kevin: "Who was that?"

Gwen: "My brother, Ken. He needs help getting back home. His car broke down."

Kevin: "Where is he?"

Gwen: "Somewhere in a town called Santa Mira."

Kyle: "To the Kev-"

Kevin: "No. Don't even."

Kyle: "Sorry…" We were heading down, and Kevin was making fun of Ben and Gwen.

Kevin: "Are other folks of yours named Sven and Jen, or what? Hahahah!"

Kyle: "Get us there, or so help me…"

Kevin: "Fine. Fine. I'll keep going."

Ben: "So, after this, now what?"

Ali: "We shouldn't have done this."

Kyle: "By the way, Gwen, I've surprisingly never met Ken before. Why is that?"

Gwen: "He spent the summer somewhere else."

Kyle: "Oh. Won't he be surprised to meet your ex?"

Gwen: "Not now."

Kyle; "Geez, Gwen, grow a funny bone."

Ali: "Kyle, we're going back. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin can…"

Kyle: "But Kenny should at least know how Gwen's realtionship's been."

Gwen: "Don't bring that up around him, or so help me I will…"

Kyle: "Chill!"

Ben: "So, now what's going to happen?" Something in Kevin's car started beeping.

Kyle: "Kevin? Is that a Plumber badge's signal?"

Kevin: "Actually, yes. Wow. No way."

Kyle: "Is it? Is it really…"

Kevin: "No. Do NOT bring that name…"

Kyle: "MAX? Oh God!" I turned the Ultimatrix to Rhapsody, and flew out of it.

Kevin: "I swear. He's been gone like, forever, and now Kyle goes off looking for him on his own?"

Ali: "Him and I were looking for him together a lot, when you three weren't around."

Gwen: "Oh. Didn't need us?"

Ali: "No. We just took the initiative when we could."

Ben: "Oh."

Kevin: "We'd better go with him, make sure he doesn't get himself in any trouble."

Ali: "Right. We'd better." Kevin parked the car, and they went after me.

Gwen: "We should find the Awesome-Mobile first."

Kevin: "The awesome-mobile? Really?"

Gwen: "Yes. My brother named his car the awesome-mobile."

Ben: "And it was awesome!"

Ali: "Yeah. I'll find out when I get there." We looked around each of the car garages until Gwen and ben found the awesome-mobile.

Rhapsody: "That is the awesome-mobile? Seriously, mon?"

Gwen: "Yes."

Rhapsody: "Wow. It's been damaged." I phased everyone in, then reverted to normal form.

Kyle: "Geez. I can't believe this. And he has dirty laundry all ready for Lily to wash! Wow."

Gwen: "KYLE!"

Ali: "I could fix the engine easy… but Kevin would have to do the body work."

Kevin: "Right."

Voice: "Hey! What are you kids doing in here?"

Ben: "Oh man…"

Kyle: "We came to find the guy who brought in this car. You have seen him recently, right?"

Guy: "Hmm… No. not recently. He brought in his car, we fixed it, he didn't come back yet." Kevin started it up, noticing it wasn't going.

Kevin: "Fixed my ass."

Gwen: "And this stuff over here?"

Guy: "It's our lunch." His buddy nodded.

Ali: "Mind if Gwen verifies it for us?"

Guy: "Go ahead."

Gwen: "This isn't food!"

Guy: "Looks like we just got caught." They ripped off their faces, becoming DNAliens.

Kyle: "It's hero time!" I was shot into a wall, and Ben and Ali rolled off to the sides, and Ali absorbed Ken's car things onto Ben as well as her. She made her hand a blade, then charged over to me. The DNAliens went after her, but after Kevin absorbed the wooden walls, Gwen kicked them aside, and Kevin punched them towards Ben. Ben punched each of them, then kicked them, while Gwen smashed them together. Ali slashed the goop off of me, then I switched the Ultimatrix to Scorchio, and became him.

Scorchio: "It's SCORCHIO, mates!" The DNAliens screeched.

Scorchio: "Well, now, fresh wombats for the dinner! Say hi to the Barbie!" I breathed out a flamethrower, broiling them when they got in it. Ali changed her hands into hammers, and slammed them both, and Kevin delivered two final hits to both of them, knocking them out.

Ali: "DNAliens. If Mr. Tennyson is here, he's dealing with them."

Scorchio: "Let's try to find him, see if he knows whats the dilly-o here, ey?"

Ben: "Right. Kevin?"

Kevin: "On it."

Scorchio: "I'll take to the skies, use me scanners as Ironheart."

Gwen: "No. I can track him just fine. I know what his manna feels like, and I can follow it."

Scorchio: "'Kay, then, Sheila. Lead the way."

Gwen: "Sheila?"

Scorchio: "Look, it's Scorchio. Not me."

Ali: "He does it to me, too."

Ben: "Let's go." We left after de-armoring and reverting to our normal forms, and found a restaurant with a truck in front of it. Gwen busted it open, to see a DNAlien inside of it.

DNAlien: "Earth kids! As if things could not get any worse, I… AGH!" Gwen pulled him out, and had him in an energy claw grip.

Gwen: "We're going to ask this once, DNAlien scum!"

Kyle: "Where is Max Tennyson?"

DNAlien: "He left me here, after fighting me off. I couldn't… AGH!" Gwen slammed him into the ground.

Gwen: "My question was, where is Ken Tennyson? ANSWER ME!"

DNAlien: "He… he's at the hatchery!" She threw him out of the truck.

Kevin: "The hatchery, huh?"

Ben: "Perfect place for a DNAlien HQ."

Kyle: "Okay. I'll sneak us in like I did before. But, as something a bit more… in control."

Kevin: "What do you mean?" I put up my roster, and got to the HighBreed form.

Gwen: "A HighBreed form?"

Kyle: "With this, I can easily get in, get Max out, get Gwen's brother, and stop the DNAlien's plans with no trouble."

Gwen: "But you'd have to go in alone. What if you need us?"

Kyle: "I can manage. Kevin, just drive us there, and monitor me through the Ultimatrix-Plumber Badge link system. That way, we can remain in touch."

Kevin: "Got it."

Gwen: "And I'll have a map of the place to guide you to Ken, Grandpa, and a plan to get out safely."

Kyle: "Okay. We all got the plan?"

Ben: "Yeah, but…"

Gwen: "Then it's settled." Kevin drove us to the hatchery, and I stepped out of the car.

Kevin: "Okay, Kyle. Do your thing." I nodded, then hit the hologram down. I grew to Garchomp's height, my fingers melded together into claws, I turned white with eyes on my chest and face, finishing with black horns on the rest of me.

Kyle; "KYBREED!"

Ali: "Turn on the communications link."

KyBreed: "Right." I hit it, and the car system turned on.

KyBreed: "Got it?"

Kevin: "Yep. Your position is on here, too. Just go in, get Ken and Max, and bust out. Easy, right?"

KyBreed: "Easy said, but easy done? I don't know…"

Gwen: "If you need help, we'll come as soon as we can."

KyBreed: "Good. Wish me luck." I ran in, then jumped over the gates, and looked for a door. It had a hand scanner on it. I put my hand up to it, and it scanned it.

Computer: "Fingerprint scan complete and verified. Please enter." I nodded. I immediately saw DNAliens walking through the hallway. I walked by them casually, and they completely ignored me. Some stopped to ask where they wanted 'Xenocite' eggs to be kept, and I replied each time, "The storage room! Where else, vermin?" I seemed to perfectly blend in, which was a major plus to my mission. I strolled through each section of the base, still keeping all of my eyes peeled for a red Hawaiian shirt. After I walked past a hallway, I saw some DNAliens running for something, and decided to join them. I saw that they were chasing a human. I knocked the DNAliens aside, and saw it was Max.

KyBreed: "DNAliens, stop this foolish exercise! I can handle this human myself. You handle the Xenocites!"

DNAlien: "But, commander…"

KyBreed: "You DARE defy my instruction, insect?" Each one of them ran while I nodded.

KyBreed: "You all better run. DNAlien bastards." I turned my head to Max, and I opened up my arms.

Max: "Stay back, HighBreed! I can blow us all to kingdom come!"

KyBreed: "Whoa, Max! There's no need to fly off the handle!"

Max: "Max? What do you…" I reverted to human.

Max: "Kyle? You can be a HighBreed now?"

Kyle: "Yep. Scanned it in case I needed to go on a stealth mission here."

Max: "Good mindset on using the Ultimatrix, Kyle, but where's Gwen and Ali?"

Kyle: "Well, they're with Ben and…"

Max: "And?"

Kyle: "They're with Ben and Kevin outside."

Max: "Kevin? You mean…"

Kyle: "Yep. That Kevin."

Max: "He's on your side now?"

Kyle: "Yeah, he is, actually."

Max: "Call them in. We're going to need everyone for this mission."

Kyle; "By the way, you haven't seen Gwen's big brother yet, have you?"

Max: "I have, and it isn't pretty."

Kyle: "Oh." I turned on the communication, and spoke into the Ultimatrix.

Kevin: "Found her bro yet?"

Kyle: "I found Max, and he said whatever they did to him, wasn't pretty."

Gwen: "No…"

Kyle: "I'm sorry, Gwen. I really am."

Ben: "Where's Grandpa? Is he really with you?"

Kyle: "Yes."

Max: "I also brought some help." A Grey Matter came out of his pocket, with blonde hair tied in two long ponytails with black on the ends, like Pikachu.

Kyle: "Kayla?"

Grey Matter Kayla: "Yep. Present and accounted for."

Kevin: "Kayla? Who's that?"

Gwen: "His evil clone. Supposedly turned good."

Kevin: "Wow. Deep."

Ben: "But I could have sworn she had some kind of…" Kayla jumped out of Max's pocket, and reverted to normal.

Kayla: "Is that Benji's voice? Benji! It's me, Kayla! Do you have any girlfriends? 'Cuz I could be a good one for ya, kid!"

Ben: "Oh God no. I was right!"

Kevin: "Hey, Kayla, do you by any chance, remember a Kevin?"

Kayla: "In fact, I do! Kevie-poo! How's it been? You still evil?"

Gwen: "Kevie-poo? Kayla! I'm coming over there, and kicking your ass!"

Kayla: "Ooh, Gwen, chill out!"

Kevin: "I like this one."

Kyle: "Ee-yeah… Kayla, you're embarrassing me…"

Kayla: "Really, hotstuff?"

Kevin: "She calls you hotstuff? Hoo… That is rich!"

Max: "Kayla, Azmuth didn't send you to help me for nothing, you know."

Kayla: "Oh. Yeah."

Kyle: "So, all of you still coming?"

Ali: "Yeah. Gwen's leading the way…"

Ben: "Which probably isn't good…"

Kyle: "Okay. Now, we're gonna tear this place down. You with me, Kayla?"

Kayla: "You know it!" She became Swampfire, and I went Scorchio.

Scorchio: "It's Scorchio, mates!"

Swampfire Kayla: "Kyle, you just became a Dracosapien? NICE!"

Scorchio: "Really, Sheila? Glad you noticed."

Max: "We'd better get a move on. Now!" He ran ahead, and some DNAliens spotted us.

DNAlien: "Attack the intruders!" They jumped out in large numbers, shooting their slime at us. Max dodged some shots while still shooting from a ray gun he had holstered up. Kayla was shooting fireballs at them, and I flew up, shooting down some fireballs, until I noticed a weird thing about one of them.

Scorchio: "Whoa! DNAliens are humans?" He still had a human face showing. I heard an explosion, and Ali flew in, bombarding DNAliens with electric bullets from above. Kevin was pounding his way through them with Ben, while Gwen was shooting others that were coming for her.

Scorchio: "Whoa, mate, why'd you take the DNAlien stuff?"

Guy: "Because, it has set me free!" He hit me, and I flew smack into a wall.

Scorchio: "Great. I didn't want to do this, but…" I transformed into a DNAlien myself.

DNKyle: "DNKYLE!"

Guy: "You… are one of us? Why do you turn against us for these inferiors?"

DNKyle: "I'm not one of you. I just have your DNA strands!" I closed my eye, and searched my mind for some files of this. I saw some little squid like thing jump onto a human, then, after a while, he transformed into a DNAlien, screeching and everything. I gasped, ending the flashback.

DNKyle: "So that's how the HighBreed do it! They turn innocent humans into one of you guys, and take control of it!"

Guy: "That's right! But, we are more powerful than ever!"

DNKyle: "Ultimatrix, can you cure this guy?"

Ultimatrix: "Yes, but it will take some energy out of the central processors."

DNKyle: "Fine. But, I think I can amp up the power a bit!" I glowed, transforming to Pikachu.

Pikachu: "PIKACHU!" My cheeks sparked, and I directed them towards my symbol, then it blasted a ray at the guy, turning him into a human again.

Pikachu: "Well, that worked. Now, for the rest of these guys…"

Ultimatrix: "Even with the Pikachu's electric cheeks, it is impossible to cure every DNAlien on the spot."

Pikachu: "But…"

Ultimatrix: "Unless…"

Pikachu: "Unless?"

Ultimatrix: "You went Ultimate…"

Pikachu: "Ultimate, huh? Everyone, stand back! Going Ultimate!" I slapped my symbol, then I turned into a Raichu.

Pikachu: "ULTIMATE PIKACHU!" I amped up my charge even more than normal, then blasted my electricity over every DNAlien with the Ultimatrix's curing capabilities. They transformed into human.

Max: "That was… amazing, Kyle."

Ultimate Pikachu: "Works everytime, fellas." Kevin walked up to me.

Kevin: "Ultimate Pikachu, actually looks kinda good…"

Ultimate Pikachu: "Yeah, the cuteness kinda disappears…"

Swampfire Kayla: "Aw, you still wook cute to me, hotstuff…"

Kevin: "You're Kayla?"

Swampfire Kayla: "Yes, I am."

Gwen: "Good, 'cause now, I'm gonna…" She stopped to see the guy I first cured.

Gwen: "Ken!"

Ultimate Pikachu: "Good thing I got him first, eh?"

Max: "All of us have been reunited. We're a team again."

Ben: "Um… now what, Grandpa?"

Ken: "Oh… Grandpa, Ben, a lot of weird alien people… What's going on?"

Ultimate Pikachu: "It'd take too much time to explain to ya, man."

Swampfire Kayla: "Now what?"

Max: "You guys go outside, and stop the transportation of those trucks. They have the Xenocites in them. They're what makes humans into DNAliens."

Ultimate Pikachu: "Then what are we waiting for?" I glowed, then became Rayquaza, busting a hole through the roof, and DNAliens outside pointed to me, and started shooting at me with ray guns. Kayla transformed to Jetray, flew out, and started shooting eye beams at them. Ben, Kevin, and Ali dive bombed them, and started charging through the crowd. I then transformed to Garchomp, and started tearing up the trucks, and knocking down DNAliens as I went. Gwen was beating the crap out of the DNAliens that were coming at her, and was blowing up the trucks with us. I breathed fire down at the trucks, melting the Xenocite eggs, and the trucks, while the DNAliens now decided to run. Every truck was destroyed, and we considered that we won, until the place blew up.

Garchomp: "MAX!" I ran into the wreckage, and grew to 60 feet tall, searching through it, while Kayla went Humongousaur, and grew to help me, until we verified Max hadn't survived, though we did find Ken, and he was unharmed.

Garchomp: "I… I couldn't save him… No…"

Humongousaur Kayla: "Aw, cheer up, hotstuff…"

Ali; "Hey, Dino-breath! No one calls him that except me, you got that?"

Gwen: "Kevie-poo? KEVIE-POO?"

Kevin: "Someone's in trouble."

Garchomp: "A bit, it looks like." I only snickered. Ben and Kevin were laughing outright.

Humongousaur Kayla: "Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Whoa!"

The End… For now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Double Date Night**

By now, Ali and I had started establishing our relationship. When I moved in to her apartment, well, the squirrel, Foamy, moved out. Ali pretty much forced him to leave. She just couldn't take him anymore, especially since he started peeing on the bed, the floors, on the food left out… pretty much anywhere. His parting words to us were, "Cocksuckers!" Good for him, he can bother some other person, or at least go back to his Squirrel friends, whatever race they were.

Ali: "Gwen seems to be taking you and me hooking up just fine."

Kyle: "Gwen and Kevin hooking up and dating is fine with me, as well. I just hope she doesn't make that mistake she did with me."

Ali: "Would you DROP it?"

Kyle: "I know I should, but, I can't. AGH, I hate my ex-life…"

Ali; "Kyle… It's okay. You and Gwen are over, we're together, let's start acting like it, huh, hotstuff?"

Kyle: "Now you're trying to sound like Kayla on purpose."

Ali: "Kyle…" She started rubbing my back. I smiled to her.

Kyle: "Okay. We'll get together. And act like it."

Ali: "Okay, Kyle." She started rubbing her hand on my back, and I smiled. She smiled back, and we hugged each other.

Ali: "We're pretty huggy…"

Kyle: "I've noticed."

Ali: "But it doesn't matter. I love you."

Kyle: "So do I."

Ali: "I'd better look at my… Oh God…"

Kyle; "What?"

Ali: "I have to be at the gym now! Oh God, Oh God!" She ran out of the room, and I followed her out, landing in front of the gym as Ironheart, holding her. I set her down, then changed to normal.

Kyle: "Why are we here again?"

Ali: "Remember, my dream job?"

Kyle: "Oh, oh, right."

Ali: "You do remember what it is, right?"

Kyle: "I do. Professional MMA fighter?"

Ali: "Yes! You remembered!" She's always wanted to be one, and she gets a lot of practice while on the job, and at the gym.

Kyle: "So, do you want me in, or should I just wait until you're done?"

Ali: "I'll be fine. Don't worry." She ran in, and I leaned against the window. I saw Ben walking by me with an asian girl. I waved to him, then he waved back, and actually walked to me with her.

Ben:"What have you been doing?"

Kyle: "Just took Ali here. Waiting until she's done. And, who's this girl, Ben?"

Ben: "This is Julie. My new friend."

Kyle: "Julie?"

Julie: "Yes. It's Julie. Julie Yamamoto."

Kyle: "So, you two going out, or you just friends?"

Ben and Julie: "Absolutely not!" They looked at each other, and I snickered.

Ben: "Real funny, Kyle."

Julie: "Is he your big brother or something?"

Ben: "No. He's my best friend that's a male."

Kyle: "Exactly, Julie. So, how have things been for you two today?"

Julie: "It's been, quiet, mostly. Ben took me to Mr. Smoothies. Nice place."

Kyle: "Did you show her your…"

Ben: "Okay, let's not talk about that."

Julie: "About what?"

Ben: "Too gross for words, Julie."

Julie: "Oh. That bad?"

Ben: "Yeah… Kyle!" I shrugged, then snickered to myself.

Ben: "I think we'd better keep going. He's hard to talk to when he's making jokes like this."

Julie: "Bye!" I waved, and Ben kept pulling her to go with him. I looked at the Ultimatrix, noticing it was going off.

Kyle: "Huh? What is it?"

Ultimatrix: "Receiving signal from outer space."

Kyle: "Outer… Space?"

Ultimatrix: "Signal right above you."

I looked up, seeing a guy in a red, unzipped jacket fall down from the sky, and land in front of me.

Kyle: "Wh-who are you?"

Guy: "That need not concern you. Where is Allison Bethany Levin?"

Kyle: "Agreggor."

Agreggor: "Ah, so, you know who I am, do you? Did she tell you about how we were… acquainted?"

Kyle: "Yeah. She told me enough about you to know that I have to beat your ass down!" I flipped on the Ultimatrix, then transformed to Scorchio.

Scorchio: "It's SCORCHIO, mates!"

Agreggor: "The Ultimatrix, hmm? I'm… surprised."

Scorchio: "So, you 'eard 'bout it, 'eh, mate?"

Agreggor: "Yes I have. But, I never thought it would be on a… human's wrist."

Scorchio: "I've had this baby on for five years. I think I can handle a bloke like you in just seconds!"

Agreggor; "You think so?" His staff lit up.

Scorchio: "Mate, you just made this interestin'." I smirked, and shot out a fireball. He spun his staff around to absorb it.

Scorchio: "What in Crocodile Dundee?"

Agreggor; "No one escapes Agreggor. Not even his former apprentice."

Scorchio: "Mate. I believe it's time to show you why I was chosen for this thing!" I punched him, but he recovered, then shot me, making me land in the gym.

Scorchio: "Ow… That kinda hurt…" Agreggor jumped in through the window.

Ali: "No!" She looked ahead, and saw him.

Ali: "Agreggor?"

Agreggor; "I believe it's time we settle our fight."

Ali: "Kyle, are you…"

Scorchio: "Little banged up right 'ere, but I'm good otherwise, Sheila."

Ali: "Agreggor, leave my boyfriend out of this. It's me you want, right?"

Agreggor: "Yes, it is you, indeed, Allison."

Ali: "I said, DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She absorbed one of the weights, made both of her hands swords, and charged at Agreggor, only to be deflected by his staff, then sent into the wall.

Scorchio: "Ali! Alright, that's it, ya bloke! Time to get hard!" I breathed a flamethrower at him, only to see he blew it back at me, then shot water into my mouth. I got on my knees, suffocating.

Agreggor: "Dracosapiens just can't handle water." He kicked me aside, and Ali was getting up, making her hands into giant ones this time, and tried to punch him, only to have him catch it.

Ali: "Let go! Kyle! Help!" I got up and flew up to her, then smashed him aside with my tail. He flew into a wall, then got out, cracking his neck.

Agreggor: "That all you got?"

Ali: "Far from it, Agreggor! Kyle, go Ultimate!"

Scorchio: "Right, Sheila! Time to go ULTIMATE!" I slapped down my symbol, growing to twice my size, getting on all fours, my tail grew longer, my neck grew longer, my wings grew larger, then My head enlarged, growing fangs.

Scorchio: "It's ULTIMATE SCORCHIO, MATES!"

Agreggor: "Ultimate? Hmm. No wonder you're famed to be an unbeatable warrior throughout this galaxy. Too bad that is impossible." He slammed his fists into the ground, then caused an earthquake. I grabbed everyone, and flew them to safety, and they all ran out.

Ali: "You think he's… done?"

Ultimate Scorchio: "I doubt it. He's coming for us right now!"

Agreggor: "How right you are." He landed in front of us.

Ali: "There is NO way you could find us so fast!"

Agreggor: "Really now?"

Ultimate Scorchio: "You're my newest shrimp for the Barbie!" I shot out a HUGE flamethrower, and he dodged it, but it turned around, and slammed him in the back. Ali punched him in the jaw, then backfisted him with her other hand, and kicked him towards me. I moved my wing forward, smashing him into the sky again, but he shot out a gust of wind, then was floating.

Ali: "Just like Terraspin…"

Ultimate Scorchio: "He'd be a good guy to fight him with right now, huh, Sheila?"

Ali: "Maybe…"

Agreggor: "I told Ali already. I got powers from some… acquaintances of mine."

Ultimate Scorchio: "Well, those acquaintances can suck my dragonballs!" I spewed more fire breath at him, but he walked out of it, actually looking refreshed.

Agreggor: "Ah, thank you for the energy."

Ultimate Scorchio: "I can't fight him with energy? That's a shocker…"

Agreggor: "And speaking of shocks…" He sent out electricity at the both of us, and we got hit with it. I was forced back to normal, though Ali had a shield up.

Agreggor: "A defensive shield? You're better than you were five years ago, which I do appreciate."

Ali: "Didn't know you cared, Agreggor-Sensei."

Kyle: "Ow… That shock felt… what the…"

Ultimatrix: "Shock containing DNA in current database. Please stand by for verification."

Kyle: "Verification? I think you just gotta make me go hero!"

Agreggor: "With the Ultimatrix, I could enhance my power further. Give it to me!" He pulled out his hand.

Ali: "If you think even for a second that you are getting this thing, you're SOL!"

Agreggor: "Shit out of luck, you say?"

Ali: "Yeah. Pretty much."

Ultimatrix: "Source of rogue DNA found. Scanning it now." It shot a yellow beam at Agreggor, actually sending him falling back to the ground.

Kyle: "Um…"

Ultimatrix: "Source found, and 5 aliens that were previously not in roster re-identified."

Kyle: "Water Hazard, Terraspin, NRG, Armodrillo, and AmpFibian? What's Agreggor doing with those strands of DNA in his body?"

Ali: "He has their powers!"

Kyle: "He showed Water Hazard's water shooting power, Terraspin's flight, NRG's blasts, Armodrillo's strength, and AmpFibian's electricity already!"

Ali: "Still can't beat me on your own, Agreggor, so you need other species' help to do so? You suck!"

Agreggor: "How did you…"

Kyle: "The Ultimatrix told us after it blasted you man! You really need to get your act together."

Agreggor: "You will die!" He shot a blast at us, but I glowed green, and got in the way of it.

Ali: "Kyle?"

Kyke: "NRG!" I was in the armor, however.

Ali: 'You can be NRG again!"

NRG: "Of course I can. What else do you expect from Kyle 10, wielder of the Ultimatrix?"

Ali: "Kyle…" She absorbed my armor, then we stared Agreggor down, who looked infuriated.

Agreggor: "So, you discovered my power source, did you?"

NRG: "Looks like it, Agreggor. How about you surrender? You're as good as steam-boiled." I lit up my hands.

Agreggor: "Not yet I won't!" He shot an energy blast, but I absorbed it, and shot it back out the openings in the top of my suit.

NRG: "And that's not all you had to deal with!" I became Armodrillo now.

Armodrillo: "ARMODRILLO!" I charged up my pistons, then slammed my hands into the ground, making the ground shake under him. He floated up, but Ali knocked him back towards me, and I punched him towards a building, and while he flew at me again, I went Terraspin, and blasted him with a tornado. He hit the ground a second time, and I doused him with Water Hazard, finishing off by transforming to AmpFibian, and sending shocks at him. He got electrocuted, and then he hit the ground, unconscious.

Ali: "Yes! We got him!" We high fived.

Ali: "Ew… slimy."

AmpFibian: "Sorry."

Ali: "Now what?"

AmpFibian: "I'll take him in. He's done enough to you." I transformed to Garchomp, and was about to pick him up, only to get blasted away from him, and he teleported to his ship after giving us an evil grin.

Garchomp: "Oh God… This is even worse than I thought." I reverted to normal, while Ali de-armored.

Ali: "He's after me… you're in grave danger. I should deal with Agreggor myself."

Kyle: "No. We'll do it together. Remember when you said we should act like we were boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Ali: "Yeah."

Kyle: "Well, that's what I'll do to hold up my end of the bargain. I will make certain Agreggor does nothing to you. Ever."

Ali: "Thank you."

Kyle: "We're in this fight together now." I grabbed her hand.

Kyle: "Um, I was also thinking… maybe we should go out tonight."

Ali: "Where?"

Kyle: "The amusement pier?"

Ali: "Ooh! I love that place! Yes! I will go!" She smooched my cheek, and ran back into the gym, which was still operational, and I watched, bringing her back at the end of her class.

Ali: "My teacher says I'm almost ready to start going into the league! I can't wait!"

Kyle: "That should be fun."

Ali: "You bet. Plus, we're going out tonight… oh, Kyle. This day has been absolutely perfect!"

Kyle: "And I wasn't even trying too hard."

Ali: "See? Put your mind to it, anything is possible."

Kyle: "And you WILL beat that Agreggor guy one day. I know you will."

Ali: "So, how about dinner?"

Kyle: "Cool. Whatcha got?"

Ali: "I can cook up some of that chicken you like so much, if you want."

Kyle: "Oooh… YES!" We went to eat the food after it was finished cooking, and we went to the amusement pier. We immediately saw a familiar face.

Kyle: "Ben? Ben!" He smacked his face, and we ran up to him.

Kyle: "What are you doing here with Julie?"

Ben: "I asked her out here."

Julie: "Who's this?"

Kyle: "Ali. My girlfriend."

Ali: "Hi, Julie, right?"

Julie: "Yes. It is. I was worried you'd forget as soon as I told you."

Kyle: "And we're on a date here, too."

Julie: "A double date! Yes! Sounds fun, right Ben?"

Ben: "Oh man…"

Kyle: "We'll keep away from you and Julie when we have to, Ben. We won't ruin your mojo."

Ali: "What do you do?"

Julie: "Um, I'm... a tennis player."

Ali: "Really? I recently joined the Bellwood University Karate Team."

Julie: "How good are you?"

Ali: "I'm… still new, but the coach says I do good."

Julie: "Good for you. I've been doing tennis for a while now."

Ben: "So, who's up for Cotton Candy?"

Ali: "Ooh! Me!"

Kyle: "Me too!"

Julie: "Me three!"

Kyle: "Me three? No one's said that in a while." All four of us decided to share some of the cotton candy Ben bought us. It was delicious… sweet… sugary… Oh yes!

Kyle: "Ahh… When you guys look at the stars, what do you see?"

Ali: "Mars."

Julie: "I see the Little Dipper."

Ben: "Me."

Kyle: "I see, aliens on distant planets."

Julie: "Really?"

Kyle: "Yeah. I do. The wonders of life. Are there other beings that exist on other planets? Yes. Yes there is."

Ali: "I still see Mars."

Kyle: "Whatever… Mars is a planet."

Julie: "It definitely is, Kyle."

Ben: "So, who wants to try out a ride?"

Julie: "I do!"

Kyle: "Sounds kind of fun. Let's do it!"

Ben: "How about we split up, and each do a different ride, huh?" We split up into our dating groups, and as Ali and I were about to try the bumper cars, one escaped the cage, and snarled at us.

Ali: "Ooh… you don't see shit like this every day…"

Kyle: "Hero time!" I became Heatblast, and shot out flames at it. It dodged, then tackled me. Ali absorbed the material off of the car, turning black and slightly cyberkinetic. She threw the car off, and it landed back on its wheels.

Heatblast: "What's this thing made of?"

Ali: "Galvanic Mechomorph. It's an Upgrade alien!" It roared.

Heatblast: "If that's true, then I can go tech-y on it, right?"

Ali: "Yeah. Very possible." I transformed into Ironheart.

Ironheart: "IRONHEART!" I opened my missile pods from my shoulders, at shot a bunch of them out at the Upgrade car. It dodged some shots, but was hit by a few. Ali changed her hands to hammers, and smashed it towards a stand, and it crawled out, and charged again.

Ironheart: "Poor Upgrade. Too bad it's lost, huh?"

Ali: "Kyle!" We jumped aside, and it missed us. I shot a fireball at it, and it exploded on the car. But when we went to see it again, it was just a regular car.

Ironheart: "What the fuck?"

Ali: "It's gone." I reverted to normal, then Ali de-armored.

Kyle: "That was crazy… man."

Ali: "I say we skip the bumper cars for tonight."

Kyle: "Yeah. Let's go on the spinning teacups."

Ali: "Agreed." We got on the teacups, riding in them as they spun around. I was having fun, but Ali wasn't. She barfed after we got off of it. Later, we saw Julie and Ben running.

Ben: "Kyle, go hero! We're getting chased by a park ride!"

Kyle; "Again?"

Ali: "Come on." We went in the direction Ben and Julie weren't going, then saw an Upgrade plane.

Ali:"It's a plane now? Great. Now what?"

Kyle: "Rayquaza. That's what." I slammed it down, but instead became a crab with huge spider legs, two eyes, a line for a mouth, and actual crab pinchers.

Kyle: "Ray… whoa. What the hell is this guy?"

Ali: "A Technarachnid."

Kyle; "A what?"

Ali: "They come from the same planet as Ironheart does."

Kyle: "And, I feel smarter than ever before. From this day forth, I will be… A.I.!" I shot electricity at the plane, and it dodged a few times, then got hit by one of Ali's shots. Her hand was brimming with electricity.

A.I.: " Ali! Double team! NOW!" We both combined our blasts together, stopping the Upgrade, sending it sprawling to the ground.

A.I.: "God riddance, might I say." I reverted to normal, and the Ultimatrix activated.

Ultimatrix: "DNA confirmed. Scanning now." It scanned the Upgrade, and his hologram popped up the top of the Ultimatrix.

Ultimatrix: "Scan complete. Upgrade obtained."

Ali: "Upgrade's back?"

Kyle: "I guess so… wow."

Ben: "Did you get him?"

Kyle: "Yeah. We got him. We need to keep him safe for now."

Ali; "What if it's a girl Upgrade?"

Kyle; "Then it's a girl, isn't it?"

Ali: "Ah, good point. We got to get this to Kevin and Gwen. Maybe they can…"

Voice: "Ship…"

Kyle; "Huh?"

Voice: "Shipship!" The Upgrade looked at me.

Kyle: "Aw, he's kinda cute when he's not terrorizing people."

Ben: "What is that?"

Julie: "Aw, what's his name?"

Upgrade thing: "Ship!"

Julie: "Ship? That's nice."

Ship: "Shipship!" He melded with my Ultimatrix, then turned it on, and made it emit red lights, and it jumped off.

Kyle: "What the… What is…"

Ultimatrix: "DNA found. Showing form now." It popped up Upgrade's hologram.

Kyle; "Upgrade? No way."

Ship: "Ship!"

Ultimatrix: "Other DNA signatures unlocked, as well." It showed me Humongousaur, Swampfire, Big Chill, Chromastone, Goop, Echo Echo, Brainstorm, Jetray, Spidermonkey, Halloween, and EgyptPhoenix's holograms.

Kyle: "Ship. Thank you!"

Ship: "Shipship!" He jumped into Julie's arms, and pointed his head forward.

Julie: "I think he's saying we should follow him." He slithered along, but I stopped him.

Ship: "Ship?"

Kyle; "I got a guy that can get us there quick." I transformed to Rayquaza, and Ship looked up at me, then hopped on.

Julie: "What is Kyle?"

Ben; "He's that alien shape-shifter guy people talk about."

Julie: "Really? Wow, Ben. Why didn't you tell me?"

Ben: "I was afraid you would… get mad or something?"

Julie: "NO. It's different, but I like it." She smiled. Ali led Ben, Julie and Ship on my back, and we went to the location Ship led us to. I landed on the ground, changing to normal after we landed.

Ben: "What's here, Ship?" He turned into a ship, and exploded, and got himself together again.

Kyle: "Hold up guys. I can speak Ship." I transformed to Upgrade.

Upgrade: "UPGRADE! Ship, talk to me." I kneeled down to him, and Ship spoke.

Ship: "My master Baz-L, is trapped within this ship, and it will explode if we don't do something to stop it now. Please, Kyle 10. You are my master's one hope of escape and survival!"

Upgrade: "Of course, Ship. I'll deal with him." I transformed.

Kyle: "GARCHOMP!" I charged into the ship, and pulled out a red glowing device, and threw it into the sky. It exploded, and I covered Ali, Julie, Ben and Ship. I let go, but noticed Ben was still hugging Julie.

Julie: "Um, Ben…"

Ben: "Sorry." He let go, blushing, and Julie giggled.

Garchomp: "Baz-L, you okay in there?"

Julie: "Baz-L? Who's that?"

Garchomp: "When I'm Upgrade, I can talk to Ship like he's a human."

Ship: "Shipshipship!" I smiled, but walked in, looking for an Upgrade guy.

Ben: "Baz-L?"

Ship: "SHIP?"

Ali: "Mr. Baz-L?"

Baz-L: "I'm okay, don't worry anymore. Thank you, Kyle 10. I knew that your Galvanic Mechomorph form could save us somehow. I applaud you, sir."

Garchomp: "And I should thank Ship for giving me my forms back. Well, some of them anyway…"

Ship: "Ship?"

Baz-L: "Yes, Ship?"

Ship: "Shipshipship. Ship. Shipshipshipshipship. Shipship. Ship."

Baz-L: "I see. Alright. You may stay with the human girl."

Julie: "Really?"

Baz-L: "He likes you. Keep him. I'll set a launch back to Galvan B, and maybe I shall see you again."

Ali: "You're going to be okay, Mr. Baz-L?"

Baz-L: "Oh yes. I will." He launched his ship up into space after we left, and took off into the night sky.

Kyle: "So, how was tonight, Julie?"

Julie: "Ship-a-riffic. Right, Ship?"

Ship: "Ship!"

Ben: "How are we going to get home again?" I glowed, becoming Rayquaza.

Julie: "Of course. Ready, Ben?"

Ben: "Of course, Ms. Yamamoto-san." Julie laughed, and after they got on, I took off into the horizon.

The End.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Kyle-Dite…**

Things now have been under the weather with Gwen. She's been… suddenly down since that last mission when Max disappeared. We went to a secret area with Ben, Ali, and Kevin, and she still wasn't cheering up.

Kevin: "Gwen? Is anything up?" She said nothing while still looking down at the water below.

Ali (She was in a brown bikini with yellow and blue flowers near the bottom of them, with brown bottoms): "She's been like this since Mr. Tennyson d-"

Kyle: "DON'T SAY IT, ALI!"

Ben: "Just don't." I became A.I., then looked at Kevin.

A.I.: "Kevin, I wish to play a little game."

Kevin: Of what?"

A.I.: "Let us see if you can splash me. Absorb that stone." I crawled over to the other side while he did it.

Kevin: "Okay, but be prepared to be schooled!"

A.I.: "My superior intellect will school you, my friend." He dived, splashing water towards me, but I shot electricity into it, stopping the water, and I shocked Kevin out. He de-armored, and I was laughing.

Kevin: "God, man!"

A.I.: "I did not think you'd be that stupid, Kevin." I reverted to normal.

Kevin: "You're asking for a beating this time!"

Kyle: "Aw, Kevin… I was joking."

Gwen: "I remember when grandpa first took me here." We all stopped to listen.

Gwen: "Grandpa took me fishing here. I caught a little fish, but Grandpa told me to let it go and catch it when it was bigger. But I wouldn't until he convinced me. I always had a hard time letting go…" She looked at me. I nodded, and she sighed.

Kyle: "Gwen… I don't hate you for that. It was Mike's fault, but… It was just so… convincing. And now, this thing with Max happens…"

Gwen: "It's okay." I saw a Ripjaws alien head pop out of the water in front of Gwen, and it was laughing after it scared her.

Gwen: "KAYLA!"

Ripjaws Kayla: "Gwen, come on! Live a little!"

Kyle: "Kayla… She means it." Kayla reverted to normal, in a red-orange bikini with no straps, and red-orange bottoms.

Kayla: "But…" She saw Ali give her a stare.

Kayla: "Kyle…"

Kyle: "Max's disappearance is on our minds right now, okay?"

Kevin: "Not mine."

Kyle: "We just need to… wind down."

Kayla: "Okay. I get it." She pointed towards a tree, and we all saw a cloaked person.

Ben: "But this place was supposed to be a secret."

Kevin: "You! In the cloak!" We charged out for her. Kayla went XLR8, and I went Jetray, but she was gone by the time we reached her.

Jetray: "Damn. Gone."

XLR8 Kayla: "Where'd she go?"

Gwen: "I'll track her manna." Gwen tried scanning the flower, but it kept failing.

Gwen: "I thought I had that spell."

Ben: "Max+Verdona."

Kevin: "Who's Verdona?"

Jetray: "I think I have a clue. I'll stay here until I catch her."

Kevin: "You sure, man? I think one of us should stay with you."

Jetray: "No. This one is a personal matter."

XLR8 Kayla: "What should we do?"

Jetray: "Go home. Each one of you. Whenever I have free time, I'll be here if you need me."

Ali: "Why is this personal?"

Jetray: "Max. Tennyson."

Ben: "Then it's Gwen's and my mission, too."

Jetray: "No. I'll handle it. I don't want to involve more people than needed."

Gwen: "But…"

Jetray: "That's an order, you two." They nodded, reluctantly, and Kevin drove them off. I stayed perched on a tree post, right above where the flowers were placed. I proceeded with waiting for the next 2 days… stopping by Ben's place for breakfast, lunch, and dinner the first day.

The current day…

I was hiding behind a bush in human form. It was dark, and I had just finished dinner with Ben's family. Then, a pink glow appeared out of thin air, and I stepped out. The cloaked figure turned her head towards me. I walked towards her, talking.

Kyle: "Are you Verdona Tennyson?" She took her hood off.

Woman: "Why, yes I am, kiddo. What do you want?"

Kyle: "Just stay right there." I glowed red, then grew to over twice my height.

Kyle: "HUMONGOUSAUR!"

Verdona: "Oh. A fight? Okay, but I'm not as good as I used to be."

Humongousaur: "Don't worry about it. It'll be over before you know it!" I brought my fist down on her, only to notice that she stopped it.

Humongousaur: "No way!"

Verdona: "Oh. I still am good. Oh ho!" She forced me off of her, and I caught the ground, landing on all fours.

Verdona: "Show me what else you got, kiddo!"

Humongousaur: "You want more?" I grew to 30 feet tall.

Humongousaur: "You got more!" I charged at her. She flew up into the air, but I caught her, and she forced me off again. I hurled a rock at her and she destroyed it by throwing an energy ball at it, intercepting it.

Verdona: "Well, it'll take more than that!"

Humongousaur: "Time to go Ultimate!" I slapped down on my symbol, growing to 60 feet tall, and green with a shell, and new missile hands.

Ultimate Humongousaur: "ULTIMATE HUMONGOUSAUR!" I fired missiles at her, and she put up a force field, absorbing it all. I jumped and hit her into the ground, breaking her force field. I slammed her into the ground, pounding on her, and she forced me off by shooting up an energy fist.

Ultimate Humongousaur: "Not a scratch. How?"

Verdona: "Fighting an energy being isn't a cakewalk, kiddo."

Ultimate Humongousaur: "Stop calling me that!" I swung my fist at her, and missed.

Verdona: "Alright, boy. I'll call you dead!" She shot me into the ground. I hit a tree.

Ultimate Humongousaur: "So. Got it that power won't work. Let's try speed!" I slammed my symbol, and shrunk to Jetray.

Jetray: "JETRAY!"

Verdona: "Getting smaller, huh?"

Jetray: "And now, for Ultimate!" I slapped down on my symbol, and turned into a manta-ray body, my arms and wings became one, and two jet turbines grew out of my tail, while taking off.

Jetray: "Ultimate Jetray!" I shot three blasts from my tail at her. She materialized an orb around my tail, but I zoomed away before an explosion happened, and I tail-whipped Verdona.

Verdona: "You're truly fast, boy." I dashed at her again, and hit her. She recovered, and built a force field in front of her, only to notice I zoomed in her face, and slapped her on both sides with my giant fists. She was stunned, and I whipped her into the ground. I tackled her again, then she hurled me off. I recovered.

Verdona: "Kiddo, no one's given me a challenge like this. I must give you credit."

Ultimate Jetray: "Now, to finish you. Going GIGA!"

Verdona: "GIGA?" I slapped my symbol one final time, and my legs grew into my body, I grew larger my jet turbines also grew while missile packs and a second set of turbines grew under my wings, and my eyes grew larger. My symbol also grew four more spikes

Ultimate Jetray: "Giga Jetray!" I was making large jet noises, and had all of my beams locked on Verdona. I fired them all, and they exploded on her. I landed on the ground after, noticing she absorbed each blast.

Giga Jetray: "Oh no fucking way."

Verdona: "Yes!" She shot it down, and I launched myself up to avoid it.

Verdona: "It was fun, kiddo, but now I have to go!" She disappeared as quickly as she arrived. I landed on the ground, and reverted to normal.

Kyle: "Next time, Verdona Tennyson. Next time for sure."

The next day… All six of us were at the Mr. Smoothies.

Kayla: "Mmm… Much better than what Azmuth had me drink."

Ali: "What were you drinking?"

Kayla: "Nasty, NASTY stuff. I had to be Grey Matter just to enjoy it."

Kevin: "OK, Kyle. What did you find out?"

Kyle: "I met her."

Ben: "Who?"

Kyle: "Verdona."

Gwen: "Who was she?"

Kyle: "She was using powers similar to Gwen's."

Gwen: "What does that mean? We have another Hex on our hands?"

Kyle: "No. they were TOO similar to Gwen's. Too, too similar."

Ali: "You need back-up next time you go at her?"

Kyle: "No. I can fight her myself."

Gwen: "Maybe I can…"

Kyle: "No. I can handle her myself. And I know just how."

Kevin: "Dude, if you need help,, we'd be more than happy to help you."

Kyle: "This is my own personal mission. For now."

Gwen: "For now?"

Kyle: "Gwen, I may need your help to fight Verdona. But I need all my info."

Gwen: "I understand, Kyle."

Ali: "What else did you find out?"

Kyle: "Nothing else useful. Just that to fight this foe, I need… magic. I know just who to use now, too."

Kevin: "This'll be fun."

Kyle: "I'm going at her again tonight, same drill as last time."

Gwen: "Okay, Kyle. Go. Get it settled."

Kyle: "I will, Gwen. I will." I stared into the sky.

The next night, she appeared, with her hood down. Her eyes glowed pink.

Verdona: "Kiddo, I can sense your energies. Come on out. I just want to talk to you, okay?"

Metrion's voice: "Why should I?"

Verdona: "You're right behind me. I'm not a newborn energy being, you know."

Metrion: "You're sharp." I appeared in front of her, releasing black energy.

Metrion: "Are you SURE this is just about talking?" I had a very observant look on her.

Verdona: "Yes. Now, I've introduced myself to you. What's your name?"

Metrion: "Kyle 10. Wielder of the Ultimatrix."

Verdona: "You're Kyle 10? There's been much talk of you on Anodyne! Nice to meet you."

Metrion: "I'm not in the mood. Why are you here!"

Verdona: "I leave these flowers by this tree for my husband Max. He meant so much to me."

Metrion: "Meant?"

Verdona: "Well-"

Metrion: "He means NOTHING to you anymore? Is that it!"

Verdona: "No, I…"

Metrion: "Then what?"

Verdona: "If you would…"

Metrion: "Listen Verdona. Max DIED trying to uncover the mysteries of the HighBreed! You haven't heard yet?"

Verdona: "Max… died? How?"

Metrion: "He blew himself up. Not that you care anymore! If you ever did!"

Verdona: "Kyle…"

Metrion: "I'm going to tear you like paper!" I shot energy out at Verdona, and she blocked it with a force field.

Verdona: "Kyle, stop! I don't want to fight you!"

Metrion: "Then I'm going to enjoy this!" I sunk into the ground, then erupted behind her as a giant energy bird. I grabbed her, and slammed her into the ground. I then started pecking at her until she teleported, and I saw her appear behind me. She shot a blast at me, hitting me, getting me back to normal size. As soon as she went to attack again, however, a blast got her from the trees. I saw a Chromastone alien jump out, and punch Verdona.

Metrion: "Kayla?"

Chromastone Kayla: "You bet!"

Metrion: "I told you to stay back!"

Chromastone Kayla: "I've never listened to you before, have I?"

Metrion; "Good point…" Verdona was then hit by a flying rock, then some electric blasts. Ben jumped up at her, and punched her, while Gwen built a containment field over her.

Kevin: "Got her."

Ali: "Sure did." Her cannons turned into normal hands.

Chromastone Kayla: "Alright, lady. Talk. Why are you here, and what does it have to do with Max?"

Metrion: "Even I can't explain it…"

Verdona: "You…" She looked at Gwen.

Gwen: "What?"

Verdona: "Do that again."

Gwen: "Okay…" She built one around Kevin.

Kevin: "HEY! Let me out!" Gwen did that.

Verdona: "Kiddo! You're Max's granddaughter?"

Gwen: "How did you…" Verdona went through the containment field and hugged her.

Kevin: "GWEN!" I blocked Kevin.

Metrion: "She seems harmless… right now anyway."

Verdona; "You all had a budding Anodyte in your numbers, and never knew it?"

Ben: "Anodyte?"

Chromastone Kayla: "Now I'm just utterly confused." Kayla and I became human.

Verdona: "We have to go back to your parent's house, dear!"

Ali: "Gwen's house?"

Gwen: "Um, sure, grandma."

Ben: "Grandma?"

Verdona: "Yep. Exactly right, kiddo."

Kyle: "To Gwen's house. You had better not be getting any stupid ideas, Verdona!"

Verdona: "Oh, don't worry about me." She teleported all of us to her house, and Lily broke her vase.

Kyle: "Lily! Oh God… I can fix this!"

Verdona: "Don't bother, Kyle. I got this one." She fixed it, and put it back in front of her.

Lily: "Hi, Verdona. Didn't think I'd see you again…" She had that tone in her voice from when she first met me, which was an obvious sign of disapproval.

Kyle: "Okay… Hi, Lily."

Lily: "Why did you break up with Gwen?"

Kyle: "She… it's a long story…"

Lily: "And this black-haired boy is…"

Kevin: "Kevin Levin, ma'am."

Verdona: "I have to talk with Gwen for a little while."

Kyle: "Not without me being there."

Kevin: "I second that."

Ben: "Motion carried."

Kevin: "On the condition that I'm there, too."

Verdona: "The more the merrier. Come." Ali, Ben, and Kayla sat down in the living room while Verdona, Gwen, Kevin, and I walked up the stairs to Gwen's room.

Gwen: "Okay, what is it, grandma?"

Verdona: "I want to take you to Anodyne! My home planet. Where you'll learn how to be a real one of your kind."

Kyle: "Baloney."

Kevin; "Obviously a trap."

Gwen: "Hold on you two. She's not finished."

Kyle: "Fine."

Verdona: "You'll learn about everything you could possibly do! You haven't yet scratched the surface of what you are capable of now! What do you say?"

Gwen: "So much, so soon? I want time to consider it."

Verdona: "Whatever you wish for, kiddo!" She teleported out of Gwen's room.

Gwen: "Well, what do you two think?"

Kyle: "Well, I've never been faced with it. But, I do remember the choice Azmuth gave me of whether or not to remove the Ultimatrix. I chose no, because it is a part of who I am. I couldn't just give it up like that."

Gwen: "Kevin?"

Kevin: "No. It's stupid! I want you around. The whole thing is lame!"

Gwen: "That is exactly what I wanted to hear!" She ran up and kissed Kevin. I nodded triumphantly.

Kevin: "Lame! Lame!"

Kyle: "We get it, Kev." We ran down after her.

Verdona; "Well, Gwen?"

Gwen: "No. I'm not going with you. I have too many friends here to leave behind!"

Verdona: "But, kiddo, there's so much to do on Anodyne! You should be with you own kind!"

Gwen; "But I'm human, too!"

Verdona: "You will come with me, Gwendolyn!" She erupted out of her skin, being the purple energy being I knew from five long years ago.

Verdona: "See? Just a disguise!"

Gwen: "Disguise?"

Kyle: "It's hero time!" She blasted all six of our team members out of the house.

Ali: "The car! Ben, come on!" She touched it, then absorbed it over her and Ben. Kevin touched the road, absorbing it, and Kayla became Fourarms. I slapped down on my watch, growing a tail, spikes over my hands, which grew into paws, and I got big dog-like ears sticking straight up, then I erupted out of the glow…

Kyle: "LUCARIO!"

Verdona: "All six of you against me? Really now. You should learn that you can't handle the Anodyte race!"

Lucario: "I bet you I can!" I shot an Aura Sphere at her, then did a Double Team attack, surrounding her on all sides. She looked confused about it, after blocking the sphere, and Ben and Kevin both gave her an uppercut. Ali and Gwen shot out little missiles, clobbering her. Fourarms Kayla jumped, then knocked her back into the ground. Verdona hurled her off, and I dodged the flying Fourarms body, when she transformed into Lodestar, and hurled Kevin's car at her. She just knocked it to the side.

Kevin: "Kayla! That was my car!"

Lodestar Kayla: "Sorry!"

Lucario: "Focus everyone!" I created an aura bo, and charged towards Verdona. She was hurling energy balls at me, all of which were smacked aside by my staff. I smacked her with it, but the bo quickly turned pink like her, and my Ultimatrix symbol popped up, scanning her.

Ultimatrix: "Unknown DNA sample acquired. Scan complete."

Lucario: "Well. That's a bit of… a… ugh…" I erupted with red light, and became a red-eyed Anodyte.

Kyle: "Kyle-Dite!"

Verdona: "What?"

Kyle-Dite: "Well, I guess the only way to truly fight you is to use your own powers against you, huh?"

Gwen: "Kyle?"

Kyle-Dite: "Of course!" We both shot out our own energy blasts, knocking Verdona into the ground while Kevin slammed a rock on her, and I made a giant pink hammer, slamming it on her head. She got up, absorbing manna from around her.

Kyle-Dite: "Manna… You feel that, Gwen?"

Gwen: "Yes!"

Ali: "Time to take her down!" Kayla transformed to Heatblast, and shot a flamethrower at her, but it didn't faze Verdona in the least.

Verdona: "Try harder, kids!" She hit me, sending me flying into a tree, and grabbed Gwen. Kevin and Ben ran up to her, but failed to stop her, and Ali tried, not doing hot either.

Gwen: "Grandma… I only want to stay here."

Verdona; "You're just saying that, dear. Come with me to the grown-up's party."

Kyle-Dite: "GRR… That is it! Going Ultimate!" I slapped my symbol, getting larger, longer hair, and actually growing some wings, and a halo.

Kyle-Dite: "ULTIMATE KYLE-DITE!"

Verdona: "No!" I flew at her, freeing Gwen, and slammed an energy ball into her face, then started wailing on her.

Ben: "You got her!"

Ultimate Kyle-Dite: "Not until she feels my…"

Verdona: "You care for her that much?"

Ultimate Kyle-Dite: "We all do, Verdona! We ALL do."

Verdona: "I suppose so." I let her get up, and she gave me one last look before looking at the house, then snapping her finger to fix it all.

Ultimate Kyle-Dite: "I can do that?"

Verdona; "And much more, if you put your mind to it."

Gwen: "Still not going."

Verdona: "Good bye, kiddos!" She teleported again, but was not on earth from what my senses said. I reverted to human, and my eyes glowed pink for a few seconds.

Gwen; "Kyle?"

Kyle: "What? Oh. Nothing." I walked off. Everyone just watched me walk off.

The End.

Author's Note: After a month-long hiatus, I am back!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Parasitic Hand?**

Today, we were fighting off a Techadon robot. They were, according to Kevin, mass-produced battle robots that were really strong, shot laser blasts, and were really hard to stop. Gwen just shot an energy ball at it, and it didn't stop it at all. It blasted lasers at us, which Ali absorbed with her shield. I was NRG, shooting back at it, and it only was taking them. It hit me across the face, and I slammed into a pile of boxes.

NRG: "Guys, I think we need to approach this in an entirely different way here!"

Humongousaur Kayla: "Really? How?"

NRG: "Not how we're doing it now!" I shot one more blast at it, and it only budged. Kevin and Ben charged at it, and clobbered it. It was sprawling back a few feet, then I transformed to Big Chill, and breathed down some ice to freeze it. It busted out, and Gwen built a force field around it.

Kevin: "This thing is REALLY hard to stop."

Big Chill: "I've seen that. Why were they manufactured again?"

Kevin: "For protection, but some ran loose."

Humongousaur Kayla: "Not for long!" She ran at the robot, Gwen brought her force field down, and she punched it, sending it flying through the room, landing in a pile of boxes. It got up, shooting more blasts. Kayla was hit, and fell on her back.

Ben: "Still not too good for us here, huh?"

Kevin: "Nope."

Big Chill: "Then maybe it's time to try someone new." I glowed red, and grew slightly taller, shaped into a blob shape, grew a tail, and my arms became tentacles. I was flattened into a puddle, then a mask grew over it, and it all got back up into the previous shape.

Kyle: "AQUOS!"

Gwen: "Water? Really?"

Aquos: "Aw, come on you guys! This'll work."

Ben: "Not seeing it from here!" He was shot at, and hiding behind a box for cover.

Humongousaur Kayla: "Maybe this brute force thing doesn't always work!"

Aquos: "Duh!"

Humongousaur Kayla: "I'll hold him down! You go in and deactivate it or whatever!"

Aquos: "I thought you were never gonna ask!" I got into a puddle shape, and jumped into the air. Kayla transformed to Lodestar, and shot out some magnetic pulses. The robot stopped in its tracks while I flew inside of it, and made the whole thing rust, and got out of it. It walked slowly towards me, and shot out its fist. I dodged the shot, and it clobbered Ali.

Lodestar Kayla: "Now what?"

Aquos: "Now, it's time for some nice, refreshing acid water!" I shot out a wave of water from my hand, and it started to melt the robot.

Lodestar Kayla: "Now, I wish to do the honors!" She became Cannonbolt, and rolled out at it, wrecking it. The explosion sent everyone flying outwards, while Ali was still holding the hand. Kayla rolled back out to us, and I was slithering out of the wreckage, rubbing my skull head.

Cannonbolt Kayla: "What? It worked right?"

Aquos: "You blew up the whole building! And I feel shaken up. Ouch."

Ben: "Now what? The robot's fried."

Ali: "Kevin, you may want this." She handed him the hand.

Kevin: "Huh. Dust this baby off and it'll be sell-able."

Gwen: "Well, now, I want a nice day off from the rest of this alien and robot fighting."

Aquos: "I agree…" I reverted to human like Kayla did, and we went to Mr. Smoothies.

Kyle: "That thing was annoying!"

Kayla: "'Til you went Aquos and melted the thing."

Ali: "I could barely do anything to that menace!"

Kevin: "Us too. Wow."

Ben: "Those robots are no good!" He started slurping up his smoothie.

Gwen: "Oh, you all don't know the half of it! It was immune to most of our attacks!"

Kyle: "Even Ultimate Swampfire couldn't melt that thing!"

Kevin: "Techadon robots. Never mess with one."

Ben: "I'm going to get some refills on the smoothies." He walked p, and got the refill, when Cash and JT ambushed him, and threw the smoothies on him.

Cash: "Gotcha Tennyson!" Everyone laughed, except us.

Kyle: "Oooh…" I flipped the Ultimatrix on, but Ali stopped me.

Kyle: "Ali…"

Ali: "Let him handle it for once, huh?"

Kyle: "Okay… but if he needs help…"

Ben: "Woo. You got me. Good one, Cash."

Cash: "Huh? What do you mean?"

Ben: "Yay. You had your laugh, man. Good for you." He proceeded to walk past him, but he got in the way again.

Ben: "And? What else could you want?"

Cash: "Well?"

Ben: "Well what?"

Cash: "Aren't you gonna cry about it to Kyle?"

Ben: "Please. He shouldn't waste his time on punks like you."

Ali: "Exactly."

Cash: "Hey, Kyle! Get over here and defend Tennyson!"

Kyle: "Ben?" I looked at him, wondering if HE wanted me to.

Ben: "If you really want to, I won't stop you." I looked at Ali.

Ali: "Well, if he says so."

Kyle: "Okay." I walked up to Cash.

Cash: "Aren't you gonna go Rath on me?"

Kyle: "Nope. Rath has had his fun with you a LONG time ago." I got into a Karate stance.

Cash: "You're going to use your 'Karate' moves on me?"

Kyle; "Going alien on you is SO not worth it anymore."

Cash: "What?" He punched at me, but I caught his punch, and trapped his arm behind him at lightning speed.

Cash: "JT!" JT rushed in, but Ali stopped him in his tracks.

Ali: "How cowardly. Two-on-one is the only way you can fight him fairly?"

JT: "According to Cash, yes."

Cash: "JT! Shut your fucking mouth up for once!"

JT: "But…"

Cash: "AGH! Let go!"

Kyle: "And why should I, Cashy?"

Cash: "It hurts!"

Kyle: "Hmph. Even beating you up in human form isn't all that fun anymore."

Cash: "Huh?"

Kyle: "You're the weak one. You just need the attention of everyone to feel good, don't you?"

Cash: "I-I… NO!"

Kyle: "I rest my case." I kicked him to the ground, then jammed my foot into his back. Ali threw JT into the wall, smiling as she did so.

Cash: "What?"

Kyle: "I REST my CASE!" I jammed my foot into his back even more.

Cash: "NO!"

Ali: "That's enough Kyle."

Kyle: "Not JUST yet."

Cash: "Huh?"

Kyle: "Let me tell you something, Cash. All of us here grew up. Your jokes are old. You're making yourself seem like an absolute idiot, and you have no life."

Ben: "And, I can't believe I used to be afraid of you. You are such a has-been."

Kyle: "Seconded."

Ali: "Motion carried." She snickered to herself. So did some other people.

Cash: "Are you quite done?"

Kyle: "Almost, Cash. My belief was that Rath beating sense into you would show you how victims of your bullying felt, and that you would stop, being thrown into their shoes. I can see that I was wrong from the get-go. You not only haven't stopped, especially since I sent you to the hospital at least 10 times, and dealt with screaming from your mother 10 times, maybe even more, you would stop, and grow up like everybody else here. I can see that you refuse to do so, despite my efforts. You are the most stubborn bastard I've ever met. It's time to give it up! See the light! All that junk! You're not 11 anymore Cash! You're 15! Get a grip on reality! The world's left you behind, and no one has ANY love for you anymore. Grow the fuck up." I got my foot off of him, and he stepped up, staring me down. I stared him down just as much. I heard a few people muttering amongst themselves, and Cash tried to punch me, but I blocked his punch, then punched him in the gut, jammed my foot on his, then gave him an uppercut, knocking him down again. I jammed my foot onto his ribs this time.

Kyle: "Face it, Cash. You're old news."

Ali: "I think he understands…"

Kyle: "No. He still wants to tussle. I can see it in his eyes."

Ben: "Kyle, let him go."

Kyle: "As you wish." I got my foot off of him, then he immediately jumped up to attack me, but Ben punched him to the ground this time. Everyone gasped.

Ben: "It's over, Cash."

Cash: "Tennyson…"

Ben: "BEN Tennyson. Get out. Before I change my mind and let Kyle squash you like the insect you are." Even Kevin and Gwen gasped this time. I couldn't help but smile for him. Ali gasped.

Ben (turning around): "Especially you, JT!" JT walked up to Cash, and they both got up.

Ben: "What are you waiting for? An invitation? Go before I change my mind!" They walked off. Cash turned around and pointed at me, about to say something, but I already was giving him the 'death stare' of a lifetime. He ran. JT followed along with him.

Gwen: "Wow. Ben."

Kevin: "When did YOU get a backbone like that?"

Ben: "About 2 years ago." He walked to where we were sitting, angry as I ever saw him.

Kyle: "I'm proud, Ben. Very proud."

Ben; "Thanks. It was nothing."

Kayla: "I like you even more, Benji."

Ben: "Whatever." I nodded. Everyone else just stayed quiet for the rest of the time we were there.

With Cash and JT…

Cash: "What happened to Tennyson?"

JT: "I don't know. He grew a spine these past years."

Cash: "I'm taking that spine down. He is going to be afraid of me again. One day."

JT: "You always say that. It leads to getting messed up in the end. He'll go alien and send you to the hospital for the 20th time."

Cash: "You keep count?"

JT: "Yep. Always have, Cash."

Cash: "He's always been capable of killing us. Why hasn't he?"

JT: "He's a hero. Heroes don't generally kill people."

Cash: "No. We just aren't… worth it!"

JT: "How are we going to be?"

Cash: "Levin."

JT: "What about him?"

Cash: "If we can mess up Kevin Levin's car, considering how tough he is, and that Ben and Kyle are friends of his, we'll have to be worth it, then!"

JT: "Okay… that's just asking for trouble. Kyle will DESTROY us if he finds out we wrecked Kevin's car!"

Cash: "Then we'll make sure he doesn't see us doing it."

JT: "But…"

Cash; "Just trust me!"

JT: "Okay." They left where they were hanging out, and found Kevin's car outside a Burger shack. Inside, Kevin was doing his straw-nose trick, and everyone except Ben and Ali were laughing.

Cash: "Let's go." They pushed the car, and kept pushing it until it ran down the street, and hit the ground below. They ran down after it, and found the robot hand, all un-rusted.

Cash: "A hand?"

JT: "Let's get it!" They grabbed it, and ran off into the night. We ran outside, noticing Kevin's car was gone.

Kyle: "Kevin…"

Kevin: "I know, goddammit!" He ran ahead, and we continued after him, until we headed to the bottom of a ditch, finding his car.

Kayla: "Who did this?"

Gwen: "I'll find it." She scanned the car, and sighed.

Gwen: "Cash and JT."

Kevin: "Those no-good sons of bitches! I'll tear them limb from limb!"

Kyle: "Kevin, that's what they want you to do. They WANT you to get angry."

Kevin: "DUDE! They totaled my car!" Kayla went Fourarms, and pulled it out of the ground.

Fourarms Kayla: "Not really. I can fix it in a jiff."

Kyle: "Maybe I should do it. You haul it, and I'll fix it."

Fourarms Kayla: "Okay…" I glowed red.

Kyle: "UPGRADE!" I melded with the car, and we walked up, carrying it as I fixed it. Kayla set it back down after a while. I got off the car.

Upgrade: "Good as new, Kev. Try her out." He got in, and started it up. It worked again.

Kevin: "Got it. I'll track those bastards down, and give them a piece of my mind! Nobody messes with Kevin Levin's car!"

Ali: "Kevin! Anger! Chill out!"

Kevin: "Those little bastards will get what's coming to them!" He took off, at full throttle.

Kyle: "Should we go after him?"

Ben: "Nah. It's just Cash and JT. Kevin can handle them."

Gwen: "Yeah. Of course." We all had to go home without Kevin's car… Ugh that's annoying.

Kevin's POV…

THOSE LITTLE BASTARDS! No one messes with Kevin Levin and lives to tell the tale! Okay... that's a HUGE understatement. I found them at an old mannequin factory. I got out, absorbed my car armor, and walked in. They seriously have no security. I walked through, until I saw the moonlight shining on somebody. He turned around.

Cash: "Kevin Levin. Nice of you to… drop by, I suppose."

Kevin: "Oh, you have no idea how much trouble you're in, dirtbag!"

Cash: "really?" He fully got up, and I noticed his right arm was turned entirely into a robot arm. The hand looked vaguely familiar…

Kevin: "You wreck my car, AND you steal tech from me! Ooh ho ho… you have picked the WRONG day to piss me off!" I charged at him, and he shot out a laser beam at me. I ducked under, then gave him an uppercut to the face. He flew upwards, landing in the ceiling, then hitting the ground. I was about to clobber him again, but he slapped me off rather easily. AGH! He shot lasers again, and he made the ceiling fall on me. He picked me up with his robot arm, then hurled me into another wall. I slammed the ground, trying to make him trip, and he did. I got him across the face, then his gut, and kept showing him what for, until he hit me again, and shot lasers, point-blank by the way, into my FACE! OUCH! He slammed me into the ground a second time, then punched my face. My face armor was already coming off.

Kevin: "Ohh…"

Cash: "With this new arm, I am invincible! If I can beat you, I can beat anybody!"

Kevin: "Don't count on it." He stared at me.

Kevin: "Just 'cause you can beat me doesn't mean you can beat Kyle. He's much more powerful than you and I put together, so you know…"

Cash: "SHUT UP!" He smacked me again, then it all went black…

Kyle's POV

Kevin never came back. Even I was worried about the poor guy.

Gwen: "It ends here."

Ali: "And his car is right here."

Kayla: "Interesting."

Kyle: "Come on. Something happened to Kevin." We walked in, then found his un-armored hand sticking out of a pile of rubble.

Gwen: "KEVIN!" She immediately started throwing rocks out of the pile, and we were helping her.

Kevin: "Oh… my head… Gwen!"

Gwen: "Kevin!"

Kyle: "Did Cash really do all this to you?"

Kevin: "Yeah. He had the hand from that robot on him. It's taking over his body."

Kayla: "Where's he heading now?"

Kevin: "Out for Kyle and Ben. He still holds that grudge."

Kyle: "Kayla, bring Ben back to his house and protect him. Ali, go with her, as well. Gwen, stay with Kevin until he can move on his own."

Kayla: "What will you do?"

Kyle: "Cash is out for blood, well, I'll show him blood."

Ali: "But…"

Kyle: "He might not have been worth it before, but he is now." I transformed to Big Chill.

Gwen: "Kyle, be careful!"

Big Chill: "Careful is my middle name." I phased through the walls, going after him. I found some fire at the Mr. Smoothies. I flew over there, and saw a robot thing shooting everywhere, screaming.

Big Chill: "Yep. Cash is there alright. It's time to go hero." I went Armodrillo, and slammed right on him, hurling him towards a truck. He landed in it. His face came out.

Cash: "Kyle. There you are."

Armodrillo: "Cash, just when I thought you couldn't sink any lower."

Cash: "I will have my revenge!" He shot out a laser beam. I went AmpFibian, letting it phase through me.

AmpFibian: "Cash, give up!" I shot a stream of electricity at him. He took it, and fell to the ground, panting. I then transformed to Ironheart, and shot missiles at him. They exploded on him, then he ran out of the smoke. I smiled, and we collided. I judo-flipped him behind me, and shot out more missiles. They exploded on him again, and he shot more lasers at me. They bounced off of my armor.

Ironheart: "Was that supposed to hurt?"

Cash: "Stop toying with me!" He charged, and I went Garchomp.

Garchomp: "Alright, but you ain't gonna like it!" Before he got to me, I tail-whipped him away, and he landed in the Mr. Smoothies restaurant, breaking the wall. I grew to 30 feet tall, then walked up to him, and slammed my foot on him.

Garchomp: "Just like yesterday, huh?" I smiled, but clearly saw he was pissed.

Cash: "AGH!" He punched my toe, then I got off of him. He hurled a car at me, which I breathed fire on, making it melt before it hit me.

Cash: "STOP TOYING WITH ME!" I nodded, then slapped my symbol, growing even more back spikes, growing to 60 feet tall, missile pods growing out my head, and my arm blades turning into real katana swords. My claws grew even larger.

Garchomp: "ULTIMATE GARCHOMP!" He stared at me, then shot his laser barrages at me. I was unfazed, and shot down my own missile attacks, with an energy beam from my mouth down at him. He dodged the beam, but got hit by each missile. He hit the ground, and got up, more angry. I noticed the wreckage my beam did though.

Ultimate Garchomp: "Ugh… I'd better shrink down to size." I slapped my symbol, and became Chroamstone.

Cash: "What are you doing?"

Chromastone: "I'm taking another route for this fight." I slapped my symbol, growing wings, a tail, and claws.

Chromastone: "ULTIMATE CHROMASTONE!"

Cash: "You still can't beat me, Kyle! This armor makes me indestructible!"

Ultimate Chromastone: "Maybe against Ultimate, but not Giga!" I slapped my symbol a second time, making my wings larger, cannons grew out my arms, my feet grew bigger, I got two eyes this time, and finally, a spike ball grew at the end of my tail.

Ultimate Chromastone: "Giga Chromastone…"

Cash: "You… I will defeat you!" He charged at me at full speed. I charged as well. When we collided, however, I blasted him off of me immediately. I shot two energy balls, and they made his armor short circuit. I then started slicing away at the armor with my claws, and head-butted him. I turned my hand into a Diamondhead blade, then started pinning him down with crystal shards.

Cash: "No! I will not…"

Giga Chromastone: "Shut up, Cash. This is for your own good." I transformed to Upgrade next, and merged with his armor, forcing it off, getting it to move by itself. I jumped off of it.

Upgrade: "Nowhere to run now, armor-face." The robot shot at me, but I let the lasers go through me. I went Goop, then slapped my symbol, transforming to Ultimate Goop.

Ultimate Goop: "Nowhere for you to go, nowhere to run, and everything around you will be acidic!" I shot acid all around him, and other forms of me attacked it from all sides. It was melting.

Ultimate Goop: "But, there's always the finisher!" I slapped my symbol again, growing two more tails, a mouth, bat wings, and my UFO got inside my body.

Ultimate Goop: "GIGA GOOP!" I formed into an acidic cannonball, and rolled into the robot. It melted even faster, just turning into a pile of mercury-like liquid. I re-gathered all of my goop and Goop forms, then reverted to human.

Kyle: "there. All better, Cash."

Cash: "thanks. I think." He walked off, staring into the sky. I shrugged, wondering what to make of it. Oh well. Cash hopefully learned his lesson this time.

The End.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Paradox**

Kevin was driving us to an abandoned military base out in the desert, discovered by him and his friends from the garage. I was curious, especially since the government is… hush-hush about these things. I had government agents try to catch me before too, so this could get a little sketchy… if anything.

Kevin: "I just found it out there. I didn't go inside."

Kyle: "You should have. Any edge I can get over the government will more than help me."

Gwen: "Ever since Max filed you in as a Plumber, they've been trying to get your records. And you don't really have any. Pisses them off."

Ali; "That just adds to Kyle's mysteriousness, Gwen…"

Kayla: "Amen, sister."

Ben: "Oh boy… This'll be fun, I can tell."

Kevin: "Well, if anything, we'll find some useful data off of their computers."

Kyle: "So we can hack in to their database?"

Kevin: "Not what I had in mind, but okay. I'll go for it."

Gwen: "I told you not to give him ideas, Kyle." I just shrugged. We left the car, looking at the outside wall. There was graffiti all over it, one saying, 'Kevin roolz!'

Kyle: "Kevin rules? R-O-O-L-Z? Really?"

Kevin: "No comment."

Kayla: "Wow. You have some… special friends."

Gwen: "And, this hole in the wall was there?"

Kevin: "No. That's why I brought you all along. I wanted Kyle to go Garchomp or something and bust it."

Kyle: "Too late for that."

Kayla: "I'll scope out the place. The rest of you wait here." She went XLR8.

Kyle: "Nah. Let's stick together for now, huh?"

XLR8 Kayla: "Why?"

Ali: "One, we don't know if anyone's expecting us. Two, you're not exactly… well rounded…"

XLR8 Kayla: "Well rounded?"

Kyle: "We should all just stick together in one group for now. Power in numbers, right?"

Kevin: "Sure." Kayla reverted to human.

Kayla: "Aw, you're no fun."

Gwen: "Come on, Kayla. We got stuff to do here."

Ali: "Yeah."

Kayla; "Fine…" All six of us went in as one whole search party. We walked around, noticing weird marks in the ground.

Kyle; "Aging marks? What in the…"

Kayla: "Aging marks? What do you mean?"

Kyle: "Ky-Eon could age things just by touching or blasting them. Wonder if Eon's back?"

Kevin; "Eon?"

Gwen: "Not quite the normal villain."

Ben: "Far from it."

Ali: "Guys! Over here!" She led us to a melted phone.

Kyle: "Wow. A melted phone booth phone… what the hell?"

Kayla: "Impossible… No way…"

Gwen: "This stuff is like the marks in the ground."

Ben: "Oh man…"

Kyle: "Whatever did this can't be far off. Come on." I led them ahead until we found a floating energy thing. It was leaving those exact marks in the ground.

Kyle: "We found our culprit. It's hero time." I went Ironheart.

Ironheart: "IRONHEART!"

Kevin: "Finally. Something worth the gas." He touched the ground, absorbing the rock, and Ali did the same, putting stuff onto Ben. Kayla went Chromastone, and Gwen started getting ready to blast it.

Ironheart: "My scanners are a little put off by this thing. Don't know what it is!"

Ben: "So, how do we stop it?"

Ironheart: "Wouldn't hurt to blast this bad boy!" I shot my missiles at it, but it didn't stop. It just rusted them.

Chromastone Kayla: "Ooh. Not good."

Kevin: "Then let's see how it likes a fist to the face!" he charged, but when he hit it, his hand got wrinkly, and the armor was coming off.

Kevin; "AGH!"

Kayla: "Kevin!" She fired an energy beam at it, but it ran towards her next. She went XLR8, and ran off to the side. I went Lucario, and prepared my aura sphere. I fired it, and it budged a little bit.

Lucario: "Hah!" It turned towards me now.

Lucario: "Oh. Darn!" I flipped over it, and shot even more aura spheres at it. Gwen assisted me, but realized it wasn't working, still.

Gwen: "Kyle, We can't hit it, and energy attacks do nothing to it! What can we do?"

Lucario: "I guess I can go Ultimate." I hit my symbol, and my skin faded away, and I glowed completely blue.

Lucario: "ULTIMATE LUCARIO!"

Gwen; "How's that going to help?"

Ultimate Lucario: "Fight it with pure energy, since that's all it is. And besides, energy can't be aged!" I dashed at it, and tackled it in the gut. I was holding it back, and I didn't feel any different, but the creature disappeared after I touched it.

Ultimate Lucario: "What the fuck?" I reverted to human, and Kayla did, while Ali de-armored herself and Ben. Kevin dearmored the rest of himself, but I noticed he was different.

Kyle: "Kevin?"

Kevin: "What?"

Ben: "Don't you mean, Old Mr. Levin?"

Kevin: "What? You little… Oof!" He grabbed his back, and he looked old now.

Ali; "Oh no… This isn't working…"

Kevin: "Of course it's not! I'm old as dirt!"

Kayla; "No duh. Heh."

Kyle: "Kayla! This is big! Come on!"

Gwen: "We have to change him back, but how? Kyle, go Kyle-Dite!"

Kyle: "I don't know how to use that form!"

Ben: "We have to go!"

Kevin: "And leave me here to rot?"

Gwen: "Kevin's right, but… I can't do anything. Kyle, go Kyle-Dite!"

Kyle; "I can't use it completely right just yet!"

Ben: "We can't waste our time with this!"

Kevin: "You can't leave me here! What if that monster comes back?"

Kyle: "Um… yeah. Ali, Ben, you two come with me. Kayla, Gwen, stay with Kevin."

Kayla: "Why can't I go with you?"

Kyle: "Someone with an Omnitrix needs to stay with Kev. Besides, you and Gwen need to learn better teamwork. This could be the perfect opportunity."

Kevin: "Hurry! Take me to the car! Maybe I have something that can change me back!"

Kayla: "Who knows?" She became Fourarms and picked Kevin up. Gwen followed her.

Ben: "Hero time?"

Kyle: "More like info time. Come on." I ran ahead while Ali and Ben stayed close.

Ali: "Kyle, I'm thinking we should be careful here. Besides, what if that monster is part of the HighBreed's plan?"

Kyle: "No DNAlien could do what THAT did. Ben, keep watch outside. Ali, cover me."

Ali: "Why's that?" She absorbed metal on the wall.

Kyle: "I'm gonna hack in to this computer system. Upgrade time!" I glowed red, and transformed.

Upgrade: "UPGRADE! I never get tired of that…"

Ali: "Be quick about it!"

Upgrade: "Hold your Gigantor hands. I got this." I got on a computer, merging with it, and I turned it on.

Upgrade: "Huh… strange."

Ali: "What?"

Upgrade: "This base was to be used as a facility to build a time machine of some sort. Maybe that creature flew out of it and wreaked havoc!"

Ali: "Possibly. Keep searching."

Voice: "Found my file, have you?"

Ali: "Who's there?" She flipped her cannons on, and Ben and her got back to back while I split from the computer.

Upgrade: "Who's there?"

Voice: "Over here. Or there. Or maybe, right in your face." I turned to see a guy looking at my eye, and I fell over. Ali fired a blast, but the guy used XLR8 speed to avoid it.

Guy: "Please. I've had to deal with too many kinds of laser attacks to know how to deal with them precisely."

Upgrade: "Then let's see how you like it when you're slowed down!" I went Spidermonkey.

Spidermonkey: "Spidermonkey! Ooh-ooh-ooh!"

Guy: "Oh yes. Spidermonkey. Now you're going to shoot a web at me, correct?"

Spidermonkey: "Wait. How'd you…"

Ben: "It's obvious, dude! Now do it!" I shot the web, and he dodged it again.

Guy: "Still rash as always, Kyle. You were much smarter when I met you later."

Spidermonkey: "How do you know me?"

Ali; "If this won't work, it's time to go direct!" She made both of her hands large, and charged straight at the guy. He disappeared. She tripped over her own feet.

Spidermonkey: "Time to go Ultimate!" I slapped my symbol, turning into a gorilla, and growing spider legs out my back.

Spidermonkey: "ULTIMATE SPIDERMONKEY! AAH-AHH!"

Guy: "Please. Going Ultimate won't make a difference at all." He appeared again, next to Ben. He ran off, and I ran at him, preparing to punch him. He ducked, then walked to the side. I punched a wall.

Ultimate Spidermonkey: "Stay still!"

Guy: "No. I don't wish to."

Ultimate Spidermonkey: "Time for GIGA!" I hit my symbol again, growing a second set of gorilla arms, getting hairier, and got larger also growing two more eyes, and four more spider legs.

Ultimate Spidermonkey: "GIGA SPIDERMONKEY!"

Guy: "Bigger, more limbs, more eyes… you always were a stickler for large, strong aliens."

Giga Spidermonkey: "Just wait!" I shot a large web mass, and before he could take off again, he got trapped to the wall.

Guy: "Oh, my. Forgot about how fast Giga Spidermonkey's web shooter is."

Giga Spidermonkey: "Now, how about explaining yourself, buddy?"

Guy: "Oh, yes. I'm Professor Paradox, an immortal time traveler!"

Giga Spidermonkey: "Time traveler? Like Eon?"

Paradox: "Eon? Now that you mention him, I was trying to keep him away from your Omnitrix, but that failed. Not that you couldn't handle him yourself, of course."

Giga Spidermonkey: "Prove to me that you can travel through time."

Paradox: "Oh, that's easy, my friend." He snapped his finger, then it was suddenly light out, and I saw an RV, which looked like Max's. Younger me left it, then looked at us.

Young me: "Oh my God… Oh my fuckin' God…" Ben and Gwen came out with him.

Giga Spidermonkey: "It's them!"

Paraodx: "Yes. And we need their help."

Giga Spidermonkey: "Really?"

Paradox: "Yes. Two Omnitrix wielders won't be enough this time around."

Giga Spidermonkey: "So, we need three?"

Paradox: "Yes. Kids, come with me."

Young me: "Or what?" I saw he got his Ultimatrix ready.

Paradox: "We need your help. All three of you."

Young Ben: "Really?"

Young Gwen: "Kyle, we should listen to this guy."

Young me: "Alright. I'll help you, but I need to know what we're going to do."

Paradox; "Good, good. Come. He teleported all 5 of us back to the room we found him at.

Ali: "You found out who that… Kyle?" Young me looked at Ali.

Young me: "Ali… is that really you?" They walked up to each other, and felt each other's heads.

Young me and Ali: "You are real."

Paradox: "Now, if you all would excuse me, I'll find the others we need." He disappeared, and I walked up to Ali, reverting to human.

Kyle: "Ali, is everything okay?"

Ali: "I just can't believe it's you."

Young me: "Wait! You're me?"

Kyle: "Yeah." I showed him the Ultimatrix.

Young me: "You ARE me!"

Young Ben: "We went to the future! Alright!"

Ben: "You're me?" The young one looked at the older one.

Young Ben: "You're… me…? Really?"

Kyle: "Yep, Benji."

Young Ben and Ben: "I SAID…" They both immediately shut up.

Ali: "Well. Whaddaya know. Still exactly the same Ben Tennyson we all know and love."

Young Gwen: "KYLE! Back away from her!" Young me and I backed up.

Young Gwen: "No. Not Future Kyle. The other one… This'll be confusing…"

Young me: "Sorry."

Kyle: "It's okay, dude. You're me."

Ben: "So, now what? Find Gwen?"

Kyle: "Sure. Besides. They need to see this, too." Young Ben smiled.

Young Ben: "Alright! Now that is more like it!" I walked out with everyone else, and went to the car. Gwen and Kayla were sitting outside of the car.

Kyle: "Gwen! Kayla! We made it!"

Kayla: "'Bout time… hello, good-lookin'!" She saw young me.

Young me: "Kayla? What in the hell?"

Kyle: "She's with us. Permanent arrangement. Sorry."

Young me: "That's not the problem. What is the problem is that it's OLDER Kayla hugging younger you! Or me… or… something."

Young Gwen: "Get your filthy hands off my boyfriend!"

Gwen: "Wait, you're me?"

Young Gwen: "You're me… older? Hi!"

Gwen: "Hey. What's up?"

Young Gwen: "Your Kyle and some other dude brought us into the future… well, our future…"

Kevin: "What's all the…" He popped his head out of the car window.

Kevin: "What? You guys havin' a party and you don't invite Kevin Levin?"

Young me: "Kevin? That's it!" He was about to transform.

Kyle: "Young me! Wait! Kev's on our side!" He looked at me weirdly.

Kyle: "That's how it happens."

Young me: "Sorry, Kevin."

Kevin; "What can I say, everyone hates me." He pulled his head back into the car.

Young Ben: "So, future Gwen, how's Kyle doing with you, huh?"

Gwen: "Well, Past Ben, um… it's complicated…"

Kyle: "Anyone else but me wondering why the hell we, the future selves, don't remember this?"

Paradox: "Quite simple, really." We all looked around, and he appeared with Kevin 11, Past Kayla, and Past Ali.

Kevin 11: "What the hell is this shit?"

Paradox: "I'm letting you help your future selves out. The menace they are facing requires more than they have."

Past Kayla: "Kyle! Ooh… Future Kyle is hot…" I blushed. Past Ali just waved to us, but couldn't stop looking at Kevin 11.

Kevin 11: "What's wrong Ali? Can't take a good long look at Mr. Ugly? Your younger brother?"

Past Ali: "You still creep me out…"

Kevin 11: "I should. Where's Future me?" He walked out of the car.

Kevin 11: "I change back to a human?"

Kevin: "Yep. Sure do. Now, if you can help me, Mr. teleporting man, change me back to normal!"

Paradox: "Yes, of course! What was I thinking?" They disappeared, then walked out from behind a building, Kevin looking 16 again.

Gwen: "Kevin!" She hugged him.

Kevin: "I thought you'd miss the 'old' me."

Gwen: "Not a chance. You were 10 times more annoying!"

Kevin: "Not 11?"

Gwen: "That would be… much more than normal."

Kevin 11: "I don't have time for this shit. I'm out of the Null Void, and I have a choice of 4 Omnitrixes to steal! Come to papa!" I transformed to Swampfire, then went Ultimate Swampfire, and blasted Kevin 11 away. He hit the ground, rubbing his head.

Ultimate Swampfire: "Try anything else like that, and I'll make sure you face more than this!"

Kevin 11: "Show me!" I hit my symbol a second time, my head turning into a venus flytrap, I grew a tail, and grew to Humongousaur size, and eyes grew out the top of them, and I grew leaf wings on my back. Thorns grew out my body everywhere.

Ultimate Swampfire: "GIGA SWAMPFIRE!" I looked down at him, and he gulped.

Kevin 11: "Okay. I'll listen. I'll be cooperative."

Giga Swampfire: "Good." I reverted to normal. Everyone was clapping, including Kevin. Not Kevin 11.

Paradox: "Are any of you wondering why I've gathered every one of you here?"

Past Ali: "I am."

Paradox: "A fair amount, I'm sure. I called you all here to help me fix a problem in the time stream. That monster the future group encountered earlier was created entirely on my own mistake. I wish to fix it, since I cannot do it by myself. I want you 12 to help me defeat this monster, so that time may flow safely again. Those of you from the past, be warned that when this is done, you will remember none of this.

Young Ben: "Aw! No fair!"

Young Gwen; "Is this so that the flow of time can continue properly?"

Paradox: "Gwen, even as a 10-year-old, you are sharp.

Young Gwen and Gwen: "Thank you." They looked at each other, smiling.

Paradox: "Now, to explain the objective. This beast has been running amok since I had first obtained these powers. I need to know why, and I can't do it by myself, to put it simply."

Kevin 11: "Look buddy. I don't have any time to waste here with Kyle, my sister, or any of these wimps. Can you just send me back?"

Kevin: "WIMP? You're calling yourself a wimp, big guy!"

Kevin 11: "And why haven't you beat Kyle yet?"

Young Kyle: "Kevins! Stop!" He got in between them, putting both arms off to the side.

Ali: "So much friction here."

Young Ali: "I didn't think future Kevin would hate past Kevin."

Young Ben: "Oh man!"

Ben: "This'll be difficult."

Paradox: "Everyone, calm down! Or I shall be forced to age you all to extinction!"

Kevin: "You can do that?"

Paradox: "If I please, yes. The reason I brought your past selves here was because our current Kyle does NOT have the ability to go Ky-Eon. Or Ultimate Ky-Eon."

Young Kyle: "So, you want me to go Ky-Eon to stop this thing?"

Paradox: "Either him, or Alien X."

Young Kyle: "I understand."

Kyle: "But Ultimate Lucario could hold him off, not totally stop him, per-se."

Paradox: "I know. And I can't access your Ultimatrix because I don't know any codes to it."

Young Gwen: "So, how do we stop it?"

Kevin: "Hitting it with brute force doesn't work. It immediately ages you."

Gwen: "Energy works slightly better, but it still isn't a permanent fix."

Kayla: "Kyle fought him by turning into a pure energy being, which worked out relatively well, he just couldn't hurt it. The thing also had a mind of its own. It's not brainless."

Ali: "Meaning some ONE or some THING is controlling it."

Ben: "And we haven't found the reason, plus, we can't destroy this guy."

Kevin 11: "Hmph. I'll handle it."

Young Kyle: "Not without me you won't."

Kevin 11: "I don't think so."

Kyle: "Look, Kev, rushing in on it doesn't work. We elaborated that."

Kevin 11: "I'll take it down myself, unless Kyle has something to say about it." The past me perked up his ears.

Young Kyle: "Are you challenging me?"

Young Gwen: "Kyle, don't fall for it."

Kevin: "Yep. He's trying to coax you into doing something reckless. I've done it many times before." He smiled at his monster self. Kevin 11 growled.

Kevin 11: "I work alone, future me. I can't believe you forgot it."

Kevin: "Well, I'm a part of a team now. There's no 'I' in team."

Gwen: "We're working together, Kevin."

Kevin 11: "Heh. Bye."

Kyle: "Or are you too much of a fuckface?"

Kevin 11: "Excuse me?" He turned, looking angrily at me.

Kyle: "What I meant was… Are you really that much of a coward?"

Past Kayla: "Geez, Kevin. Lighten it up. I'm willing to do this."

Kayla: "Me, too."

Paradox: "Maybe you forget, Kevin, I can send you to the Null Void just as easily as when I brought you out. If you don't cooperate, I will be forced to leave you there."

Kevin 11: "Fine. I'll stay. For now." We all put our hands in the center of a circle, including Paradox, and we yelled… "GO TEAM Ultimatrix!"

Later…

Kevin 11 was still protesting, but joined us so he could get free time out of the Null Void. Past Kayla and Kayla liked each other, and were talking about boys, Gwen and Past Gwen got along easily, Ben was telling Past Ben about how he helped us, and Past Ali was speaking to Ali about Kevin, and how he had changed for us. Past me and I couldn't help but smile, except at Kevin and Kevin 11. They were at each other's throats constantly. I always had to break them up quick. After we got used to each other, we all left to search for the creature. All 13 of us. 2 Ultimatrixes, 2 Omnitrixes, 2 normal boys, 2 spell-casting Anodyte girls, 1 ex-con, 1 criminal, 2 seemingly Goth chicks, and 1 immortal time traveler, ready to take on the bad guy. I felt absolutely confident there was NO way in HELL we would lose.

Paradox: "When he comes, engage it, but do so cautiously!"

Kevin 11: "Yeah, whatever."

Past Gwen (In Lucky Girl suit): "Kevin!"

Past Kyle: "I say we go hero." He became Permafrost, then hit his symbol, transforming again.

Permafrost: "ULTIMATE PERMAFROST!"

Past Kayla and Kayla: "Humongousaur? Hell yes!" They both became Humongousaur.

Kyle: "Okay. Now, my turn." I transformed to NRG.

Kyle: "NRG!" Ali absorbed my armor, then grew it over both Bens, and Kevin absorbed my armor as well. Past Ali also absorbed it. We looked down from a hill, with the sun rising behind all 13 of us. (Camera moves to show this)

Paradox: "Are you all ready for a fight, or what?"

Gwen: "Definitely."

Past Gwen: "Any second now."

Past Ali: "Kicking ass mode, activated."

Kevin 11: "I've been ready."

Paradox: "So, shall we advance?"

Past Ben: "Is that it?" He pointed to an energy thing moving through the building, crushing them.

NRG: "Yes it is, Ben. Now, we charge!"

Paradox: "I must engage the creature first. Only I can put it in an arena where you can freely land blows on it."

Kevin 11: "Where's that?"

Paradox: "You'll see. Move aside." We did, letting him walk to the creature. He snapped his fingers, teleporting us to an area that was completely black, yet we could all still see each other. The creature stopped, looking baffled.

Creature: "Where am I?"

Paradox: "In a zone where time has NO meaning, my friend. Now, you won't mess up the time stream any longer."

Humongousaur Kayla: "Can we pound him now?"

Paradox: "Yes, you may."

Kevin 11: "Finally! I was getting stir-crazy!" He charged forward, punching the creature. It flew backwards, slamming into a wall, for some reason.

NRG: "Paradox, are there invisible walls?"

Paradox: "Yes. I made them."

Gwen: "Then he can't get away, either."

Creature: "No. I don't want to die!"

Humongousaur Kayla and Past Humongousaur Kayla: "CHARGE!" We followed their statement. I shot out a beam at the thing, causing it to fall again. Kevin and Ali double teamed it, Ben and Past Ben attacked in a similar way, Kevin 11 shot fireballs, and Gwen and Past Gwen shot more energy balls at it. It flailed in pain. The Kaylas attacked it together, sending it flying, then I went Jetray, and charged into it, and shot it down with my laser eyes. Ultimate Permafrost shot some fire at the creature, and it screamed. Past Gwen charged at it, and drop kicked it. Both Bens followed behind her, landing a shot, The Kaylas grew two 30 feet tall, and stepped on him, then Past Kayla kicked him out of his hole, and both Alis made machine guns, shooting at it. They blew up repeatedly on it, and I tackled him into the ground another time. Past me transformed to Fourarms, and picked him up, giving him a double-uppercut. I flew, then transformed to Terraspin, and tackled him head on. Gwen trapped him in a grapple beam, then hurled him into the wall again. Past me then went Chromastone, and shot out his energy blast. It flailed in pain again, and the Kaylas both went Cannonbolt, and rolled into him. Kevin punched him across the cheek, and threw him out. Kevin 11 XLR8-Dashed into him, then past me, and both Kaylas went XLR8, and started barraging him with punches and kicks at maximum speed. He was then slammed into the ground. I jumped over him, then went Armodrillo, charged up my pistons, and slammed all of the force I could into his face. Past Gwen decided to help me, and punched his face into the ground with me. Then, three Cannonbolts slammed on top of him and rolled away. Past me went Ultimate Cannonbolt, and rolled on top of him, then kicked him off the ground. I transformed to Scorchio, and shot fireballs at him. They literally flame-broiled him. Both Bens were hurled into the air by Gwen's platforms, and they slammed him into the ground again.

Past Ben: "Had enough yet, big guy?" The creature slowly got up, but didn't respond. It charged at Ben. Past me went Echo Echo, but I stopped him.

Echo Echo: "What?"

Armodrillo: "I can do this. He's MY bad guy." Past me nodded, then I went Echo Echo, and hit my symbol, going Ultimate Echo Echo.

Ultimate Echo Echo: "Ben! Past Ben! Duck!" They did, and two sonic disks slammed into him. I hit my symbol again, growing a Mohawk, 'Kiss' make-up, an axe(guitar)-tail, and amplifiers grew out of my arms, and grew handles near my hands.

Ultimate Echo Echo: "GIGA ECHO ECHO!"

Creature: "Oh no…"

Giga Echo Echo: "Feeling lucky, punk?"

Creature: "What are you going to do?"

Giga Echo Echo: "This!" I multiplied until there was enough of me to completely surround him, then I screamed at my maximum lung capacity, and blasted sounds out of my amplifiers and my tail at the same time, right into a contained area.

Creature: "NOOO! Make it stop! PLEASE! I'll do what you want! Just stop!" I did, and everyone was scratching at their ears.

Giga Echo Echo: "First, you have to stop ruining the space-time continuum!"

Creature: "What?"

Giga Echo Echo; "Wait a minute…" I slapped my symbol, transforming again.

Kyle: "AMPFIBIAN!"

Creature: "No… please…" I put my hand on his head, then read his mind.

Kevin: "So?"

AmpFibian: "This guy's really a human!"

Creature: "Exactly: "I used to be. Now I'm a monster that destroys anything it touches…"

Paradox: "Wait, if it was… oh, Hugo!"

Creature: "Professor?"

Paradox: "Yes. Remember? The chrono-logger?"

Creature: "I do. I was scared, and I was pulled into the machine, crushing it, failing your experiment. I am so sorry."

AmpFibian: "How do we fix this then?"

Paradox: "I'll keep him with me. Take him under my wing. Show him how to use his powers for good."

Hugo: "Really, professor?"

Paradox: "Please. Call me Paradox."

Hugo: "Yes sir, Mr. Paradox. I will not disappoint you."

Kevin 11: "Can I go now? I've had enough of being with these shitheads!"

Paradox: "Yes, I'll return you all to your respective times. Hold on." He snapped his finger, and we were in the Null Void, and he snapped his finger again, dropping us off at the RV.

Kyle: "Well, guess it's good bye, past me."

Past Kyle: "Giga Echo Echo. He's something."

Gwen: "Bye, me."

Past Gwen: "I'll be ya later."

Ben: "So, you'll be okay?"

Past Ben: "Of course."

Ben: "By the way, grow a backbone."

Past Ben: "Hey!"

Kayla: "See ya, Benji!"

Past Ben: "Oh man…" Past Gwen kissed me good-bye, and we went to Azmuth's HQ in that time.

Paradox: "Azmuth, I'm done with Kayla."

Azmuth: "Ah, yes. Kayla. Myaxx needed your help. Do hurry."

Past Kayla: "Bye." She left, then he snapped his finger one more time, leaving us at Ali's house.

Past Ali: "This is my stop then."

Ali: "Yep. Loved working with you."

Past Ali: "Me, too." She hugged me and Ali good bye, and left to her house. Paradox finally dropped us off at Los Soledad.

Paradox: "Your stop?"

Kyle: "Yep. Good to see ya."

Paradox: "Bye." He waved, with Hugo, then left.

Kyle: "I remember."

Gwen: "Me too."

Kevin: "Oh great. Giga Swampfire beatdown!"

Kayla: "Cool…"

Ali: "Wow."

Ben: "Wicked."

Kayla: "We never speak of this."

Ben: "Nope." We got into Kevin's car, and he drove off into the night…

The End.

Author's note: I am accepting votes for my TDI Ben 10 UA crossover. Remember to vote.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Planet of the Dragons**

The DNAliens haven't been showing up a hell of a lot recently, so, we mostly had down time to ourselves, right? Well…

Ali: "Gwen! Come on!"

Gwen: "Nope! I'm going to give you a crash course in this stuff! One step at a time!"

Kayla: "The face! Go for the face!"

Kevin: "My girl's stronger than yours, Kyle."

Kyle: "As if, Kev! Come on, Ali! Absorb the ground!"

Ben: "Why do I not get this sport?"

Kevin: "It's a sport?"

Kyle: "Yeah it is!"

Kevin: "I thought it was something else."

Ben: "Whatever it is, it isn't pretty sometimes." Gwen and Ali were practicing to get Ali conditioned for professional MMA fighting, but Ali, in this department, doesn't quite compare to Gwen as of yet… Gwen had Ali pinned down.

Ali: "I am NOT going to lose!"

Gwen: "So far, I don't see it."

Kyle: "Ali! Slide under her or something!"

Kayla: "Knee her in the hole!"

Ben: "What the hell?"

Kevin: "Okay. You did NOT just say that."

Kayla: "Sorry…"

Ali: "I don't need advice, guys! I can handle myself here!"

Kyle: "Go Ali! Woohoo!"

Kayla: "Ali! You're no.1!"

Ben: "Come on, people! Let's see more action here!"

Kevin: "This is action! I guess…"

Kyle: "Come on, Ali! Let's go, Ali, let's go!" Ali managed to finally get an arm loose, and punched Gwen off of her. Gwen recovered quickly enough, however, and was prepared for Ali's next few punches and kicks at her.

Ben: "Now we're talking."

Kayla: "Keep it up! Woo!"

Kevin: "Gwen! Focus!"

Gwen: "I am focused!"

Ali: "Not at the moment!" She knocked Gwen to the ground, then pinned her down.

Ali: "How's that, Gwen?"

Gwen: "You're getting better at this."

Kyle: "I help her, too!"

Ben: "Absorb the ground!"

Gwen: "No powers!"

Ben: "Aw…"

Kevin: "Either way, I'm not bored."

Kyle: "Good for you, Kev."

Kayla: "Nice job! Woot!" Practice had gone on even longer, and they had stopped, dressing back into their regular outfits.

Gwen: "Not bad, Ali. Kyle's teaching you well."

Kyle: "I try, Gwen. I try."

Ali: "Kevin?"

Kevin: "Still don't hold a candle to Gwen, I'm afraid."

Ali: "Oh well, then."

Ben: "Things are still going nice, then, right?"

Gwen: "Yes. I'm good. The rest of you?"

Kevin: "Good."

Kyle: "Fine."

Ben: "Uh-huh."

Kayla: "I just wish Ben's mom would stop yelling at me about my cursing… Damn her…"

Ben: "KAYLA! That's my MOM!"

Kayla: "Sorry, Benji. It's just how I feel."

Kevin: "Anyway, if we're all done talking family matters, I got a call."

Gwen: "From who?"

Kyle: "If it's Argit, tell him I still want to skin him alive!"

Gwen: "Kyle!"

Kyle: "I can't help myself! He's a little freak, okay?"

Kevin: "Argit isn't involved here. It's the Forever Knights."

Kyle: "WHAT!"

Ali: "You brokered a deal with the Forever Knights!"

Kevin: "They need our help, okay?"

Ben: "With what?"

Kevin: "A dragon. On the loose."

Kyle: "Did you give them any loose alien tech we had lying around as payment?"

Kevin: "Yes. It was the only way I could secure their trust."

Kayla: "Why do I get the feeling this will end horribly?"

Gwen: "Probably because it will."

Kyle: "Ugh, fine. The knights want us. They got us. Take us there, Kevin."

Kevin: "Sure."

Ben: "To the Kevin-"

Kevin: "Don't you START!"

Ben: "Aw…" Kevin started up his car, we all got in, and he drove us out to the castle we had to go to as part of the job. As soon as we got there, we saw a bowl-cut blonde haired teenage boy, kinda like Ben and Gwen's age.

Blonde: "I am a Squire for the Forever Knights. Are you all Kyle 10 and his teammates?"

Kyle: "That's us. Ultimatrix and all. Right here for you."

Squire: "Thank you. Follow me, please." We walked in to the castle, following him past some of the medieval times tapestries and pictures, with the armored statues as well.

Kayla: "*Whistles* So this is what Forever Knight castles look like!"

Squire: "I know. Exquisite, is it not?"

Kyle: "Looks like the last one we went to. So?"

Kevin: "Enough chit-chat, kid. Tell us about your problem."

Squire: "A dragon we had captured and had held captive for many years has now escaped. We need your help to recapture it. Word is, Kyle, you are the best man for the job."

Kyle: "Generally, I fight them, try to get them back to justice, you know, stuff like that."

Squire: "Yes, except, we want it killed."

Kyle: "Killed?"

Squire: "Sir Kyle, you have NO idea how much damage this beast would be able to cause."

Kyle: "Sir?"

Ali: "Kyle, a knight?"

Squire: "Oh yes. Kyle is going to be an honorary knight of the table for this mission. If he would so like to, that is."

Kyle: "So, I'm in charge is what you're saying?"

Squire: "Yes, Sir Kyle. I will be your most humble follower." He bowed before me, like I was a king.

Kevin: "You're royalty now, dude?"

Kyle: "Seems like it."

Ben: "What does this make us?" He stood up straight again to answer Ben's question.

Squire: "You are all the same rank as a lord under Kyle. You can order our knights as you see fit. Each one of you."

Ben: "Since I'm the only one without powers, can I request a suit of armor to wear?"

Squire: "If you so wish it, Ben Tennyson, you shall get it."

Ben: "Sweet. I always wanted to be a knight."

Gwen: "Really?"

Ben: "Kinda."

Ali: "So, anyone else coming with us besides you?"

A voice: "Yes. Me." A tall man with long black hair, still in Forever Knight armor stepped out.

Squire: "This is Sir Connor, the man entrusted with the duty of guarding and killing the dragon."

Kyle: "And he escaped while on your watch, there, buddy?"

Connor: "Yes. I am ashamed about this fact, Kyle. While we may not agree, I am your ally for today. However, should you betray us, we will destroy you all."

Kevin: "We're quaking in our boots, dude."

Kyle: "Maybe we can track it down if Gwen scans the area it was kept in. The dragon isn't impossible to track."

Connor: "We have our own trackers. We can go after him right now."

Ali: "Then what are we waiting for?" Connor and Squire had followed us out of the castle, and we followed their van with Kevin's car. We had gone out to an empty field, where we located our dragon target. It roared when it saw us. We stepped out, ready to fight it.

Kevin: "Ali, armor time." Kevin and Ali absorbed the armor from the van, and Gwen got her manna ready. Kayla slapped down her Omnitrix, transforming to Chromastone. Ben came out in a Forever Knight suit, holding a laser lance device.

Ben: "This armor is heavy!"

Connor: "You must get used to it, young Ben! If you wish to fight the dragon on an even ground, that is!" He brought out a giant alien bazooka.

Gwen: "Whoa."

Chromastone Kayla: "That's a Proton disintegrator! How'd you guys get your hands on that thing?"

Connor: "We have friends. Let me say that."

Kyle: "We don't need it. I think I should be able to wrap this up." I went Humongousaur.

Humongousaur: "HUMONGOUSAUR!" I hit my symbol, then going Ultimate.

Humongousaur: "ULTIMATE HUMONGOUSAUR!"

Ben: "Nice!"

Gwen: "Incoming!" The dragon flew into the air, shooting down its flame. Gwen put up her manna field to absorb it, then Kayla rolled out from under the shield, and shot her laser at it. The dragon dived at Kayla, only for Ali to jump up at the dragon with her giant fists, and she clobbered it, sending it flying backwards. Ben pulled out his laser lance, blasting the dragon. It was purely unaffected, and shot at Ben. Ben ducked, dodging it, and I shot missiles at the dragon. They hit, knocking it to the ground. I charged at it now, and prepared to bring my fists down to smash it, but it had tail-whipped me away, and shot more fire in my direction. Gwen and Ali shot lasers at it, making it redirect its attack at them, only for Kevin to jump up and punch it in the stomach. It landed on the ground again. Kayla slapped her symbol, turning into Jetray, and flew at the dragon, shooting down eye beams. The dragon took them like it was nothing, and fired at Kayla. Kayla dodged the attacks.

Jetray Kayla: "KYLE! Get back in the game!"

Ultimate Humongousaur: 'With pleasure!" I charged, and punched it in the jaw, then hurled it into the air, shooting off more missiles at it. Connor was still aiming the bazooka in the distance.

Squire: "Sir Connor, should we blast it while they're fighting it?"

Connor: "I don't care what happens to them, as long as the beast dies." Ali and Kevin just punched it in the face, and I charged it, knocking it over. Kayla dive bombed it as Cannonbolt, then rolled off, charging at it a second time. Gwen backed her up by shooting more manna at the dragon. It fired a blast at them, that Ali absorbed with her shield. I shot missiles, and they exploded on the dragon again, while Kayla rammed it in the face. It flew up into the air again.

Cannonbolt Kayla: "I'd say we're doing really nice!"

Gwen: "Yeah! Me too!"

Ali: "This dragon isn't even hard!"

Ultimate Humongousaur: "But it isn't over yet! I just need to get the right kind of blast on it to get it ready for Connor's gun."

Kevin: "We shouldn't have to. I think we've got this in the bag."

Ben: "You guys have it, I don't!" he kept shooting blasts from the laser lance at the dragon, but they had failed to hit it. The dragon fired another shot of flames at us. Gwen put up another shield, absorbing the flames.

Ultimate Humongousaur: "Perhaps I need to go another step further on this guy!" I hit my symbol, growing horns on my face, more spikes out of my shell, getting up to 40 feet tall, and getting a huger jaw in the process.

Ultimate Humongousaur: "GIGA HUMONGOUSAUR!"

Kevin: "Now THAT is huge!"

Giga Humongousaur: "Now we bring in the heavy artillery!" My hands not only became missile shooters, my entire shell and chest opened up, revealing other missile launchers. The dragon roared, while I launched them all out at once. The dragon dodged a few shots, but eventually, they all collided with it in the air! The dragon fell to the ground. All of us charged at it at once, only for Connor to have blasted us just as the dragon hit the ground.

Gwen: "AAGH! What is this!"

Cannonbolt Kayla; "He fired the proton disintegrator cannon! UGH!"

Giga Humongousaur: "The little punk! Okay! That's it!" I opened my mouth, and absorbed the photon cannon blast into it, then I had shot it up into the sky.

Connor: "NO!" The dragon then took off, flying as fast as it could, while we all went back to our normal states.

Connor; "You idiots! Do you know what you've done!"

Kyle: "You tried to kill us, along with the dragon! That was NOT cool!" Kayla went Fourarms, and pinned them to the van.

Fourarms Kayla: "I really don't get why you blasted the dragon while we were still right up against it, but that was a HUGE mistake!"

Gwen: "Remember Kayla, we still need to know why we have to kill it. We can't get rid of them yet."

Connor: "You? Get rid of us? HAH! What a laugh!"

Kevin: 'You want a laugh?" he absorbed the van again, and punched Connor.

Kyle: "Easy, Kev!" I looked right into their eyes.

Kyle: "Do you two know where the dragon might be headed?"

Connor: "As if we'd tell you!"

Kyle: "Kayla, feel free to go Way Big."

Fourarms Kayla: "It would be my pleasure to!" She went Way Big, still holding them smack against the van they had.

Squire: "We keep the ship in a warehouse up north from here!"

Connor: "SQUIRE! DON'T TELL THEM THAT!"

Way Big Kayla: **"GO ON."**

Squire: "We also have been experimenting on the ship! Seeing what it could do, what we could find out about it, seeing if there are more like this dragon, that's all I know, I swear!"

Gwen; "And where exactly IS the warehouse?"

Squire: "In the piers! It's in a warehouse! I swear!"

Gwen: "We got that part, okay?"

Way Big Kayla: **"YEAH. WE SURE DID! THANKS, KID!" **She reverted back to human, and we had gone back into the car, taking off towards the pier.

Connor: "Squire, you should be ashamed of yourself!"

Squire: "You try staring down a 100 foot tall alien without being scared!"

Connor: "Knights, Kyle has betrayed us. He's headed to the area we're keeping the dragon's ship. The objective now, is to kill Kyle and his friends." We had got there without alerting anyone else, and it was safe. No dragon. Yet…

Kevin: "As soon as that dragon shows up, we have to try and explain to it we're gonna help it now. Weird."

Gwen: "Well, I didn't know if we actually had to kill it or not, I mean, it seemed like it was just attacking to defend itself."

Ali: "I had that exact same vibe from it."

Kyle: "If we have to knock it out, then we will. No huge deal. Right?"

Ben: "Yes sirree, gov'nur!" He was still in the Forever Knight armor they had given him, and he was still holding the gun.

Kyle: "Ugh… Ben, you can get out of that ridiculous suit now, y'know."

Ben: "Whatever could you mean, gent? I feel cool!"

Kayla: "And the accent is obviously fake."

Ben: "Okay, you got me."

Kyle: "Where's the zipper or something to this thing?" I was fiddling around with the armor now.

Kevin: "Um, Kyle, I don't know if that's such a nice idea…"

Kyle: "Don't worry!"

Ben: "What do you… AGH! Watch it!"

Kyle: "Stupid suit! Open up or something!"

Ali: "Um, Kyle, maybe I can…"

Kyle: "Wait! Um… no. That ain't it."

Ben: "It sure isn't! OW! My eye!"

Kyle: "Nothing in the helmet…"

Gwen: "This'll be awhile." They heard a familiar roar now, and took off running at it. I was still paying too much attention to the armor to notice it, and while they walked in, the dragon was looking for his ship.

Ali: "Maybe we can talk to him."

Kevin: "How? All it does is roar at people, right?"

Gwen: "Maybe those roars could actually mean something. Like words, perhaps."

Kayla: "I'll try to reason with it. Maybe it knows roar as a language." She transformed to Wildmutt.

Gwen: "That may actually work."

Kevin: "The rest of us will stay here. Make sure you're okay."

Wildmutt Kayla: "ROAR!" She walked towards the dragon, then roared at it. The dragon turned, and started growling at her. Ali and Kevin absorbed the rock on the ground to prepare for a battle, should they have to jump in.

Gwen: "Just watch, guys. It could work." Kayla was still roaring at it, while the dragon seemed to be listening to her. As soon as Kayla jumped at it, however, it shot fire. She went Heatblast and absorbed it.

Heatblast Kayla: "Look, buddy, I was only going to try and fix your trabnslator!" The dragon roared, then whipped its tail at Kayla, slamming her into a box.

Ali: "I see it still wants to fight us." She made her hands into hammers, and charged full speed at the dragon, clobbering it in the feet. Gwen started hurling manna orbs at the dragon, and Kevin jumped at it, landing a punch. It stumbled back, shaking the impact of the attacks off, and it roared again.

Heatblast Kayla: "It said its translator is broken, but when I tried to fix it, it went insane!"

Kevin: "Maybe it doesn't want the translator fixed!"

Gwen: "Yeah! Perhaps it doesn't!"

Ali: "It thinks we're the enemy is the problem!" The dragon roared at them again, and shot another flamethrower. Kayla shot one of hers into it, neutralizing the attacks.

Kevin: "It sure does like to roar at people."

Ali: "Let's see how it likes being the main course!" her hands turned into blades, and she charged again. Kevin ran behind, while Gwen got her manna ready.

Heatblast Kayla: "Maybe I can jump-start the thing…" She became Buzzshock, and zoomed at the base of the dragon's neck, where the translator was. She flew inside of it, and tried to zap it on, but it failed, and she flew out of it.

Buzzshock Kayla: "There goes that idea…"

Kevin: "Go Swampfire or something and help us fight it!" Kayla groaned, then went Humongousaur, charging at it. She landed a punch, and the dragon flew into a pile of boxes, crushing them open. They revealed tons of alien technology.

Humongousaur Kayla; "Sure is a Forver Knight warehouse."

Ali: "But it's still on the loose!" Kevin jumped at it, but it swung its wing at Kevin, knocking him down. Gwen threw more manna blasts at its face, but the dragon breathed fire. Ali made a shield, absorbing the flames, then Gwen boosted herself out from behind it, and shot a manna fist at the dragon. It made contact, and the dragon stumbled back. Kayla jumped out from behind the shield, body slamming it. The dragon and Kayla then started struggling with each other on the ground. Ali slammed her sword hands against the dragon's tail, but it whipped her away into more boxes.

Gwen: "Where's Kyle?"

Ben: "Right here!" I busted the wall through as Scorchio, and saw Kayla and the Dragon brawling it out.

Scorchio: "Well, won't listen to reason?"

Ali: "No. It's fighting all of us kind of easily here!"

Scorchio: "Hey, dragon-face!" It turned its head towards me, and spoke!

Dragon: "What! Another one?"

Scorchio: "You can talk?"

Dragon: "Of course I can talk!"

Scorchio: "Do the rest of you hear that?"

Gwen: "It can't talk, Kyle!"

Dragon: "Yes I can! That's what I've been trying to say!"

Scorchio: "Whoa, slow the wombats, everybody! Kayla, get off of him!" She did, and the dragon got up on all fours, shaking off the last few hits Kayla had given it.

Scorchio: "I think Scorchio can talk to dragons, everybody!"

Kevin: "Should've done this before!"

Humongousaur Kayla: "And Wildmutt can talk to him!"

Scorchio: "Eh, whatever. Listen, big guy. We came here to get you back to your ship safely."

Dragon: "Safely? Really? You all were trying to kill me just now! Even your Vulpimancer friend, who also tried to 'reason' this whole thing out with me!"

Scorchio: "Okay, I understand why you're pissed off, sir, but…"

Dragon: "But what?"

Kevin: "Look. We have to explain to the Forever Knights what's going on, too, you know."

Dragon: "The Knights? You're all with the Knights? That explains it!"

Scorchio: "I can explain that. You see, they think you're a savage creature hell-bent on destroying the planet, or man-kind, or whatever you think of these guys."

Dragon: "Savages. That's one word I'd use. Do you know how long they kept me in that dungeon?"

Scorchio: "No. Not really, mate."

Dragon: "A long time! I lost count of the years as they went by! I just wanted to escape!"

Scorchio: "Look, I just want to get this whole mess sorted out so I can go on with my day. Do you know what your ship looks like?"

Dragon: "Do I know what it looks like? Of course I do!"

Scorchio: "Mind leading the way, big guy?"

Dragon: "I shall, in fact! Seeing as at least YOU wish to help."

Scorchio: "'Ey, no worries, mate. We'll have you there in a-"

Dragon: "Not them. Have them on guard duty in case the Knights decide to show up!"

Scorchio: "Okay. I'll tell them that."

Gwen: "Tell us what?"

Scorchio: "He wants the rest of you to be on lookout while I help him find his ship."

Ali: "He doesn't trust us?" He roared.

Ben: "What did he say that time?"

Scorchio: "That was just a roar of agreement, I believe, right, big guy?" He stared at me intently.

Ben: "I'll take it as a yes."

Connor: "There's the warehouse! Search for the dragon! The traitors will be with them!"

Dragon: "Traitors?"

Scorchio: "Traitors to the cause. That's us."

Dragon: "Then we'd better hurry. If I see another human, I'm afraid I'd have to steam-broil him or her."

Scorchio: "Just hurry, okay? Keep the rest of the Forever Knights from finding us." I flew up to the dragon's head, and he started walking towards the back of the warehouse.

Gwen: "Shouldn't be hard, I'd say."

Connor: "There they are." He had some other Forever Knights as his help.

Ben: "So, Connor, wanna mess with us?" Ali grabbed Ben's arm, morphing the rock around him, as well.

Connor: "Interesting trick, girl."

Ali: "That's nothing." She turned her sword hands into maces.

Ali: "Now this is something."

Kevin: "Still trying to work that thing."

Humongousaur Kayla: "We're not going to let you get to that dragon."

Connor: "Then I'm afraid I'll have to force my way thorugh. FIRE!" The Forever Knights pulled out laser lances, and started firing at them. Gwen put up a shield. Kayla went XLR8, and zoomed through the Forever Knights, knocking the blasters out of their hands. Ben and Kevin started to pummel their way through more of the knights, and right when Connor started charging his bazooka, Gwen grabbed it, then broke it.

Connor: "Whatever. The destruction of my weapon shall not mean my defeat! Come, Gwen Tennyson!"

Gwen: "Yeah. Bad idea." She charged at him, and while he tried to punch her, she ducked, and did a spin kick, knocking Connor to the ground. Ali appeared, then slammed her mace on his armor, busting it open from the back. They both then got on him, pinning him.

Connor: "WHAT! Girls can't- OOF!"

Gwen: "Yes, they can."

Ali: "And they will."

XLR8 Kayla: "Now you see me…" The Forever Knights charged, then she ran like a tornado around them, and started punching and kicking them, knocking them out.

XLR8 Kayla: "And you never did! HAHA!" Kevin and Ben knocked out more of them, while Kayla punched down some coming for her again. More started blasting them.

Kevin: "Don't they ever just give up?"

Ben: "Nope. They don't!"

Gwen: "But I can stop them!" She sent a manna projection at them, forcing them all off of the ground at once, then Ali made her maces giant fists, and she launched herself up with them, punching each one as they came to her. Ben and Kevin knocked out the last knights easily, and Kayla just knocked out Connor after he got up with a tail whip.

XLR8 Kayla: "How's Kyle doing anyway?"

Ali: "That dragon better not be hurting him!"

With me…

Scorchio: "Listen, mate, it isn't cool to just go and destroy some random humans because they kept you imprisoned for some hundred years or so!"

Dragon: "I have every right to kill them for what they did to me!"

Scorchio: "But they didn't kill you, did they, mate?"

Dragon: "They tried to!"

Scorchio: "But they didn't! What's done is done! You got out, you can just go home now!"

Dragon: "But I want to get them! I want to destroy those Forever Knights!"

Scorchio: "The Forever Knights are our job! You just go home, and I promise I'll make sure they'll pay for trapping you like that!"

Dragon: "I wish I could fully trust you, kid." He started to exit the ship, but I went Big Chill, and shot ice at him, freezing him inside a block of ice, but he busted out on me. He made some roaring laughs.

Big Chill: "Oh, really, big man? You may be a match for Big Chill, but…" I hit my symbol, growing hot rod flames, and turning red.

Big Chill: "ULTIMATE BIG CHILL!" I shot my fire at him, only for him to shoot fire back. I dodged, and then shot my ice again, freezing him up to his head. He was forcing his way out again, but now, I shot more ice to keep him encased.

Ultimate Big Chill: "Yeah. As hot as your fire is, it won't be able to melt this stuff. It's from an evolved Necrofriggian, my friend!" The dragon roared angrily, and breathed fire at me, but I went intangible, so it fazed right through me. It growled, breathing even more fire.

Ultimate Big Chill: "Breathing fire at me won't get you anywhere, either, dude. I can go intangible at will." The dragon stopped breathing fire at me, and started growling again.

Ultimate Big Chill: "I'll thaw you out when you decide to calm down and go home, okay?" He finally sighed, and nodded. I flew to the ground, then slapped my symbol.

Kyle: "NRG!" I shot a laser blast at the ice, melting it to water in seconds.

NRG: "So, are we cool? You ready to go home, big guy?" He nodded, and I waved, walking out of the ship. He started it up, and it flew out of the warehouse, disappearing from view.

NRG: "Okay, now to regroup with Ali and the others."

Ali: "We're right here." I looked forward, noticing them looking at me.

Kevin: "You had to teach him a lesson?"

NRG: "Eh, a small one, but, he left willingly."

Ali: "I'm just glad you're okay, Kyle."

NRG: "Was there ever any doubt?"

Ali: "Come here, you!" She hugged me. I hugged back.

The End.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Helpers? More like… HUNTERS!**

A DNAlien was running through a hallway, escaping from… something. It was shooting lasers from a gun at whatever was chasing it. Eventually, a laser flew out from the darkness, disarming the DNAlien. It just turned into full running speed. Something then zoomed past it. That something, was me. The name's Helen. I'm half-Kineceleran, half human.

Helen: "Think you can get away from ME, buddy? That's impossible! I'm the fastsest thing on two legs!" The DNAlien charged at me, like they usually do. Sighing, I zoomed behind him, and tail-whipped him in the face. Suddenly, Manny, my half-Tetramand friend, jumped out from behind the DNAlien, clobbering him like a punching bag, knocking him into a machine.

Helen: "Manny! We don't need to pummel them all the time!"

Manny: "But doing it your way's boring, Helen." He said it in a way that really made me want to kick his butt. Truthfully, though, I don't know if I can.

Helen: "Well, At least I'm careful!"

Manny: "Careful, schmareful. We need to teach these idiots what happens when they want to play hardball with us!"

Helen: "We throw them in front of the disintegrator anyway. It doesn't matter." The DNAlien shot some slime at Manny, then ran. Manny got clobbered in the face with it, then I zoomed in front of him, trapping him in my energy rope device.

Manny: "I got the disintegrator ready, Helen!"

Helen: "Yep. Don't worry, this one's going down like the others!" The DNAlien was growling at us, struggling like they always do. Manny eventually just pulled the rope off of it, and threw it in. It glowed bright, like it always did. We then shut it off.

Manny: "Another job done. Who knows how many more to go."

Helen: "Hopefully, not much more."

Manny: "I don't care how many there are, Helen. We are going to stop every alien freak out there!" Our job has been to catch and kill every kind of alien freak we find. No one else should suffer through living like Manny, my brother Pierce, or I had to go through. We're going to be successful, too. We will!

Manny: "So, you comin' or what? There's more we gotta get tonight!" I sighed.

Helen: "Coming!" I ran back to the truck, and Manny started driving again. We had driven back to our base. It had certain pieces of technology we got a hold of from other people we caught before, as well as our database on prisoners we had already caught and thrown in to the disintegrator before. I was sitting down, watching a previous recording with my brother, Pierce on it.

In the recording…

Pierce: "We don't know how many of these creeps we caught by now! All we know is, the supply of them is starting to dwindle down to something we can handle. That's the good part. The bad part is…"

Manny: "But, Helen! Come on! Don't be-"

Helen: "Don't be what? We still have freaks to capture!"

Manny: "We got so many of these freaks in the disintegrator already, I mean do we really need to keep trying with it? I'm sure we got-"

Pierce: "Do I need to run over there? What am I, your babysitter?"

Recording turned off.

I started dropping tears from my eyes as soon as I turned it off. I miss Pierce so much! Then, Manny walked in, as usual, carrying his energy lasso.

Manny: "Are you still watching that thing? We can't do anything else for him. You know that."

Helen: "Doesn't mean I can't miss him anyway, right?"

Manny: "You're right about that, yes. But we can't let it get in the way of our job."

Helen: "I know, Manny." I stared at him, like, 'Duh', was the look on my face.

Manny: "Besides, we're still doing a good job."

Helen: "You know how he went out, right?"

Manny: "I remember!"

Helen: "Because that was the one time we weren't careful!" I got up, and stared Manny right in the eyes. With four, it's actually pretty difficult to stare him down. Which ones is he looking out of? By the time we left, in fact, as SOON as we left, we immediately detected alien signatures. FIVE of them, in fact. In the same location.

Manny: "Ooh, five in a row? Sweet!"

Helen (sternly): "We should scope it out first, Manny." I gave him my stare also. He nodded, and followed the signatures on the scanner he had to our location. There were only six there. One must be a human. What would a human be doing with five other aliens?

The other five still looked like humans from what I could tell, however. There was a blonde boy. He had a hoodie on, with a black shirt with a skull and crossbones on under it. The other boy alien amongst them hand shoulder-length black hair, wore a black shirt, and had a long sleeved gray one on under it. The other three were female. One was a redhead, with a blue shirt with a white collar, one had purple and lavender striped hair, wearing a black top that exposed her back, some of her front, with only some cleavage with her belly button, and had on pants, with black boots. She also had on pilot goggles. The last one had on a pink hoodie, unzipped completely, with a red top under it, still exposing her belly button as well, and blue jeans. The normal boy had a green jacket with a ten on it, with a black shirt on under it, and blue jeans.

Manny: "There's six, Helen! Is the scanner broken again?"

Helen: "No. Five of them are aliens. The one in green's a human."

Manny: "How 'bout we get the drop on them?"

Helen: "NO! We need to listen in!" I turned on the speakers, and we listened to them.

Red hoodie: "All I know is, we had some radar lead us here, and that's a good chance there's some alien tech near here. Probably illegal tech, too."

Pink hoodie: "Are you sure you didn't read the radar wrong again, hotstuff?" She suddenly purred. Are they boyfriend-girlfriend?

Purple/lavender: "Keep your grimy paws off of my boyfriend, Kayla!"

Black hair: "Ali, do you HAVE to be that protective of him?"

Ali: "I do as long as she's here!"

Kayla: "I'm just playing with Kyle, Ali. We have a history together. Come on…"

Redhead: "I'm so glad Kevin doesn't have to deal with this."

Kayla: "But Kev's on my hottie list, too, Gwen!"

Kyle (red hoodie?): "Guys! Settle down! If there's anyone still here guarding that tech, we need to be on our toes!"

Green jacket: "Guys, guys, all we need to do is get the jump on them before they get us, okay? We need to be quiet, though!"

Kyle: "Ben, chill. I just need to go Rhapsody, fly in, and scare them out. Easy." He was about to turn on some device on his wrist, when all of a sudden, a phone rang. Gwen picked it up.

Gwen: "Hello?" She said into the phone. "Uh huh." She continued. "What?" She yelled into it. Then finally, "Alright. 'Bye mom." She hung up.

Kyle: "We gotta go?" Gwen nodded to him. Everyone sighed.

Ali: "Stupid curfews. School's in the morning."

Kyle: "I still can't believe I manage my college courses this well while on the job."

Ali: "Easy enough."

Kayla: "I'm the only one without one. I'll go in, and see what I can scope out, okay?"

Kevin: "Fine. Just make damn sure you're back before sunrise tomorrow, otherwise, Ben's Mom is gonna chew you out again for not saying why you're out." They left, then the girl turned on her watch. It was green, unlike the boy's red one. (A/N: It's the AF Omnitrix for Kayla, Albedo's Ultimatrix for Kyle/me.) She slapped the faceplate down, changing into some moth girl. She had the same hair she did. Long, blonde, two giant ponytails with black at the ends.

Moth: "BIG CHILL!" She suddenly turned invisible to our eyes.

Manny: "What the…"

Helen: "She's coming in to the warehouse! Quick! We gotta…" Manny drove back in.

Manny: "I heard them. We gotta be ready for her!" He ran out, pulling out his four guns sheathed all across his body, and I pulled my one gun out. These things helped us out a few times. Maybe they'd help us out here. Big Chill stepped through our ceiling. Manny started firing as soon as she flew in, of course. She turned to Manny.

Big Chill Kayla: "Honestly, buddy? Haven't you ever heard of intangibility?" Manny kept firing anyway. She stared at us, as if knowing what we were. She then turned to me. She suddenly breathed at me. I ran away from her breath anyway, and it froze the ground I was standing on. She flew through Manny, freezing him solid. She then turned tangible, while I tackled her at super speed, bashing her into the wall.

Big Chill Kayla: "Ooh! Nice trick! Too bad I can do it, too!" She glowed green, then became, well… me! Sort of, anyway. Her hands turned into black pointed claws, and her blonde hair grew out of her helmet.

'Me' Kayla: "XLR8!" She ran at me, and tackled me. I flew into a wall, and she was smiling at me. I grimaced at her. She could copy my attacks? Huh?

XLR8 Kayla: "Not so tough when we're both the same alien, is it?" I charged at her. But what I noticed was she was as fast as me, if not faster! She kicked me across the face, while I tried to retaliate with a tail-whip; she whipped her tail out faster, slamming me into a wall again. Then she was right on top of me.

XLR8 Kayla: "Wow. Are you really that bad? Did you JUST become a Kineceleran?"

Helen: "Huh? Wh-what?" I found out I was half-Kineceleran from this girl later on, after our mess with Kyle. Just then, Manny busted out, and charged for her.

Manny: "You think a little ice can keep me down, bitch? Well, yo' wrong!" He jumped up into the air, preparing to slam on top of her. She suddenly turned into some giant girl version of Manny! Huh?

'Manny' Kayla: "FOURARMS!" She was in some kind of female gladiator armor, and was bigger than Manny. I mean, she had three feet on him! How could that work?

Manny: "What in the…" He suddenly got quad-punched before he could slam on top of her, then threw him into the ground in front of her, and slammed all four arms on top of him at once. He got knocked out cold. She then turned to me, and was about to do the same thing, until I zoomed out of her path, and she slammed nothing but the floor.

Helen: "Okay, what the hell are you? How can you turn into all these crazy aliens anyway?"

Fourarms Kayla: "That's for me to know, and for you to…" She suddenly noticed the sunrise.

Fourarms Kayla: "I'll tangle with you some other time, okay?" She became Big Chill Kayla again then went intangible, and flew through the ceiling. I saw her turn into a giant Manta-ray on the way out. I decided to call it a night. Manny looked like he was gonna sleep for a while anyway.

Later that night…

Manny had gotten up, but was beating himself over the head for what happened earlier.

Manny: "How the fuck did that girl turn into a supersized me? With boobs, no less! That's what I want to know, Helen!"

Helen: "Manny, I don't think it matters. The guy named Kyle had a similar watch device, but his was larger. If SHE could screw with us that much, imagine what he could do!"

Manny: "I know. That's why we need to track them down, and finish them! Permanently! Do you know what kind of threat they are to us?"

Helen: "I know enough to know they can kick your butt."

Manny: "Don't go to that. Besides, even though she kicked my ass, she was smokin' hot!"

Helen: "MANNY!"

Manny: "Alright, Helen. She's ugly!"

Helen: "It doesn't matter! I could care less what she looks like to you!" I really couldn't. Who'd want some shape-shifting chick in the first place? My scanner went off again.

Manny: "That them?" I picked it up, and looked at what they had on it.

Helen: "They strike again. They're near a gas station."

Manny: "Let's kick their asses this time!" At least Manny had that screw on right. We got on the truck, heading for the gas station site. I waited in the passenger seat, as usual.

Manny: "By the way, we're gonna do it Pierce's way tonight. Be careful, wait for an opportune moment, THEN get 'em. Okay?"

Helen: "Sure!" It's been… never since Manny said something like that. I decided to wait, while excited! We're doing it Pierce's way now? Really? Cool! I had my binoculars on them. Manny was trembling in his seat. He was probably waiting for the perfect moment to get them, like I was. Or he wanted to tangle with Kayla again. Either way, he has the right mindset, I suppose. We also had our mikes on to listen to them.

Ben: "So, not only was there an XLR8 alien, there was a Fourarms one to?"

Kayla: "Uh-huh. I was… wow."

Kyle: "Judging by the fact they're different looking from the versions we have is probably because they're half-human. Or something. That's what we found out with Alan, right?"

Gwen: "It worked that way before."

Manny: "They met what?"

Helen: "Shh. I'm listening, too!"

Kevin: "Does it matter. Either way, we bust them. They tried to bust Kayla, we bust 'em back."

Ali: "Backing up Kayla, seriously, little bro?"

Kevin: "No one fucks with us. Remember that."

Gwen: "I thought it was, 'Nobody fucks with my car!'"

Kevin: "Same deal. We all use my car, right?"

Ben: "Yep. We do."

Manny: "I'm getting annoyed! They're right within our grasp!"

Helen: "This isn't the opportune moment!"

Manny: "Maybe we should make one!" He pulled out two of his guns. He shot at the truck, and it exploded, then set the gas station on fire. The other six immediately responded to the explosion. Kyle immediately took charge.

Kyle: "Ben, Gwen! Crowd control, now!" Gwen put up a force field around the area, while Ben was saying, "Move along, nothing to see here!"

Kyle: "Kayla, time for some Water Hazard action, okay?" Kayla nodded. They both slapped their watches down. Kayla became a red creature with a seashell for a helmet covering the rest of her head. As usual, her hair managed to remain intact.

Kayla: "WATER HAZARD!" She yelled. But Kyle transformed into someone different. When he slapped his watch down, he morphed into a redheaded girl with purple clothes on, and red eyes.

Kyle: "STARFIRE!" He/she yelled. (I don't know!) He/she then looked at himself/herself.

Water Hazard Kayla: "You okay, Kyle?"

Starfire: "Of all the times… Why now?" He either hated that form, or the feeling that comes with it.

Starfire: "Change in plans. Kevin, Ali, absorb the rock, get the guy in the truck outta here!" Both Kevin and Ali did as they were told. Kayla shot water jets at the truck, putting out the fire. Kyle/Starfire had flown to a fire hydrant, and smashed it apart with her bare hands. She then transformed again, into a form made entirely of water.

Kyle: "AQUOS!" He jumped into the water, then angled it towards the fire, helping Kayla put it out. Once it was out, the place exploded, but no one got hurt. Aquos reformed himself.

Aquos: "Phew! That was close!" The guy that Kevin and Ali saved was waking up.

Ali: "Are you okay, dude?"

Guy: "Yeah. I'm fine." He walked off, muttering to himself about something. Gwen and Ben regrouped with the team.

Ben: "Another crisis averted."

Ali: "Thanks to your quick thinking yet again, Kyle 10, master of the Ultimatrix!"

Aquos: "It was nothing, really!"

Water Hazard Kayla: "Why'd you turn into Starfire again, by the way?"

Kevin: "I didn't know you could turn into Gwen, dude!"

Aquos: "She's not Gwen! She's a Tamaranian!"

Kevin: "Entirely different story altogether." He looked like he knew what Aquos was talking about.

Gwen: "She's one of Kyle's favorites from the old days. As I remember, he knows how to flirt while using her as well." She sounded rather bitter.

Aquos: "Times change, but I thought it would be necessary later on."

Ali: "You've flirted with guys before?"

Kevin: "Kyle's a bi! Kyle's a bi!"

Aquos: "No I'm not! I'm…"

Manny: "That's it!" he busted out of the van, and charged at the six of them all by himself.

Helen: "Manny! MANNY! Stop!" I ran at him, while Kayla and Kyle got their attention together.

Water Hazard Kayla: "That's that one Fourarms guy!"

Aquos: "I'll handle him. You mind taking care of the speedy one?"

Kevin: "Nah. I can take 'im."

Aquos: "You sure dude? It's Fourarms we're talking about."

Kevin: "One that's half-human. So what if he's got a gift of super strength? He ain't as tough as a real Tetramand." He nodded, understanding the logic, and Kevin charged at him. Manny and Kevin started going at it. Kayla shot water at me, blasting me into a wall, then transformed into her XLR8 form again.

XLR8 Kayla: "You think you got me, girlfriend? Nothing's holding me back this time!" I got up, and zoomed at her, kicking her in the face. She tail whipped me, and charged again, punching me in the gut, then tossing me into the ground with a Judo throw. She jumped up, then turned into a giant yellow ball. I ran out of the way, and after she slammed, she still rolled out at me. I ran at her, hoping a full body tackle would slow her down, but she only ran me over, then bounced up into the air again. I dodged, and she rolled out again. I made her roll into another wall. She walked out of it.

Kayla: "If that's all you got, girl, it ain't gonna do you any good!" She was right. I hate her! She turned into XLR8 again, and zoomed out at me. While I tried to run away from her, though, Aquos got in my way, making me slip, then land flat on my face while Kayla jumped over me, and dive bombed my back with a flurry of kick attacks. Aquos got up in front of me.

Aquos: "Okay. Talk. Why are you here?"

Helen: "To stop freaks like you!" I managed to finally knock Kayla off of me. I pulled my gun out, and started shooting at Aquos. Each shot went through him like nothing. So he really is made of water!

Aquos: "What did we do? We saved that guy, first off!"

XLR8 Kayla: "Yeah! When did we deserve this?"

Aquos: "Shut up, girl me. I'm talking here."

Helen: "I don't know what you all are, but we're NOT letting you get away with infesting our world with more freaks like us!"

Aquos: "Listen here, XLRbabe. I'm not the enemy, and neither is Gwen, Kevin, Ali, or even Kayla here." Suddenly, his watch symbol started beeping, then it shot a yellow ray out at me. Even Aquos looked surprised.

Robotic voice: "DNA sampled and already in Ultimatrix database. Sample is Kineceleran in nature. Re-unlocking XLR8." He exploded in a red flash, and suddenly turned into a boy version of Kayla.

Aquos: "XLR8!" He looked at himself.

XLR8: "Huh? What the fuck? I got XLR8 back! Sweet!" I backed away from him.

Helen: "What in the name of God are you?" I shot at him again. He ran out of the way, kicked the gun out of my hand, then tail-whipped me to the ground all in one quick motion. I gasped as he looked down at me.

XLR8: "Look, It's not me, it's my watch that's doing this. I'll show you."

XLR8 Kayla: "Remember I got your back if she tries to…"

XLR8: "I know." He looked me in the eyes, then glowed red again, changing back into his human form.

Kyle: "Look. This thing here is called the Ultimatrix. It lets me turn into over a million different aliens."

Helen: "A-a million?" He can turn into that many! No!

Kyle: "It's true. Well, somewhat true. Most of my forms are locked."

Helen: "And, why'd you guys save that one dude?"

Kyle: "Because that's my job. I'm a superhero." This was too hard to really put into words. Was this kid or guy or whatever he is, lying? He looked sincere, but I didn't think he had much to gain by lying to me.

Manny: "Helen! I could use some help here!" He suddenly got clobbered by Kevin.

Kevin: "Aw, am I too tough for you?"

Manny: "Maybe if you didn't have your two girlfriends protecting you, I'd have whooped your scrawny little ass by now!" He grabbed all four of his pistols, and shot at Kevin. Ali suddenly made a giant shield out of her arm, and jumped in front of Kevin, protecting him from the fire.

Ali: "I'm his SISTER, you idiot!"

Gwen: "And what do you care if I'm…" she stopped herself.

Kyle: "Want me to stop your little friend?"

Helen: "If you must." Kyle walked closer to Manny, and let his watch thing scan him, too.

Manny: "Hey! What'd you just do to me, watch boy?"

Kyle: "Nothing harmful."

Robotic voice: "Alien form acquired. Already in Ultimatrix database. Re-unlocking Fourarms." His watch shot up a hologram of a guy more muscular than Manny, but still looked like him. He slapped the watch down. He suddenly grew much bigger than Manny, with gladiator/wrestler clothes, a ponytail, and had red eyes.

Kyle: "FOURARMS!" Manny looked up at him.

Manny: "OH! So just cause you scanned me, and turned into me, you think you can BEAT me?"

Fourarms: "Um, I wouldn't dude. You're surrounded." Kayla waved to him, and Ali, Kevin, and Gwen were getting ready to fight some more.

Manny: "Manny Armstrong never backs down form a fight! Bring it, meat!" He charged at Fourarms.

Fourarms: "You asked for it, dude." Manny landed a punch, but Fourarms was not affected much. He simply punched Manny back, and that was enough to send him flying into the wall behind him. While he pulled out his pistols and kept shooting at Fourarms, Fourarms took each shot like it was nothing, and continued punching Manny into the building, then hurled him out. Gwen trapped him in a lasso arm.

Manny: "Is that all you got, big guy? IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT!"

Fourarms: "No, but if I went any harder on you, I'd probably kill you." Manny roared.

Helen: "Manny! Calm down. They're good guys, too."

Manny: "What? They are NOT! They're freaks! All of them! Just like us!"

Helen: "No. They use their powers for good. Unlike some of the other guys we put into the disintegrator."

Fourarms: "Disintegrator? What?"

Helen: "We brought along a disintegrator device we would have thrown you all into if we won."

Ali: "You expected to beat all five of us?"

Kevin: "Yeah. Not gonna happen."

XLR8 Kayla: "As you were saying, girl?" She walked up to me, putting her arm on my shoulder, and smiled once I looked her in the eyes.

Manny: "Fine. We'll show you the disintegrator. Helen, do the honors." I nodded, and opened up the back of our truck.

Helen: "See."

Kevin: "That's not a disintegrator. It's a Null Void Projector. AN old model, but if it works, it works."

Manny: "And how would you know?"

Fourarms: "He knows what he's talking about, dude."

Kevin: "And I'm never wrong."

Manny: "So, what's this 'Null Void'?"

Gwen: "Would it be okay to put him down yet?"

Fourarms: "I don't know. Will you cause any more trouble?"

Manny: "Nah. I know what I'm up against. You'd win hands down." Fourarms changed back to Kyle.

Kyle: "Good." Gwen set him down, and Manny was compliant. Ali and Kevin de-armored themselves.

Helen: "Here's our database on the guys we threw into it." I handed our device to Kyle.

Kyle: "Hmm… a Pisciss Volannis, a Pyronite, a Vulpimancer, an Ectonurite, not to mention… a DNAlien, and a Lepidopterran… Damn! There are all sorts of things here!"

Manny: "Well, the DNAliens are bad enough, right?"

Kyle: "Yeah. They are. You can keep them there."

Ali: "I have an idea."

Helen: "What?"

Ali: "How about you two go into the Null Void, and free whoever's not supposed to be there, huh?"

Manny: "I'm not doing it without going back to our base first." I nodded. Once we said our goodbyes to Kyle's group, we went to our base, then grabbed up all of the supplies we could carry.

Helen: "Okay. We're ready?"

Manny: "We're ready."

Helen: "For Pierce."

Manny: "Yep. For Pierce." We turned the Null Void Projector on, then jumped in. We found ourselves on a floating rock out in the middle of nowhere seconds later.

Helen: "So. Let's get started."

Manny: "Yeah. Let's go."

The End.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Ultimate Kyle.**

I discovered the most powerful form in the Ultimatrix, just in time to stop an invasion of the planet. Ultimate Kyle. It lets me use all of my powers as me in my human form, all at the slap of the button, and announcing the name of the alien. It was so much fun to use, I wanted to keep it forever! But… I lost it. You'll find out how today.

I was Kyle-Dite, reading Gwen's spell books that day.

Kyle-Dite: "Gwen, I can't read this word."

Gwen: "You have all of this magical power, and yet you can do nothing with it. What is wrong with you?"

Kyle-Dite: "Read me the word, please?" All I knew about this form was that I could do whatever Gwen could. I thought the spell books could at least give me some insight on other powers I had. Maybe I should've left with Verdona that day. No, everyone would hate me for it.

Gwen: "Contigo. That's a simple spell! It makes the force fields I make!"

Kyle-Dite: "Contigo!" I made the force field. I then said, "Hey! It worked! I'm making progress!"

Gwen: "Not bad. Now try something more complicated." I opened the book again, flipping through her book until I found one thing that interested me.

Kyle-Dite: "Hey! How about this one! It's pretty!" Gwen looked at the picture, then sighed.

Gwen: "That's the body transference spell, Kyle. Something different." I shrugged, turning the pages more, then found a tornado.

Gwen: "Terpho. It's easy, but functional. Try it."

Kyle-Dite: "TERPHO!" I shot a pink tornado forward.

Gwen: "Not bad… Could've made a bit more force, though."

Kyle-Dite: "We're inside your room. I couldn't make it any bigger."

Gwen: "Good point."

Kyle-Dite: "How about that snake you made? That'd be fun."

Gwen: "Trista Combetitus? Are you sure?"

Kyle-Dite: "Sure! Please?"

Gwen: "Too complicated. How about…" She grabbed the book from me, then started turning the pages herself. I got my disappointed look.

Kyle-Dite: "Anything you can do, I can do ten times better."

Gwen: "No, you really can't."

Kyle-Dite: "I'm a full-bred Anodyte. You aren't."

Gwen: "Are you challenging me?"

Kyle-Dite: "Wanna go?" My hands glowed with Gwen's pink orbs.

Gwen: "I'm not in the mood." She gave the book back to me, which had a picture of flowers showing.

Kyle-Dite: "This one looks lame!"

Gwen: "But it's harmless. Come on."

Kyle-Dite: "Fine. Read the name." I handed her the book, and she read the name.

Gwen: "Reanima Verdanica."

Kyle-Dite: "Ugh. Reanima… Verdanica." I said it half-heartedly, creating a field of flowers right in her room. I then said, "There. Is that fine?"

Gwen: "Not bad."

Kyle-Dite: "Still lame, though. Come on! I wanna use some kickass spells! Not these wimpy, flowery ones!"

Gwen: "You aren't going to use those kickass ones until you finish with these weak ones first. Besides, it's hard to get you to concentrate on these."

Kyle-Dite: "What I need is a spell that actually does some damage. Not this shit."

Gwen: "Class is over." She slammed the book shut.

Kyle-Dite: "Gwen?"

Gwen: "Just stick with my powers for now. You'll be a lot better off."

Kyle-Dite: "I'm sorry, Gwen!" I said to her. She threw me a spell book.

Gwen: "Practice with this one for a few days." I read the cover. Gwen wrote on it, "Spells for first timers."

Kyle-Dite: "Everyone's going to be expecting me to show off some-"

Gwen: "We show everyone as soon as we're done walking down the stairs, remember?"

In Gwen's backyard, with me and Gwen were Kayla, Kevin, Ben, and Ali. I was still Kyle-Dite, looking embarrassed I didn't learn anything kickass.

Kevin: "Okay, hero. What'd you learn on your first day?"

Kyle-Dite: "Only two new spells."

Gwen: "Trust me, He's making progress."

Ali: "Go get 'em, tiger!"

Kyle-Dite: "Terpho!" I shot out a bigger tornado than the ones Gwen usually uses. Her jaw dropped at the sight of my tornado.

Ali: "Better than Terraspin's! Yay!"

Kayla: "I give that an 8."

Ben: "Not bad at all."

Kevin: "Eh, seen better."

Kyle-Dite: "And that's all for today, everybody!"

Gwen: "Kyle!" She gave me that look she usually gave Kevin now. I glared back at her, but she only made it look angrier.

Kyle-Dite: "Fine. Reanima Verdanica!" I just said it to get it over with. The field of flowers grew in front of all four of them. Ben and Kevin burst out laughing.

Gwen: "Ben! Kevin! He's trying!"

Kevin: "Trying to embarrass himself?" I put my head down in shame as Ali walked up to me, trying to cheer me up. Kayla was too busy admiring the flowers to do anything.

Ben: "Wow, Gwen. I know you sort of hate him-"

Gwen: "I don't hate him!" I raised my head up, looking at Gwen. Ali looked at her, too, and Ben and Kevin stopped laughing.

Gwen: "It's complicated, but I don't hate him." I raised an eyebrow. Ali saw that.

Ali: "Regardless, Kevin? Ben?"

Ben: "I'm sorry, Kyle." I changed back to human.

Kevin: "No way." Gwen elbowed him.

Kevin: "Ow! Okay. I'm sorry, too, dude."

Kyle: "Good enough, Kev. I believe ya." We all had gone to a Mr. Smoothies later that night. Why do we hang out there so much? I forget.

Kayla: "Nothing like a good smoothie to calm you nerves!" She started slurping.

Kyle: "Yeah, but I'm more of a Sprite person."

Ben: "You guys never order the smoothies. It really makes me wonder why you come here in the first place."

Kyle: "It's our HQ, in a way."

Kevin: "Like my garage?"

Gwen: "Exactly like you garage."

Ben: "Anyone want ginger?"

Ali: "Pass."

Kevin: "I so pass!"

Kyle: "Sprite! Help me!" I hugged my cup.

Kayla: "I concur!" She has my taste buds, so she orders whatever I do, most of the time.

Gwen: "Nope."

Ben: "More for me!" He started slurping again. Regular fruit smoothies I can handle. But these other ones get on my nerves! As soon as that thought left my mind, some half-frog/half-human looking soldiers appeared, surrounded us, and pointed their guns at us.

Kayla: "These guys wanna square off against US?"

Kyle: "When will they ever learn?" I turned my watch in such a way that forced a certain code to activate all of a sudden.

Kyle: "Huh?"

Ultimatrix: "Code input accepted. Activating Ultimate Kyle form." Red glowing lines went all around me, and my watch disappeared, and the spiky Ultimate form symbol appeared on my chest.

Kyle: "Ultimate Kyle? Huh?" The frog aliens raised their weapons, and started firing. We ducked under them, while Gwen built up a force field to cover us. Ali morphed armor over her and Ben from the ground, and Kevin absorbed the ground, too. Kayla transformed into Chromastone.

Chromastone Kayla: "Kyle, how about…" She noticed my Ultimate symbol.

Chromastone Kayla: "Kyle, there's an Ultimate human form?"

Kyle: "I don't know! I guess that's what the watch is trying to tell me!"

Chromastone Kayla: "Well, what's it do?"

Kevin: "Well, figure it out now! Gwen's force field's going away!" It was starting to dissipate. Ali turned her hands into giant fists again, and charged out at them. Kevin and Ben followed behind her, punching their way through the guys, as well. Kayla jumped over the field, and shot her laser beams into the crowd.

Gwen: "Well, Kyle?"

Kyle: "Um… uh… Darn it! I wanted to be Starfire to be honest…" Then her hologram suddenly appeared behind me, and I was floating in the air. I said, "Oh! Now I get it! I'm Ultimate Kyle now!" I shot her starbolts into the crowd of frog aliens. They went sailing through the air from each explosion.

Chromastone Kayla: "What the…" I landed on the ground, with starbolts in hand.

Ultimate Kyle: "You guys are in SO much trouble! Armodrillo!" His hologram appeared behind me, and I raised both of my fists into the air, then slammed them into the ground, tearing the ground below them apart, and sending them flying.

Kevin: "Maybe we should sit back and watch. This is going to get real fun."

Ben: "Maybe."

Ultimate Kyle: "XLR8!" His hologram showed up, and I zoomed through the crowd of aliens, punching and kicking them away from me. Kayla's one eye narrowed at me.

Chromastone Kayla: "I want to do that!"

Kevin: "You don't have an Ultimatrix. That's impossible!"

Ultimate Kyle: "Ultimate Humongousaur!" I yelled. My size grew to Ultimate Humongousaur's height, and I slammed my arms into the ground again, sending more aliens flying. Kevin whistled, Ali's eyes were wide, Gwen was baffled, Ben just whistled, and Kayla looked jealous. I then turned my hands into missile launchers, and started firing. The frogs tried to retaliate by shooting lasers at me, but I was largely unaffected by their shots. I raised my hands up again, slamming another hole in the ground. The frogs flew through the air. Lasers started hitting me again.

Ultimate Kyle: "Chromastone!" I shrunk, and absorbed all of their shots, shooting back an even bigger blast of energy, knocking them all away. I turned off my power, then let the Ultimatrix return to my wrist.

Kevin: "Dude, what was that?"

Kyle: "Ultimate Kyle. A form that lets me have access to every one of my other powers."

Chromastone Kayla: "I really want that!" She changed back to human.

Kyle: "Sorry, Kayla. Maybe next time."

Ben: "That was so amazing!"

Ali: "I know! With that kind of power, maybe you could-"

Voice: "I can't believe this! I told them not to attack you! But do they listen? No! Always with the shooting!" A weird silver guy in a huge robe ran in. He checked the frog soldiers. They were each unconscious.

Robe guy: "Oh, what will I tell Emperor Milleous now?" I reactivated my Ultimate Kyle form, and walked up to the guy.

Ultimate Kyle: "Who are you?"

Kevin: "Raff?"

Raff: "Kevin?"

Gwen: "You know this guy?"

Kevin: "Yeah. We did business before. Long time ago. How you doin'?"

Raff: "Not good at the moment, Kevin. Emperor Milleous' daughter, Attea, has gone missing. We believe someone kidnapped her and took her to Earth. I was hoping the famous Kyle Tennyson here-" He pointed to me as he said this. "Could help us. But my soldiers took to the aggressive route to get your attention! I'm terribly sorry, Mr.-"

Ultimate Kyle: "Don't worry. They're probably just worried, and thought we did it, or something."

Ali: "Which we didn't do, I swear!"

Raff: "Ali Levin?"

Ali: "He knows about me, Kevin?"

Kevin: "Sort of. Sort of not. Anyway, besides Attea being kidnapped, or disappearing, what else happened?"

Raff: "Not much. Milleous plans to destroy the planet if she's not returned within 10 solar cycles."

Ultimate Kyle: "Um, what?"

Raff: "In your time, that'd be around an hour. Maybe one and a half."

Gwen: "I'll be able to track her down if you had a personal item of hers." Raff pulled out a purple rag.

Raff: "Here. It's the royal swatch." Gwen touched it, and her eyes glowed.

Gwen: "Found her. She's near the dam."

Ali: "We'd better hurry then!"

Raff: "I can teleport us there."

Ben: "Good, do it!" He teleported all of us there in seconds. We found Attea fighting off a guy that looked like Sixsix.

Ultimate Kyle: "Sixsix? Figures. He always-"

Raff: "That's actually Sevenseven. Same species. More powerful."

Kayla: "Plus 11 more powerful."

Ultimate Kyle: "Okay. Let's go, then! Cannonbolt!" Cannonbolt's hologram appeared behind me, and I rolled down towards the guy. Kayla transformed into Jetray, and Kevin and Ali absorbed the metal railings over themselves. Ali morphed the armor around Ben, and Gwen used her platforms as steps to run down there.

Ultimate Kyle: "HEY! SEVENSEVEN!" I clobbered him in the back, while Kayla shot down her lasers, and Ali shot an electric bullet barrage at him. He flew back several feet at this combined assault. I unrolled, then slapped my symbol.

Ultimate Kyle: "Stinkfly!" Along with the hologram, for some reason, when I did that, Stinkfly's wings grew out of my back. I flew upwards, then shot down restraining goo. Sevenseven cut his way out, and turned his hands into laser cannons. She shot lasers at the rest of us. Ben dodge rolled under it, and gave Sevenseven an uppercut. He flew into the air, While Gwen slapped him back down. Kayla transformed into Terraspin, and tackled Sevenseven on the return trip. I slapped the watch again.

Ultimate Kyle: "PERMAFROST!"When his hologram appeared, I lost my Stinkfly wings. I shot ice rays at Sevenseven immediately, flash freezing him. Kevin ran up to the ice block, and punched him out of it. I ran to Attea while everyone else engaged Sevenseven to keep him distracted.

Attea: "Who are you guys?"

Ultimate Kyle: "The Plumbers patrolling Earth. Once Raff told us you were missing, we went looking for you. We found you, and we're here to take you back to Emperor Milleous."

Attea: "Good. I was getting tired of running away from that Sevenseven idiot." Raff went up to her, and prepared to teleport her, but just then, Ali shot a charged electricity stream, which Sevenseven dodged, only to find out she blew up the dam. Water immediately started flowing out fast. I gasped, and quickly took action.

Ultimate Kyle: "KYLE-DITE!" After her hologram faded, I created a force field around Raff, Attea, and I, then teleported them onto another rock, away from the flood. I saw that Gwen captured everybody in an energy bubble, but they couldn't do anything to stop the water flow.

Ultimate Kyle: "Raff, Attea, wait here for a sec, okay?"

Raff: "But what about Sevenseven?"

Ultimate Kyle: "I'll worry about him later." I teleported back to the bottom of the path the water was flowing, then said, "Man, this is gonna be hard to do, but I know who can do it." I slapped the symbol.

Ultimate Kyle: "METRION!" Metrion's hologram appeared behind me for a second, and I raised my hands up. "Here goes." I said. "AZARETH METRION ZINTHOS!" I yelled. A big black energy projection covered the rest of the opening path, and the water slammed into it. I barely held it back properly. I walked forward, budging the water inch by inch, but it wasn't working completely. Gwen's bubble floated to the top of my force field. She opened it enough so that it was a large bowl.

Kevin: "Need help there, big guy?"

Ultimate Kyle: "Yeah. A little! I should've turned on Ultimate Metrion!"

Gwen: "Ben, Kevin, and Kayla should jump down to back him up."

Terraspin Kayla: "I'll go Humongousaur. That'll do it."

Ali: "Does that mean…"

Gwen: "Yes. Fly us to Raff and Attea. Sevenseven will be coming back after them after he recovers from the explosion. They need protection."

Ultimate Kyle: "Scratch that! Should've left an Echo Echo clone behind!" Ali sprouted wings, flew up, and grabbed Gwen. She flew off with her while Ben, Kevin, and Kayla jumped down. Ali took off towards Attea and Raff.

Terraspin Kayla: "Going Humongousaur!" She turned into Humongousaur, and Ben, Kevin, and her pushed on my force field, pushing all of the water back towards the dam. After ten grueling minutes of pushing my force field, we got it up against the dam.

Kevin: "Now what?"

Ultimate Kyle: "I'm going to need you three to keep holding in that force field." I kept it up while I was talking. "I'll do what I have to do, but I need you three to stay still while I do it, okay? Keep holding it?"

Ben: "Sure, whatever! Do it already!" Kayla grew to max size, and kept her pressure on the wall. I turned off my force field for only a second to change my powers.

Ultimate Kyle: "ROCKS!" His hologram appeared. I slammed both of my hands into the ground, creating a giant rock wall while the force field slowly vanished. It appeared in an instant, so only drips of the water continued to splash outwards. I knew that wouldn't stay, however, unless I welded the rocks in place. I slapped my symbol again.

Ultimate Kyle: "Starfire!" Once again, her hologram appeared. I floated up to the top of the dam, while shooting my starbolts to weld the dam in place, still. I switched sides once I finished on one side, then continued on the other one on the way back up. The dam was welded.

Ultimate Kyle: "Woo! Good work everyone!"

Humongousaur Kayla: "Thanks!"

Ben: "What about Gwen and Ali?"

Kevin: "Let's get up there!" Kayla went Big Chill and grabbed Ben. I grabbed Kevin, and we flew towards where I left them. Gwen had a force field up, protecting them against Sevenseven's blasts. Ali was engaging him from the air, while Sevenseven was shooting back up at her. I threw Kevin at Sevenseven, while Kayla threw Ben. They both dive-bombed Sevenseven, knocking him over. I sped towards Sevenseven, then slapped my symbol.

Ultimate Kyle: "Giga Swampfire!" A hologram of him appeared behind me. The plant life around the area surrounded me, and grew into large wooden wings. They made me think of tree roots. I flew up, and shot fire at Sevenseven. He took the impact of the fire, skidding into the ground. Kayla breathed ice on him, freezing him solid again. Once we landed, I got back on my feet, and slapped my symbol, deactivating Giga Swampfire's abilities, and let the symbol go back to my wrist as the Ultimatrix. Kayla reverted to normal.

Kevin: "Well, that should be the last of-" An explosion occurred, sending ice shards everywhere. Gwen shielded all of us, while Sevenseven showed us his whole arsenal of weaponry pointing at us, ready to fire.

Ben; "I'd say he's pissed off now."

Kyle: "Me, too." I reactivated Ultimate Kyle.

Ultimate Kyle: "Ultimate Fourarms!" I did grow to Humongousaur's height, but did not sprout any extra arms. Kayla went Rath.

Rath Kayla: "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, SEVENSEVEN, INTERGALACTIC BOUNTY HUNTER FOR HIRE! YOU'RE GOING TO TASTE MY CLAW AS I SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT! AND THAT'S NOT ALL! RATH'S GONNA MAKE YOUR CORPSE INTO A HALLOWEEN COSTUME!"

Ben: "I think Kayla's been on too much sugar."

Gwen: "Not now…"

Ultimate Kyle: "Regardless, you're going down!" I turned my hands into a steel sword, and a steel shield, charging at Sevenseven. He shot his whole barrage of weaponry at me, only for it to be absorbed by my shield. Kayla jumped at him, then tackled him to the ground. Sevenseven kicked her off, then Kevin got close enough to punch him, and did, but absorbed Sevenseven's armor over himself while he was down.

Kevin: "Nice armor, dude." He punched Sevenseven again, while Gwen grabbed him, and slammed him back into the ground. I jumped over him, and attempted to stab him through the armor. He pulled out his energy blade, blocking it. We fought that way until Ali punched him away. I slapped my symbol again.

Ultimate Kyle: "Diamondhead!"I shrunk while Diamondhead's hologram appeared behind me. I raised my fists up, calling up three giant diamond pillars. When Sevenseven landed, I immediately slammed every pillar into him. In the wreckage, he stepped out, then went crazy with his artillery fire again. We all scattered around, then I yelled, "Now!" I shot diamond shards, Kayla slammed her claw into the ground, making a shockwave, Gwen shot two huge manna projections, Kevin and Ben threw giant rocks, and Ali shot Sevenseven with her bullets. Each shot basically exploded on Sevenseven, and finally knocked him out cold. I reverted to fully normal human form, and so did Kayla. Ali de-armored Ben and herself, and Kevin did also.

Kyle: "That should keep Sevenseven out of business for a little while."

Kevin: "Sevenseven's been known never to quit until he has what he wants."

Raff: "It's time to take Attea back now."

Attea: "Are you kidding me? These guys are amazing! We're not going back until I see more of what they can do!"

Ali: "But Princess Attea, your father must be worried sick about you!" She gave Attea one of her looks of huge concern.

Attea: "Eh, Raff, call Dad. Tell him I'm okay. I'll be back later." Raff got an incredulous look on his face, but did as she commanded.

Raff (pulling out a communicator): "Hello, Emperor Milleous. Yes, this is Raff…"

Ben: "Why don't you want to go back, Princess?"

Attea: "Are you sure I can't stay with you guys for a while?"

Gwen: "That would be up to your father, the Emperor. Not us." Attea gave Gwen such a rowdy look, I didn't know how to respond. She was pouting at the same time.

Kevin: "Yeah, I'm with Ben and Gwen. You don't want to make the Incursion Emperor mad about anything."

Kyle: "Speaking of Incursions, what are they?"

Attea: "We're a species that absolutely loves war, and colder areas. Our planet's proof of that."

Kyle: "Bellicose mentality? Where have I heard that before?" Rath came to mind. Kayla's look agreed with mine. So Incursions are Rath-like frogs? Wow.

Raff: "Yes, Emperor Milleous. I'll tell her." He looked worriedly at Attea, then spoke again. "Princess Attea, your father has ordered me to take you back onto his ship. However, he has also ordered Kyle and his team to come back with him." Attea got her rowdy look back, then started to at least get a straight face when we were mentioned.

Gwen: "Is this some sort of award ceremony or something?"

Ben: "Maybe. I always wanted to get awarded by an alien race."

Kyle: "Because it's usually me, or what?"

Ben: "Shut up…" Raff teleported all eight of us to a throne room. We looked ahead, seeing a fat frog guy staring at us. Some soldiers immediately pointed guns at us.

Ben: "Whoa! We come in peace! Really!"

Raff: "Stand down!" They kept their guns pointed at us, still.

Fat frog: "Stand down, like Raff said, soldiers!" They finally did.

Fat frog: "Attea! You're back!" Attea ran back to the frog. I guessed he was Emperor Milleous.

Kayla: "Ooh…" She was watching father and daughter reunite.

Kevin: "I suppose that's as cute as this could get…"

Kyle (while kneeling): "Oh great, wise-"

Milleous: "I don't expect to be bowed down to like that right now, human!" I got up quickly.

Attea: "Can we keep them as pets, Daddy? They're all so awesome!"

Ali: "I'm nobody's pet, girlfriend!"

Kyle: "Yeah. I'm all for fangirls, but this is just ridiculous."

Milleous: "If my daughter asks, eh, why not? Guards! Seize Kyle Tennyson and friends!"

Kevin: "No. We're getting out of here, now!" He absorbed the floor, and started pummeling away the guys that were trying to dog pile on him. Ali absorbed the floor over her and Ben, and they joined Kevin right away.

Gwen: "Terpho!" She blew away a squad coming for her. Kayla transformed into Swampfire.

Swampfire Kayla: "I am SO not in the mood for this!" She shot all of the guys coming for her with a flamethrower. I turned Ultimate Kyle on again, then slapped my symbol.

Ultimate Kyle: "Water Hazard!" I blasted each guy coming for me with streams of water. They shot back at me with their lasers. Gwen cross-chopped a frog heading for her, and Ali created hammers out of her hands, and pounded away each frog quickly. Both Kevin and Ben picked up the floor, and waved it through the army of frogs, sending them hurdling away.

Milleous: "Raff, call in reinforcements! We need them, ASAP!"

Raff: "Yes, Emperor Milleous, sir!" He hit a button on his arm, and immediately, a whole battalion of frogs with guns marched in, firing at us.

Swampfire Kayla: "I don't think so!" She slammed her arms into the ground, calling up a herd of venus flytraps. They went to devour the frogs. Some had, but they were shot down eventually. I slapped my symbol.

Ultimate Kyle: "Ultimate Echo Echo!" I yelled out. I created some sonic disks, and they surrounded the guys. I yelled at them, "SONIC… DOOM!" Each frog collapsed, and they fell over after only a few vibrations.

Milleous (After recovering from the loudness of the vibrations): "What? You dare defy me? Emperor of the Incursions?"

Ultimate Kyle: "Very much so. I am NOT anyone's pet. Or slave."

Gwen: "And neither are the rest of us."

Kevin: "Don't you dare try that again."

Milleous: "Then you give me no choice. Guards!" More frog guys appeared from all over the surrounding pathways.

Ben: "Oh man! Not more!"

Swampfire Kayla: "How many of these guys are you allowed per ship commander anyway?"

Ultimate Kyle: "TERPHO!" I created a tornado surrounding each of us, blowing the entire army away. I continued to use my sonic disks to bombard them with sonic blasts.

Attea: "That's it!" She rushed in at me herself, and punched me in the groin. I fell over, while Ali picked her up.

Ali: "You little piece of shit! I am going to…" An Incursion soldier shot her in the back. She fell over, releasing Attea.

Kevin: "Ali!" He got shot. I recovered, and saw Ali hit the ground. I felt a change in me simultaneously as I fully got up. My hair suddenly got larger than before, and shaped into giant quills. Two quills grew out of my back, and so did a little tail. I rolled up into a ball, and tackled Attea, then slammed into Emperor Milleous' chest. I zoomed out, flying through the air, hitting the Incursion soldier that shot Ali, permanently knock him out. I flew back up, unrolled simultaneously as I started charging an energy beam in my hand.

Ultimate Kyle: "Chaos…"

Kevin: "What the… no way!"

Ben: "What's wrong?"

Kevin: "He's half-Mobian?"

Ultimate Kyle: "SPEAR!" I threw it at Emperor Milleous. He dodged to the side as his chair blew up. He gasped.

Emperor Milleous: "You dare destroy the royal throne of the Incursion Emperor?"

Kevin: "Hold everything!" He put his hands up on both sides of the field. I floated down to him.

Ultimate Kyle: "Kevin? What's up?"

Kevin: "Alright. You know how Alan was half-Pyronite, right?"

Ultimate Kyle: "Uh-huh… Where are you going with this?"

Kevin: "You're half-alien, too, dude." I gasped. Ali got up enough to make a mirror from her hand. I looked at myself. I had Super Sonic's hairdo!

Swampfire Kayla: "Then that means… I'm half-alien too?"

Kevin: "Yep."

Ultimate Kyle: "I'm half-Mobian?"

Kevin: "The planet Mobius. Full of anthropomorphic creatures. Half man half hedgehog, things like that."

Ultimate Kyle: "So… Is that why Kayla's watch, which is mine now, can make me go Giga Humongousaur and things like that without busting?"

Kevin: "Your watch is called the Ultimatrix after all. Your Mobian nature must be what keeps the watch from overloading when you go Giga."

Ultimate Kyle: "Holy fuck. I'm like Sonic."

Gwen: "Kevin, how do you know about this?"

Ben: "You're half Sonic's race? That is so cool, Kyle!"

Ultimate Kyle: "I just always thought I was… human. 100%."

Kevin: "Apparently not." He raised an eyebrow.

Emperor Milleous: "Half-Mobian?" he sounded confused and bewildered at my form.

Ultimate Kyle: "Sorry, Emperor Milleous."

Emperor Milleous: "You're free to go."

Ultimate Kyle: "All of us?"

Emperor Milleous: "We signed a treaty with the Mobians saying we wouldn't get involved in their affairs! They are extremely powerful beings."

Ultimate Kyle: "Um… Thanks?"

Ali: "So, we're done here?"

Emperor Milleous: "Yes. You may go." He hit a button, teleporting us back to Kevin's car. I deactivated my Sonic hair, then turned off my Ultimate Kyle state. My Ultimatrix reappeared on my wrist.

Ali: "I heard of them myself, but I never thought Kyle was… one of them."

Kevin: "Me neither. Wasn't until he changed like that that I knew. But it seems only his Ultimate Kyle form can activate it."

Kyle: "Kayla's one too, don't forget."

Kayla: "You bet your sorry asses we can! Yeah!"

Kyle: "You'd need an Ultimate Kayla form. And Azmuth said, not in a million years!"

Kayla: "You're right…" She got the disappointed tone.

Gwen: "So, how's this affect the rest of us?"

Kevin: "We hope Milleous keeps this a secret. The Mobian-Incursion Treaty was pretty lengthy. They lay one hand on any Mobian whatsoever, and the Mobians found out, poof. No Incursions."

Ben: "You seem to know a lot about these Mobian guys."

Kevin: "I knew one once. Black fur, red stripes, wore inhibitor rings. He was involved in the making of the Omnitrix. He didn't say anything else."

Kyle: "So… I'm… one half of the most powerful being in the galaxy?"

Kevin: "Nope. Celestialsapiens' power still exceeds theirs."

Kyle: "Okay." I made the mental note Alien X was still more powerful than myself. But my other forms… Wow. I could dwarf any one of them. Minus Kyuubi of course.

Inside the deepest corner of the Ultimatrix section of my head…

Kyuubi regathered his friends, Shukaku, Bakeneko, Kyodaigame, Saru, Irukauma, Namekuji, Kabutomushi, and Kyogyu.

Kyuubi: "My brothers, and sisters, I have made an important discovery about our host, Kyle Tennyson."

Shukaku: "And what would that be?"

Kyuubi: "Kyle is half-Mobian." Each of the others eyes widened.

Kabutomushi: "Kyuubi, is this true?"

Kyogyu: "In that case, the boy could prove most useful."

Kyuubi: "And he has discovered the Ultimate human state."

Bakeneko: "So, it could be easier than we thought to release ourselves to become Jubi!"

Kyuubi: "I will need to go Ultimate. We may not need Jubi's tenth tail after all."

Irukauma: "Much better than our last plan."

Saru: "Then we simply need to wait it out for Kyle to release the final seal on you."

Kyodaigame: "It is still only halfway unlocked. It could be awhile before he gets far enough to…"

Kyuubi: "I'm willing to wait. The human doesn't know that it will help us as well as… ha ha ha…"

Namekuji: "The rest of us, Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi: "Exactly, Namekuji." The nine of them laughed to themselves. The other corner of my mind however…

Raven: "I knew there was something up with this!"

Ghostfreak: "Should Kyle 10,000 not have given Kyle the Ultimate power after all?"

Sugilite: "Something tells me it won't matter."

Raven: "We need to keep Kyle safe. Double our efforts. Do whatever we can now."

Sugilite: "Of course we will."

Ghostfreak: "I will do everything. Even if Kyle hasn't unlocked me officially."

Raven: "Kyle needs to keep tabs on his Ultimate Kyle form. Keep it off."

Ghostfreak: "I'll tell him later."

Sugilite: "We'll all tell him."

To be continued…

A/N: I wanted Kyle to be half of one species that wasn't in Ben 10/Alien Force/Ultimate Alien. Mobian (Sonic/Tails/Knuckles/Shadow…) sounded pretty cool. Wasn't too wild, and Super Sonic fit Ultimate Kyle's description. The writer in me went off when I saw Ben 10,000 returns, and… well… yeah. I also included Anodite magic, and the ability to use any regular/Ultimate/Giga forms' powers. Nice alternative to an absent Alien X, don'tcha think? (Plus, Kyuubi won't be needed as often. Still creeps me out.)


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Darkstar Cometh**

Oh, how things have changed… My Ultimate Kyle form revealed to Kevin that I was a Mobian. Like a hedgehog from the Planet Mobius.

Kevin: "Kyle, Mobians are a VERY powerful species. Not like a Celestialsapien, but definitely up there, man."

Ali: "My boyfriend, a half-alien? How?"

Kyle: "I don't know! I never knew my parents! Well, I knew my Mom, but she…"

Gwen: "We know, Kyle." Truthfully, you guys reading this know what happened, but they don't.

Kevin: "Mobians aren't to be messed with, because, like the creatures on Poke-topia… Mobians come in a variety of different species. In fact, they are SO strong under the influence of these special kinds of emeralds, they had to be contained on their own planet. The Plumbers negotiated that the Mobains stay on Planet Mobius, as long as they don't interfere with any matters outside their own planet, unless it involves one of their own species. I guess one of them-"

Kyle: "Ignored the negotiations. NICE!"

Ben: "But if Grandpa or anyone else-"

Kyle: "They won't find out, because as far as I'm concerned, I'm the universe's best superhero, so… I'm cool. My Dad must've been Mobian, because Mom never showed any special talents." It's good to know I'm half-alien.

Gwen: "What if Azmuth finds out?" I froze.

Kevin: "Yeah. He could get deported back to Mobius so fast…"

Kyle: "So… how do I hide it? I mean, I want to know more about my heritage…"

Kayla: "Which is also mine!" Kayla and I behave like brother and sister now. Ben's parents are still weirded out by her, but they love her because she's good.

Kevin; "Still a bad idea to start coming after them, I mean, dude, you are technically a forbidden species. Your dad is probably still on Planet Mobius, wondering how his son, Kyle, is doing." I wonder how Dad is doing right now. Why didn't Paradox-

Ben: "Dude?"

Kyle: "Just thinking about Dad." What was he like?

Kayla: "My dad, too, right?"

Kyle: "Technically, yeah."

Ali: "We'll find him. One day."

Kevin: "Anyway, getting onto more information… you seem to come from the hedgehog classification of the species. They're generally the fastest runners, and also very agile. Think XLR8 with a little Wildmutt jumping thrown in, I guess."

Kyle: "Anything else?"

Kevin: "You can apparently grow quills out the back of your head, too, from what we've seen. Even some from your back." I thought about doing it, then it somehow worked. They were naturally red.

Kyle: "Aw! Sweet! Now, how about that running!" I took off, running, but only was going at normal speeds.

Kyle: "Huh? What the…" Gwen caught up with me.

Gwen: "Put your quills away!"

Kyle; "Why… oh." I pulled them back into my body.

Kyle; "Ow." It hurt a little on the way back in, but I felt my skin re-molding itself back into place when my quills went back.

Ali: "We need to find a more desolate place to test your powers out, Kyle. I mean, anyone seeing your quills out…"

Kyle: "I can see that now." I need to be careful in hiding that.

Kevin: "And you can't run at super speed yet, because…"

Kyle: "I don't know… Maybe it's harder than with XLR8 or Cywolf…" My two fastest runners could zoom off in an instant, but this… I guess I need some special training for this.

Kevin: "One last little fact. I heard that Mobians have an aura that make anyone of the opposite gender almost immediately become attracted to them. It's a rumor, but hey, what would I know?" I had a light bulb go off over my head.

Kyle: "I think I understand what you mean."

Later that night…

I was still pondering about my case with my Mobian powers. Why is my super speed not working? Can Kayla also run at super speeds? She seemed to be fine with just her Omnitrix for now, but who knows? I'm sure she wants answers to these questions, too.

Kevin: "A Forever Knight stakeout. Just the usual deal. I don't see why Kayla and Kyle are distracted tonight."

Kayla: "We had something crazy revealed to us a few weeks ago, and we're both still trying to understand our story. We didn't even know Mobians existed for real until then.

Kyle: "Either way, it's hero time." I slapped the faceplate of the UItimatrix down, becoming…

Kyle; "FEEDBACK!" I became an alien with wires popping out his head, a wire tail, and wire fingers. He was black, and had one eye.

Gwen: "Wow. Haven't seen him in like… 4 years."

Ali: "Oooh…"

Feedback: "Huh. Total accident. Nice I have him back, though!"

Kayla: "My turn!~" She slapped her Omnitrix down, transforming into…

Kayla: "Zatana!" She ended up transforming into a version of herself wearing Zatana's outfit from the JLU show.

Zatana: "Okay… Odd... How the hell am I Zatana?" Kevin laughed. Ali absorbed the ground, covering Ben with it, and Kevin armored himself, too, while still laughing.

Kevin: "I dunno, but it's fun!"

Feedback: "Time to crash this party!" Kayla let us in with a magical portal trick, and I charged up my fists while everyone else ran in behind us.

Kevin: "Fun's over, boys!" The knights, however, seemed to ignore us completely.

Feedback: "Um… hello?!" I shot out an electric blast towards them, but it went right through them.

Ali: "Holograms!"

Gwen: "But why would we…"

A voice: "I see you fell for my ruse." The holograms disappeared, and a person in what looked like Magister Labrid's Plumber suit stepped out from the shadows. He had a helmet covering most of his face. And his chin looked green.

Green chin: "Magister Prior Gilhil of the Plumbers! Kyle Tennyson, I'm placing you and your team under arrest for impersonating officers of the law!"

Feedback: "What?!" Oh crap! If they caught me, my fingerprints would reveal I'm half-Mobian!

Zatana: "You can't arrest us! Azmuth gave ME clear permission that-"

Gilhil: "Everyone knows you, as well, Kayla. Azmuth said to haul you back to Planet Galvan personally. Your mission with Max is over."

Kevin: "We're not going to turn ourselves in."

Ali: "Not alive we're not."

Gwen: "Kevin, Ali, no. Don't do that."

Feedback: "Yeah, guys!"

Kevin: "Or what?" I charged up my fist, aiming it towards Kevin.

Feedback: "We're not turning ourselves in, but I will NOT let a fight ensue over this. Magister Gilhil, I'm afraid I can't come with you."

Gilhil: "Then I'm afraid I have no choice." He raised his gun at us, and fired. We dodged to both sides of the blast.

Feedback: "Okay! This is gonna.." I already saw Ali and Kevin charging towards him, preparing to punch him. Ali had made her hands transform into giant fists to do so.

Ben: "Oh man…" Gilhil had ducked under the both of them, then shot both of them with his gun while they were right over him. They fell down to the ground, stunned. Gwen wrapped him up in manna, but he used his blinding light tool to get Gwen, setting him free, as he charged for Gwen, then knocked her over. Zatana then got her magic cards out, and threw them at Gilhil. He shot them, but they only exploded into confetti, as I shocked him, then ran towards him, and kicked him across the face.

Zatana: "Kyle… This approach isn't working!"

Feedback: "But he's a Plumber. We can't…" Gilhil got clobbered by Kevin, then Ali shot an electric bullet at him. Gwen lassoed him, the we tied him up tight. He struggled to get out of his restraints, too.

Feedback: "Wanna talk, Magister? By the way… We know a Magister Labrid. Why do you two have the same name?"

Ben: "I was wondering the same exact thing."

Gilhil: "Magister's a rank. Not a name. The Magister title is given to the best of Plumbers. But you'd need to be Plumbers to know that, wouldn't you kids?" he smiled evilly at us. Kayla and I reverted to normal, looking worried.

Later… Gilhil was untied, and we were on top of the factory, all in our normal states.

Gilhil: "Alright, kids. The only reason I'm not arresting you outright is because of what Azmuth has told me. You aren't supposed to get involved in a trivial matter such as this, according to them, so I'll make it short and sweet. Any more unauthorized investigations, and all six of you will be thrown into Incarcecon for the rest of your days."

Ali: "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I had to restrain her.

Ali: "What gives you-" Kevin seemed to have similar feelings, but he was quiet.

Gilhil: "I also know you have a Plumber's badge with you. Hand it over."

Kevin: "No. It was my father's badge! My Dad… my real dad…"

Ali: "OUR real dad."

Kevin: "He was a Plumber, and it's all Ali and I have left to remember him by. Please!"

Gilhil: "Levin. Now." He kept his hand held out for the badge. Kevin reluctantly handed it to him.

Gilhil: "I wish I didn't have to tell you young people this, but it is the law. Kyle, do you understand this warning?"

Kyle: "Yes." I grimaced at him.

Gilhil: "Do the rest of you understand?" He eyed everyone intently. We nodded. He teleported himself back to his ship.

Kayla: "What now?"

Ali: "We're grounded. That's what."

Ben: "And to think… Grandpa could've covered-"

Kevin: "I doubt it, Ben. Max wouldn't have been able to cover for us here. We're stuck on Earth, nothing to do except LET the HighBreed take over the world!" He suddenly sounded angry. Ali clenched her fists, then started to hug me out of the sheer need to.

Ali: "How can we fight back without going to the big house?"

Kyle: "I don't know. All of this on top of discovering my heritage, as well." I transformed to Rhapsody.

Rhapsody: "I'll take you home, Ali." I pulled her up, bridal style while holstering my scythe, then floated towards her apartment. I saw everyone else clamoring into Kevin's car, and he drove off. Ali was attempting to cuddle me a bit, but I was hard for her to do that. Under my cloak is nothing but a skeleton.

Ali: "Do you think this'll blow over?"

Rhapsody: "I don't know, mon. All I can hope for is that Magister Gilhil knows what he's doing."

Ali: "Me, too. I still think he's making a terrible mistake, Kyle."

Rhapsody: "As am I, babe." I moved my red glowing eyes to look into hers. This was the saddest I've ever seen her. Losing her dad's badge had to have been a hard hit to her psyche. I need to get that back somehow. I will.

Rhapsody: "Don't worry. It doesn't change the fact that-"

Ali: "I love you, too." She smooched my skull under my hood. A fanged glowing smile appeared below my red eyes. She felt strangely comforted. We were suddenly stopped when a blue lightning bolt struck the ground in front of us. I floated down to see what it was, when I saw…

Ali: "AGGREGOR!" She grabbed my scythe from me.

Rhapsody: "Whoa, girl! I need-" She charged at him with the scythe, but she got shot by Aggregor's staff, then got hurled back by the shock. I caught her, then snatched my scythe back, letting her armor herself up with the blade part first.

Aggregor: "Allison. We meet again." He turned his eyes to me. "A Nightmarian. Strange choice for one such as yourself."

Rhapsody: "Yeah, mon. I don't understand him much, either." Ali got up, and started shooting him with her machine gun hands. Aggregor spun his staff to deflect all of the bullets to different directions. I pointed my scythe towards the air, then shot a lightning bolt into the sky. A lightning bolt then flew down towards Aggregor. He jumped away from the bolt, then slammed the ground with both of his arms, creating a tremor. I floated upwards while Ali sprouted butterfly wings to fly up and away from the resulting shockwave. I shot a freeze ray towards Aggregor this time. It froze him, but he melted his way out.

Rhapsody: "Still using those alien powers, mon? That's low."

Aggregor: "Doesn't mean a thing to me, Tennyson."

Rhapsody: "So it doesn't." I flew towards him, preparing to strike him with the scythe, and we started colliding blades, until he shocked me with another attack, then kicked me towards the ground. I used my intangibility to sink into the ground, then the ground exploded, revealing…

Kyle: "HUMONGOUSAUR!" I was at full height, and I jumped up into the air at him, while Ali was dive-bombing him. Aggregor put up a blue shield, which both I and she were bounced off of, and he sent two tornadoes at us, launching us into the air, and we landed on the ground with some huge thuds. Mine shook the ground.

Humongousaur: "Ow. Who has the force field?"

Ali: "AmpFibian, maybe?"

Aggregor: "It's a gift from the species you call Water Hazard, Kyle. However, you will never get the opportunity to use it."

Humongousaur: "Really?" I became Ultimate Humongousaur, at 120 feet tall, then launched missiles at him. He shot heat rays at them, stopping them, as Ali flew through the smoke, and clobbered him in the face. Aggregor recovered rather quickly, then swung his staff at her. She turned one of her hands into a blade to deflect it, then the two were having a swordfight in the air.

Ultimate Humongousaur: "Time to go Giga!" I slapped my symbol, then evolved into a 200 foot tall spinosaurus, still containing Humongousaur's giant arms, and Ultimate Humongousaur's shell.

Giga Humongousaur: "GIGA HUMONGOUSAUR!" I locked all of my missiles on him, then opened all of my hidden missile compartments, launching them all at him. He put his bubble field up again, but couldn't absorb the impact of the missiles, so he was launched into the ground. I then saw Ali charging up a lightning ball in her hand, Kamehameha style. She launched it once it got to full size. It slammed into Aggregor at full force, while I jumped up over him, preparing to squish him with my foot on the way down. He dug underground as I slammed him. I lifted my foot up, noticing he wasn't there.

Giga Humongousaur: "I don't think so!" I slapped my symbol.

Swampfire: "SWAMPFIRE!" I shape-shifted into a vine, then dived in after him. Ali landed on the ground, then slammed an electrified fist into the ground. That gave me enough time to locate Aggregor. So I found him, then launched him up into the sky once I grew back out.

Swampfire: "Oh yeah!" I went Pikachu, then yelled my name.

Pikachu: "PIIIIII-KAAAAA-CHUUUUUU!" I shot a lightning bolt into the air at him. It made contact, and he started spastically shaking while in the air. I kept it up for only a few more seconds before he forced the shock off of him.

Pikachu: "Aw shit…"

Ali: "GRR…"

Aggregor: "Thought you had me? Well, you were wrong."

Pikachu: "Not for long!" I went Ironheart, then launched my missiles at him from the hidden compartments in my shoulders. He spun his staff to prevent them from hitting him as both Ali and I charged at him, and we both punched him. I then used my repulsor blasts to shoot him into the ground. Ali charged down after him, then did a double-fisted electrically charged slam attack once he hit the ground, then started to pummel the crap out of him as I flew down to help her. Aggregor shocked her with his newly grown AmpFibian tentacles, then tossed her aside with them.

Ironheart: "ALI!" I caught her. She coughed.

Ali: "I'm fine."

Aggregor: "Not for long you're not." He sent a heat beam at us again. I set her down, then started absorbing the attack. I then transformed into NRG to start taking it better, then slowly move towards him. I jumped into the air, while he slapped me with his staff.

Aggregor: "Now, Allison. You are mine."

Ali: "Ugh…"

NRG: "NO!" I slapped my symbol, becoming Rhapsody again, then I hit my symbol another time. My bony legs grew out of my cape, as it got a red lining design under it. My hood fell down to become visible, and revealed a very creepy looking skull with glowing red eyes. My scythe became larger, and suddenly got more curved.

Rhapsody: "ULTIMATE RHAPSODY, MON!" Aggregor turned around, noticing my transformation. I shot flames at him this time, and they were black. He thought he could take them, but no. He started burning up.

Aggregor: "What is this?!"

Ultimate Rhapsody: "Black flames. They don't stop burning their target until it is incinerated. Unless I say so. And I don't think I'll be stopping anytime soon." Aggregor shot himself with water from his hand, but the flames continued to burn.

Ultimate Rhapsody: "Again, when I say so." Aggregor started grunting in pain from his little problem. I smiled evilly as Ali got up, noticing what was happening to Aggregor. She smiled at first, then gasped when she saw me.

Ali: "The Grim Reaper…"

Ultimate Rhapsody: "It's me, Ali. You know, right?"

Ali: "But… how?"

Ultimate Rhapsody: "It's called Ultimate Rhapsody, girl."

Ali: "But black flames are uncontrollable! What were you thinking?!" My eyes widened, then I put the flames out while Aggregor was still twitching from the burn.

Ultimate Rhapsody: "It's fine! It's me!" I got shocked from behind now, then after a few minutes, I reverted to normal, then fell unconscious.

Ali's POV.

Ali: "NO!" Kyle went down from Aggregor's shock.

Aggregor: "Seems that Kyle couldn't finish me. And he had me right where he wanted me, too."

Ali: "You BASTARD!" I tried to punch him, but his AmpFibian tentacles wrapped around my arms,, then sent shocks through my body as well. I was then tossed aside as Aggregor picked Kyle up.

Aggregor: "The Ultimatrix will now be- AGH!" He was shot by a laser from a familiar person.

Ali: "Magister Gilhil?"

Gilhil: "I see you two got in trouble."

Aggregor: "Plumber, stay out of this! My quarrel is with the girl! Not you, or Tennyson."

Gilhil (While flashing his badge): "You are under arrest for attempted kidnapping of the Ultimatrix wielder. While he's not allowed to participate in Plumber activities again, from what I can see, you attacked them, so they decided to defend themselves. Is this correct?"

Ali: "Yes! That's it exactly!"

Aggregor: "We will meet again, Allison!" he created a tornado around himself, then vanished.

Gilhil: "Escaping from an officer of the law. Another charge to put on his record."

Ali: "Thank you."

Gilhil: "Take him home. I'm sure he'll need his rest." Gilhil walked away, leaving me to fly Kyle home.

Kyle's POV

I had woken up on Ali's and my bed. I rubbed my head, wondering what had happened after our match with Aggregor. Ali's shower was running, so I pretty much guessed what time it was. Near 9. I was right. I got up, and wandered into Ali's kitchen, and was getting waffles ready. Ultimate Rhapsody seemed to scare her a lot. Something about the Grim Reaper. I guess I should use Ultimate Rhapsody sparingly, or something.

Kyle: "Note to self. Ultimate Rhapsody, bad." And he always was a favorite of mine, too, so I wondered how I triggered such an adverse reaction. My waffles popped out of the toaster. I walked over, spread the syrup, then started munching. Ali walked out, wrapped in her towel and with a towel still holding up her hair. I noticed she was starting to grow it out a bit. Always wondered why.

Ali: "Good morning, Kyle." She smiled a little seductively.

Kyle: "Hi." My mouth got full of waffle. Nothing else to say.

Ali: "Sorry about… freaking out last night."

Kyle: "It's cool. Rhapsody alone scares some people." I smiled sheepishly.

Ali: "You're right. He does."

Kyle: "So… about what Magister Gilhil said…"

Ali: "Yes?"

Kyle: "Max deputized me, and made me one, right?"

Ali: "You told me he did."

Kyle: "I guess I was wrong. Or Max never got around to notifying another Magister." I felt disappointed now.

Ali: "Maybe he did it off the books."

Kyle: "Whatever happened, we're all under this problem. And besides, you and Kevin deserve the opportunity. What would it take to-" Ali's cell phone went off. She walked over, picking it up.

Ali: "Hello?"… "Hey, Ben." … "Mr. Smoothies? Talk about the-" … "But Mr. Tennyson should've-" … "Ah. We'll be there. You're right. We don't need no stinkin' badges. We're superheroes."… "Bye."

Kyle: "That's the spirit, Tennyson." I cracked a grin. We had approached Mr. Smoothies after Ben was done with school, as was described. Kayla, Gwen, and Kevin were there with Ben.

Kayla: "All six of us seem to agree that Magister Gilhil's being an uptight prick."

Kevin: "That's an understatement."

Gwen: "Not sure I'd word it like that."

Kyle: "We can still do missions and stuff. We just need to be more discreet about it is all. That's what I say, team."

Ben: "I agree. We keep enough of a low profile already. We can keep it lower."

Gwen: "Should someone notice us…"

Kevin: "This isn't a game anymore. That much is true."

Kayla: "One false move, and Magister Gilhil's gonna throw us into the slammer…" She shuddered. I didn't want to go there, either. My last trip to Incarcecon said enough.

Gwen: "That's not going to happen, Kayla."

Ali: "Not as long as we're all still a team."

Ben: "Yeah. Besides, if we need to become fuigitves to save the world, so be it." He looked around the table really fast.

Kyle: "I'm all for that. Let's show Gilhil we don't need badges to be heroes."

Kayla: "YEAH!" She thrusted her hand to the center of the table. Kevin and Ali immediately backed her up. I moved my hand to the center of the table, then Ben, and finally, Gwen did so.

Kyle: "Anything life throws our way…"

Ali: "Team Kyle 10 can handle it."

Kevin: "Let's do this shit."

Kyle: "Continue with business as usual, then? Stop the HighBreed?"

Ben: "You know it!"

Ali: "After we get some smoothies to commemorate this occasion. We are now fugitives!"

Ben: "Coming right up!" If nothing else, Ben is the smoothie connoisseur of our team. He always picks the right flavors to compliment our tastes. We had our signature smoothies, while striking up a small topic on each other's days now.

Gwen: "And that's when I aced the test. Again."

Kyle: "Now THAT is what I'm talkin' 'bout."

Ben: "Julie and I had another fun night of…"

Kyle: "Do her yet?"

Ben: "WHAT THE HELL?!" Everyone else snickered, minus Gwen and Kevin.

Kyle: "Just pullin' your leg, Ben."

Kevin: "On that note… Ali?" He turned his gaze to her. Ali gulped, then set her smoothie down.

Ali: "No. And we haven't talked about it yet. We have too much to worry about to talk about-"

Gwen: "Sex?"

Kayla: "Yeah…"

Ben: "Anyway… Julie and I studied the night away. I ended up with a B."

Kyle: "Nice job!" Ben and I high fived.

Kevin: "So, what DID happen last night, Ali?"

Ali: "Nothing. Just another TV night." We haven't told everyone else about Aggregor's random attacks on me and her. We thought they had enough on their plates to worry about, what with the HighBreed situation. Gwen looked at her questioningly. I knew her intuition and stuff like that was good, but I never knew how good.

Kyle: "But let's not give Magister Gilhil ammo quite yet, okay?"

Kevin: "I'm all for it."

Ben: "Besides, we have more than enough time to mess around. Right?"

Kayla: "And they probably reported my presence on Earth to Azmuth by now…" Yeah. Kayla might have to leave. My only sister…

Kyle: "I'll make sure that doesn't happen, Kay."

Kayla: "Love ya, hotness." She still insists on the slightly romantic nicknames, despite Ali's misgivings.

Kyle: "Well, I hope we all have come to a consensus we can agree to." Everyone nodded.

Ali: "Anyway, Kyle and I gotta go. He needs to escort me to work today, right?" She winked at me.

Kyle: "Um… yeah!" I went Scorchio.

Scorchio: "Get on, Sheila." She hopped on, and I took off. I dropped her off at the Bellwood University sports shed. She works on maintaining Gym equipment, of all things. Gotta have something of a day job until she gets her fighting license, which is soon. I flew back to the apartment, and made myself at home again. It just gets boring sometimes while I'm alone. Then I remembered. Ben and I had video game night planned with Kayla. I flew over to Ben's place really fast using Jetray, then landed, and reverted to normal.I knocked, and Kayla opened it.

Kayla: "Hey!" She jumped up and hugged me, as is her usual greeting with me.

Kyle: "Kayla!" We walked in, noticing Ben was already setting up his system, and was in full gear with the games. Thank goodness most of them weren't Sumo Slammers, even though he's still into it. Most of them were my suggestions Ben liked as well, and I was SO ready to play. I know I have coursework in college, but if I talked about it here all the time… who'd read that? Besides, I use A.I. to do most of it.

Ben: "Using A.I. should qualify as cheating, dude."

Kyle: "It gives me more free time to hang out with you guys, remember?"

Kayla: "It's Slammer Time!" Our gaming night consisted of Super Smash Brothers Brawl, watching Ben in Assassin's Creed 2, watching me in Kingdom Hearts 1, co-op in Call of Duty… We have a lot of systems thanks to Ben. We even played Gears of War 3. Then I showed them Lollipop Chiansaw, and we played the crap out of that. Kayla noticed how much she looked like Juliet for the first time, as well. It creeped her out.

Kayla: "I am NOT a chainsaw-toting valley girl! Is San Romero even a real city?"

Ben: "No clue. But wow this game is nice." He was watching as I decapitated zombies.

Kyle; "I just noticed that myself… eeek." Doesn't detract from the fun, though.

Kayla; "This is SO not my idea of a game. She looks too much like me."

Ben: "And you consider that a bad thing?!"

Kyle: "Yeah. I actually rather like that." I noticed Ben and Kayla were rather quiet all of a sudden.

Kyle: "Guys?" I turned around behind me, seeing they were staring at each other quietly.

Kyle: "Ben…" Ben turned his head to me.

Ben: "What?" Kayla's gaze was averted as well.

Kyle: "Um… did I say something wrong?"

Ben: "No. No, right?"

Kayla: "Um… I guess not?" She shrugged. I went back to playing, wondering what's been happening with these two. I knew asking Sandra about having Kayla live there was a bit of a… concern, but… I didn't think this would result.

Ben: "OOH! Armadillo Spin!"

Kayla: "Nice. I want that chainsaw now."

Kyle: "Cool." We played into the night, and got a call from Gwen on the Ultimatrix.

Kyle: "Hello?"

Gwen: "Where are you?! A HighBreed's attacking us!" My eyes widened. Maybe Ali's with them. Kayla immediately transformed into Stinkfly.

Stinkfly Kayla: "Let's go, dude!" Ben hopped on her.

Kyle: "Okay." I slapped the watch down, becoming Terraspin.

Terraspin: "TERRASPIN!" We flew out the door, and headed straight for Kevin's garage, seeing as Gwen goes there more and more often during the week. I dived for the HighBreed as it smacked Kevin away. I tackled it, then Kayla shot binding goop at him.

Stinkfly Kayla: "And stay down!" The HighBreed got out of it.

HighBreed: "You insolent worms will not stop our plans for making our world more hospitable to the one true race!" he charged at me this time, as I started shooting a gust of wind at him, stopping him in his tracks. Gwen jump kicked it, and Kevin gave it an uppercut while I launched myself at the HighBreed. It caught me, then kicked me like a soccer ball. I then went Garchomp, charging at him again, giving it a Giga Impact. He fell into the water below, but jumped out instantly, and swung his arms into me. I breathed fire at him, stopping him, as Kayla went Fourarms, and punched him. I went XLR8, and barraged him with kicks to the face, until he grabbed my tail, tossing me into Ben, who was watching from behind some boxes.

XLR8: "Okay. That's it!" Gwen shot manna orbs at the HighBreed, as Kayla and Kevin started charging at him again. Kayla threw Kevin at the HighBreed, and once Kevin impacted it, he went falling backwards. I went Ultimate XLR8, and spun around in a tornado, launching my spike missiles at him. He dodged, then I sped in, punting his head like it was a soccer ball. He flew through the air, he collided with a manna field Gwen built.

Ultimate XLR8: "Now that HAD to hurt."

HighBreed: "You vermin will not exterminate me!" He jumped at us, and swatted Kayla aside while I charged him again. He caught me, throwing me back towards Kevin. He ducked under me.

Kevin: "Who said we were going to exterminate you, big guy?"

Gwen: "That's a little strong choice of a word, isn't it?"

Fourarms Kayla: "Something like that, yes."

Ultimate XLR8: "All I know is, you are wrong if you think you can stop us, big guy."

HighBreed: "AGH!" He jumped up again, and punched me as I transformed into Armodrillo, then slammed the ground, sending a fault line towards him. He jumped aside, only to get hit by a manna-powered fist from Gwe, as Kevin jumped up at him, and kicked him, while Kayla went Cannonbolt, and tackled the HighBreed again.

Armodrillo: "Try stopping this!" I slapped my symbol.

Heatblast: "HEATBLAST!" I launched myself at him, and blasted him with a flamethrower. The HighBreed crouched to the ground, then swung his arm at me again. I ducked under, then he kicked me into Kayla, who unrolled and caught me. She then dropped me.

Cannonbolt Kayla: "Hot! Hot!"

Heatblast: "Yeah, maybe that was a bad idea."

Cannonbolt Kayla: "Now you tell me."

Kevin: "Guys!" He got thrown towards us, and Kayla caught him. The HighBreed kicked Gwen backwards, but she stopped herself.

Heatblast: "Okay. I know how to handle this dude now." I hit my symbol.

Heatblast: "ULTIMATE HEATBLAST!" I aimed the volcano on my back at the HighBreed, and launched a magma cannonball from it. It exploded on the HIghBreed, and he screamed in pain. I then turned my hands into magma blades, and jumped at him, slicing him with one of them. He screamed again, and punted me like a ball. Kevin jumped, clobbering him, while Kayla rolled into his face. Gwen then wrapped him up in a manna lasso.

HighBreed: "Let me free, vermin!"

Ultimate Heatblast: "Any idea why every HighBreed we meet calls us vermin?"

HighBreed; "Because you are! It is a mere fact of the universe! We HighBreed are destined…" I went KyBreed on him.

KyBreed: "If you were the one true race buddy, I think I would know."

HighBreed: "How dare you even scan one of our species and add it to your repertoire of weak, pathetic transformations, Kyle 10!"

Gwen: "Yeah. Weak and pathetic."

KyBreed: "Does he have any idea…"

Voice: "Freeze!" We all turned, seeing Gilhil flashing his badge at us.

KyBreed: "Okay, he specifically attacked Kevin and Gwen before I even got here, dude. Lay off."

Gilhil: "We'll see about that. Set him free." Gwen, albeit reluctantly, released the HighBreed.

HighBreed: "I was simply strolling along until all of them attacked me. They claimed they were Plumbers!"

KyBreed: "These are the HighBreed people we're talking about! Besides, Gwen and Kevin were minding their own business until…" I was interrupted by another voice.

Voice: "Ah, Kyle 10 and company…" We turned around, seeing a black cloaked guy, and he had a silver mask over his entire head. I could see his eyeballs through the holes, though.

Kevin: "Should we know you?"

Ben: "Guys…" His head continued to poke out of the boxes, while I turned my head back to him, then got blasted. His darkness blast seemed to be sucking out my life force, along with my Ultimatrix energy. Kayla went Chromastone, and jumped in my way.

Chromastone Kayla: "Get him! I'll keep him occupied!" I jumped over him, preparing to punch him once I got to him, but he blasted me with his other energy ray. I hit the ground, struggling to sustain my KyBreed form. My watch then reverted me to human.

Chromastone Kayla: "NO!" She blasted the silver mask dude backwards, then charged at him. Ben grabbed me, pulling me behind the boxes. I saw Gwen shielding herself, Gilhil, the HighBreed, and Kevin were getting drained as Kayla kept coming after him.

Ben: "Kyle, you're going to be okay. I'm right here, dude." My vision was blurred and impaired a bit. I guess he drained enough from me to seriously mess with my head or something. I saw Kayla go Humongousaur, then attempt to squash him, but then she got blasted, and she was falling to the ground.

Silver Mask: "Your energy will be so sweet, my girl. Not quite the energy I was looking for, but every little bit helps, right?"

Humongousaur Kayla: "SHUT… up…" She tail-whipped him. Gilhil started shooting blasts from his pistol at the guy, and Kevin clobbered him.

Kyle: "Ugh… I don't feel so hot…"

Ben: "Don't strain yourself, Kyle. Just rest for now. Okay? I doubt he wants to drain my energy, right?"

Kyle: "Let's hope."

Ben: "Stay down!" He pulled my head down.

Kayla: "WILDVINE!" I saw Kayla, as Wildvine, tossing grenades. I assumed they were trying to hold this guy off until I recovered, but that would take a while. I got up, trying to turn my Ultimatrix on.

Kyle: "They… need me…" I turned my watch to Armodrillo, and tried to change into him, but Ben, yet again, pulled me backwards.

Ben: "Rest up!"

Kyle: "But…"

Ben: "I'll um… try to protect you?" he laughed nervously.

Kyle: "Yeah. Right." I face palmed myself.

Gwen: "Ben! How's…" She saw me rubbing my head. My vision was still blurred.

Ben: "Not too well. Leechman out there got quite a bit of power from him."

Gwen: "Call Ali, Ben. I'll guard him for right now."

Ben: "Don't need to tell me twice." He ran backwards, just as a dark blast hit Gwen's force field. I became Armodrillo.

Ultimatrix: "Cannot sustain transformation for long. Work fast."

Armodrillo: "No need to tell me twice."

Gwen: "NO!" I dug under her, then ambushed the silver masked guy. I slammed my arms into the ground, sending shockwaves at him. He jumped, then hit me with the draining blast again.

Armodrillo: "AGH! NO!" I slapped my symbol.

Kyle: "Chroma… stone…" I started absorbing energy from the blast, hoping to revitalize myself, but… it wasn't working.

Silver Mask: "Try as you may, Tennyson, your power will inevitably be mine." I reverted to human, then collapsed.

Gwen's POV.

Kyle just collapsed!

Wildvine Kayla: "NO!" She transformed into Rath.

Rath Kayla: "RATH! LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, EL SILVER MASK! NOBODY DRAINS RATH'S BROTEHR OF HIS ENERGY WITHOUT GETTING A MAJOR BEATING!" She charged at him, and tackled him, attempting to wrestle him to the ground. Kevin joined in, and started pummeling his face in. Gilhil also dogpiled on top of Kayla. I used my energy lasso to wrap around them, when the HighBreed got up, and punched me.

HighBreed: "I am still here to destroy you, Tennysons!" He continued to charge at me. I built my force field in front of me as he proceeded to smash me into the ground. Kevin jumped on the HighBreed's back.

Kevin: "Keep your slimy mits off of her!" He got it in a headlock, and I saw Kayla and Gilhil get hurled backwards, and he started draining Kayla's and Gilhil's energy. I didn't know who to help. I saw Kevin get tossed forwards, then the HighBreed charged after him.

HighBreed: "VERMIN!" He raised his hand up while something shocked him in the back, then whipped him into a wall.

Gwen: "Ali!" She transformed her energy whip back into her normal hand.

Ali: "Hey. Ben called. Said Kyle was in danger. Where is he?" I pointed to him. Ali then gasped and ran over.

Ali; "NO! Is he…"

Gwen: "I don't think so… I… I don't know." There was suddenly a huge footstep. Kayla turned into Way Big, and was trying to step on the silver masked man.

Way Big Kayla: "**I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" **She had stepped on him, but it only helped him drain her of more energy, Gilhil shot at the guy, but he shot Gilhil down, then he jumped away from Kayla. She reverted to human, and collapsed to her knees.

Silver Mask: "Now for Tennyson."

Ali: "No way,fuckface!" She whipped the guy with her electric tentacle, then jumped back out towards him. I ran after the HighBreed after he tossed Kevin, and jump-kicked him in the gut. He flew into the wall behind him. I picked Kevin back up.

Gwen: "Kevin?"

Kevin: "Don't worry. I got this… ow." His armor was partially broken. I saw pieces of it on the ground in front of me. The HighBreed got back up, growling at us. Kevin and I double-teamed him like before, and thanks to Kyle using Ultimate Heatblast to beat him up earlier, he was much easier than before, although he was still a challenge. Some vines wrapped around him. Kayla was Swampfire now, holding the HighBreed down.

Swampfire Kayla: "I don't have a lot of time left. Kyle and Gilhil are down, and Ali's getting beat up now, too. We're stuck."

Kevin: "Any bright ideas?"

Gwen: "Kayla, stay with-" I heard Kevin yelp. The silver masked man had gotten him. He was even de-armored. Kayla gasped, haphazardly shooting out swamp gas. It was then I blanked out.

Kayla's POV

I got Gwen with the sleeping gas. Oops.

Silver Mask: "Come to me, girl. Your Omnitrix power will sate my hunger."

HighBreed: "We had a deal!"

Swampfire Kayla: "Deal?"

Silver Mask: "Don't worry about that." He blasted the HighBreed, and it sunk lower to the ground.

Swampfire Kayla: "You're. GOING. DOWN." I punched him, and his mask had flown off as a result of it. His face… OH! He was SO ugly. It was withered, his eyes were much bigger than they were supposed to be… he had gray hair.

Silver Mask: "YOU…" I got blasted again, and I started to frikkin' wilt on him. WILT! I reverted to human, trying to make it less appetizing for him, but still faded to black.

Kyle's POV.

I now woke up. I saw Kevin, The HighBreed, Gilhil, and Kayla all tied up.

Kyle: "Magister?"

Gilhil: "Your crook got us. Maybe I shouldn't have-"

HighBreed: "I had a deal with him! How dare the vermin go back on it!"

Kayla: "Oh man…"

Kevin: "Why only us? Ali, Ben, and Gwen… GWEN!" I saw him trying to release the restraints. I then started releasing myself, too. Kayla was still yawning, when the Silver Mask guy walked in.

Silver Mask: "I trust you all are… unharmed."

Kayla: "I'm hungry…"

Kyle: "KAYLA! We're trapped!" She opened her eyes all the way now, then started trying to pry herself loose.

Silver Mask: "Those restraints are designed to keep you all from escaping OR using your powers on me. That includes you, Kyle."

Kyle: "How do you know me?"

Gilhil: "Everyone who's been keeping up with current events in the universe does, Tennyson."

Kyle: "Oh."

Silver Mask: "But that doesn't matter now. The energy I'm taking from each of you should be enough to keep me filled for eternity."

HighBreed: "Our deal…"

Silver Mask: "Selective disinformation."

Kayla and Kyle: "What?"

Gilhil: "He lied." Kayla and I sweat-dropped.

Silver Mask: "Your lack of intelligence-"

Kyle: "HEY!"

Silver Mask: "Combined with your immense and overwhelming, even FRIGHTENING power is enough to literally defeat any opponent. I want that power, Kyle 10!"

Kyle: "That sounds kinda familiar…"

Kevin: "It does, doesn't it?"

Silver Mask: "How about… the time when the lovely Gwen-"

Kyle: "MIKE!" he pulled his mask off.

Kayla: "EWW! NO!"

Kevin: "I guess Gwen drained too much energy from ya, which you used to make yourself pretty in the first place."

Kyle: "Michael, Michael, Michael…"

Mike: "It's DARKSTAR now! Ever since I lost that power, I've now gained the ability to drain any kind of energy, from ANY being! Your Ultimatrix energy will be mine!"

Kyle: "Dude, you really don't want to do that. I'm very sure you remember our little scuffle last time when I…"

Darkstar: "Why yes. That…" He shivered. "That… DEMON… you became. It… it nearly…"

Kyle: "Lucky Gwen was there to save your ass. If she arrived to help any later, I would've eaten you whole." He blasted us, and started draining our energy.

Kevin: "Maybe if you went NRG, dude?"

Kyle: "Are you kidding!? That amount of radioactivity on Darkstar?! He'd create nuclear Armageddon!"

Darkstar: "Sounds fun!" He drained us all until he felt satisfied.

HighBreed: "You will PAY for this, vermin." Darkstar blasted him.

Darkstar: "I highly doubt that."

Gwen: "LET KEVIN GO!"

Ali: "I second that. Let Kyle go, too." Ben was with them.

Ben: "YEAH! Or… feel our… um…"

Ali: "Just shut up, Tennyson."

Darkstar: "The lovely Gwen, and Kyle's… acquaintance." He turned his gaze to Ben. "Who are you again?"

Ben: "His best friend! Remember?"

Darkstar: "Ah. Ben. The one with NO powers to speak of."

Ben: "Oh man…"

Gwen: "Let them go!"

Darkstar: "You in what army?" We heard some screeching, and the DNAliens that belonged to the HighBreed came in, crowding the entire stairway and were dropping in through the windows.

Ben: "This one."

Ali: "Not bad."

Darkstar: "Bring on all the creatures you want! I can handle them with ease! Each one is but a snack to me!" They were jumping at him, attempting to overwhelm him, but they could not defeat him. They kept turning into prunes.

Ali: "They're just the distraction." She armored Ben up.

Ben: "Now I can fight!" He grabbed Kayla's restraints, and pulled them open. Gwen cut open Kevin's, and Ali morphed her hands into blades, then cut mine. I was about to transform, when she jumped on me, and kissed me on the mouth in front of everyone. I was taken by complete surprise, and she ended up pushing me to the ground with her on top. Everyone could only stare. Kayla then went Diamondhad, and cut Gilhil out, then the HighBreed.

HighBreed: "Why free me?"

Diamondhead Kayla: "I dunno." She shrugged. Ali then stopped, and looked at me worriedly.

Ali: "I was so worried."

Kyle: "You did it right."

Darkstar: "Too many… to… absorb…" He was getting mobbed now. I transformed to Fourarms, jumped into the air, then slammed Darkstar into the ground, knocking all of the DNAliens aside.

Fourarms: "Had enough?" He grabbed my Ultimatrix symbol.

Fourarms; "Uh oh." He then started sapping my energy from the symbol.

Darkstar: "YES! YES! GIVE ME THE POWER!" Kayla shot diamond shards at him, then Ben kicked him, as Gwen lassoed him.

Ben: "No way are you getting that power!"

Fourarms; "Ugh…" I slapped my symbol. I grew to 20 feet tall, my outfit grew spikes, then shoulder blades, and leg armor, then a Mohawk busted out of my head.

Fourarms: "ULTIMATE FOURARMS!" I jumped out at Darkstar again, then hurled him through the wall. Kayla flew out as Jetray, then started blasting him. Darkstar caught her in the blast, and the DNAlien horde charged out from the hole in the building I made.

Darkstar; "NO!" He started absorbing them, then Kevin and Ali charged out, and punched him at the same time. Gilhil exited the building, and shot Darkstar with his gun. Even the HighBreed jumped out from a window, and batted him aside into me, who then clobbered him with a hammer hand. He flew into Ben, who jumped up, and kicked him, then Gwen grabbed him with a manna projection, and slammed him into the ground.

Jetray Kayla: "You got nothing in us." The DNAliens began to close in on him again.

Ultimate Fourarms: "Looks like YOU'RE going to be DNAlien dinner, Michael."

Darkstar: "NO!" He grabbed Gwen's manna, then started absorbing it. He blew them all away, blinding us with an explosion attack, and I transformed into Ironheart to scan for him.

Ironheart: "Yo, Mikey, you can't hide in this smoke forever, you know."

Michael: "I know." He grabbed my symbol again.

Ironheart: "NO!" He started draining from it very fast all of a sudden. I was even forced back into a human.

Kyle; "GUYS!" I heard the DNAlien's screeches, and I KNEW things would get worse. They mobbed Darkstar again, but he didn't seem to care.

Jetray Kayla: "Why does he keep gunning for Kyle?"

Gwen: "NO!" She sent an energy orb at Darkstar, but he merely absorbed it, as well. He made a red explosion, even blowing me into the water this time. I went Rayquaza, and flew out of the water, only to be shocked and very scared at what just happened. HE HAD A KYUUBI AURA!

Darkstar: "NO! What's… happening… NO!" He got surrounded by a red energy orb.

Rayquaza: "No… it can't be…" I looked inside my mind real quick, and ended up being warped to the Kyuubi cage. His eyes weren't there. I came back to reality just as fast. The orb exploded, and he became the 4-tails Kyuubi transformation.

Kyuubi: "I'm FREE! The antics of that fool Darkstar actually aided me! YES!"

Ali: "No…" I blasted him with an ice beam from my mouth. It froze him, but even then, he exploded out of it, and he stretched his hands out to grab me. He slammed me into the ground, then hurled me at everyone else. I transformed into Heatblast, launching myself back at him.

Heatblast: "There's NO WAY I'm letting you-" he grabbed me with an outstretched arm from his chest, and slammed me into the ground. Gwen roped Kyuubi up as Ali started shooting him with bullets. Both Ben and Kevin jumped at him. He cut the rope open, then slammed Ben and Kevin aside, running after Gwen. I shot fire into his face. He only turned his eyes to me, then started squeezing me. I went Big Chill, then phased through him, hoping it would freeze him.

Gilhil: "What is that monster Darkstar became?"

Gwen: "The Kyuubi."

Gilhil: "That THING is inside him?"

Big Chill: "It WAS inside me."

HigHBreed: "It doesn't matter what he has become. DNAliens… DESTROY this pest!" They charged at him again, only to all be killed in one swipe of his claws. I gasped.

Big Chill: "You just killed… A BUNCH OF HUMANS!"

Kyuubi: "And you expect me to care?"

Gilhil: "You should've been destroyed when-"

Kyuubi: "When Azmuth put me in Kyle's Omnitrix, you mean? HA! He knew it would only work temporarily! I am invincible!" He brought his four tails over his head then started putting energy into it. I went Chromastone, as Kayla flew down, then went Cannonbolt, tackling him as he was charging his attack. I charged with her, as everyone else, including Gilhil, dogpiled on the Kyuubi. He sent an energy explosion outwards, blasting us all away from him.

Kyuubi: "You pitiful FOOLS! The KYUUBI is the strongest entity in the universe!"

Chromastone: "This really is not working…" I slapped my symbol again.

Kyle: "AMPFIBIAN!" I flew at him, and wrapped my tentacles around him, and attempted to shock him, only to get scratched, then thrown backwards. He sent an arm at me, stretching it out to smash me, when Ali cut it in half. It grew another arm, then ensnared her.

AmpFibian: "Let go of her!" I sent an electricity stream at Kyuubi, but it didn't phase him in the slightest.

Kyuubi: "Your powers are meaningless, Tennyson! Now that I'm free from you, my quest to destroy the universe is going to come into fruition, with me being Jubi or not!" Gilhil shot at him with his gun again, but got slapped and knocked unconscious by one of the 4 tails. The HighBreed charged at him now.

HighBreed: "I shall show you who the most powerful being in the universe is!" The Kyuubi then caught the HighBreed in his arm, then he snatched all of us.

Kyuubi: "Now, how about I use Darkstar's draining power!"

Ben: "Huh?" He then used Darkstar's powers to drain energy out of me, Ali, Kevin, Ben, Gwen, Kayla, and the HighBreed. Once he was done, everyone but me was unconscious.

Kyle: "No…" He then grew two more tails, and a fox skeleton grew over his body.

Kyuubi: "I need more power." He focused his gaze on me.

Kyle: "Forget it…" I got up, on two feet, only to have my Ultimatrix snatched.

Kyuubi: "I'll drain the power of my comrades!" I transformed into Humongousaur, and charged at him, slamming him through a few buildings, as he hurled me aside. I went A.I., and blasted him with and electric pulse wave, and he still wasn't affected.

A.I.: "You know as long as I'm still standing, I won't let you do that!"

Kyuubi: "You are correct!" he opened his mouth, and started generating an energy ball, but this one came out much faster than before. He then blasted me. I went Chromastone, and absorbed the impact, trying to absorb the whole blast. I was actually starting to shatter form it! I went Ultimate Chromastone, and channeled it out my back. He stopped firing, only to see me as Ultimate Chromastone, panting.

Kyuubi: "I didn't think Ultimate Chromastone could absorb my blasts."

Ultimate Chromastone: "Now to go… GIGA!" I slapped my symbol, and transformed.

Giga Chromastone: "GIGA CHROMASTONE!" I fired some crystal shards at him. He absorbed them with his tails, then sent them all off to the sides. I charged at him, transforming my hands into crystal blades, then was preparing to slam them into him, but he caught me, and threw me upwards. He grabbed me with his hands, slamming me into the ground again.

Kyuubi: "Now… to completely drain you!"

Giga Chromastone: "You did absorb a fair amount of Omni-energy there, you know."

Kyuubi: "So?"

Giga Chromastone: "So…" I slapped my symbol.

Feedback: "FEEDBACK!" I inserted my power cord tail and antennae into his arm, and started draining out the energy from my Ultimatrix and Kayla's Omnitrix that he absorbed.

Kyuubi: "NO!"

Feedback: "Thought you had me, didn't you, big guy?!" I then channeled all of that power back into him. He flew through a bunch of buildings, being reverted back to his 4 tails mode.

Kyuubi: "You clever little bastard."

Feedback: "Now to take everything back!" I slapped my symbol.

Kyle: "KYLE-DITE!"

Kyuubi: "An Anodyte? Like that'll save you!" He jumped at me, and I built up a manna force field to send him back into the ground. I encased it around him, then tried to absorb the other energy back, but he busted out of it, and slashed my symbol. I reverted back to human.

Kyle: "Oh GOD!" Kyuubi then towered over me, and slammed his fists into the ground, but he noticed I was missing.

Kyuubi: "Let me guess. You're Big Chill hiding from me now!" I was on top of the building Darkstar was holding us in, and I noticed I just moved at a superhuman speed, in human form!

Kyle: "Dang! How did that happen?" I felt my back, and I noticed my quills were extended.

Kyle: "Wow. That was kinda cool." I started inputting a code into my Ultimatrix.

Ultimatrix: "Ultimate Kyle activated." It disappeared from my wrist, and then the Ultimatrix symbol popped onto my chest.

Ultimate Kyle: "Perfect." I then transformed so that I had my super-sonic quills activated. (A/N: Super Sonic quills only in Ultimate Kyle form.) I then slapped my symbol.

Ultimate Kyle: "ULTIMATE WAY BIG!" I grew to 300 feet tall, and was staring down the Kyuubi.

Kyuubi: "So you're not Big Chill."

Ultimate Kyle: "Apparently not." I stepped on him. He pushed my foot up, and toppled me over. I slapped my symbol again.

Ultimate Kyle: "Ultimate Echo Echo!" I pulled out my sonic disks, and surrounded the Kyuubi with them.

Ultimate Kyle: "SONIC… DOOM!" they blasted sound from all sides of Kyuubi, and he cringed from it, even crouching to the ground, when I jumped up.

Ultimate Kyle: "Ultimate Cannonbolt!" I dropped on him, then started grinding myself on his back. He threw me off. I then flew upwards to recover.

Kyuubi; "How are you…"

Ultimate Kyle: "CHAOS…" I pulled some red energy around me, then as Kyuubi was going to pounce me…

Ultimate Kyle: "BLAST!" I expanded the blast outwards, destroying all of the inanimate objects within a 100 foot radius of the blast. Kyuubi got up from the attack, as I expected he would.

Kyuubi: "That's it!" He started charging an energy beam in his mouth.

Ultimate Kyle: "ALIEN X!" I started charging up a blast myself.

Kyuubi: "RAGH!' He fired, then I fired. Our blasts collided. I saw that my teammates were getting up.

Ultimate Kyle: "GEEZ!" Our blasts were nearly even, until he put more power into it, overwhelming me. I was on the ground, as he got over me. He got wrapped up in a manna clamp.

Gwen: "NO WAY, FOX-BRAIN!"

Kevin: "That thing is creepy…" He absorbed the rock on the ground.

Ali: "Never said it wasn't." She put the material over Ben and herself at the same time. Kayla slapped her watch down.

Kayla: **"WAY BIG!" **She towered over all of us, and she stepped on Kyuubi, but was also tossed over. Ben ran at him, only to be grabbed, then tossed aside. I tackled him rolled up in a ball, then slapped my symbol again.

Ultimate Kyle: "Ultimate Metrion! AZARETH METRION ZINTHOS!" I shot a black energy wave at Kyuubi. He caught it, and was being pushed back. I then sent flamethrowers into it, pushing him back more. Kevin and Ben both attacked him again, sending him into the air, where Ali was, and she slammed him with her hammer. Kayla got back up, and fired a cosmic ray at him. He constricted Kayla, as I manipulated the darkness around me to cut his arm in two, freeing Kayla.

Ali: "he just keeps coming! How do we stop him?

Kevin: "Why don't we ask him?"

Ultimate Kyle: "Yeah. Like he'd tell us anything."

Ben: "Fox-head! You suck!" Kyuubi roared.

Ultimate Kyle: "I have to find a way to pull him back into the watch, but how?"

Kyuubi: "NEVER!" he sent both his arms flying at us. We dodged them as I jumped up, and launched myself at him. I kicked him in the face, as Kevin clobbered him upwards again. Ali attacked again, and I punched him into the ground, then both Gwen and I restrained him at the same time. Kayla stepped on him repeatedly, then began punching him while he was still down.

Way Big Kayla: **"HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO STOP HIM? IT'S LIKE HE'S INVINCIBLE!"**

Ultimate Kyle: "Even to my power." He busted out of the restraints, then hurled Kayla into the air, blasting her with his overpowered blast attack again. She reverted to normal after it, then I caught her.

Ali: "No…"

Ultimate Kyle: "Okay. I can't believe I'm doing this, but there's no other way."

Gwen: "Huh?" I slapped my symbol.

Ultimate Kyle: "ULTIMATE KYLE-DITE!" I flew at him, then got him in a sleeper hold.

Kyuubi; "Huh?! What are you?" I staretd draining Kyuubi out of Darkstar completely, along with all of the excess energy that came with it.

Gwen: "NO! That'll-"

Kevin: "It might work! Let him work!" I kept absorbing the energy, which I did, and Kyuubi revetred to Darkstar.

Darkstar; "AH!"

Ultimate Kyle: "Okay. Now to… AGH!" I grabbed both sides of my head.

Kyuubi: "I'm still not in the seal, dimwit!"

Ultimate Kyle: "AGH… Ultimatrix… voice command override! Code 10!"

Ultimatrix: "Override accepted."

Ben: "Override? What are you…"

Ultimate Kyle: "Command code 0,0,0 RESET! ZERO!"

Ultimatrix: "Reset engaged."

Kyuubi: "RESET?! NO!" The resulting red explosion encompassed the whole area of the docks. I sunk to the ground, then got back up, noticing the watch was back on my wrist.

Kyle: "Now he's in the seal again."

Ali: "Really?"

Kyle: "Y-yeah… ow."

Kevin: "Did you really?"

Kyle: "I set the watch so that I'd still have my current roster available, but all other functions except Master Control have been shut down. So no Ultimate Kyle for a long time."

Ali: "So… no Ultimate or Giga transformations?"

Kyle: "Um… oh dang. I'll have to fix that."

Kevin: "At least everything else is in order."

Darkstar: "No… What was that? I couldn't even control what I was doing…"

Gwen: "You don't want to know." Gilhil walked back up to us, and cuffed a still scared Darkstar.

Gilhil: "Darkstar, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of an officer of the law."

Kayla: "Where'd the HighBreed go?"

Gilhil: "He left in all the commotion. Probably to reassemble his DNAlien armies. And Kayla…"

Kayla; "Okay. *Sighs* Been nice, dudes."

Kyle: "See ya, Kay."

Ben: "I'll miss ya."

Kayla: "I know you will."

Gilhil: "Oh. Almost forgot." He handed Kevin the plumber's badge he confiscated.

Kevin: "Is this a joke?"

Gilhil: "Nope." He handed one to Ben, Gwen, and Ali, too.

Gilhil: "All of you are now Plumbers." When Kayla and I put our hands out for badges…

Gilhil: "Nice try. Your watches already have communication links in them. They can serve as your badges."

Kyle: "Oh well. See you later."Gilhil, Darkstar, and Kayla were teleported off.

Kevin; "I'm a Plumber, Dad."

Ali: "Me, too,Kev."

Kevin: "Oh. Right."

Kyle; "That means… We can investigate again! Alright!"

Ben: "No more worrying about being discreet!"

Kyle: "I got a text from Kayla."

Gwen: "Well?' I opened it up in my Ultimatirx menu to read it.

Text: "Hey guys. Sorry I have to go, but Azmuth's been sending me to Planet Galvan High… and… I've been skipping school this whole time, just to hang out with you guys. I'll come back once I graduate, I promise! XOXO to Benji, Kayla."

Ben: "Oh man.."

Gwen: "Looks like somebody has a secret admirer!"

Kyle; "Nice job, Ben!" I thumbs-upped him.

Kevin: "Let's get out of here before the cops show up."

Kyle: "Agreed."

The End.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: We meet Reiny.**

Hello. I'll bring you up to speed on the Ultimatrix reboot I was forced into. Well, I had all the aliens I had prior. I started hacking it to go into the Master Control, because I was wrong about keeping the Master Control intact, and now I'm on a timer. I HATE THAT FUCKING TIMER! I know how to switch, yes, and my Ultimate and Giga forms are functional, but they drain more energy than I thought they would. This is kinda what happened…

At Ali's apartment…

Ali: "Kyle, I think you should stop it with that. It is getting out of hand, honestly." I was Brainstorm, with a detached Ultimatrix piece. The area where the Ultimatrix hole was supposed to be was bare. The entire faceplate was sitting in front of me, completely deactivated for the time being.

Brainstorm: "My dear Ali, If the Cerebrocrustacean cannot crack the codes on this… device… then there is no reason for me NOT to attempt said hacking of the Galvan transforming device, the Ultimate Omnimatrix!" I was fiddling around with the code pad function, grunting with it because my pinchers weren't always able to keep it still. Brainstorm is so hard to handle at times…

Ali: "Kyle, remember way back when… you tried to get Feedback to…"

Brainstorm: "Don't remind me. He's only back now because of the Ultimatrix and Omnitrix having different settings and failsafes." I picked the symbol up, fiddling with its controls a bit. I said, "Done and done." I slapped the symbol back into my hole, and I was transformed into Wildmutt.

Wildmutt: "RAAAR!" Ali sighed.

Ali: "Oh well. At least you got Wildmutt back, bro." I growled, then clawed myself in the face, transforming back to Brainstorm.

Brainstorm: "Now, where is that INSIDIOUS Master Control code!" I pulled the plate out of my hole again, but the beeping sound turned back on. I slapped the symbol back on, reverting to me.

Kyle: "Aw man!" Ali walked up to me, saying, rather seductively, "Oh well. Better luck next time, tiger." She ran her fingers down my arm, as I gulped. Ever since Kevin mentioned… it… I've been very wary of Ali's gestures and speaking tones. I love her, I really do, but… am I ready to do… it?

Ali: "Wanna take a load off, burn off the steam?" I looked at her, then said, "L-look. Ali, I…" My communicator turned on. Ali calmed down immediately as I picked it up. "H-hello?" I asked the Ultimatrix.

Kevin: "I picked up some HighBreed activity. If you and sister dear ain't too busy, mind joining us?" I looked at Ali. She sighed. I responded, "We'll be there, Kev. We'll take Ali's car."

Kevin: "Okay. See ya there. I transferred the coordinates to your Ultimatrix." The link died. Ali looked at me with those eyes again. I smiled back sheepishly, then followed her out. We walked to her car. While Kevin's was from the 70's… this was from the 2013 line. Wow this was a hot car. She let me do the designing. What was a black Ford Mondeo, was now decked out with red flames, a red Plumber symbol on top, and the absolute most awesome top-removing system ever! (The car's top, mind you.) Ali took the driver's seat, as she said I was forbidden to drive her car until I finally got my license. Um… Yeah. 18 and no license? What's wrong with Kyle Tennyson, you may ask? Up until now, I used XLR8, Heatblast, Big Chill, Jetray, etc. as my mode of transportation anywhere. Now that I'm on a strict time… it's harder to get around. She followed the holographic GPS system the Ultimatrix always provides for us. It took us to a warehouse, once again, and Ben, Gwen, and Kevin were already there.

Ben: "Alright. We're all here."

Kyle: "And I'm ready to kick some HighBreed butt!"

Gwen: "Knowing what's in there BEFORE we go in is probably a better idea, Kyle." She stopped me, and her eyes glowed pink to scan for manna in the area. She waited a few minutes, then said, "Only one HighBreed. No DNAliens." I immediately turned the Ultimatrix on. Kevin, Ali, and Ben put armor on. I turned the holograms to Feedback.

Ali: "Remember not to overuse Feedback, Kyle!"

Kyle: "I know what happened last time! And we killed Malware, so everything's good." I slapped the watch down. I didn't become Feedback, though.

Kyle: "HALLOWEEN!" Kevin yelped.

Kevin: "He can become those?" We looked at Kevin questioningly.

Halloween: "Of course, Kevin. We are capable of using this to stop the HighBreed." Kevin stared on as we ran towards the warehouse. Ali said, "Don't worry, little brother. He gives us the creeps, too.' We ran at the wall before us, and smashed it apart. The HighBreed turned, caught by surprise, as we pounced at him, smashing him into the boxes. The other four ran in as well. The HighBreed threw us off, as we jumped off the wall. Gwen wrapped up the HighBreed, and we swiped at him with our claw, then punched him upwards. Ali flew up, and shot bullets at the HighBreed. It took the shots, then charged ant Kevin and Ben. They dodge-rolled under it, then jumped up, kicking it in the back. It stumbled towards Gwen, and she jumped up, kicking it upwards, towards us. We rolled up into a ball, then tackled him, unrolling, and sending out a tentacle, lassoing him, then whiplashing him through the area. He got loose, pulling us in, and punching us backward.

Halloween: "The HighBreed are pitiful compared to us! PITIFUL!"

Gwen: "Kyle, what is with you?!" We looked at her.

Halloween: "Don't you mean… US?!" We jumped at her, as Ali wrapped us up, then threw us backwards at the HighBreed.

Ali: "That's why he rarely uses Halloween. It seems to go crazy sometimes without warning, Kevin."

Ben: "Plus, he keeps saying 'we' or 'us' as opposed to 'I' or 'me.'"

Kevin: "I see that. Those creatures are very hard to control. I would've rather dealt with Feedback myself."

Halloween: "HighBreed!"

HighBreed: "Don't you DARE attempt to ruin my plans, Tennyson!" We charged at him yet again, tackling him into the strange, circular object that was in the room before. The HighBreed pressed a button on it, activating a vortex. It sucked us in. The last thing we heard was Ali yelling something. We tried to fight the HighBreed in the vortex, but it was not working. The vortex spit us out into a desert. It was still sunny, and we started to burn.

Halloween: "NO! Sunlight!" We slapped the watch symbol, reverting to human.

Kyle: "Phew! I know Halloween doesn't like sun… um… Whoa!" The HighBreed struck at me.

HighBreed: "Tennyson! What did you-"

Kyle: "Hey! You hit the button! You tell me what happened!"

HighBreed: "I did not do it on purpose, pathetic human!" He swung at me again, but I vanished from his field of vision.

HighBreed: "Where are you?!"

Kyle: "Up here! Ow…" I stared down at him from on top of a rock. My quills were sprouted out. I'm still not used to the pain the quills give me when coming out, either.

HighBreed: "Stay still, vermin!" He attacked again, this time, breaking the rock apart. I dove down, rolling into a spiky ball, slamming on top of his head. I landed on my feet, unrolling.

Kyle: "Seems like we're both trapped here, buster. How 'bout we figure out where we are?"

HighBreed: "AGH!" He slapped his hands together on top of his head, but missed me, and I reappeared in front of him.

Kyle: "I can do this ALL frikkin' day, bro." The HighBreed suddenly stopped attacking me, and was walking into the desert. I followed after him, after retracting my quills. He asked, "Why do you follow me?"

Kyle: "Well, I don't know where I'm going. Do you…"

HighBreed: "We are on the planet Turrawuste by the looks of things. It is a routing station for all of the teleporters, like the one we just used." I grumbled.

Kyle: "Great. Stranded on a desert planet with a psychotic bastard that-"

HighBreed: "Your kind are the true bastards of the universe!" I eyes got wider.

Kyle: "You wanna go, is that it? You REALLY want to do that with me?" My quills grew back out suddenly as I cringed. The HighBreed merely continued walking as I followed, walking behind him.

HighBreed: "Why do you insist on following me?!"

Kyle: "I got nothing else to do. And besides, We need to work together if we're going to get off of this stupid planet." I sighed. We continued walking as all of a sudden, I noticed something was up with the HighBreed. He started kneeling.

Kyle: "Whoa! Really? What's wrong?"

HighBreed: "The one true race thrives in a much cooler climate… than…" I sighed, then transformed into Water Hazard, and created a water orb in my hand.

Water Hazard: "Dude, you're going to want to drink this."

HighBreed: "What is this?"

Water Hazard: "You won't be able to last much longer, man. Drink."

HighBreed: "I will NEVER accept charity from a lower species! Especially from you!" If you could've seen my eyeballs, they'd be rolling.

Water Hazard: "Well, either way, I don't like you either, but I'm not letting someone die on my watch. DRINK!" I swung my hand towards him, not going for slapping him, but still forcing the water orb into his face. He grunted.

HighBreed: "I, of a superior race…" I asked, 'You didn't drink any of it, did you?"

HighBreed: "Of… course… not…" He started crawling across the desert now.

Water Hazard: "Oh for the love of…" I slapped my symbol, going Big Chill, then I breathed ice on him.

HighBreed: "Stop! Don't do that…" I could tell he was feeling better, but he obviously still didn't want my help.

Big Chill: "I'm going to help you, whether you want me too, or not!" I stopped breathing when I focused my attention on what he was attempting to do now. He had shot weird tentacles out of his stomach, and they were sinking through the desert sand.

Big Chill: "What the fuck are you doing? That's what's gross, man."

HighBreed: "We, the one true race, can search for underground water paths. Now leave me to search." I sighed, then went Armodrillo. I dug through the ground. All of a sudden, a water geyser was sent upwards, and came out under the HighBreed. I heard him yelp in surprise as I dug back up.

Armodrillo: "Better, or what?"

HighBreed: "I told you not to help me, vermin!"

Armodrillo: "What is it with you?" The geyser died down pretty soon after, and I saw the HighBreed was shaking, and rubbing himself while sighing in relief. I nodded.

Armodrillo: "Seems like we both need each other. I'll provide you with sustenance while you guide us out of here. Will that work? 'Cuz clearly neither of us want to be stuck with each other." The HighBreed scoffed.

HighBreed: "And why would I lower myself to working with YOU…"

Armodrillo: "Of the inferior race, blah blah blah, buddy, where I'm from, we have this thing called you scratch my back, I scratch yours. Get what I mean?"

HighBreed: "What makes you believe that I would even THINK of touching your contaminated body?"

Armodrillo: "I didn't mean literally, you dumbass."

HighBreed: "Leave me to my search. You should find your own way home." He walked ahead, but I slammed my hand on the ground, shaking it. He stumbled over.

Armodrillo: "You can't survive without me and you know it." I walked towards him, crossing my arms. I continued, "Listen man. You can't survive in this sunny environment for longer than an hour at a time, and I think you don't realize that. I can keep you alive here."

HighBreed: "I can find the underground reservoirs myself." I sighed, then reverted to human.

Kyle: "You don't really believe that do you?" He looked away, then said, "Fine. But you are to stay 10 paces behind me at all times unless notified to." I smiled. "There we go." I said. We continued on our path, before even I started feeling thirsty. We found a pond a few feet away. I ran over to it, only to notice we were attacked by a giant worm.

Kyle: "GAH! What is that thing!?

HighBreed: "it is a Dravek! Now it thinks you are its prey!"

Kyle: "Not for long! It's hero time!" I slapped the watch down, hoping to be Armodrillo.

Kyle: "ECHO ECHO!" I looked at myself.

Echo Echo: "Are you kidding me?!" I split into four of me, and we moved around the area, screaming at it. It dove underground. The ground started shaking under the HighBreed, and he dove aside before it could eat him. My clones and I continued to scream. It wasn't taking that very well, though. It dove back into the ground.

Echo 2: "This isn't working, guys."

Echo 1: "Follow my lead!" We made two more clones, following the tremors. It resurfaced, then dove at one of my clones. He split into two, then dove to both sides, screaming some more. It then resurfaced again.

HighBreed: "I would suggest a different approach!" We became three of us again, then each of us slapped our symbols. I became Armodrillo, the second one became Big Chill, and the third one became Humongousaur.

Humongousaur: "I'll hold him down. The both of you do what you have to!" He rushed ahead, growing to 20 feet tall, then grabbing the worm. Big Chill breathed ice down its throat. The Dravek started attempting to move its mouth open, but had failed to get anywhere with it. I jumped up, punching it dead on with a piston punch. It flew out of the hole, and Humongousaur whiplashed him a few times, then threw him against a rock structure 20 feet away. The creature dug back underground. I went Jetray and Humongousaur became Scorchio. We flew up as the Dravek resurfaced, missing us when it bit at us again. I saw the HighBreed toss a boulder at the Dravek when it missed. Scorchio shot fireballs at it while Big Chill breathed ice at it again. I went for a neuroshock blast to his face. It fell over, but got up, then ate Scorchio. Big Chill phased inside of him, freezing him solid, as he got Scorchio out.

Scorchio: "Thanks mate!"

Big Chill: "Think nothing of it!" I flew up to them.

Jetray: "Guys! Regroup! I have an idea!" They nodded. The three of us turned back into Echo Echo, then re-merged. I hit my symbol, and it sprouted spikes. I became a blue alien equipped with supersonic speakers all over his body, and I was floating.

Echo Echo: "ULTIMATE ECHO ECHO!" I flew at the Dravek, dispersing some floating Frisbees. They surrounded the frozen Dravek as it struggled to get out of the ice, and they sent out sonic vibrations. It struggled, and dug its way back underground. The Frisbees didn't come back for a few seconds, but eventually, they flew back.

Ultimate Echo Echo: "That should save us some trouble for now." My watch emitted a blue burst of energy, and I was human again.

Kyle: "Aw man!"

HighBreed: "What was…"

Kyle: "Now my watch needs to recharge. Oh well."

HighBreed: "I… require… sustenance."

Kyle: "Again? Now?"

HighBreed: "I shall search myself, then!" He dug his tentacles back into the ground. I said, "I'm sorry, I…"

HighBreed: "Conserve your energy, vermin. You have a limited reserve." I sighed. I knew I pushed it to its limits, but I wanted that Dravek to be gone, and fast. At least I got that done, right?

Kyle: "Fine." We started walking through the desert, still, and it had eventually become nightfall. My watch recharged.

Kyle: "Oh yeah! Hey, HighBreed! I can feed you!"

HighBreed: "It is no longer a requirement. Now that we are in the night, the cold air rejuvenates me."

Kyle: "Oh. I see. You're a creature of the night, much like a vampire?"

HighBreed: "I do not know this vampire of which you speak, but I assure you, I can't be anything like that."

Kyle: "Whatever. Hey, maybe we should set up camp for the night, huh? It's getting REALLY dark right now."

HighBreed: "No. We shall walk through the night. You want out, we're getting out."

Kyle: "Unless we want to waste watch time with me being Heatblast, I suggest we camp out."

HighBreed: "Walk. That is what I decide we will do."

Kyle: "Dude, even if the night is helping you recover, I say we sleep."

HighBreed: "VERMIN! I will leave you to…" We both heard a growling noise, then all of a sudden, a gigantic worm, not a Dravek, but something more grotesque came out of the ground. It was tan, and it had a purple beak, hinged with jaws. It seemed to have a spiked collar. It was red.

HighBreed: "No!"

Kyle: "What kind of Dravek-"

HighBreed: "This is not a Dravek! It is a Slamworm!" The Slamworm shot liquid balls at us. We both ran to the sides to dodge them.

Kyle: "Slamworm, Dravek, doesn't matter! Let's see how it likes Armodrillo!" I slammed the Ultimatrix down, transforming into Armodrillo.

Armodrillo: "Sorry, buddy, but there's a new point on the richter scale! 11.0!" I slammed my fists on the ground, but the Slamworm seemed to ignore them, and jump out of the hole, going towards me. It got me in its mouth, and I started holding its jaws open.

Armodrillo: "What the fuck!? Nothing's immune to seismic vibrations!"

HighBreed: "The Slamworm is a Talapaedan's predator, Tennyson!"

Armodrillo: "So it thinks I'm lunch?!" The Slamworm shook me around like a chew toy, then threw me up into the air.

HighBreed: "It is adapted to sonic vibrations! Your transformation won't affect it in the slightest!"

Armodrillo: "Okay!" I slapped my watch symbol, transforming into Heatblast. I shot fire into its mouth, and it fell backwards, coughing out fire. I kept the pressure going on it, and even then, was feeling the burn. It suddenly transformed into a Rhino/Crab like creature, and rammed me over. It hurled me upwards, and I turned my rockets on.

Heatblast: "Okay. THAT was weird! It transformed like I did!"

HighBreed: "A Crabdozer? That's a Pyronite's predator."

Heatblast: "Something isn't right here! Yo, HighBreed, back me up!"

HighBreed: "Oh, you need my help, now do you?"

Heatblast: "Now's not the time to act high and mighty, bro!" The Slamworm now a Crabdozer jumped up at me with its mouth open, and I dodged to the side. It landed back on the ground, then turned to face me again, growling. The HighBreed jumped at it, and the Crabdozer charged into him. I flew at them, hoping to even the odds, but colliding with him for a meteor dive failed, as I bounced right off the Crabdozer's armor-plated skin. The HighBreed pushed it off to the side, and it rolled along the ground for a few feet.

HighBreed: "The Pyronite isn't suited to fight a Crabdozer! They are immune to fire attacks!"

Heatblast: "Okay. I understand, then! Going Ultimate!" I hit my symbol, transforming into Ultimate Heatblast

Ultimate Heatblast: "ULTIMATE HEATBLAST!" I flew upwards, and aimed my magma cannon at the crabdozer, firing a cannonball. It was a direct hit, and I dropped to the ground, only to see the Crabdozer charge at me again. I made my hands grow, increasing my strength to absorb it, and the HighBreed even jumped on top of the Crabdozer.

Ultimate Heatblast: "AGH! For real?! Not even…"

HighBreed: "I said IMMUNE, not resistant!" He grabbed the Crabdozer's collar, trying to control it, but that only threw me upwards, as it jumped, ingesting me.

HighBreed: "NO! Damn you vermin! My only hope for lasting survival!" He suddenly noticed the Crabdozer freeze solid, then a Necrofriggian flew out of it.

Big Chill: "Were you honestly worried about me, HighBreed?"

HighBreed: "Of course not!" The Crabdozer was shaking, then it busted out, forcing the HighBreed off. It charged at me again, only for me to turn intangible. I slapped my symbol yet again. I got my hot-rod paint job.

Big Chill: "ULTIMATE BIG CHILL!" I breathed ice at the Crabdozer, knowing my fire wouldn't work. It froze up again, but quickly transformed into a gigantic fly like creature.

HighBreed: "What? But that species is endangered! A Psycholeopterran?"

Ultimate Big Chill: "Let me guess. The Necrofriggian's predator?"

HighBreed; "Correct." The Psycholeopterran shot red dust out of the sides of its body, then it formed into giant red rings as I stared at them. I suddenly felt happy, and I saw… I saw… Ali! She… well, it wasn't to be mentioned in a T-fanfic, I'll tell you that much. I suddenly floated slowly towards it, only to notice she disappeared very quickly as the HighBreed somehow tackled the giant bug. I snapped back into reality.

Ultimate Big Chill: "Aw, HighBreed, that was getting awesome."

HighBreed: "It was hypnotizing you, vermin! It would have ingested you again!" The Psycholeopterran was struggling against the HighBreed, but I thought I should end it now, and said, "Let's see how you like Feedback!" I slapped my symbol, but…

Kyle: "BRAINSTORM! AGH! Confounded Ultimatrix! This bewildering symposium of…"

HighBreed: "PERFECT! SHOCK IT!" He jumped off as I shocked the Psycholeopterran. I sent two electric blasts towards it, only for it to transform into a red creature sprouting tentacles, and a small black beak.

Brainstorm: "Um… Vicetopus! The Cerebrocrustacean's predator! How did I come to know- AGH!" The Vicetopus wrapped me up in its tentacles, and was slowly cracking me.

Brainstorm: "AUGH! TAKE THIS!" I unloaded a massive shock into it, only for the Vicetopus to ignore it as if nothing hit it. The HighBreed started pulling its tentacles, but he only got wrapped up, too. I managed to slap my Ultimatrix symbol in time, though, and got Ultimate Brainstorm. I clamped its tentacles, and it let go of both me and the HighBreed. I ran (more or less waddled) over to the Vicetopus, and engaged it in physical combat.

Ultimate Brainstorm: "Have at thee! Vile beast! Return to your maker!" It swung a tentacle into me, and immediately started to chow down into me anyway, despite not strangling me. I swung my large left claw into it, then the Vicetopus transformed into the Psycholeopterran again, flying away.

HighBreed: "I suppose we scared it off, for now."

Ultimate Brainstorm: "We'll find a different place to settle for the night."

HighBreed: "Agreed." I reverted to human seeing as I had a low amount of time left anyway.

Kyle: "Whatever it was… That thing was a force to be reckoned with. It can transform like I can. AND IT CAN EAT ME!" I shivered in fear at the thought of that thing coming back to haunt us. We found a place, suitably far away from the place where we encountered the Kyle 10 Terminator, and I started to engage him in conversation. I was Swampfire setting it up instead of Heatblast, because I didn't want to attract the Crabdozer.

Swampfire: "So, what's your name? I don't want to have to call you HighBreed all the time."

HighBreed: "I'm glad you finally asked, vermin. I am known as Corine Reinrassic III, seventh son of the noble HighBreed house of Dirassa, direct descendant of the High Order of Raseckt. Heir to the-"

Swampfire: "I'll call you Reiny."

Reiny: "That is disrespectful!"

Swampfire: "I'm Kyle. Kyle Tennyson."

Reiny: "Kyle-Kyle Tennyson, I still refuse to be known as-"

Swampfire: "Whatever bro. Name's too long." We sat together for awhile, discussing random topics, where Reiny constantly refused to be known as Reiny, until we met another desert threat.

Reiny: "Kyle-Kyle Tennyson! Dasypodidae! Behind you!" I turned around, noticing little scarab beetle-like creatures start to swarm us. I shot flamethrowers at them, only to have them charge at us. Reiny swung his fists and stepped on them, but they refused to back down.

Swampfire: "NO! Come on!" I shot another flamethrower at them, but they jumped on me. I forced them off, and ran over to Reiny, pulling him up onto the rocks above. One got on his arm, and it apparently bit it off. Reiny screamed while I kicked the bug back into the swarm. It continued past us, after the ordeal.

Reiny: "AGH… My hand!" I grabbed it, then raised it to his arm. I wrapped my vines around it, and he had control of his right hand afterwards.

Reiny: "You contaminated me!" I reverted to human.

Kyle: "No I didn't. I saved you! You could have bled to death!"

Reiny: "The one true race… does not bleed!"

Kyle: "Yeah right. Come on. We're walking through the night. If one of those things…"

Reiny: "None of them had the collar, if that's what you were wondering."

Kyle: "Thanks for the reassurance, Reiny."

Reiny: "It is Corine Reinrassic III, seventh son of the noble HighBreed house of Dirassa, direct descendant of the High Order of Raseckt. Heir to the-"

Kyle: "Dude. Don't talk like that. We're not in London. We're on Turrawuste."

Reiny: "Quiet. We will continue through the night." We walked on, hoping to find some sort of teleporter. Our walk continued into the day. We did find the teleporter pod.

Kyle: "There it is, Reiny. Now we can both head home."

Reiny: "Incessant misuse of my name is-"

Kyle: "It's called a nickname. Almost everybody on my planet uses one."

Reiny: "Allow me to turn it on."

Kyle: "Go right ahead." I heard loud noises, then saw what I did NOT want to see. The Psycholeopterran.

Kyle: "Hurry, Reiny! The Psycholeopterran's back!" Reiny looked, then said, "Hold it off! It shouldn't take me long to activate the device!"

Kyle: "Here goes! Come on Feedback!" I slapped the watch.

Kyle: "Starfire!" I looked at myself.

Starfire: "At least I'm not Big Chill. Come you ugly beast!" I shot starbolts at it. The Psycholeopterran fell to the ground, as I started beating it up so it couldn't hypnotize me. It suddenly transformed into a spider-like creature, and it shot red webbing onto me, and launched me off.

Starfire: "EEK!" I hit my watch symbol, and finally got Feedback.

Feedback: "OH YEAH!" I absorbed the electrified webbing, then shot it at the bug. I then said, "Hey, wait a sec! Phil?! Is that you?"

Reiny: "You know this creature?"

Feedback: "Now I do! All I have to say is… I thought he went rabid!" Phil charged at me, slicing his legs at me. I dodged them, and gave him one electrified punch to the FACE! He fell back, and roared. He shot more webbing, as I absorbed it all, shooting it back. Phil fell back, then roared. Phil then transformed into a gigantic blob of an alien covered in mucus sacs. I merely shot more electricity at him, but Phil ignored it. He grabbed me, then started to attempt to eat me. I slapped my symbol, going Humongousaur. I punched Phil away.

Humongousaur: "That's more like it! HA!" I charged at him, punching him across the face. He transformed AGAIN! This time, into a giant black centipede creature with a red head, six tiny arms, and four tiny legs.

Humongousaur: "Um… Reiny?"

Reiny: "A Tyrannopede. The Vaxasaurian's worst nightmare."

Humongousaur: "Just when I thought Humongousaur WAS a predator." I charged again, but Phil retaliated by shooting webbing at me. I got completely wrapped in it, and I couldn't even grow to get out! I slapped my symbol, sprouting back out.

Humongousaur: "ULTIMATE HUMONGOUSAUR!" I grew in height to match Phil's height, and I punched him aside, and started shooting missiles at him. I jumped up, and elbow dropped Phil. But he retaliated by shrinking down into a weird lizard like creature, and he shot gas into my face. I coughed, backing away as I felt him crawling up my body. I swatted him off, but he transformed into the Psycholeopterran again. He shot out his gas, btu I saw it coming, and slapped my symbol, becoming Wildmutt.

Wildmutt: "ROAR!" I pounced up at Phil, and was surprised to see that his hypnotic trance didn't attract Wildmutt! I roared in excitement as he threw me off again. He turned back into the white lizard creature, and we started rolling on the ground. I got up, then slapped my symbol. I transformed again, this time, growing a tail, turning into a more maroon color, and grew spines out my back.

Wildmutt: "ULTIMATE WILDMUTT! Oh nice!" I pounced at Phil, while he pounced back. We started rolling in the ground again, but I clearly had a distinct advantage here. Ultimate Wildmutt. Wish I used him sooner. I bit him, he scratched back, and we split up again. This time, he sent out a gas cloud. I ran into it, and saw a Psycholeopterran flying off.

Ultimate Wildmutt: "I don't think so…"

Reiny: "I have fixed the teleporter and set it's coordinates to go to Earth!" I turned to look at him, then back at Phil, then growled.

Ultimate Wildmutt: "Next time, Phil. And it won't be so easy." I transformed back to human.

Kyle: "Well, I wish I could see more, Reiny. Comin'?"

Reiny: "No. I cannot come. I have allowed myself to… befriend you."

Kyle: "Why? Reiny, we're pals now. I can introduce you, you can become part of our team…"

Reiny: "I find myself appreciating your offer, but my HighBreed companions will not let me come back. I must exile myself. It is the honorable thing."

Kyle; "Even if I believed you, Reiny, why stay here? You could… die."

Reiny: "I'm cursed. Infected. You must go. I will find a way to survive."

Kyle: "There's nothing I can say to-"

Reiny: "No. Go. Go back to your allies. They need you far more than I do."

Kyle: "Um… I…" He picked me up and threw me into the teleporter. I fell through the portal, then ended up on the ground in front of everyone else.

Ali: "Kyle!" She picked me up and started hugging me again. Gwen did, too. They let go while Kevin and I bumped fists, and Ben and I just gave each other smiles. Mine quickly went to a sad face, though.

Kevin: "What happened?'

Gwen: "Did the HighBreed get away?"

Kyle: "Yeah. He and I became friends."

Ben: "Friends?! You and…"

Kyle: "Reiny. He's stuck on a desert. I don't think he's gonna last."

Kevin: "Eh, after all the trouble the HighBreed-"

Kyle: "KEVIN! I'M TALKING ABOUT MY FRIEND!"

Ali: "I'm sure he has a reason for leaving. He'll be okay. Somehow."

Ben: "Yeah. Reiny is gonna be just fine."

Kyle: "I find it hard to believe, guys."

Back on the desert…

Reiny: "I will… go." He walked away from the teleporter into the desert. Directly on the cliff behind him however, was a green alien man. He was in a hunter's suit. He had the skull of a Crabdozer on his left shoulder, and a different skull on his right shoulder. The Psycholeopterran just landed next to him, and it shrunk into a dog. It whimpered.

Hunter: "Don't worry old friend. We were merely testing the boy. I must say. He's a much bigger threat than Malware put him out to be. He still has the ability to transform into a Conductoid as well. Malware will be most displeased. Dr. Psychobos on the other hand, will find it interesting that the boy can evolve his transformations. I will need to counter it with that same feature." The dog barked.

Hunter: "My quarry will not escape me, Khyber the Huntsman!"

To be continued later on…

A/N: I always wanted to put Khyber in this. Also, if anyone has any ideas for predator aliens for any of the other aliens Kyle has, please put them in a review or a PM to me. Thanks. DMUDZ.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Anything You Can Do…**

Anonymous person's POV…

I have had enough of this boy wielding the power of the Ultimatrix. He was never worthy of wearing it. This, this power he has been entrusted with is too much. How could I not be worthy to wield it, of course, with being a Galvan? My project on a new Ultimatrix is actually near its completion. My ability to match up, no, exceed Azmuth is second to none! After all, my crafting ability surpasses ALL, including Azmuth. I just need to take one final step. My name, Albedo of the Galvan.

Albedo: "The core is complete. So is the rest of the device. Very soon, I will have access to every alien Kyle has ever transformed into, and more!" Yes. I know every species within the Ultimatrix, because I helped Azmuth build the Omnitrix. Of course, he never believed in my evolution feature, yet he used it in his Ultimatrix he gave Kyle. I assume he did it because of what Kyle was using it for. Combating evil. Regardless, I WILL get Kyle out of the picture. I inserted the core into the Ultimatrix I built. The device said, "Construction of true Ultimatrix is complete. Preparing to set voice activation codes."

Albedo: "Excellent." I input all of the necessary codes, as Azmuth did before. I then attached the device to my chest. The Ultimatrix I made short circuited all of a sudden.

Albedo: "NO! NO!" After a blinding red explosion, I came to. I then looked at a nearby mirror. I was transformed into a human! My appearance seemed to have that of a blonde-haired boy, a red jacket, and a black shirt with a human skull on it. There were bones crossing over each other on it. My pants were now blue, and my shoes were black.

Albedo: "NO! I'm… a human! How dare he…" I found the Ultimatrix was firmly planted on my wrist. At least I could utilize the transformations. However, I had to do one more thing to be sure I could match up to Kyle.

Albedo: "No matter. Ultimatrix, voice command override. Code 10."

Ultimatrix: "Override accepted."

Albedo: "Excellent. Activate Master Control."

Ultimatrix: "Voice accepted." It blared with a loud noise first, then released another red explosion.

Albedo: "Perfect. Now Kyle Tennyson will know the true master behind the Ultimatrix!" I glowed in a red color, becoming a brown colored dinosaur with orange wings on what looked like a jet pack on his back. He had a large set of jaws, and was rather skinny.

Negative Astrodactyl: "To Earth!" I flew into space, taking off at light speeds.

Kyle's POV, on Earth.

Ali and I decided to start practicing for her MMA career today. We cleared a space in her living room, and we both were wearing our karate uniforms from the Bellwood University.

Ali: "Come on, Kyle. I promise I won't take advantage of your male distractions." She was mildly lying. Her outfit was on looser than usual. I could see her cleavage staring at me, or I was staring at it… um… UGH! I can't think straight when I look at a girl with her chest showing like that. I promised Gwen I'd get over it while I was still dating her, but it never worked out properly. I gulped.

Ali: "I thought you wanted to see my stuff." She looked down at the floor.

Kyle: "Why are we even talking about your stuff right now?" I just wanted to get some practicing done. Thanks to keeping Kyuubi in control and trying to do college work without using A.I. to cheat, I've been doing a little worse in my performances in matches. Ali wanted to help, but still show her stuff to me, I guess. That time I woke up while she was still changing didn't help, either. She hugged me.

Ali: "Because I think it's something we need to talk about, and I wanted to show you a… sneak peek?" She blushed to herself.

Kyle: "I've seen your back, remember?" She said, "Yeah. But Kyle, we need to seriously consider this. I want to know what YOU want out of our relationship, I guess."

Kyle: "Oh. Um… I think we should worry later." Ali said, "Look, buster. We need to talk about this shit now, before we graduate college! We're both out of our parents'… well, you're out of Mr. Tennyson's roof now, and I'm out of my Mom's roof now, but that's not the issue. What do YOU want?" I started rubbing the back of my head. "We'll practice when you give me an answer, Kyle Tennyson." She said in a stern tone.

Kyle: "Okay. What I wanted was a non-sex relationship for now. I don't think I'm ready for what that could entail from-" Ali said, "Okay. Thanks for telling me." She smooched me. "No sex." I sighed. She then said, "Yet." and winked. I nodded. She then directed me towards the middle of the living room, and we both got up to face each other.

Ali: "Now remember. Don't you dare hold back on me, Tennyson. I'll know if you are." She and I bowed to each other, then got in guard stances, getting ready to face each other. We both went at each other at the same time, a little surprised at ourselves. We punched each other in the face at the exact same time. I recovered quicker, then roundhouse kicked her in the gut. She grabbed my leg, then forced me over onto my back. She mounted on top of me, then attempted the ground-and-pound maneuver. I swung my legs at the back of her head. She stopped punching my arms to get at my legs, but I got an opening to pull her in closed guard, and hold her there. I smiled, thinking, 'But of course… I don't mind hugging and stuff.' I heard her say, "You just wanna hug me now, don't you!?" I said, "Maybe." She clobbered the side of my face. I let go, and I rolled away from under her before she could mount me again. I got up really quick, then attempted to axe-kick her. She rolled, getting to her feet just as fast as I did. We went towards each other, and she tried to punch me, while I blocked it, then gave her an uppercut to her gut. She took it, then grabbed my face, and stuck it in her cleavage. She yelled, "How do you like this?! Huh?!" She held me there for a bit. I forced my way out by pushing her backwards, and she got to her feet. I was gasping for breath. She said, "Like it? I got my gi loose just for that." She winked again. I said, "Nice. I thought we were fighting seriously." She said, "You hugged me while you were in closed guard before, Kyle. I let you do that." I answered, "No you didn't." She said, "Did you dry-hump me, too?" I suddenly blushed. She giggled. "It's okay. I'm just asking. I knew you couldn't resist doing it, Kyle." I sighed in relief, but she used that moment to kick at me. I caught her leg, then punched her in the cheek. She caught my fist, then we fell down again. Ali got her thighs on both sides of my neck, then started to push down. I pushed her one leg up, then moved to mount of top of her. She caught my arm, then pulled down on it so my face was in her face. She kissed me on the mouth.

Ali: "But, while we're practicing, since we're in such close proximity anyway…" I said, "I suppose. As long as…" She said, "Nothing serious, I know. Besides. You fight so well, I kinda wanted to…" I said, "Okay then." So, our practice session turned into Karate make out? Fighting with romantic gestures mixed in? We loved doing that. We got practicing and cuddling done at the same time. While she had me like that, she performed the closed guard, holding me in while moaning. I let her hold me for a good 30 seconds, then started attempting to get out of her hold. She was holding on tight! I pushed against her body constantly, but she pulled me down and in so well…

Ali: "You're so cuddly…" She moaned affectionately. I got her in the cheek with a punch, which finally made her let go. I got up, then was kicking at her legs. She booted me in the knee, allowing herself to get up. She did a crescent kick to the side of my face while I swung back around, doing a back fist to her face. She nabbed my fist, pulled me in again, then kissed me on the cheek. Wow. I'm thinking I need to start practicing with Gwen again, because Ali is mixing up too much romance for my tastes. She then got me in a headlock.

Ali: "Like I said. Cuddly!" She then tripped me so we were on the ground. She changed her headlock to a rear-neck choke, and was holding on TIGHT! I back-kicked her knee a few times, and pulled down on her arm. She then spun me around, and hugged me in tight. "You are my cuddly Kyle." She stated. She then kissed me again. I hugged her back finally.

Ali: "We should do this more often." I replied, "Uh, yeah, this is fun and all, but I'm trying to be serious here." Ali looked at me with cutesy eyes. I said, "Maybe we should practice with other people…"

Ali: "No! You're… perfect. I just…" She let me go while we both stood up and looked at each other in the eyes and she covered her chest up more. "I want to have moments with you, too. You know I-"

Kyle: "Loved me forever. I love you, too. But, we need to approach this practice thing seriously. I mean, if we don't, we'll screw up the karate team's plans for winning this year, and I-"

Ali: "Okay. Okay. I just wanted to show you how I felt." I nodded. "But, you can keep your outfit loose if you want." I told her. She smiled slyly. "Okay, hero. Let's keep going." We continued on, but this time, fighting seriously. I went to give her a side kick, and she stepped sideways, and grabbed my arm, then swung herself around me, and got me in an arm-bar on the ground. She started trying to get my arm, when all of a sudden, I pulled my arm loose, then got up, and kicked her side a couple of times before she got back up. She swung her arm to ridge-hand me, but I blocked it, then elbowed her cheek. She fell backwards, then did a jump kick to my face, making me fall over. I rolled to the side before she attempted to mount me. I jumped on her back, trying to rear-neck choke her, too. She tried curling up into a ball, and was pulling my arm down away from her neck. She then unrolled, while I held on longer. She was breathing and gasping. She then kicked my knee as hard as she could. She got loose, and mounted on top of me. She started swinging her fists towards my face while I blocked them. And when we practice, we don't use sparring gear. We go full contact, just to give ourselves more to work with, I guess. Plus, we like it better that way. I pushed her upwards, and she got her arms up and out. I got her with a straight shot to the gut. She keeled over, while I punched her in the face again. I got up, and she got back up, too. We were panting now. My arms felt beat, her gut was smacked a lot, but then she charged again, going for a roundhouse kick. She knocked me down fast. I was getting back up, slowly, when she got on top of my back, then grabbed my head, doing one last choke hold. She SQUEEZED as hard as she could. And I mean, SQUEEZED! I guess she suddenly heard my last breath, 'cause she let go.

Later… I woke up, seeing her still in her outfit, loosened up more than before, in fact. She bowed as soon as she saw me come to.

Ali: "Nice job, Tennyson."

Kyle: "Aw man. I lost to my girlfriend."

Ali: "But I'm the only girl allowed to beat you up."

Kyle: "True." I stared at her chest again, noticing more exposure than usual. She walked back up, and lied down in front of me. "Now's time for fun stuff."

Kyle: "I just got up."

Ali: "I won't suffocate you, Kyle. I just want you in… y'know." I nodded, figuring she deserved it for beating me up. Kind of. I lied down on top of her, and she said, "In here", pointing to her cleavage. I nodded, in defeat, of course. I moved my head above it, then she moved it in, but held on softly, not forcing it.

Ali: "Whenever you're done, baby." She said. "Whenever you're done." Well, it did feel like two pillows. Two pillows covered in skin.

Kyle: "Quick question." She pulled my head out.

Ali: "Okay?"

Kyle: "Sex is off the table, right?" I smiled sheepishly as I asked her this, and looked nervous.

Ali: "Yes." She was still smiling as she said this. She was somehow reassuring in her glance.

Kyle: "Thanks for clearing that up." She slowly re-inserted my head, then moaned in pleasure. I sighed. I'm okay with that. Little by little, right? We were working up to it. We weren't going to mention this to Ben, Kevin, and especially Gwen. I assumed she thought that. This is our business. Our time. Our private time.

I felt Ali's chest moving up and down, and she must have felt my arms wrapping around her abdomen for better security, because she got another sudden moan from it. We held this position for a good half an hour. I pushed up on her hands with the back of my head. She let me go, while I released my embrace on her torso, slowly, so I didn't startle her. I got to my feet, then felt something grab my leg. Ali got back up, with that look that said she wanted more.

Kyle: "Ali, we seriously need to-" She pulled me in for another mouth-to-mouth kiss. It was so urgent I found it hard to match up to. She let me catch up, and we started smothering each other for a minute. I forced myself off, then took a breath.

Ali: "Need to?"

Kyle: "I'm getting weird messages."

Ali: "I want you. You know that." She said to me. She pulled me back in. I thought she was going to kiss me again, but no. She went for the neck with her lips, and was really going in hard. I had to hug her back to keep myself from freaking out. I then realized she was like, sucking. Okay… She then let go really fast.

Kyle: "Sheesh!" I belted out when she was done. I felt that area.

Ali: "How was that?"

Kyle: "Freaky. What did you do?"

Ali: "I gave you a hickey!" I ran to our bathroom, and looked at my neck in the mirror where she 'hickeyed' me. Yep. Obvious bruise-like mark. On my neck.

Ali: "Like it?"

Kyle: "It looks like you hit me a little hard there."

Ali: "How'd it feel, Kyle?"

Kyle: "Odd. Like you were trying to suck out something."

Ali: "Did I do it wrong?"

Kyle: "I don't think so? First time I got one."

Ali: "You mean Gwen never…"

Kyle: "Most of our relationship she was too young to have even known about that word."

Ali: "Oh, right." She smiled again.

Kyle: "Thanks, though. It was quite a rush. I hugged you so fast because I didn't want to lose control of myself there."

Ali: "It's okay, dude. I honestly thought I messed up."

Kyle: "I don't think you did. When does it go away?"

Ali: "About… a week. Not more than two."

Kyle: "Oh." I looked at my clothes I set up on her bed to change back into when I was done practicing.

Ali: "Wanna change?" She flashed me her cleavage on purpose again.

Kyle: "Yes. You do it, too, please. I want to calm down for right now." Ali harrumphed.

Ali: "You're weird." I changed in the bedroom while she changed in the bathroom. She got out in her black top that exposed her navel. It kept her cleavage covered, but her navel was plainly visible, like it always was. Even when I first met her. The day we fought Eon and his goons. I took notice of her goggles again.

Kyle: "How did you get those goggles, anyway?"

Ali: "I'll tell you when I'm ready, Kyle." She winked again. She continued, "I can't wait for another practice session, by the way. You're my perfect partner."

Kyle: "T-that's nice. I like it, t-too." She giggled a bit. She of course diverts the topic towards our mini-moment. I liked it, too. I just want to keep her at a safe enough distance to watch her. She's the best girl ever, I will not deny it, but… her nature, now that she's eighteen, worries me at times.

Ali: "I love you."

Kyle: "I love you, too." I said it seriously, without hesitation. Maybe she's pent all this up since she met me and was trying to vent it all out before it drove her mad. Maybe the fact I went out with a 6th grader when I was a freshman in High School irked her to no end. Maybe… maybe she was… it. I sure hoped it would be.

Later… (Albedo's POV)

I landed on Earth, in the middle of a forest, to reduce awareness of my landing. I transformed into a Vulpimancer, and started scanning my surroundings for anything that looked like it would compromise my mission. All I found was Earth wildlife. These earthlings. So fragile. So… stupid. I may be as powerful as Kyle Tennyson in a head-to-head fight, But I have a superior intellect, despite him having access to three transformations with hyper-intelligence. Of course the smartest being the Galvan he dubs Grey Matter. The Technarachnids and the Cerebrocrustaceans tie in terms of their own intelligence, but the Technarachnids prefer to talk in layman's terms. The high and mighty Cerebrocrustaceans always use long, complicated statements to prove their need to feel like they are the smartest race. HA! I did, however, come across a castle. The castle seemed fortified with stone. The symbol on it, adding on to the surrounding guards' knight outfits proved who they were. The Forever Knights. The knights Kyle Tennyson and his lackeys always came across.

Negative Wildmutt: "RAAR!" I jumped out from my hiding place, and charged towards the knights.

Knight 1: "A Vulpimancer! It must be Tennyson! Take it out!" They shot lasers at me. I evaded them with ease, and even rolled into a ball, tackling the first knight over. The second one triggered an alarm. Not to worry. I have access to ALL of Tennyson's forms. I'm sure one of them can solve my problem. I jumped onto the Knight. He screamed, as I bit his arm and started tearing off his armor. I was then shot as a battalion of Knights came charging at me. I transformed into a Gimlinopithecus. (A/N: Shocksquatch)

Negative Shocksquatch: "Ho ho. Forever Knights think they can stop me, eh?" I discharged volts of electricity in all directions, shocking each Knight. They fell over, as I became a Vaxasaurian, and stampeded through the room, swinging my hand through an army of soldiers. I grew to my maximum height, and roared, blowing some of their reinforcements backwards.

Negative Humongousaur: "Where is Kyle Tennyson?!"

Knight 2: "Surely you jest!" I roared, and kept charging for him. I grabbed him, pinning him against the wall.

Knight 2: "But you ARE Kyle Tennyson!" I pushed him through the wall, then threw him upwards. He wailed, then fell into my mouth. I started crunching him, and his bones were easier to crunch than I thought they would be. Humans are fragile. I looked at the knights left over. The many of them that were still there looked at me, dropping their lances. I looked at them, and started laughing evilly. I then slapped my symbol, transforming into a To'kustar, wrecking the castle.

Negative Way Big: **"ADIOS, FOREVER KNIGHTS!"** I raised my foot upwards, and started crushing all of the knights with my feet. They shot their lasers at me, but it was futile. I stomped all of the knights flat. Nothing was left of the castle, each knight was dead, and no Tennyson. How unfortunate. Hopefully with all of this destruction, I can get his attention. I transformed into the Aerophibian.

Negative Jetray: "One way or another, Tennyson is mine." I flew into the skies.

Later… (Kyle's POV.)

Ali had sat me down so I was studying my geometry classwork. She said we'd get to more training later, but never elaborated on when.

Kyle: "Ali…"

Ali: "This is your worst subject, Kyle. Come on. We need you to do good on this, okay? Otherwise, we won't graduate on the same year like we planned, and then…"

Kyle: "Yeah. I want to graduate, too. But-"

Ali: "There won't be any graduating until you ace this test. After that, we can spend the summer term stopping bad guys, then going back to it on the fall term. After this, we can practice for the Karate team more, like you like to." She smiled with that obviously sly smile. I nodded. Admittedly, I enjoyed cuddling with her earlier like that, even if it felt odd. I felt at the hickey again, and sighed.

Kyle: "Okay. So… here goes." She has a better eye for numbers than I do, and she had trouble in history. So I helped her on history, since I could get behind it better than she could.

Ali: "Remember. You have to also show what things you did in the proofs on how you came up with the answer, too."

Kyle: "It's not the numbers and the formula. It's the name of the proofs that bothers me! Like, I know what I'm doing! Let me do it."

Ali: "Now remember the theorem name this time?" She brought her arm around my shoulders, pointing at the theorem we'd been going over since we got done practicing our MMA skills. About how I stack up to her, she's a better fighter than me when it comes to human ability, but in pure superpowers alone, I think I got her hands down.

Kyle: "The base-angle theorem, I know."

Ali: "Now you do." She looked at my paper, and started studying my list of steps to prove the answer to the problem I just did.

Ali: "Okay. Now you just need to do 9 more problems right."

Kyle: "Oh fuck!" I sighed, as she gave me a stare. We got a knock on our door. This was weird, since we never seem to get company often. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin usually have other things to do than hang out with us. I set the book down to answer the door. Opening it, I found Kevin and Gwen.

Kevin: "About time we found out where you two lived. What's with keeping it a secluded secret, Ali?"

Ali: "I don't have to answer you if I don't want to, little brother!"

Gwen: "Obvious pass. So. Tell us what's up." I raised my eyebrow.

Kyle: "About what?"

Kevin: "About what?! About annihilating an entire Forever Knight castle tonight, dude!" He threw me an intergalactic news paper. I started reading it.

Kyle: "Kyle Tennyson, MASS MURDERER!?" Ali gasped.

Kyle: "Found Forever Knight castle in ruins tonight, as we attempted to interview a fallen knight. He was the sole survivor, but was life-threateningly injured. He stated that Kyle Tennyson destroyed the entire castle in cold blood. There was a massive puddle of dried blood at the scene under the wreckage. Will keep you posted as more developments happen."

Gwen: "Yeah. That. You got Ben worried."

Kyle: "I think I would remember performing a Forever Knight massacre. Because, I don't."

Ali: "He would never…"

Kevin: "He did. He's lying if he said he doesn't remember it. But I gotta know."

Kyle: "What?"

Kevin: "Is that a hickey on your neck?" He finally started smiling.

Kyle: "Oh!" I covered it, as Ali slumped into her seat, and started blushing.

Gwen: "Interesting." She stared at it, while looking angry. I said, "Gwen, about the mass murder?" Attempting to take the subject back to the matter at hand. Gwen said, "Oh. Yes. Well, they described you used two forms I know you don't have access to right now. Way Big and some electric yeti alien." My eyes widened.

Kyle: "Electric yeti? What? Who the hell?"

Kevin: "A Gimlinopithecus. They are very physically strong, and can discharge large amounts of electricity outwards, and into opponents."

Kyle: "Odd." I searched my roster. A.I., AmpFibian, Aquos, Armodrillo, Big Chill, Brainstorm, Chromastone, DNKyle, Echo Echo, EgyptPhoenix, Feedback, Fourarms, Garchomp, Goop, Halloween, Heatblast, Humongousaur, Ironheart, Jetray, KyBreed, Kyle-Dite, Lucario, Metrion, NRG, Pikachu, Rayquaza, Rhapsody, Scorchio, Spidermonkey, Starfire, Swampfire, Terraspin, Upgrade, Water Hazard, Wildmutt, and XLR8. And yes, I organize it alphabetically now. Sue me.

Kyle: "No yeti guy and no Way Big, guys. I don't see the connection."

Kevin: "Check the alien unlock history since the recalibration for me." I flipped up what looked like an archive menu, and what I saw was nothing new. I said, "No history of the usage of a Gimlinopithecus or a To'kustar." Kevin raised his eyebrow, and browsed the history himself as Gwen stole a questioning look at Ali. She merely looked at her with a 'WTF' look back.

Kevin: "His story checks out, Gwen. Gwen?" We looked at her as she was glaring at Ali.

Kyle: "Um… Earth to Gwen?" She snapped back to attention.

Gwen: "I'm sorry. What happened?" Ali motioned for me to sit next to her again, so I sat next to her again.

Kevin: "There was no usage history of either form in the unlock or in the recent usage archives."

Gwen: "Well, if his watch says so. That is odd. Think Azmuth is testing out the true Ultimatrix like he said he'd make?"

Kyle: "No. Kayla would have informed us by now if he had."

Ali: "See? Told ya."

Kevin: "Well, we'll keep an eye out for this Kyle impersonator."

Kyle: "Whoever he is, he's doing exactly what you did a few years back. Except with more aliens than I actually have."

Gwen: "Or she."

Kyle: "Huh?"

Gwen: "What if Kayla went rogue again?"

Kevin: "No. The person was identified as male in the report."

Ali: "Whoever thinks they can impersonate Kyle is going to have another thing coming! GRR!"

Kevin: "Of course they are." I said, "Good. Now, seriously, let's try to find out more about this guy. Maybe we'll find him if he's running around somewhere."

Ali: "Good idea."

Kevin: "Let's grab Ben first. This'll be something he doesn't want to miss."

Gwen: "Uh huh." All four of us got into Kevin's car. While he drove off, Gwen turned to face Ali frequently during the trip. The look on her face suggested she was angry about something, but I couldn't place my thoughts on what.

Kyle: "Hmm. Okay. Gwen, did Ali piss you off?" Gwen shifted her gaze to me.

Gwen: "No. Of course not."

Ali: "She's mad about the hickey."

Kevin: "Can we FORGET about the love bite for like, 5 minutes!?"

Kyle: "I concur with Kevin. Gwen, it's nothing you need to worry about. It'll go away in a few days anyway."

Ali: "Uh huh."

Gwen: "I just don't want people to get the wrong idea about you two is all." She turned back. We stopped at Ben's house. Just as we got out of the car, Ben and Julie walked out of his house.

Ben: "Thanks for tutoring me again, Julie. I really appreciate it."

Julie: "Hey. You want to get more than a D+, don't you?"

Ben: "Yes. I don't get Physics."

Julie: "It'll come to you eventually."

Ben: "Y-yeah." I whistled, and waved at them.

Julie: "Hi Kyle! Hi guys!"

Ben: "Yo!" They walked up to us.

Gwen: "How's Ben's studying going?"

Julie: "Slow, but we're making excellent progress."

Ben: "Julie! I'm getting better!" We then noticed Ben was holding a box of chili fries.

Kyle: "Chowing down on the munchies, huh, Tennyson?" I asked him.

Ben: "Huh? Oh yeah. We got them so I could concentrate better."

Gwen: "Told you that worked Julie." Julie laughed.

Julie: "I appreciate the tip. Thanks." Ben rolled his eyes. Now Ali giggled.

Ali: "Well, Ben, we're gonna be on the case of tracking down a supposed rogue Ultimatrix. Want to find it?"

Ben: "Oh man! You know I'm up for it! Kyle, let's do this!"

Julie: "I had to go anyway. My parents must be worried sick by now."

Kyle: "Gee, I wonder why." Ben rubbed the back of his neck as Julie giggled again.

Julie: "See you in class tomorrow!"

Ben: "See you too!" Julie started up her scooter, and had gone off.

Kyle: "You like her?"

Ben: "In what way?"

Kyle: "Like like?"

Ben: "Thinking about it."

Kevin: "Must be hard to decide, what with Kayla all over you."

Ben: "Okay, yeah, I get texts from her Omnitrix a lot, but we're just friends, right?"

Kyle: "Dude, I know her, because she's me. She WANTS you man."

Ben: "So not helping here!"

Gwen: "We'll worry about Kayla later. Right now, a rogue Kyle clone's on the loose, and we need to stop him!"

Ben: "Yeah. Of course, guys." We entered Kevin's car again, and Ben had to sit in between Ali and I on the way out. Ben complained that he STILL wanted chili fries, so we stopped at a Burger Shack again. I walked in with him, and I ordered a cheeseburger because I felt peckish at the moment. Just as we left, however, the car zoomed off.

Ben: "Guys?!"

Kyle; "So not cool!" I pulled up my watch, and slapped it down.

Kyle: "Ironheart!" I looked at myself.

Ironheart: "Oh man! I wanted XLR8!" Ben hopped on. I opened my mouthpiece, and shoved the whole cheeseburger inside it.

Ironheart: "Hold on tight!" I blasted off, while Ben's chili fries splashed into his face. I hovered through the air, following Kevin's car from above. Ben shoved the box off of his face.

Ben: "Think they're trailing him?"

Ironheart: "Let me find out…" I turned on my scanners, searching for an Ultimatrix signature other than my own. "Bingo. I zeroed in on the signal. Now we just have to locate where it lands." I stated. I proceeded on my current course. What I found was a singed castle, and what I recognized as Ironheart missile shots scattered around the area.

Gwen: "Kyle, I don't know what's wrong, but you can tell us. You know that right?"

Fake Kyle: "Nothing is wrong, girl. Now return me to my domicile."

Ben: "That is so not you." I locked on to the fake me.

Ali: "Kyle, you KNOW her name!"

Fake Kyle: "If you know who he is, then TELL me where he is you incompetent boobs!" I fired. The fake me looked up, then transformed without touching his watch. He had become Lodestar, and hurled them back at Ben and I. Ben screamed, and I flew forward, dodging the shots as I felt the magnetic power grab me, and he pulled me towards him as Ben fell off. Gwen used a manna bowl to catch Ben.

Ben: "That isn't him!"

Kevin: "I gathered!"

Gwen: "Kyle doesn't even have Lodestar!"

Negative Lodestar: "Not the way I had expected to find you Kyle Tennyson, but any way is better than no way, I suppose." He dropped me on the dock as he reverted to human. He looked exactly like me. I reverted to human myself.

Kyle: "Who the flying fuck are you, and how did you get access to Lodestar!?"

Fake Kyle: "The Biosovortian, you mean? I had him for a little while now. I've been practicing on these Knights you see."

Knight: "Freeze, Tennysons! You can't defeat-" Fake me transformed in a flash again, becoming Arcticguana, and he breathed ice on him, instantly freezing him solid.

Negative Arcticguana: "If any of you other knights want a piece of me, come get it!" The knights, of course, chose to attack. I slammed the watch, going Chromastone, and I put up a protective barrier to check on Ben and protect everyone else for the moment.

Chromastone: "Is Ben okay?"

Ben: "I'll manage."

Ali: "Yeah. Looks like this guy has every transformation you do."

Kevin: "Maybe more. Kyle doesn't even remember an electric yeti guy from his past."

Chromastone: "No I don't. You're right."

Gwen: "So, how do we fight you?"

Chromastone: "Good question. I fought Neo-me, Kayla, Kevin 11, and Future Kevin. None of it was easy."

Kevin: "A good idea would probably be this." He touched my skin, and covered himself in armor from it.

Chromastone: "Good idea. Chromastone can't be magnetized."

Kevin: "That was the point. Ali, armor you and Ben up." Ali grabbed my skin, and absorbed it over herself and Ben at the same time. I then took the force field off, and slapped my symbol. I became Lucario.

Lucario: "Okay! Let's do this!" I flipped up, and got my bo staff ready. I spun it around like a helicopter blade over my head, then slammed fake me on the head with it. Ali then charged at fake me, making her hands into giant walls, and slammed into him again. Fake me went Rath, and slammed his fist into the wall, busting it apart.

Negative Rath: "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, KYLE TENNYSON! RATH IS GONNA TAKE YOUR ULTIMATRIX BACK!"

Lucario: "Nice try going for it, bro!" I started charging an aura sphere, and I launched it. He dodged it, but got slammed back into the bridge thanks to a manna projection from Gwen. He then forced his way out of it, and went for me again. I jumped over him, and hit him with a Force Palm to his face when I landed. He was stopped for a second, but he grabbed my neck, starting to choke me out. Ben charged for him next, then kicked him in the shin.

Negative Rath: "AGH!" He let go of me. "LET ME TELL YOU-" I kicked him upwards before he finished his sentence. He slapped his symbol again, and he transformed into a meteor like alien. He floated, then pulled his legs and arms in, tackling me head on. He slammed me through the bridge, and started forcing more pressure on me as he pushed downwards.

Lucario: "W-Who's this guy…"

Negative Gravattack: "A Galilean! Have you ever heard of the ability to manipulate gravity?!" He then turned on some weird pressure, and I levitated upwards, as he unrolled, and started to force me around. Ali and Kevin tackled him at the same time to stop his attack, and I fell down to the ground. He then pulled them onto him with his gravitational powers, and he pushed them off. HARD!" He made them collide with me on the way out.

Negative Gravattack: "There's no way you can defeat one with a superior intellect, Tennyson. I have knowledge of EVERY species within the Ultimatrix. Your power is… AGH!" Gwen started hurling manna orbs at him. He curled up into a sphere again, as he started catching them. He then hurled them back at Gwen. Gwen put her shield up, but the extra force behind the manna knocked out her shield, then knocked her out cold. He then felt the ground shake from under him. I busted out from under him as Armodrillo.

Armodrillo: "TAG! You're it!" He was flying through the air again. But glowed again, as he transformed into Starfire, or what I thought was Starfire. Her look was entirely different. It was black-haired, wore more armor than I did as Starfire, her eyes were more narrow, and her outfit was a very dark purple.

Negative Starfire: "Yes. I suppose some of your transformations changed themselves to suit your personality, as they now have for mine!" She shot me with her violet colored starbolts, as I dodged them by going XLR8.

XLR8: "How are you not timing out yet?"

Negative Starfire: "Wouldn't you like to know?!" She fired one last stream as I went Starfire, then blasted one stream of red starbolt energy into hers.

Starfire: "I will not allow you to… take my Ultimatrix!"

Negative Starfire: "But, Tennyson, you have NO OTHER CHOICE!" Our blasts evened out, then exploded all of a sudden. We found out the cause. Ali.

Ali: "Say, bub, do you know what Chromastone does?"

Negative Starfire: "Yes. The Crystalsapien absorbs and redirects energy. Why do you-" She came to that conclusion.

Ali: "Well, we can redirect any of your attacks back to you!" Ben then got her from behind in a bear hug in an attempt to restrain her.

Ben: "Not going anywhere now, girlfriend!" Fake me then forced her way out as I charged for her again, then started to attack, but my watch timed out.

Kyle: "So not the best time!" I ended up tackling her to the ground anyway, though.

Negative Starfire: "My my, Kyle. Too easy! You're coming with me!" She lifted my watch up to her mouth.

Negative Starfire: "Voice command override-" Ali punched her, then started to hold me bridal style as she saved me. Negative Starfire flew back, then recovered.

Kyle: "Abort voice command override!"

Ultimatrix: "Aborting override."

Kyle: "Phew."

Negative Starfire: "You are only delaying the inevitable!"

Ali: "Then come and get it, girlfriend! If you got the guts!"

Negative Starfire: "Oh boy, do I." She transformed into Diamondhead.

Negative Diamondhead: "This will be fun for me after all. Heh heh heh."

Ali: "I'll buy you some time. Reactivate the Master Control."

Kyle: "I'll try." Ben and Kevin walked up to join her.

Kevin: "You'll need backup, sis."

Ali: "Wouldn't ask for anything less." All three of them charged at him. I hid behind one of the frozen knights, noticing they all were trapped. I guess he froze all of them when he was Arcticguana back there.

Kyle: "Voice command override. Code 10."

Ultimatrix: "Override accepted."

Kyle: "Activate Master Control. Command Code. 0, 0, 0, Full Access, 0."

Ultimatrix: "Master Control almost activated. Final security question. Who is Azmuth's former flame?" Now I was stumped.

Kyle: "Uh… Um… Uh…"

Ultimatrix: "Not viable answer. Please. Answer again."

Kyle: "Oh great, How the hell should I know?! I've talked to him all but twice! Maybe three times!"

Ultimatrix: "Second strike. Third and final wrong answer and you will not be able to access Master Control manually."

Kyle: "Shit. Um… Myaxx?"

Ultimatrix: "Incorrect. Master Control lockdown complete." It emitted a red burst, but it did recharge after all of that.

Kyle: "Shit." That fake Diamondhead guy was walloping Ali, Ben, and Kevin, but I knew I had to retaliate, and fast. I turned the watch on, scrolling to Humongousaur.

Kyle: "Please, PLEASE don't give me DNKyle!" I slammed the faceplate down, and…

Kyle: "DNKyle!" I stared at myself. In the water.

DNKyle: "Shit." I jumped out from behind the statue and started shooting globs of slime at Negative Diamondhead. He stopped attacking, then Kevin got him in a headlock. Ali started shooting crystal shards at him, and Ben was going to deliver one last attack, when he transformed into the electric yeti. He sent shocks flying everywhere, and he turned his gaze to me after he had shocked Ali, Ben, and Kevin unconscious.

DNKyle: "Um… I'm sorry?"

Negative Shocksquatch: "It's over, eh? Prepare for a shocking defeat!" he stopped himself.

DNKyle: "I would say that, wouldn't I?"

Negative Shocksquatch: "I hate this teenaged human DNA. Makes me say the stupidest things uncontrollably." He charged at me, and I went Foruarms, and we collided. He discharged electricity into me, but I went Feedback while he held me, and I blasted it back at him, forcing him off.

Feedback: "Okay. You thought Feedback was cool, just wait!" I slapped my symbol, and it grew spikes. I instantly grew to twice my height, and grew spikes out of my tail. I buffed up a bit, and two battery heads popped out of both my arms. They looked like they had Megawhatts inside of them. Two more came out of my waist also, and I had gotten a backpack out of my back, dropping more electric cords out of me. The backpack light looked like a computer router's light.

Feedback: "ULTIMATE FEEDBACK! OH YEAH!"

Negative Shocksquatch: "An evolved Conductoid? Hah! Hardly worth the effort." I swung my arm into him, and he flew back quite a few feet. I then opened my battery canisters and aimed them forward. I launched electric bullets that came out as fast as the rounds from Heavy's minigun in TF2. He transformed into Kyle-Dite, attempting to put up manna fields, but my bullets pierced them, and started pelting him. Gwen was getting up, and saw what was happening.

Gwen: "No way!" She then looked at me.

Gwen: "Whoa!" She shot a manna projection outwards, bonking me in the head, ending my onslaught of attacks. Negative Kyle-Dite then started taking a breather.

Ultimate Feedback: "Gwen! It's me!" Gwen looked at the both of us.

Gwen: "Okay. Um… when was our first kiss?"

Negative Kyle-Dite: "What?"

Ultimate Feedback: "Back in New York before we first met Kevin. Why?"

Gwen: "No reason!" She started attacking Negative Kyle-Dite now. She put up force fields to absorb the orbs, as I directed my tentacles towards her, then pulled out her manna reserves, charging myself up, and pushing it all into the Ultimatrix core. I needed to prolong my charge as long as I could. Feedback was probably my overall best option right now to keep the charge going. Gwen then charged at Negative Kyle-Dite, then kicked her in the head. I blasted her, sending her through a couple of the trees. Out of nowhere, I noticed a giant figure land in the forest, and start to head our direction.

Ultimate Feedback: "Uh oh." Negative Kyle-Dite had just crawled back, but then looked behind her to see…

Way Big Kayla: **"THERE YOU ARE!" **Kayla raised her foot up, then brought it downwards, when all of a sudden, Negative Kyle-Dite went Negative Way Big, dodging under her foot. He then got up, and the two started pushing at each other when they locked hands.

Gwen: "I think you should help them."

Ultimate Feedback: "Getting to it!" I hit my symbol.

Kyle: "HUMONGOUSAUR! About time." I hit my symbol a second time, going Ultimate.

Ultimate Humongousaur: "ULTIMATE HUMONGOUSAUR!" I slapped my symbol one final time, and underwent a transformation, growing to be as tall as both the Way Bigs. I grew Spinosaurus spines, grew more spikes out of my shell, obtained a more armored head, and my green skin changed to black.

Giga Humongousaur: "GIGA HUMONGOUSAUR!" I roared at both Way Bigs, then tackled the male Way Big down.

Way Big Kayla: **"PERFECT, KYLE! GOOD TIMING!"**

Negative Way Big: **"HE WAS FIGHTING ME THE ENTIRE TIME!" **I said, "Yeah, duh!" I got off of him, then opened all of my missile compartments, firing everything I had at him. I even released a flamethrower from my mouth at him. He put his hands up in an L shape to shield himself, then fire a cosmic ray at us.

Giga Humongousaur: "How come everyone who can go Way Big knows how to do that but me!?" The flamethrower and the ray collided, but only for a minute. The ray blasted through, and made me fall over onto my back. Unfortunately for Negative Way Big, though… I spun like a top, then charged at him. I collided with him dead on, and was even chipping his skin as I spun. Kayla then jumped up to aid me in taking him on, but the unexpected happened. He slapped his symbol, and it grew spikes. He then tripled in size to 600 feet tall, which was three times as tall as Kayla and I were. His skin obtained shades of blue, and he grew two horns out of his head.

Negative Ultimate Way Big: **"NOW WE GET TO THE GOOD PART! DESTROYING BOTH OF YOU INSECTS!" **He wasn't kidding either. He spun like a tornado in the opposite way I was spinning, and I spun around backwards. I stopped myself by getting out of my shell and jumping out. I shot more missiles at him, but they bounced off of his skin as Kayla's punch did collide with him, but he was un-phased by it, and he kneed Kayla in the gut, then tossed her aside as I jumped at him. He gave me an uppercut, then slammed me into the ground.

Giga Humongousaur: "Ooohh…"

Negative Ultimate Way Big: **"ANY LAST REQUESTS, TENNYSON?" **

Ali: "He doesn't have one!" He felt his foot getting shot at, as he looked down to see what it was.

Giga Humongousaur: "Ali! NO! Don't!" Kayla was about to move her out of the way, when my watch timed out.

Kyle: "NO! PLEASE! NO!" My quills then sprouted, and I ran as Negative Ultimate Way Big rose his foot up. I got into super speed, then I grabbed Ali when his foot hit the ground. We flew through the air as Ali sprouted her wings and caught me.

Ali: "Thanks."

Kyle: "Well, I try."

Negative Ultimate Way Big: **"THIS CANNOT BE! MOBIAN QUILLS?! YOU ARE HALF-MOBIAN?!" **Crap. He noticed.

Kyle: "Um… yeah. Kind of."

Ali: "How'd you know what he was?!"

Negative Ultimate Way Big: **"THAT IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN, PITIFUL GIRL." **

Kyle: "TAKE THAT BACK!"

Way Big Kayla: **"DON'T DO IT! PLEASE! HE'LL SQUASH YOU IN YOUR CURRENT CONDITION!" **

Kyle: "I don't care."

Ali: "He does outclass all of us put together in that form, Kyle!"

Kyle: "Oh. Yeah." We then got swatted, as we were both flying through the air, Kayla got up and caught us, then set us down. We looked towards the water. We saw Gwen tending to Kevin and Ben for the moment.

Ali: "Okay. Our best bet for survival until you recharge is Kayla, and Giga Humongousaur can't even scratch him. What's our next choice?"

Kyle: "Kyuubi."

Ali: "Don't do it."

Kyle: "Wasn't planning on it, and I'm not going to."

Ali: "How about Ultimate Kyle? He could stop Ultimate Way Big, right?"

Kyle: "If I use my golden form, yeah, but Ultimate Kyle's on lockdown."

Ali: "Don't you have voice command override?"

Kyle: "Yeah, but my voice input is locked until tomorrow. I couldn't get the Master Control working."

Ali: "Then we're gonna need to distract him. Big time."

Kyle: "We're just gnats compared to him! He's 600 feet tall!"

Ali: "Oh, yeah. I hate that."

Kyle: "And he has super speed. He's faster than I am."

Ali: "Now I'm beginning to see why you saved Ultimate Way Big for drastic emergencies like you did back in the day."

Kyle: "Beginning to? I thought it was plainly obvious. To'kustars, especially evolved To'kustars aren't to be taken lightly."

Ali: "Aren't you the only evolved To'kustar in existence?"

Kyle: "Um…" I pointed to Negative Ultimate Way Big.

Ali: "Good point."

Kyle: "I'm going to do it."

Ali: "No. You know what could happen. Remember Darkstar?"

Kyle: "Yeah, I know, but we have very little choice right now." I got into a four-legged pose, then dove into the depths of my mind. I saw Raven, Sugilite, and Ghostfreak waiting.

Raven: "Are you absolutely sure about this?"

Kyle: "I need to see him."

Ghostfreak: "Look, he even scares me. You can't be serious about this."

Sugilite: "If you have to, I won't stop you, but I will say I think this is a horrible idea."

Kyle: "It usually is, but we are going up against an Ultimate Way Big right now."

Raven: "Oh. Not even Giga Humongousaur could…"

Kyle: "Exactly. I tried it with him already. He was flattened, rolled up, and tossed aside."

Ghostfreak: "Then we will let you see him."

Sugilite: "Be careful."

Raven: "And dear God don't you surrender to him."

Kyle: "I won't." I walked through the cave after the three of them let me through. I got in front of Kyuubi's seal, and he looked down.

Kyuubi: "Back so soon, boy?"

Kyle: "Just lend me enough power to go three tails. Just do it, okay?"

Kyuubi: "As you wish. I'll skip the small talk." I nodded, and I felt the energy flow through me. When I got back to reality, my aura materialized, I saw the three tails flowing around my back, and my fangs and claws had grown in.

Ali: "Phew. You didn't go in psycho mode."

Kyle: "Hopefully we can avoid that." I ran at super speed, on all fours now. I then ran up Neagtive Ultimate Way Big's leg, seeing he was pinning down Kayla, who was screaming in pain.

Way Big Kayla: **"YOU DIDN'T FORGET THAT KYLE IS STILL HERE, RIGHT?"**

Negative Ultimate Way Big: **"I DID NOT FORGET, CLONE OF KYLE TENNYSON. HOWEVER, HE IS NO THREAT TO ME NOW, AS I CAN SEE. I WILL- AAAAAAGGGGHHH!" **Just then, I had slammed my fists into Negative Ultimate Way Big's thigh, and was floating up towards his head.

Kyle: "YOU SERIOUSLY FORGOT ABOUT ME, BIG GUY?!" Just when I got up there, I rolled up into a ball, and tackled him dead on in the face. He fell over, shaking the ground like an earthquake, and even made a fault line when he landed. He then got up, and focused on me. The red aura, the three tails, and the claws.

Negative Ultimate Way Big: **"JUST WHEN I THOUGHT YOU WOULDN'T GO THAT FAR TO STOP ME. I AM IMPRESSED, KYLE TENNYSON."**

Kyle: "Well, if you're the person endangering Earth, then I have to use every tool in my disposal. And this is far as I am willing to go."

Kyle (thinking): "And hopefully it's all I'll need to stop you."

Negative Ultimate Way Big: **"HOW ABOUT I EVEN UP THE PLAYING FIELD A BIT?" **He reverted to human, and I flew back down to him.

Negative Kyle: "KYUUBI! DO IT!" I gasped. He'll actually come at me with the Kyuubi power?! NO WAY! He sprouted all three tails, gained claws and fangs, along with the red glowing irises and bloodshot eyes I had in three-tails mode.

Negative Kyle: "I bet you're surprised. You didn't think I'd lower myself to using this, I bet you're saying to yourself. You see, the Kyuubi and I had made a deal while I was constructing my Ultimatrix."

Kyle: "HEY! Before you start monologuing, you mind telling me your name!? Your real name?!"

Negative Kyle: "I am Albedo of the Galvan."

Kyle: "ALBEDO?! You tried to help me stop Malware! What are you doing here now?!"

Albedo: "I'm glad you asked. Well, after you finally had stopped Malware, I admit, I started believing in you as a hero, until I learned HOW you stopped him." I stopped myself to remember how. Malware killed Feedback, and then… I overloaded him with my Ultimatrix energy, blowing him to smithereens.

Albedo: "Rather lucky way of doing it, Tennyson. However, I thought it was time to try a different route to almighty power. You have multiple ways of transcending mortality to immortality, and even pure omnipotence! Why do you refuse to take advantage of your many opportunities to do so!?The Jubi beasts, the To'kustar, the Celestialsapiens, and now, from what I witness, you can use the abilities of a Mobian as well. Those Chaos Emeralds would serve you perfectly. You could go to Mobius right now, steal all of the Chaos Emeralds, and become invincible! Why must you deny yourself your full potential?!"

Kyle: "Because I'm not a power hungry monster like you!" I roared. I made the area around us shake with that mere roar. The leaves around us flew towards him, and he just stood there. I continued to growl.

Kyle: "I'll give you one last chance. Leave now and I promise not to kill you."

Albedo: "What makes you think you are in a position to kill me?"

Kyle: "I won't ask you again. Leave now or I WILL demolish you."

Albedo: "Allow me to reveal my plan before you attempt to kill me, perhaps? It would serve you well to listen."

Kyle: "Time's up." I jumped at him, then soared towards him at top speed. He soared at me, too, and we collided in the air. We kept trading punches and kicks as we flew at each other. If this guy really was a Grey Matter, how was he fighting this well?! Huh?! I roundhouse kicked him, but he blocked it, then elbowed my face, and suplexed me into the ground below. I wrapped my tails around his body and neck, then swung him into the foliage around us, slamming his face into many trees as I spun him around, whirlybird style. I then attempted to whiplash him, but Albedo stretched an aura arm outwards, with a blue energy ball at the ready, and he slammed it into my gut. I was sent flying backwards until I stretched two of my aura arms, and did a slingshot move to get back to him. I rolled up into a ball form, colliding with his stomach, then I delivered an uppercut to his chin after unrolling myself. I then was about to do a double fisted slam to him to knock him back into the ground, but he recovered, and kicked me under my chin. Then I used my aura arms, and knocked him backwards anyway. Just as we collided again, our arms were locked, and we were trying to push each other over. I pulled Albedo downwards, and kneed him in the face, and did a Sparta kick, sending him flying backwards quite a few feet. I restrecthed my aura arms, and took flight with them. I saw another arm fly at me, then pull me in towards Albedo, and Albedo kneed me in the gut. I spat some saliva onto his jacket on impact, then I pushed him to the ground, getting him in a rear necked choke hold. I thought I had him, but he used his tails to grab my neck and choke me, then pin me against a cliff wall.

Albedo: "Amazing skills, Tennyson. I assume it is part of an Earth martial art, correct?"

Kyle: "Maybe… AGH!" He slammed me into the ground again, then ran up to me, and step on my back while I was down.

Albedo: "Now, to tell you my plan in full, since I have your undivided attention. I'm very sure you know by now that Kyuubi wasn't the only cursed beast inside the Ultimatrix, correct?"

Kyle: "Yeah. I knew. There are eight others."

Albedo: "After I kill you, my plan would come into fruition. I would release the seal on Kyuubi that Azmuth had installed, then head to your moon…" I gasped.

Kyle: "YOU WOULDN'T!"

Albedo: "Oh, you have no idea what I'm capable of, Mr. Tennyson. After I released every seal on every cursed beast within the watch, they would all have to bow to my whim. I would release Jubi's tenth tail, and turn into Jubi myself! Afterwards… you understand what I'd do, correct?"

Kyle: "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW POWERFUL HE IS?! The Ten-Tails would destroy all of existence! How could you control it?!"

Albedo: "Wouldn't you like to know, Tennyson? My Ultimatrix was built specifically to house Jubi. Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, and Kurama are all under my complete control as we speak. I can use any of their powers at any given time. So yes. I'm holding back greatly." I growled.

Kyle: "What's with…"

Albedo: "Yes. Most of the names Kurama gave you were codenames to throw you off a bit if you tried to look more into them."

Kyle: "Kurama is… Kyuubi?!" I roared, blasting him off of me. Albedo, of course, recovered easily from that attack.

Albedo: "I went to great lengths over the years to prepare myself for combat with you Kyle Tennyson! I analyzed every species on your watch thoroughly, developed a style of fighting for each one, and applied it for later use. Including the Jubi beasts. Allow me to demonstrate a different one for you." His Kyuubi aura disintegrated, and all of a sudden, sand started forming around him. It covered the entire upper half of his body, and started to form into a raccoon shape around him. Blue stripes came out, then black eyes with yellow irises appeared on him.

Kurama (in my head): "Watch out. That is Shukaku."

Kyle (thinking): "You lied to me for five years! What makes you think I'll trust you now?"

Kurama (in my head): "Because the beings in this watch know exactly what you'll be dealing with, and we don't want you dead!"

Kyle (thinking): "Yet."

Voice (in my head): "LISTEN YOU INGRATE! IF YOU DON'T FOLLOW MY EXACT COMMANDS, YOU WILL LOSE AGAINST THIS BEING!"

Kyle (thinking): "Who the hell is this?"

Kurama (in my head): "This is Shukaku, the One-Tailed Demon. And weakest among us."

Shukaku (in my head): "I AM NOT!"

Kyle (thinking): "Like I care at the moment. Listen you. Tell me what to expect."

Shukaku (in my head): "Expect manipulation of sand. Lots of it. It can range from attacking to defending, and you need to be extra fast to damage him now."

Negative Shukaku: "What's wrong, Tennyson? Are you and Kurama arguing about battle strategy?! Here! Let me help you!" He launched a sand shuriken at me. I ducked under it, matrix style, and jumped at him. He built up a sand wall, and I struck through it, only to notice he was gone.

Negative Shukaku: "BEHIND YOU!" He stretched his sand arm outwards, forcing me into the ground, and skidding me along it. I created a blue energy orb, and slammed it into his palm, blowing it off. I then ran along it, on all fours, and I felt the other sand fist clobber me, and the other fist regenerated, then I was barraged with a vicious flurry of punch attacks. I put up my hand to shield it, yes, but it still hurt like hell! He stopped, and I fell to my knees. Was this Shukaku at near his full potential?! I then remembered.

Shukaku (in my head): "SPEED, you nitwit!"

Kyle: "Whatever you say, Shukaku!" I ran at a blinding speed.

Neagtive Shukaku: "TENNYSON?! You're not supposed to be able to communicate with Shukaku!" He then felt three tails slam into his back like hammers. I energy-balled him in the gut, then sent him flying backwards, and I slapped his symbol, turning him back to human.

Albedo: "What?! How did you…"

Kyle: "Seems like they want to preserve my existence more than yours!" I smiled.

Kyle: "And quite frankly, I'm okay with that."

Kyle (thinking): "Thanks, Shukaku. I'll never forget this."

Shukaku (in my head): "Don't count your blessings, human,"

Kurama (in my head): "His name is Kyle."

Kyle (thinking): "Good to know you guys have my back."

Albedo: "Well, I guess I'll show you the power of Matatabi next!"

Kyle: "Bring it! I'll beat them ALL up if I have to!"

Kurama (in my head): "I wouldn't chance it, Kyle. Be on your guard."

Voice (in my head): "Hello. I am Matatabi. I'll aid you in your battle now." My eyes widened at the sound of the voice. It was so, feminine.

Shukaku (in my head): "That's Matatabi. The Two-Tails."

Kyle (thinking): "I didn't think one of you was a girl."

Matatabi (in my head): "Well, now you know. I specialize in power over fire." I witnessed Albedo transforming like I would have if I slipped into insanity going into four-tails mode with Kyuubi. He was now cat shaped, glowing blue, and both of his two tails had blue flames at the ends. His Ultimatrix symbol was visible on him again.

Negative Matatabi: "Prepare for HELL!" He breathed out two very large fireballs. I dodged them effortlessly, but he caught up to me SO fast! He swung his arm into me, and I was even hurting just by being near him. I flew up, then landed on my feet when I landed. A huge stream of fire flew at me from the ground, and I sidestepped it before it hit me.

Kurama (in my head): "You may wish to use four-tails mode."

Kyle (thinking): "On one condition."

Kurama (in my head): "State it…"

Kyle (thinking): "You let me have full control."

Shukaku (in my head): "That's not how it works! He can't just-"

Kurama (in my head): "FINE!" the eight other gasps I heard said they must have been totally surprised.

Kyle (thinking): "R-Really?"

Kurama (in my head): "Normally, I would take over right away regardless, but right now is not a time for it. We need a good head with my power right now, my comrades. As long as we aid him in this battle, he can defeat our Negative selves."

Shukaku (in my head): "Aye."

Matatabi (in my head): "Aye"

Voice (in my head): "I am Isobu, the Three-Tails. I say aye."

Voice 2 (in my head): "I am Son Goku, the Four-Tails. Aye."

Voice 3 (in my head): "I am Kokuo, the Five-Tails. Aye."

Voice 4 (in my head): "I am Saiken, the Six-Tails. Aye."

Voice 5 (in my head): "I am Chomei! The Lucky Seven-Tails! You have my full support!" She was a girl, too. I loved the happy-go-lucky sound in her voice. She sounded… like a good guy. Almost.

Voice 6 (in my head): "I am Gyuki. Eight-Tails, Yo. Ready to help ya win the battle against the negatives from the bad Ultimatrix, bro!"

Kurama (in my head): "NOW!" I felt the power surge on me immediately. My skin immediately started to rip and tear open. I was emitting steam, and my eyes turned completely red as I noticed Ali, Gwen, Ben, NRG Kayla, and Kevin close in on the battlefield.

Gwen: "Kyle, don't do it!"

Kevin: "You know what's going to happen if you-"

NRG Kayla: "Wait. He's smiling. I think he's got this." I sure was. As the orb encompassed me, I gave them a thumbs up. My blood literally boiled, and my skin was burning now.

Ali: "Are you-"

NRG Kayla: "Would I lie about my brother?"

Ali: "No?"

NRG Kayla: "Then watch."

Ben: "I hope he knows what he's doing…" An explosion happened, and Albedo finally caught up with me to see what was up. His jaw dropped.

Negative Matatabi: "What in sam hell is this?" I was in my four-tails Kurama state. My pointy ears pricked up, my soulless eyes stared at Albedo, and my four tails were waving in the air naturally, as if I made them.

Kurama: "Hi."

Kevin: "Kyuubi?"

Kurama: "His name is Kurama, Kevin."

Kevin: "Okay then."

Kurama: "If you all are going to help me, be extremely careful. He has access to all nine cursed beast powers."

Ben: "How bad is that?"

NRG Kayla: "VERY."

Negative Matatabi: "Of course. NOW DIE!" He breathed out a concentrated stream of fire. Kayla jumped in the way of it to protect me, then took it like a boss. I jumped above her, and stretched out one of my arms. I punched Albedo, and he soared through the air while I charged at him again. He swung his arm at me, but I ducked, then kicked him, then made my tails stretch out above my back in a attempt to impale him with them. He caught them, but was then shot by Ali's bullets. Kayla shot some radioactive blasts at him, and they didn't seem to faze him much. She transformed into a new alien for us. She was black, had a piece of rope come out of her head, and was very slender. Her hands were shaped like cannon barrels, and her shoulders had ropes coming out of them, too.

Kayla: "X-PLOSION!" She put her hands upwards, then started shooting at us. I jumped off of Albedo while he was bombarded with shots. The bombs she shot had little smiley faces on them as they flew towards Albedo. We recovered, then looked up at what she did. She apparently nailed Albedo's symbol. He landed on the ground as a human.

Albedo: "How in… huh?"

Kurama: "Well, well, forgot my one real weakness. If an outside attack strikes my watch symbol, I'm immediately reverted to human."

X-Plosion Kayla: "Now for boom-boom!" She shot more bombs at Albedo from her hands, and they did release mass explosions, but I still sensed his presence. He was transformed again, but now he had three tails, and was rolled up into a ball. He rolled at us.

Isobu (in my head): "He's utilized the near transformed state into me!" I ran towards Albedo, and caught him, then flipped him upwards. Kayla went Cannonbolt, then jumped at Albedo. They collided, and Albedo careened into the ground. Kevin and Ben jumped at him, and clobbered him, but got bowled over and covered in what looked like coral on the way out.

Kurama: "Coral growth?"

Isobu (in my head): "Um… yeah. I can do that."

Kurama (in my head): "DAMMIT, ISOBU! You should've mentioned it!"

Isobu (in my head): "I'm sorry, Kurama."

Kurama: "No time for that now, guys!" I ran at him.

Gwen: "I'll free the guys!"

Ali: "We'll handle turtle boy."

Negative Isobu: "Oh really now? I'd like to see you TRY!"

Cannonbolt Kayla: "Oh, we'll try alright!" Ali grew her fists to massive size, and with my help, started pushing him back. Kayla tackled him, then Gwen redirected him out. Albedo unrolled, then launched coral rocks at us. Ali put her shield up to absorb the rocks. Kayla jumped at him, while he whipped Kayla away with his tails. He landed, then saw I was charging the energy ball up.

Negative Isobu: "What?!" I launched it at him, and he went back into his shell, and I saw him take it as I vaporized the forest behind him. He rolled at us again. I swung my claws at him, sending him another direction, but even then, he headed towards Ben, Gwen, and Kevin. Kevin, now free, caught him, then Gwen kicked Albedo, knocking him backwards into another tree. Ben charged, and punched him in the gut. He got whipped away, as I stretched one of my arms out, and whiplashed him into another rock.

Kevin: "What is UP with this guy?"

Kurama: "Well, Kevin, he seems to know a lot more about the Cursed Beasts than I do."

Ben: "I can see that." We saw Albedo dematerialize the turtle body off of him.

Cannonbolt Kayla: "Watch out, he's going for another one!"

Albedo: "SON! NOW!" He exploded in a fiery burst, shaking the ground below us. Lava erupted out of fault lines he made with the explosion, and , when the smoke cleared, he was in the almost released state of Son Goku. The monkey form was there, like my current Kurama form. I did count four tails, and I semi-freaked.

Kurama: "Son, mind telling me what's up?"

Son Goku (in my head): "He is an expert in pyrokinesis and terrakinesis. Even to the point of combining them together."

Kurama: "All I needed to know. Full throttle, guys! RAAAGGGHH!" I charged ahead, and slammed the ground with his foot. He sent a large tower at me, and it collided with my body, sending me into the wall behind me. Gwen shot manna orbs at him while Ali shot more bullets. They merely bounced off of his skin, as he charged at them. Kayla went Water Hazard, then blasted him back.

Water Hazard Kayla: "We need to alter our strategies every time he changes his form, guys! Okay?"

Kevin: "Got it! AGH!" He punched Albedo, but Albedo caught his fist.

Negative Son Goku: "Kevin, the Osmosian. I bet you would LOVE to drain me."

Kevin: "I'M NOT LIKE THAT ANYMORE!"

Gwen: "You tell him!" I launched out a stretched out arm, and punched Albedo. He fell back, but pulled me out of the wreckage. I slammed an energy ball into his gut when he pulled me back. He flew back, but recovered. He kicked up a massive chunk of earth, then hurled it at me. I launched a mini-orb into it, and it exploded, launching rocks everywhere. Ben caught up with me, and drop-kicked him after jumping. He swung his fist into Ben, knocking him against the tree, getting him out cold and de-armored.

Kurama: "BEN!"

Negative Son Goku: "You mean you are friends with that human?"

Kurama: "You are going DOWN!" I kicked him, then tail-whipped him. He caught my tail, pulled me in, and started breathing fire on my back. I screamed in agony at it, but felt a cold breeze fly by me as it blew him off.

Arcticguana Kayla: "Hey. Was I too late?"

Kurama: "No, Kayla. I'm fine." Suddenly, the watch symbol on my chest timed out, turning me to normal.

Kyle: "Oh man!" Albedo was getting back up.

Arcticguana Kayla: "Come on! Change!" I hit the watch, becoming someone I haven't used yet at all. He was blue and black, reminded me partially of the Flash, and had spikes coming out of his forearms and forelegs.

Kyle: "FASTTRACK! What the… who's this guy?!"

Negative Son Goku: "A Citrakayah? Odd choice. But no matter." He jumped at me as Kayla and I dodged to both sides.

Arcticguana Kayla: "Kyle! He can go super fast like XLR8!"

Fasttrack: "Okay, then! Let's go!" I zoomed at Albedo, and tackled him dead on. He merely laughed, then smacked me. I flew through the air, landing on my head, then sliding into a tree.

Fasttrack: "That wasn't the way that happened in my head…"

Kurama (in my head): "Yeah, yeah. Just use Big Chill or Water Hazard now."

Fasttrack: "I barely got the chance to…" Albedo jumped at me while Kayla was running after him. I dodged, then ran back around, and kicked him in the face. I then let loose a barrage of kicks to his cheek, then roundhouse kicked him, but he merely swatted me back.

Fasttrack: "Yeah. Bad time for this guy. Come on Big Chill!" I hit my symbol.

Big Chill: "BIG CHILL! Cool!" I breathed ice at him while Kayla assisted me. We froze him solid. Gwen, Ali, and Kevin caught up with us.

Kevin: "You guys get him? Whoa." Albedo was frozen solid.

Big Chill: "We completely got him."

Son Goku (in my head): "Don't be so sure, Kyle. Cursed beasts aren't to be taken lightly."

Ali: "Well, do we call it a day?"

Gwen: "I sure hope so."

Kokuo (in my head): "I still wouldn't trust it."

Big Chill (thinking): "Stop your bellyaching guys. I have him. No we can go back to hating each other."

Chomei (in my head): "I don't hate you."

Big Chill (thinking): "Thanks. At least one of you guys doesn't." The ice behind us suddenly exploded. Ben was walking back up to see us, but got conked in the head from a flying rock.

Ben: "OUCH!"

Negative Son Goku: "Now for a change of pace." He slapped his symbol, and the shell changed into the shape of a horse-like creature with five tails.

Big Chill: "Kokuo?"

Kokuo (in my head): "That is correct."

Neagtive Kokuo: "BEGONE!" He stretched out arm constructs from his body, whipping us all aside, then let loose a large fog mist to surround the area.

Arcticguana Kayla: "I can't find him!"

Big Chill: "Kayla! Time to clear the smoke!" We both became Terraspin, and blasted the gust cloud away. When we looked, Albedo was gone.

Terraspin: "Oh man! He's gone!"

Terraspin Kayla: "Not good, not good. Azmuth's going to kill me!"

Kevin: "Why?"

Terraspin Kayla: "Azmuth trusted me with keeping Albedo from coming here, but I failed epically! Oh man, oh shit! Now what?!"

Gwen: "We stop him? What else?" Kayla and I reverted to human.

Kyle: "How can we?! He has full access to every cursed beast in the Ultimatrix! We can't stop that!"

Ali: "Well, we're going to need to find out how. These guys are hyper powerful, right?"

Kyle: "If he accesses any of those guys' full transformations, we are dead! DEAD!"

Azmuth's voice: "Not so easy now, is it, Kyle?" Azmuth appeared in front of us as Ben came back.

Kyle: "Azmuth! Thank God you're here! Do you know how to stop them?"

Azmuth: "The cursed beasts? NO! Under normal circumstances, they are immortal, and impossible to kill!"

Kevin: "So we can't kill them. Then what can we do?"

Azmuth: "You can prolong his attacks while I attempt to find a way to seal his beasts away. Kyle, your Ultimatrix, if you would?"

Kyle: "Sure." He jumped up to my watch, then said, "Access Master Control."

Ultimatrix: "Security question. Who is Azmuth's former flame?"

Ben: "Ooh. This'll be juicy."

Azmuth (ignoring Ben): "Xennith." The watch let loose a bright light.

Ultimatrix: "Master Control unlocked. 1,000,913 species available." The lights stopped.

Azmuth: "Tennyson, you know what to do."

Kyle: "Track down Albedo, neutralize the beasts, save the world?" I grinned nervously. Azmuth nodded.

Azmuth: "Now I will inform you of some other transformations you may not know about. I'll only tell you about a few, considering your human mind isn't reliable enough to learn all 1,000,913 transformation's purposes."

Kyle: "Got it."

Kevin: "You can tell him on the way. We're rolling out." We all got into Kevin's car again, and we were using Kevin's radar as a GPS while Azmuth was telling me about the transformations I might want to use.

Azmuth: "The Segmentisapien is a very good choice because of its versatility and the power it still has while shapeshifting itself into various things."

Kyle: "He looks like Legos."

Azmuth: "Never mind what it looks like, just use it!"

Kyle: "Right…" I scrolled to the Galilean guy.

Kyle: "Albedo used this dude on me!"

Azmuth: "Appropriately so."

Kyle: "Now did I not notice all of these new aliens before?!"

Kevin: "How did I not absorb their powers when I turned evil, too?"

Azmuth: "I guess the Omnitrix was still utilizing the first 10 aliens Kyle thought of using more than any other."

Kyle: "Whatever." I turned it to a fairy-looking alien, and had accidentally slapped it down as I turned it.

Kyle: "PESKY DUST! Huh?" I looked myself over.

Pesky Dust: "You have got to be kidding me."

Ali: "Aw, he's SO cute! Like Pikachu, except a fairy."

Azmuth: "Yes. This species has no combat ability at all. You shouldn't use it for that."

Pesky Dust: "Good. I wasn't planning on it." I reverted to human form, and kept scrolling for Azmuth to tell me what was up.

Kevin: "I guess that smoke teleported him or something. There's no way something should move that fast on foot."

Azmuth: "Kokuo is one of the fastest of the tailed beasts."

Kyle: "And I'm not going XLR8, Cywolf, or Fasttrack right now because…"

Azmuth: "You just discovered the Citrakayah, so that would be a bad idea. And besides, the more forms you know, the more chance you have against him."

Kyle: "And I don't time out anymore, sure… but this is just… I need all the help I can get. Thanks, Azmuth."

Azmuth: "I still don't understand exactly how Kayla had failed to stop Albedo BEFORE he reached Earth."

Kayla (from her communicator): "Cut me some slack, Azmuth!" She had been flying above the car as Big Chill to keep up with us.

Big Chill Kayla: "And besides, you didn't know where he stationed himself all this time!"

Gwen: "Did you?"

Azmuth: "No, and I should have known where Albedo had settled to bide his time. Sending Kayla on a wild goose chase was, admittedly, NOT one of my better plans."

Kyle: "Even the smartest being in 5 galaxies fails sometimes, Azmuth. You'll be okay."

Azmuth: "If we stop Albedo, yes. If not, the universe is doomed." He turned the holograms more and kept explaining as we went along. He stopped at the Yeti eventually.

Kyle: "Shocksquatch."

Ali: "You named it already?"

Kyle: "Electricyeti sounded lame, so… Shocksquatch?"

Ben: "Nice!"

Azmuth: "Yes, the Gimlinopithecus is a threat to be reckoned with. Moving on."

Gwen: "Looks like Albedo stopped moving."

Ben: "Where is he?"

Kevin: "Old abandoned warehouse."

Azmuth: "Hurry! We don't have much time!" Kevin stepped on it as we kept going. Once we stopped, all of us exited, and Kayla turned intangible.

Big Chill Kayla: "I'll scope it out."

Azmuth: "Bad idea. We need to go in on a full frontal assault."

Kyle: "And I know just who I wanna try." I slammed the watch down. I got yellow fur with some black fur, some battery chargers came out of the sides of my neck, and I got a lightning horn on top of my head.

Kyle: "SHOCKSQUATCH! Okay, eh?" I stopped talking.

Ali: "You sound like a Canadian guy."

Shocksquatch: "Yeah. I noticed. So, Azmuth, any bright ideas about Kokuo's powers?"

Azmuth: "Not much. He was a very mysterious beast, of course. Other than a smoke screen ability, I don't know much else."

Kevin: "Thanks for being vague." He absorbed the car while Ali absorbed it, covering Ben, too. Gwen got her manna ready.

Shocksquatch: "CHARGE!" I charged my fists up, then sent lightning pouring outwards. I blew a hole in the wall, and witnessed Albedo sitting on the floor in his human form.

Albedo: "Tennyson, Tennyson, Tennyson. I see Azmuth and your failed clone are attempting to help you out of a pickle."

Shocksquatch: "Look, Albedo, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

Azmuth: "Stop this petty game, Albedo. Kyle Tennyson is worthy of my Ultimatrix."

Albedo: "But the evolution feature was MY idea!"

Ben: "Whoa! Really?" All six of us looked at him.

Azmuth: "Yes. My Ultimatrix was originally not going to have an evolution feature. I only put it in because of Albedo's urges to do it. I figured you were going to get it anyway, Tennyson, so why not give your transformations an extra advantage in battle should they need it?"

Shocksquatch: "So, it was really only intended for me."

Azmuth: "Correct. The Omnitrix was the original blueprint, and the Ultimatrix was going to exceed it beyond ALL normal paths. Kayla halted the construction when she was evil…" Azmuth gave Kayla the evil eye.

Big Chill Kayla: "Sorry!"

Azmuth: "So I couldn't add much of the Omnitrix's features to it in time other than the Evolution feature. At that point, Albedo had left on paid vacation, and finally learned how Malware had died. He was enraged at the fact that Kyle had not won in an honorable fight against him, and knew his vast potential for power. To think, a mere human could defeat a Mechomorph."

Albedo: "And he has the abilities to surpass that of even the strongest warriors in the universe by milestones! By light-years, even! You humans and your need to restrict yourselves! It makes me sick!"

Shocksquatch: "Oho! Yeah right, tough guy. Plus, it felt like the most satisfying way to kill him."

Albedo: "SO!?"

Shocksquatch: "HE KILLED FEEDBACK! HE WAS MORE ATTACHED TO ME THAN ANYONE HERE KNOWS!"

Ali: "R-really?" She placed her hand on my elbow.

Shocksquatch: "Feedback was… we did so much together."

Flashback…

Inside of my mind… (4 years ago)

Feedback: "Listen, bro. You know we make a perfect team. No one's won to us since we tried fighting together!"

Kyle: "And you are such a good friend! If only I could take you out of the watch so I could show you the world."

Feedback: "Maybe you can!"

Kyle: "But the Ultimatrix doesn't work like that! You know that, right?"

Feedback: "Hey, never stopped us before. Hell, everyone knows how much Humongousaur and X-Plosion mean to you. Raven, boy, she loves you more than life itself."

Kyle: "And Sugilite and Ghostfreak have always been kind to me."

Feedback: "Plus… Raven and I…"

Kyle: "Yeah?"

Feedback: "We kinda started hitting it off."

Kyle: "R-REALLY?!"

Feedback: "Yeah. I knew you'd-"

Kyle: "That's amazing!" I hugged Feedback.

Kyle: "You two look so nice next to each other!"

Feedback: "I'll tell her you support us."

Kyle: "But… maybe I should show you the world, like I promised you."

Feedback: "But you said…"

Kyle: "Hold up. I think I know the code." I exited my mind, and Ali, Gwen, and Ben were still playing Sumo Slammers 3.

Kyle: "Good. Ultimatrix, voice command override. Code 10."

Ultimatrix: "Override accepted."

Kyle: "Extract Feedback. Code 0,0,0… materialize, 0."

Ultimatrix: "Code accepted." I aimed the Ultimatrix out and forward as a ray of red light came from behind Ben's stairs. Ali noticed.

Ali: "Guys! Guys! Look!" Everyone had turned to look, and saw the red light.

Ben: "Wow, cool!"

Gwen: "Not cool, doofus! What if the watch is backfiring?!"

Ben: "So not cool!" They ran over, and saw Feedback standing before me.

Feedback: "Holy crap! This is your house?"

Kyle: "No. It's-"

Ben: "Holy crap!" Feedback turned his eye to look at Ben, Gwen, and Ali.

Ali: "F-Feedback?"

Feedback: "Yo, Ali!"

Gwen: "Kyle, what did you do?"

Kyle: "Everyone, meet Feedback, in the flesh! I knew I tweaked this Ultimatrix correctly!"

Feedback: "Yeah. This is really nice. I finally get to meet you guys like Raven, Sugilite and Ghostfreak did!"

Ali: "This is too surreal."

Ben: "Hi, Feedback!"

Feedback: "I take it you're Benji?"

Ben: "KYLE! You seriously call me Benji in front of your other aliens?"

Kyle: "Two eggs, half dozen in the other to them."

Gwen: "Kyle, I think it's very cool you can do that, but I need you to put him back."

Feedback: "Huh?"

Kyle: "What are you talking about? Feedback's my-"

Gwen: "Your best friend besides us, I know, but I think it's a little dangerous for him."

Feedback: "Sorry, Gwen, but I think you know how powerful I am. Besides, we're not gonna go fighting. We're just gonna hang out is all."

Ali: "But it's game night."

Kyle: "Hey, Feedback, wanna join us for game night?"

Feedback: "I get to play an Earth game? Oh, nice! Let's do it!" Just as said, Feedback got to play a few games with us. He loved Sonic Heroes, especially, for some odd reason. I like it, too, but Feedback said it was the best game ever. To each his own, y'know. After game night, I took him out to the streets. He told everyone he was a dude in a Halloween costume even though it wasn't Halloween. Though Cash and JT knew he was one of my transformations. Out of all of them, Feedback was the one I considered a brother and the closest friend I have ever had. There was never a fight where I didn't go Feedback at least once at this time. We ate at Burger Shack together, we went to Mr. Smoothies together, hell, we even switched on and off on TF2 for sometimes. It was interesting trying to teach him to be a Spy, I'll say that. On the way to Max's RV, my home…

Max: "Kyle, not that I don't like it if your friends come over, but I think Feedback is starting to overstay his welcome."

Feedback: "But, Mr. Tennyson, I…"

Max: "I think Raven is worried about you. How about you chat with her for a while."

Feedback: "Oh, right! I almost forgot! Kyle, beam me back in the watch."

Kyle: "Okay. Ultimatrix, beam Feedback back in. Code 0, 0, 0, beam me up, Scotty, 0."

Ultimatrix: "Code accepted. Transferring Conductoid back into roster database."

Feedback: "We'll hang out more tomorrow, right?"

Kyle: "Sure!"

Feedback: "Cool! Seeya then!" He was beamed in from a red flash of light, and the light dissipated, and Feedback was no longer there.

Max: "Kyle, I know how much Feedback means to you. But you've been paying too much attention to him. Sure, you use your other alien forms frequently, but this Feedback phase has to stop soon."

Kyle: "It's not a phase! All of my aliens are my friends. ALL of them. So, I'm sure you can imagine how much Feedback means to me. He's the only alien that really… stuck with me through a lot of the stuff we've been running into with Malware, y'know?"

Max: "Again, I understand. But you NEED to be careful. If you overuse Feedback, like Azmuth said, the results could be catastrophic."

Kyle: "I've been overusing Humongousaur since I got him and everything's still fine now Max." I know he was worried, and I should have listened, but no. I didn't.

Flash forward to Malware's last attack…

Malware: "Tennyson! You cannot run from me!" He launched a blast from his tachyon cannon at us. I rolled to the side as Ben and Ali hid behind Gwen's shield. It broke the shield, but they were okay.

Gwen: "Kyle, remember, Diamondhead was the only alien that beat him."

Kyle: "Yeah, but something keeps telling me…" I slapped my watch down, and became Feedback.

Feedback: "Oh yeah!"

Ali: "This isn't a time to prove a point, Kyle!"

Feedback: "So what? Watch!" Malware shot another blast, and I started absorbing it. "See? Whatever goes around, comes around!" I yelled. Malware ran up to me, and grabbed me.

Malware: "I couldn't agree more, Tennyson." Malware started covering me with red lines, and reached inside my gut. He pulled the human me out of Feedback, and tossed me aside.

Feedback: "Kyle… help… me…" I couldn't do anything but watch what Malware was about to do next.

Malware: "I take it this is your favorite transformation, Tennyson. Now watch as I destroy him!" He completely sapped the energy out of Feedback, and reduced him to dust.

Kyle: "NO! You son of a BITCH!" I felt the Ultimatrix reacting to my emotion of anger, and it started sparking with red energy.

Raven (in my head): "MALWARE IS GOING TO PAY! NOW!" Black sparks started flying out of the Ultimatrix, too. Malware stared at the watch.

Malware: "What are you doing?!"

Kyle/Raven (both voices coming out of my mouth at once): "IT'S OVER! AZARETH METRION ZINTHOS!" I punched Malware with the Ultimatrix, and Malware took it sparking with black and red energy, too.

Malware: "YES! The Ultimatrix's energy is surging through me! Making me stronger! NO! It's overloading me! HOW?!" Malware exploded in a matter of seconds.

Kyle: "That. Was. For… Feedback." I actually cried. Raven hated me for 1 full year after that incident. Raven and Feedback were split up until that day I got him back. Feedback was happy to be back, and Raven and he were good again. But… Feedback wasn't really the same after the incident. I don't know how he came back either, but it was still a godsend.

End Flashback

Shocksquatch: "So don't you EVER bring that up in vain again, Albedo."

Albedo: "How touching. The Conductoid was your best friend. As to how he came back is a mystery to me, but it doesn't matter." He hit his faceplate down, becoming Feedback.

Negative Feedback: "Although I may have had a hand in it when I started construction on my Ultimatrix, perhaps?" I roared, then charged at him, preparing to punch him dead on. The blow hit Albedo, but he absorbed the shocks I used, and hit me back with a doubly-powerful blast to the gut. I flew backwards as Ali flew up, and caught me. Gwen launched manna orbs at him while he absorbed them, and launched them back, too. Ali put her shield up, and the shock was absorbed. Ben and Kevin jumped at him, but he went Cywolf, dodged their attack, then came back from behind, smashing them with his energy mace. He then blasted them away with some lasers. I transformed to Diamondhead, and launched diamond shards at him. They pierced his armor in quite a few areas, as he transformed into Fourarms, jumping at me. I summoned a diamond fist from the ground, and clobbered him with it. He fell to the ground as Ali, Kevin, and Ben tried to pin him, but he went Humongousaur, and swung them back. I went Swampfire.

Swampfire: "Here's mud in your eye!" he turned, then got hit by the mud. He stumbled back, trying to get it out as I kept blasting him with fireballs. Ali and Gwen backed me up by continuing to blast him. Kayla went Armodrillo, then jumped up, and pulverized him. Kevin ducked under him, then picked up some of the ground, and heaved it at him. Albedo got up, punching the rock apart, then increased his size. I slapped my symbol, transforming into a tree with blue pods coming out my back.

Swampfire: "ULTIMATE SWAMPFIRE!" I shot a blue flame at Albedo, making him topple over again. Ben jumped back up, then attempted to hit him dead on. Albedo slapped Ben aside like a rag doll.

Gwen; "BEN!" She put up a manna bubble, capturing Ben in it.

Ben: "Thanks!"

Gwen: "Aunt Sandra and Uncle Carl would kill me!"

Negative Humongousaur: "How about me instead?!" He was about to bring his fist down when Kayla jumped up at him, pulverizing his face.

Armodrillo Kayla: "I don't think so!" I rocketed myself up into the air, then delivered a double fisted smash to the top of his head. Ali and Kevin then gave him an uppercut. He transformed into NRG, and shot radioactive blasts at them from his vent. They dodged to the side while it clobbered Kayla. I slapped my symbol.

Kyle: "Arcticguana! Been a while, hasn't it?!" I breathed out ice towards him, and it covered him instantly, but he was melting his way through it.

Negative NRG: "Nice try, Tennyson! But it will take more than ice to stop me!" He charged at me, then punched me as Kayla dug up from under him, and launched him up into the air. Gwen lassoed him, then whipped him towards Kevin, who delivered a roundhouse kick to send him flying at Ben, but Albedo went Cannonbolt before colliding with Ben. I went Cannonbolt, and we both rolled into each other one Albedo ricocheted off of Ben. I bounced up while he rolled in a completely different direction. Kayla went Diamondhead, then slammed her hands into the ground, making Albedo ram it over, slowing him down as Kayla knocked him upwards. I then went Ultimate Cannonbolt as I was falling down, knocking him out of ball form. He then transformed into Bloxx (segmentisapien) and shapeshifted into a ramp to launch me back at the others. Even Ali's metal shield couldn't stop me from making me bowl them over.

Diamondhead Kayla: "I HATE Segmentisapiens!"

Ultimate Cannonbolt: "Um… what the hell?" I looked at Albedo. Yep. Gorilla made of Lego's.

Ultimate Cannonbolt: "So unnecessary! I mean, really?! Gravattack and Crashhopper are better than this guy!"

Negative Bloxx: "Don't deny the usefulness of this species, Kyle Tennyson!" I transformed into Crashhopper.

Crashhopper: "Let's see how you handle getting rammed over like this!" I launched myself at the ceiling, then quickly launched myself back into Albedo. I hit him, scattering Lego's everywhere. He reassembled himself, but not before Gwen blasted him apart.

Kevin: "I never liked them either, Tennyson."

Gwen: "Seconded."

Ben: "I gave up on Lego's when I was 7! Really?"

Azmuth: "As a tactical strategy, however…"

Crashhopper: "No. Don't like him. End of story. Don't care how useful he is, either." Albedo reassembled himself again, but I went Ky-Eon.

Ky-Eon: "Hello. Remember this?"

Negative Bloxx: "A Chronian. Hardly worth my time." He transformed into Clockwork.

Negative Clockwork: "A battle of the time powers, however, is more my style." We blasted each other with time rays. It turned into a beam struggle. Purple vs. Red. Kayla jumped above Albedo, and knocked him over the head, while he got hit with my time ray. He then transformed into Goop, and launched himself at me, starting to wrap me up.

Negative Goop: "How do you like this!?"

Ky-Eon: "AGH!" He got me by shifting his goop into acid. I went NRG, then gave a minor explosion, forcing him off.

NRG; "There was NO reason for that!" I launched more radiation beams at him while he was gathering his goop back together. He then transformed into Diamondhead, and charged at me. I went Blitzwolfer, then howled at him. He keeled over.

Blitzwolfer: "Oops. Is Diamondhead weak to sound?"

Diamondhead Kayla: "Yes he is." She then went Chromastone, charging at him. Ben, Ali, and Kevin joined him. I charged in from the back as Albedo transformed into Ghostfreak, then flew at Ali.

Ali: "NO!" She fell down, clenching her head.

Chromastone Kayla: "Oh God."

Blitzwolfer: "Ali! Concentrate on my voice! You can resist it! Believe me, I've possessed Ben a lot as a joke!"

Ben: "I should know."

Kevin: "Hah! Priceless!"

Gwen: "You don't care the least bit about your sister right now?!"

Ali: "I… Get out of my head!" She grunted one last time, and Albedo was launched out. I then howled in his direction. He became tangible again while I went X-Plosion.

X-Plosion: "BADA-BING, BADA-BOOM!" I launched a barrage of explosive bombs at Albedo. They exploded in a big flash of light. When the smoke faded, he was gone. We looked worried, then saw a tank pull out from behind the boxes.

Albedo: "Say hello to MY improved version of Omniprime!" Yes, the voice was coming from the tank. He launched a missile at us, blowing the warehouse apart while Gwen's energy shield protected us from any incoming debris.

Negative Omniprime: "The Cybertronians come in two separate factions! Autobots and Decepticons! I got this brand of power from the decepticon leader, MEGATRON!" he transformed into robot mode.

X-Plosion: "Why must you do shit like this, Albedo?" I slapped my symbol, and transformed into Omniprime, also in robot mode.

Omniprime: "Let's dance, Megatron!" We collided with each other, trying to sumo wrestle each other to the ground.

Kevin: "Cybertronians. Never understood them."

Azmuth: "They are the product of mechanical engineering that even Galvan find hard to understand. Of course, if we were given one to examine, possibly we could find out how they live."

Ali: "This is not fun anymore, guys. It really isn't."

Chromastone Kayla: "Again, I should have been able to intercept Albedo before he came here, but I couldn't. Sorry."

Ben: "Kayla, we're way beyond that point. We have to stop him, and now." They looked at us, and I was launching lasers at Albedo while he was launching some at me, too. Kayla went Humongousaur, then grew to full height, slightly larger than both of us, but only by a head. She tackled Albedo.

Humongousaur Kayla: "You're going down!"

Negative Omniprime: "Get off of me, you corrupt clone! That's all you are!"

Omniprime: "Omniprime! Super Mode! Transform!" I called up my trailer, and managed to go super mode faster than I had before. I pulled out my laser rifle.

Omniprime: "Energon BLAST!" I launched lasers at Albedo while Kayla rolled out of the way. All of the red and yellow lasers managed to hit Albedo. He got up, and swung the tank turret to his chest from his back, then fired a rainbow colored blast at me. I brought my hands up to my face to block it, but it still pushed me back. I was relieved to see Kayla push him to the ground again while I recovered. I did an elbow drop, slamming Albedo's back, then tried locking up his leg so he couldn't use it again. We jumped up, and Albedo had transformed into something even bigger than Omniprime. He became a large red demon with four eyes, antlers, and wearing a black loin cloth.

Albedo: "Like I said before! I am better than you, Tennyson!" The skies turned red, and the ground turned white.

Azmuth: "No. The Negative version of Metrion! Albedo let it take over!"

Kevin: "THAT'S Negative Metrion?"

Azmuth: "Trigon, to be more specific. Raven, the donor of Metrion's DNA, requested that I lock up Trigon like I did the Jubi beasts. I did that without hesitation. Looks like Albedo found a way to get him out."

Omniprime: "It's hero time, now. Way Big hero time, right, Kayla?" She nodded, and we both slapped our symbols.

Kyla and Kayla: **"WAY BIG!" **I charged at Albedo, and we locked our hands together again. He then breathed fire into my face. I backed away while Kayla launched a cosmic blast at him. Albedo fell backwards.

Way Big: **"HOW THE FLYING FUCK DO YOU DO THAT?"**

Way Big Kayla: **"IT'S VERY EASY! JUST GESTURE LIKE THIS…" **She put her arms into an L-shape while I followed her gesture.

Way Big Kayla: **"THEN YOU LAUNCH IT! LIKE SO!" **She launched it like she did before, and I followed up with one of my own to match it. They both slammed into Albedo.

Negative Metrion: "YOU THINK YOU BEAT ME, TENNYSONS?!" He launched an energy ray of his own into ours, which knocked the both of us over.

Way Big: **"PLAN B!" **I slapped my symbol, and found myself in Metrion's white cloak, in Metrion form.

Metrion: "METRION! SOUL MODE! Wow. Been a while since I used this form." I looked at Albedo. I launched some white energy rays at him, and he keeled over.

Negative Metrion: "NO! AGH!"

Raven (in my head): "If Kurama and his pals are helping you, I should, too."

Metrion (thinking): "Thanks, Raven."

Feedback (in my head): "Remember, man, all of us are here for you."

Millions of other voices (in my head): "Us too!" I even heard some snarls in there from Nessy, Bio-Rex, and Wildmutt.

Metrion (thinking): "Thanks again, guys. I owe you." I focused my gaze at Albedo.

Metrion: "Albedo, you may have every single transformation and power I do, but there's something that keeps me and you apart significantly."

Negative Metrion: "And that would be?"

Metrion: "All of my transformations have bonds with me. They made me who I am today, and they always, ALWAYS back me up. Even when I probably don't have to use them. But they know I'm there for them, and I know they're there for me, too. We're friends."

Negative Metrion: "FRIENDS?! With a few strands of DNA?! Yeah right! HAHA!" He shot fire from his hand at me while I built a white force field in front of myself. I pushed it into him, and he fell over.

Way Big Kayla: **"WHOA!" **

Azmuth: "I never would have believed it unless I saw it for myself."

Gwen: "Yeah. He has that quality about him."

Ali: "Clearly. He can make just about anyone believe in him."

Kevin: "Even a lowlife like me."

Ben: "He helped me stand up for myself."

Way Big Kayla: **"HE TAUGHT ME THAT BEING GOOD ALWAYS PAYS OFF IN THE END. THAT'S ALL, AND HE TAUGHT ME THE VALUE OF FAMILY, TOO." **I never knew I meant that much to them. Wow.

Negative Metrion: "Fools! All of you!" he brought his hand down towards me. I caught it, surprisingly, then launched it back at him.

Metrion: "Aw! You hit yourself!"

Negative Metrion: "You! You…" he tried to punt me like a soccer ball now, but I caught his foot, and tossed it back at him. He kicked his own butt, then tripped and fell onto his face. He then hit his symbol, changing the background back to normal, and he became Psycho Red.

Negative Super GekiRed: "it's over!" He flew at me head on, while I blocked his punch, and kicked him away. He then threw a fireball at me, and I deflected it off to the side.

Metrion: "AZARETH…"

Negative Super GekiRed: "NO! Impossible!" He threw another fireball at me. It hit me, but the smoke fazed off fast.

Metrion: "METRION…"

Negative Super GekiRed: "I AM THE ONLY BEING WORTHY TO WEAR THE ULTIMATRIX! NOT YOU!" He pulled out a fiery sword, then charged at me.

Metrion: "ZINTHOS!" I launched another white blast, hitting Albedo dead on. He was forced backwards, and he flew through a few buildings before the blast finally exploded on what looked like an oil tank. I saw him fly upwards, then I zoomed up to him, and kicked him back towards Ben. Ben punched him up, where Ali turned her hand into a giant tennis racket, then punted him ant Kevin, who grabbed him, then hurled him at Gwen, who launched him at Kayla, who swatted him like a fly, then stepped on him twice. The second time, she twisted her foot around. She then lifted her foot up. Albedo was forced to revert to human.

Albedo: "I still have the demon beasts!" He exploded in a flash of light, and was transformed into a state where he was like a slug. He launched a flurry of bubbles at me, and I flew through them without taking a lick of damage, then kicked him, launching him into another building.

Metrion: "Just give up."

Negative Saiken: "N-never!" He shapeshifted his burned off form into a beetle now.

Negative Chomei: "I will never lose to you!" He flew back up while I launched another white energy blast at him. He was grabbed, then pulled back into the ground. He changed his shape into an ox shape now.

Negative Gyuki: "AGH! LET ME GO!" I tightened the grip on it.

Negative Gyuki: "AAAGGGHHH!" He was reverted to human again.

Metrion: "Your aliens could give a shit about you. Or do you not realize that?"

Albedo: "Ultimatrix. Activate Ultimate Kyle mode!" I jabbed his Ultimatrix with my energy projection, and it deactivated on its own.

Albedo: "No. No. NO! You idiot!" I grimaced, reverting myself to human.

Kyle: "How am I the idiot? Sure, you threw me for a loop, but then I realized it. You have NO bond with your transformations at all. You have the skill, you have the mastery, hell, you even had the execution. But you lacked the bondage." Kevin burst out laughing.

Kyle: "I guess I just made a joke and didn't realize it, but the point is, you had no… kind of…"

Azmuth: "Your aliens and you, my former apprentice, lacked a friendship, or even an understanding."

Kurama (in my head): "I knew he'd fail."

Kyle (thinking): "Of course you did. It looked like I was going to win there, and you know it."

Gyuki (in my head): "What Kurama's trying to say, Kyle, is… you had our support the whole time."

Kyle (thinking): "And none of you hate me?"

Chomei (in my head): "I don't."

Shukaku (in my head): "I dislike humans, but you MAY be an exception. Maybe."

Kyle (thinking): "Better than nothing."

Albedo: "Azmuth, if I can't have my Ultimatrix, I should have his!"

Ben: "I think Feedback and the others would have something to say about that."

Azmuth: "Of course they would. Albedo, you're coming with me."

Albedo: "No! I will not be…" Kayla reverted back to human, and Albedo found himself cuffed as she removed the remainder of Albedo's Ultimatrix.

Albedo: "NO! NO! NO! I HATE YOU!"

Kayla: "Yeah Yeah Yeah… What?" Albedo's Ultimatrix latched itself back onto him, as he charged for me. I prepared to fight him hand to hand again, but our watches collided.

Kyle: "Bio-energy feedback!"

Albedo: "If I can't have either Ultimatrix, I will kill us both!"

Kayla: "Not if I…"

Azmuth: "Kayla, adding the Omnitrix to the feedback will just make it worse!"

Ali: "Then I'll…"

Azmuth: "And have you go insane like Kevin had in the past? No."

Gwen: "And manna will also make it worse?"

Azmuth: "Precisely!"

Ben: "Then I'll do it!" he ran ahead, and grabbed both Albedo's and my watches.

Kyle: "Ben! NO!"

Albedo: "What are you doing?"

Ben: "Being a hero for once!" He was pulling at both watches. His armor was coming off as he was pulling, and all of a sudden, an explosion happened. Everyone else covered their eyes. Albedo had been forced into Ali, but he was now wearing a blue hoodie, and red pants, with the black shirt now being white and having a black skull-and-crossbones design. His hair turned white, and his eyes were blue instead of brown.

Ali: "Can't confuse you for him now, Al."

Albedo: "Fuck me."

Gwen: "Kyle? Ben?!"

Kyle: "I'm fine! Ow. Just had a weird effect from the blowback is all." I pulled up my Ultimatrix.

Kyle: "Oh man. I reset back to my old roster! Oh wait. I unlocked X-Plosion, Fasttrack and Shocksquatch! Oh yes!"

Ben: "I don't feel so hot right now… but… oh!" He looked at his left wrist.

Ben: "No. Way." He was wearing a green Ultimatrix.

Kyle: "Wow. That looks good on you, Tennyson." I smiled at him. Ben sheepishly smiled back. I lifted him up while Kayla ran to him. Ben was treated to a big, wet kiss from Kayla.

Kayla: "Love the new watch."

Ben (blushing): "Um, wow! That was cool."

Albedo: "Are you telling me…" He looked at his wrist, noticing his Ultimatrix was gone.

Azmuth: "Yes. Seems your watch chose Ben Tennyson as its bearer. As for you… Kayla, take him to Incarcecon."

Kayla: "Sure." She stared at Ben seductively. "Don't I get a good bye kiss?" She asked him.

Ben (blushing harder): "Um… I… okay." He did a quick smooch, then pulled back.

Kayla: "I know. You're still shy. See ya when we stop the HighBreed, Benji." She ran to Azmuth, who had Albedo, then waved bye as she was teleported with them.

Ben: "What just happened?"

Kyle: "Kayla loves you. It's obvious."

Ali: "Nice move, Tennyson."

Kevin: "Time to make up your mind."

Ben: "Oh man…" I looked like I was concentrating really hard.

Kyle: "And my Master Control was shut down. Fuck."

Gwen: "Win some, you lose some."

Kyle: "I know."

Ali: "Well, I'll call it a night. Come on, Kyle, we need to finish your geometry homework, anyway."

Kyle: "FUCK!"

The end. Ben with a watch?! Well… about time!

A/N: Um… I do have an AU story crossover with Team Fortress 2 listed in my stories. I'd like at least one review on it, but if it sucks, it sucks. I just want to know.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Big Chill's a Girl?!

Hi. Since Ben got his new Ultimatrix from Albedo, we decided to help him master his new powers, I.E. the alien transformations. He had every transformation I had, plus my old ones, AND the ones Azmuth told me about recently. Plus, he could go Ultimate, and stay any alien as long as he wanted, and switch around as he pleased, but he can't go Giga like me. Ben was currently Gravattack.

Gravattack Ben: "Hiyah!" He hurled rocks at me, who was hoping to test my speed in my normal form first. I dodged the rocks, and jumped on them, then jumped at him. He caught me in his gravitational pull, then hurled me forward. I rolled into a ball, and started rolling through the rock he hurled me into, then erupted out of the other side.

Kevin: "Nice job, man! You mastered the Spin Dash!"

Gwen: "What?"

Kevin: "That's what they called it."

Ali: "Go Ben!" Even Julie was with us.

Julie: "Yeah! Show him what you can do!" Ben came up from under me as Armodrillo. I dodged his attack and retaliated with a kick to the face. He swung his fist at me, and slammed me into the rock.

Kyle: "Ow… so much for practicing my human powers…"

Armodrillo Ben: "What? Am I going too hard?"

Kyle: "As if! I… just want to be able to fight opponents like this, but…" I felt at my quills.

Ali: "Don't kill him, Ben!"

Armodrillo Ben: "I know!" His forms looked like mine, but with green eyes. (Exactly like the TV show!) Since he had a watch again, there was no doubt in my mind that he would be a good help, we just need to teach him how to handle his forms.

Armodrillo Ben: "Let's try Swampfire!" He went Swampfire and shot fire at me. I dodged it, jumping up, then rolling up into a ball, and charging right through his stomach.

Kyle: "EW! Swamp guts!" Ben turned around, and threw seeds at me. I ran away, dodging the roots that came at me, but he launched himself at me while I ran to the side to dodge his punch. I kicked his head, and it flew right off.

Kyle: "Oh crap!" Julie gasped.

Swampfire Ben: "It's fine Julie!" His body shot a vine at the bottom of his head, and it latched on to the vine, pulling it back on.

Kyle: "Phew!"

Swampfire Ben: "You did that with your arm. I thought I'd do it the same way." He transformed again.

Ben: "Ball Weevil!" We all looked at him funny.

Ball Weevil Ben: 'What? This guy can be good!" he sapt out a little green ball, then hopped on it, rolling at me.

Kyle: "Oh yeah! Ball Weevil!" I ran at him, grabbing him off of the ball before he could roll it to be huge.

Ball Weevil Ben: "Hey!"

Kyle: "Like I'm letting you do that!" He spat another one into my face, and it exploded.

Kyle: "Ow!" I rubbed the leftover slime off of my face as I was grabbed, and bear hugged. It was Ben as Fourarms.

Fourarms Ben: "Game over, man." I glowed red, becoming Big Chill, and fazing through him, freezing him solid.

Big Chill: "Are you sure about that, Benji?"

Gwen: "W-wow."

Kevin: "He'll make it out. Don't worry." Ben went Heatblast, and exploded out of the ice chunk.

Heatblast Ben: "Yeah, Kev. You were right about that one. Considering that I forced Kyle to transform, I guess I win."

Big Chill: "Perhaps…" I nodded.

Ali: "Nice job, guys." Both Ben and I reverted to human.

Kyle: "I bet your watch has been treating you well, Tennyson."

Ben: "You bet! I have all of your transformations, and a bunch of others!"

Kyle: "Don't get too enticed by it, Ben. It's real easy to get power-hungry with that. Especially since Albedo made it."

Julie: "I think he did very well."

Kyle: "You bet he did… but I need some work for my human form… agh…" I rubbed my back.

Ali: "Maybe practicing with me on that will be easier for ya. The Ultimatrix outclasses you too much."

Ben: "I'll admit he got in some good shots…"

Kyle: "True… Let's all turn in for the night, eh?"

Kevin: "Aww…" We all did as I said, driving back home, and Ben used Rayquaza to take Julie home. The way back for Ali and I was going through the city to our apartment when a car whizzed by us.

Ali: "Watch it, dirtbag!"

Kyle: "They looked scared! Oh god! The car can't use the brake!"

Ali: "Shit!" She touched the rock on the ground, covering herself in it. I turned my watch on.

Kyle: "Let's see if Ironheart can't fix this!" I slapped my watch down, then transformed to Big Chill.

Big Chill: 'Oh come on!" I flew at the car, and Ali flew above me. We pursued it through the city, and as Ali kept onlookers from getting hurt, I tailed it, but was not catching up to it fast enough.

Big Chill: "Let's see if my evolved form can't fly faster!" I slapped my symbol, and my transformation happened. My color changed red, then I obtained my hot rod paint job.

Big Chill: "ULTIMATE BIG CHILL!" I did, indeed fly faster, just in time for it to fly off of the bridge. Ali caught up as I grew ice hands to grab on to the back of the car.

Ultimate Big Chill: "Come on… My grip's slipping…" Ali flew down, as I breathed ice to the water below, and we landed on the ice plate. Ali prevented the car from slipping off of the ice, and helped the two teenagers get out.

Teen 1: "Thanks, guys! If you hadn't showed up, we'd be dead!"

Teen 2: "We owe you guys one!"

Ali: "Just don't joyride in other people's rides. That's how you can repay us. Right, hon? Kyle?" They then saw me eating off of the back of their car.

Ali: "Kyle!"

Ali's POV

Ali: "Get off of that car!"

Teen 2: "Dude! That was our ride!" Kyle raised his head off of the car, and roared at us, shooting fire at us. I put my shield up to absorb it as he flew off.

Ali: "Kyle! Get back here!"

Teen 1: "Does he usually do that?"

Ali: "No. Never. I'll get your ride to my little brother's garage. Maybe he can fix your…" I looked at their ride. I continued to say, "Your brakes… and possibly replace that munched area with better material…" I lifted the car onto the road, and we drove to Kevin's garage.

Kevin: "Sister of mine. Hi."

Ali: "Kev, these guys need help with their car… their brakes are fried, and… their car got munched."

Teen 1: "By her boyfriend bug!"

Kevin: "Um… yeah. That'll take a while… I'll start on it ASAP. In the meantime… I suggest waiting outside for a ride." The teens left, and I de-armored myself.

Kevin: "Kyle made that munch mark on the back?"

Ali: "Yeah."

Kevin: "And you haven't trailed him down because…"

Ali: "I think I'll need Ben and Gwen's help for that. Can you deal with this?"

Kevin: "As far as the brakes, yeah. I'll call Gwen and Ben for ya. In the meantime… find Kyle." I nodded, running to Kevin's car, and sprouting my butterfly wings. I flew off in the direction Kyle's Ultimatrix aura indicated he went.

Ali: "Come on, honey… what's wrong…" I had found Ben and Gwen after a while. Ben was in Jetray form carrying Gwen through the air.

Gwen: "AlI!" I waved to them.

Jetray Ben: "So… what happened?"

Ali: "Kyle went Ultimate Big Chill to stop a car from falling off of the bridge, and after that, he went insane and started to devour a part of the car."

Gwen: "Even Big Chill wouldn't randomly eat a… oh. He did this before, but on purpose. Big Chill can drink lava, too."

Ali: "He can?!"

Jetray Ben: "He did it a long time ago, though. It was awesome!"

Ali: "I bet."

Gwen: "In any case, I'm close to his manna."

Ali: "I could detect his aura if he were still human… but as Big Chill…"

Gwen: "He still leaves Manna behind no matter what he is. It's all the same to me."

Jetray Ben: "Plus, my new GPS can track him at the same time. It's all good."

Ali: "I sure hope so…" I flew beside Ben, then after about 3 more minutes of searching, we found him spitting out scraps of metal, and placing them together.

Jetray Ben: "What do you think he's doing?"

Gwen: "Making a… nest of scrap?"

Ali: "Why?" He turned his head towards us.

Ultimate Big Chill: "Why are you here?!"

Ali: "We just want to talk. What's wrong?"

Jetray Ben: "Yeah, dude. We just want to know if you're okay is all." We all proceeded towards him.

Ultimate Big Chill: "STAY AWAY!"

Ali: "Okay! Okay… We'll stay here. Can we talk?"

Ultimate Big Chill: "There is nothing to talk about, humans. It's time to reproduce."

Jetray Ben: "Seriously, dude?"

Ultimate Big Chill: "I believe you're trying to reach Kyle, correct?"

Gwen: "You're Big Chill?"

Ultimate Big Chill: "Correct. I am the one Kyle refers to as Big Chill. My real name is what would translate to Glacier in your language."

Jetray Ben: "Oh. That's right. Kyle can talk to his aliens. I really can't yet…"

Ultimate Glacier: "Precisely. I have notified Kyle of this a long time ago, and it seems he's decided not to tell you what was going on. What you may notice in him is… more motherly tendencies…"

Ali: "Motherly?"

Ultimate Glacier: "Yes. I affect his hormones during this time frame. Be careful about how you talk to him as well… I fear he may be overly sensitive."

Jetray Ben: "Got it…"

Ali: "I'll help him with that."

Ultimate Glacier: "Are you… Ali?"

Ali: "I am."

Ultimate Glacier: "He speaks fondly of you."

Ali: "I bet he does. Glacier…"

Gwen: "So… how long will this last?"

Ultimate Glacier: "If my calculations are correct… only a few Earth days."

Jetray Ben: "Sounds fair. Why aren't you activating in my Ultimatrix?"

Ultimate Glacier: 'There is only one of me after all, Benji."

Jetray Ben: "Does he ALWAYS have to call me Benji?!"

Gwen: "Apparently so."

Ali: "Just remember, Glacier… if we find you endangering humans at all, we will have to stop you."

Ultimate Glacier: "Hopefully, it does not come to that. I have promised Kyle I would not kill anyone if I could help it."

Ali: "Thanks." Ben took Gwen back home, as I left towards my apartment. I had flown back… wondering exactly what would happen if Glacier had taken some bad routes to have his… reproduction or whatever it is. And if it is reproduction… do Necrofriggians reproduce asexually? That would be crazy! I went to bed, deciding to wait for Kyle to come home. His watch would time out eventually.

Later… in Kyle's POV…

I woke up in a desert, noticing a small sculpture made of scrap. I guess Glacier activated and didn't give me a warning he would.

Kyle: "God damn it… Glacier really decided to keep himself quiet this time… or… herself… I don't really know. How would I give a gender to something that reproduces asexually?" I looked to the sky, and got blinded by the sunlight.

Kyle: "What time is it?"

Ultimatrix: "11:00 AM."

Kyle: "OH F*! I had class today…" I went Rayquaza, and took off to the skies, going straight into the ozone layer. Speaking of it, the ozone layer, I do notice the holes in it distinctively as Rayquaza, and it worries me what everyone on Earth would think if they could see what the ozone layer actually looks like!

Rayquaza: "It always worries me when I fly up here…" I flew in the direction of Ali's apartment, and dove down. Flying through the ozone layer is so much more interesting and quick then Jetray, surprisingly. I reverted to normal, and hit the buzzer on Ali's apartment.

Ali: "Hello?"

Kyle: "Ali! It's me!"

Ali: "Honeybunches!" She buzzed me in, and I ran up. We hugged upon seeing each other. I noticed she was still in her bathrobe, and generously showed me her cleavage by loosening it up. I smiled, knowing she was still acting like herself, at least.

Ali: "I was so worried, hon! I took those guys' car to Kevin, and he fixed them up. After that, Glacier told Gwen, Ben, and I what happened."

Kyle: "Good. Sorry I couldn't tell you myself, Ali… Did you go to your MMA class last night?"

Ali: "I had no time. I had to call it off, told them you were having trouble and I needed to make sure you would be okay for the night…" I gasped.

Kyle: "Don't worry your head off about me, Ali. You should've just gone anyway!"

Ali: "Sorry, Kyle…" I hugged her again, and patted her back.

Kyle: "I missed my anatomy class this morning…"

Ali: "I had to tell them that you were busy off-world. You know you're a Bellwood treasure, right?"

Kyle: "At least they called you. Thanks. They would never have believed you if you said I was lost in the stupid desert…"

Ali: "You said stupid instead of shitty? That isn't like you."

Kyle: "I'm not feeling too vulgar at the moment, I suppose."

Ali: "Love you…" She buried her head into my shoulders, and I patted her head, holding her close again.

Kyle: "Love you, too."

Ali: "I just don't want Glacier to take over like Ghostfreak did to Kayla…"

Kyle: "He… she… he? Glacier won't do that. We have an understanding. During the day, I do what I have to. At night, he… she… darn it… Glacier will get… what the heck is Glacier?!"

Ali: "I don't know…" She pulled her head up, and pulled my head into her cleavage. I said, "Thanks… but you have a class to go to soon. We'll do that later." She let me pull my head back out, and I smiled at her.

Kyle: "I'll take a sick day and you do what you have to do, okay?"

Ali: "If it'll keep you a place where I know you'll be… safe." She dropped the bathrobe, and walked to her room. I picked the bathrobe up, and started to fold it. Why? Um… It felt right. Ali ran back out in her tank top, showing her belly button again, and had her signature goggles on her forehead, as usual. She also had her skirt and chose to wear her new fishnet leggings with her combat boots.

Kyle: "You look totally fetch!" I covered my mouth.

Ali: "Glacier was right about it affecting your hormones. You're acting more like a girl."

Kyle: "I've been girls before… but not in my human state!"

Ali: "What? You have three, arguably four girl forms now? Haha! See ya later!" She left, locking the door behind her.

Kyle: "Starfire… Metrion… Kyle-Dite… and… I guess Big Chill? Hmm… that is odd."

Glacier: "I am neither a boy or a girl." His ghost image appeared in my vision.

Kyle: "Do you prefer one?"

Glacier: "I really don't. I assume you called me a boy before because of my deeper voice. I'll keep myself in control, but if my nest is threatened, I will fight back."

Kyle: "I understand. Hopefully, no one does."

Glacier: "Are you still afraid of that predator?"

Kyle: "Um… a little, but I don't see how it could…"

Glacier: "I think something is controlling it. Heatblast, Humongousaur, and even Brainstorm have been worried about it. I am especially. The Psycholeopterran is attracted to young Necrofriggians."

Kyle: "I see… I'll try to fight back against it as best I can…"

Glacier: "I know I can send you out as an Echo Echo clone if I need to, but I hope I don't need to."

Kyle: "It'll technically be OUR kids. I mean, you and me." Glacier slightly blushed.

Glacier: "I suppose you're right. Just don't tell Ali that."

Kyle: "Right."

Glacier: "Feedback and Raven say hi." He smiled.

Kyle: "Tell them I said hi back."

Glacier: "Good." He vanished, probably to recollect his energy and plan for the night.

Kyle: "I need to prepare for the worst… The Psycholeopterran/Tyrannopede… Ugh, the TYRANNOPEDE!" The Psycholeopterran, which I have dubbed Hypnotick, and Tyrannopede are my most feared forms from that shape-shifting Kyle 10 Terminator. The Slamworm is also a huge threat if you ask me. But, Ali is even more worried about me than before. Since she told me about Agreggor, I told her about the Kyle 10 Terminator thing. She FREAKED out, and even told the others about it, since Ben would also now be in danger, with him having an Ultimatrix as well. ESPECIALLY since he's new with it.

Kyle: "What am I going to do?" I sat there, wondering what would entail from this 'day off'. How bored would I be? With my new hormonal vibe, would I go… 'at-home wife' on Ali?! I hope not. I may be weird… but… I don't know… hmm… I'll wait it out for now. There was a sudden knock on the door.

Kyle: "Coming!" I opened the door, and Ben was there.

Kyle: "Hi, Ben! Don't you have school?"

Ben: "It was a half-day, Kyle. Don't worry. I've been hanging out with Julie."

Kyle: "I see. What's up?"

Ben: "Ali sent me here to keep you company while she's out doing her college work, and to make sure you do yours."

Kyle: "Thanks Ben. I probably needed that."

Ben: "Think nothing of it. Anything for my bro. Turning sis."

Kyle: "Oh shut up!"

Ben: "You joke with me all the time. I think I'm entitled!" I nodded.

Kyle: "I suppose you're right." I laughed with him on that.

Ben: "Your place is really nice. Kevin said it looked kinda run down."

Kyle: "Run down? I guess we didn't do spring cleaning that time."

Ben: "Maybe… but you know Kevin."

Kyle: "Don't remind me."

Ben: "How's Glacier been holding up?"

Kyle: "Okay. Tonight, he's gonna go back on the prowl."

Ben: "Got it. He kinda does seem like the prowler."

Kyle: "Uh huh."

Ben: "So… what do you wanna do? Play a videogame… watch a movie… invite Julie over?"

Kyle: "How about we watch a movie… I got R.I.P.D. from Netflix!"

Ben: "I always wanted to see that!" We watched the movie until about 1:30 PM, commenting on certain scenes, and laughing at the old guy with a banana for a gun.

Ben: "That got me good."

Kyle: "Yeah! Haha!" We then played Playstation All Stars, and I was Kratos, he was Parappa Da Rappa, and I knocked him out more than he knocked me out, so I won that.

Ben: "Aw… no fair!"

Kyle: "Sorry, Benji."

Ben: "Stop calling me that!"

Kyle: "Eh, let's switch games. Time to play Sonic '06."

Ben: "NNOOO!"

Kyle: "I don't hate it. I just think it has technical problems."

Ben: "Understatement of the year, Kyle."

Kyle: "Fine, I'll play, you watch." We sat down to play the game, and he watched me play while he made snide comments about the gameplay.

Ben: "The graphics are good, but the Homing Attack is SO off! That mach speed section is soo out of place!"

Kyle: "Oh, just shut up and let me play!" I was Sonic in Crisis City, getting through the floating platforms section. Ben continued to grumble about it.

Kyle: "Oh, shut up…" He pulled up his cell phone, as it had rung.

Ben: "Hello?... Oh, Julie! Yeah, I'm at Kyle and Ali's place… Huh?... Can she come over?"

Kyle: "Sure. The more the merrier, Ben."

Ben: "Sure, Julie. You can come over. Sweet! See ya in a few." He hung up.

Kyle: "Okay. Now promise me you won't be knocking the game for awhile."

Ben: "Fine…" He sat quietly now, watching, and waiting for Julie.

Kyle: "So… Julie's coming to our place? Shouldn't we ask Ali first?"

Ben: "She said as long as you were fine with it, she was."

Kyle: "It was her place first, though."

Ben: "Right…"

Kyle: "I know I'm the live-in boyfriend…"

Ben: "She provides for you, you say? SHE'S the breadwinner?"

Kyle: "Yes…"

Ben: "Get a job!"

Kyle: "Working on it… I've been starting to wonder if I should charge people to save the planet for 'em."

Ben: "Not the best idea."

Kyle: "I see where my logic fails me…" Ali still says I need a job. We had heard a knock on the door. Ben went to open it, and it was Julie.

Julie: "Hi, guys." She even had Ship with her.

Ship: "Shipship!"

Kyle: "Ship! Hi!" Ship bounded over to me, and hopped into my lap, hopping in my lap this time.

Julie: "I see Ship still recognizes you."

Ben: "He doesn't seem to be attached to me as much as he is to Kyle, though."

Julie: "I don't get it either…" I went Upgrade.

Upgrade: "How are you, you little blorp?"

Ship: "Very well, thank you. Julie is a very nice human, and I am enjoying being her dog, as you call it."

Upgrade: "That's great, dude!"

Ben: "What?"

Upgrade: "How has life been with the Yamamoto's?"

Ship: "Good. I ate their vacuum one time, and got yelled at, but since I can turn into the family vacuum, they don't seem to care as much anymore."

Upgrade: "Good, at least you're making yourself at home…" I patted him on the head.

Julie: "Ben and I are going to hang here for a bit… is that okay?"

Upgrade: "Of course guys. Just pretend I'm not even here."

Ship: "Yes, Julie. It was a good idea to bring me to keep Kyle company as well. You handle Ben, I'll handle Kyle. Fair enough."

Upgrade: "True that, little blorp." Ship hopped into me, and I let him mess around a bit while Ben and Julie started talking.

Julie: "So… let's start on that Physics homework."

Ben: "Okay… Got it. Kyle had me watch him play Sonic '06 again…"

Julie: "Kyle! You know he hates that game."

Upgrade: "It's a Sonic game! So what!? It's all I need to know! Although the technical glitches have bugged me before…"

Julie: "Don't do it again." She even pointed her eraser at me.

Upgrade: "Sheesh!" I facepalmed, then Ship hopped out of me.

Ship: "Everything seems to be in order, Kyle."

Upgrade: "Good. Find the Master Control?"

Ship: "No, but I did find a small glitch in your 'Metrion' transformation…"

Upgrade: "Define glitch…" This sounded a little troublesome.

Ship: "Nothing large, but it said you hadn't meditated in a long time as her. Maybe it would be a good idea to do so now?" He cocked his head slightly to the left. I glowed red, becoming Metrion.

Metrion: "Right… Ugh…"

Ben: "Kyle?"

Julie: "Why did he become a girl?"

Ben: "A few of his forms do that to him… her… I dunno."

Julie: "Grammar errors up the butt..." I got into a floating cross-legged position.

Metrion: "Azareth Metrion Zinthos… Azareth Metrion Zinthos…"

Ship: "Shipshipship?" Upgrade does allow me to talk to and understand Ship, and 'blorp' is my pet name for him.

Metrion: "Quiet, Ship. I need to concentrate… Ugh…"

Julie: "DO you have them?"

Ben: "Actually, yes I do. He has three, but I only have access to two. Metrion, that one right there… and Starfire, another old favorite of his. And, embarrassingly, my first crush…"

Julie: "Interesting… the third one?

Ben: "Kyle-Dite. Or in my case… Benadite?"

Julie: "You can't become her why?"

Ben: "Benadite is an Anodite, and 1 quarter of my genetic code is already Anodite. I can't become something I am already, I guess."

Julie: "Plausible explanation… Now… mass times the inertia…"

Ben: "Right…"

Metrion: "Azareth… Met-metrion… AGH!" I had suddenly become a blue ball of light, then had it sent out 8 different colored lights. The blue one spat me out, then I saw red, orange, purple, gray, pink, green, brown, white, and yellow lights. Each one became a Raven.

Kyle: "Whoa! So that's what happens when I forget to meditate!"

Red Raven: "I told you to do that periodically!" She slapped me.

Kyle: "Ow!"

Pink Raven: "Free! Yes! I'm free! Hahaha!" She happily skipped everywhere.

Gray Raven: "I don't like it here…" She hid under the dining table, where Ben and Julie were sitting.

Purple Raven: "What isn't to like? There are TWO hot boys here…" She kissed me.

Kyle: "Hey, thanks, but I'm taken."

Purple Raven: "Oh…"

Orange Raven: "Burp…" She then giggled.

Green Raven: "FINALLY! Now, who's but do I get to kick?!"

Yellow Raven: "Oh. I see you have some Physics problems…" She adjusted her glasses. "Maybe I can help you two?" Ben and Julie nodded.

Yellow Raven: "Thank you, then." She immediately started looking through the book.

Brown Raven: "Hey… can I like… use your couch?"

Kyle: "Sure…"

Brown Raven: "Thanks." She threw herself onto the couch, and started snoring away.

Ben: "Kyle…"

Kyle: "This is the first time this has happened to me, I swear to God!"

Purple Raven: "We're not really the real Raven, see, we're her emoticlones."

Kyle: "Emoticlones?"

Red Raven: "YES, YOU PILE OF CRAP! LISTEN UP!" Pink Raven covered her mouth.

Pink Raven: "Rage, do you REALLY have to yell at him?"

Purple Raven: "I agree. He's too cute to be mad at…"

Ben: "I'm hot!"

Julie: "No. Don't even think about it."

Ben: "Okay…"

Yellow Raven: 'Correct. Finished the problems by the way…" She got up. "You see, I am Knowledge. I represent her intellect. While you may not experience it much, it does allow you to memorize spells and incantations, to say the least."

Purple Raven: "I'm Love. I represent Raven's loving side!"

Kyle: "Considering how she usually acts around me… Oh. I see it now."

Love: "Correct!" Gray Raven got pulled out from under the table by Green Raven.

Green Raven: "I'm Bravery, and this is Timidity. You know."

Timidity: "Bravery…"

Rage: "I'm Raven's ANGER! Call me Rage, OR YOU WILL DIE!"

Kyle: "Point taken! Sheesh…"

Bravery: "True that! HA!" She kicked the air, nearly hitting me."

Pink Raven: "I'm Happiness! I know she's like, NEVER happy, but trust me, she can be!" She gave me another huge smile.

Kyle: "I knew that."

Orange Raven: "Ow… I'm Rude… where do you think her sarcastic side comes from?" She got up to her feet.

Brown Raven: "Sloth. Nuff said." She fell asleep.

Kyle: "Okay. While I know you all are here because of my mistakes… I say we fix it all up and you guys can join the watch as one whole Metrion again."

Rage: "Why would I want to? I am free! I can do whatever I please now!" She phased out of the ceiling.

Happiness: "I need to spread joy to everyone in Bellwood! Yay!" She also phased out of the building.

Bravery: "I'd better go find those crooks myself, then! HIYAH!" She kicked through the wall, leaving a hole in it.

Love: "I need to… kiss more guys!" She kissed me again, then Ben, and flew out the hole Bravery left.

Timidity: "Have to find a better place to hide…" She slinked through the floor with her intangibility power.

Rude: "I'm thirsty!" She started raiding Ali's and my fridge.

Kyle: "Get away from there! It's bad enough that most of them left already!" I noticed Knowledge and Sloth stayed behind.

Rude: "Let me go, blondie!" She punched me off of her.

Kyle: "Ooh, now you're gonna get it! Going Feedback!" I slapped my watch down, getting…

Kyle: "PIKACHU?! Well, at least I can still zap you! PIII… KAAA… CHU!" Rude spastically shook around as a result of getting shocked, then fell face-first onto the floor.

Sloth: 'Zzzzzzz….."

Knowledge: "Hmm… While I do enjoy being free, I think for the greater good of the galaxy, we should unite my other selves. Otherwise, Chaos could reach an all-time high, especially for Terran standards."

Pikachu: "Terran?"

Ben: "What do you mean?"

Knowledge: "Terrans? It's what we call you Earthlings out in space?"

Pikachu: "What IS your race?"

Knowledge: "It isn't a planet... so much more as it is an Alternate Dimension. Raven is from a place called Azarath. Its species, The Azarathers, are almost all sorcerers and sorceresses. They also fight demons, which is where Negative Metrion came from. The Negative feature on Albedo's Ultimatrix enables those forms for those who are… more evilly inclined."

Ben: "Wow…"

Knowledge: "As for the Jubi beasts… they are naturally made of dark energy. At an overpowering amount such as theirs, they can easily overpower and overcome almost any other being in the universe."

Pikachu: "Interesting…"

Rude: "That may be right, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm STILL HUNGRY!"

Ben: "You said you were thirsty, and anyway, you're ruining my best friend's apartment!"

Julie: "That's right!"

Rude: "Ha! So?!"

Pikachu: "So… we're silencing you!" I went Swampfire, and shot swamp gas into her face. She fell down, coughing. I then tied her up with vines.

Swampfire: "Yo, Knowledge, think this'll hold her?"

Knowledge: "Judging from my capacity of physical strength being above that of an average human, also considering the strength of those vines… I'd say they'd hold her for a good long time."

Swampfire: "Good. We need it to."

Ben: "Okay… so… should we regroup the Metrions? Or Ravens? Or emoticlones… or whatever the hell they're called?!"

Knowledge: "Advisable, yes. But first, I suggest fixing that hole in the wall that Bravery neglected to fix."

Julie: "I'm with her. Hey… you still have a watch symbol on you."

Knowledge: "Interesting… Hmm…" She slapped it, and became Brainstorm.

Brainstorm Knowledge: "Interesting. If I have access to the aliens within the Ultimatrix, perhaps they do as well!"

Ben: "Not good." He went XLR8.

XLR8 Ben: "I'll go out there and try to find them! We need to stop them before they find out they can do that, too!"

Swampfire: "I'm with you!" I went XLR8 as well.

Brainstorm Knowledge: "May I also join you?" She transformed back to herself.

XLR8: "Yeah. Go ahead. We need the muscle."

Julie: "The wall!" She pointed to it. "And there's no way you're going without Ship and I. You might need the extra firepower!"

Ship: "Shipship!"

XLR8: "Right." I went Starfire as Ben transformed into Rocks.

Rocks Ben: "Gotta generate a rock big enough to fill that hole first…" He made a rock, and held it up while I welded the rock into place. I went Rhapsody and shot an ice beam from my scythe as Ben went Arcticguana to cool the welding down.

Rhapsody: "That should do it, Mon."

Arcticguana Ben: "Yep. It should."

Knowledge: "Kyle, contact Ali, Kevin, and Gwen. We will need their help in tracking down my other selves that escaped."

Arcticguana Ben: "What about Sloth and Rude?"

Julie: "I think Sloth's just fine sleeping there. Rude on the other hand…" She was snoozing as well.

Knowledge: "As long as she doesn't' figure out how to transform, she will be fine. Come on."

Starfire: "Agreed. I shall contact Ali first." We left through the front door while I locked the door.

Rude's POV

Rude: "Wow! Can't believe they fell for it!" I moved my hand to my watch symbol, becoming Rhapsody.

Rhapsody Rude: "This will be SO much fun! Torturing the civilization of Bellwood… Too easy!" I phased through the vines, and stared at Sloth.

Rhapsody Rude: "Should I scare her? Nah… too hard…" I phased out of the apartment, then transformed into Humongousaur.

Humongousaur Rude: "Oh YEAH! I can SO ruin this town now!" I grew in size to my maximum height, and charged, preparing to ransack the city.

Kyle's POV

Ali: "WHAT?!"

Kevin: "Azarathers. They have many weird side effects as a result of their vast experience in manipulating magic. Some even developed worse split personality disorder than that."

Kyle: "And that's just the beginning. There are 8 colors on the loose. Pink, which is happiness, Gray, which is timidity, Green, which is bravery, Red, which is rage, Orange, which is rude, Yellow, which is Knowledge-"

Knowledge: "That being 7 on the loose. I'm on your side."

Gwen: "That's good."

Kyle: "Anyway… there's also Purple, which is love, and Brown, which is Sloth."

Julie: "Who's still happily sleeping in your apartment."

Kevin: "Make it 6."

Kyle: "Make it 5, actually. Rude got gassed and bound up a while ago."

Kevin: "So, we're all set to round up some very powerful magical females. Okay."

Knowledge: "They all also have access to Kyle's entire roster of aliens."

Ali: "CRAP!"

Kevin: "Can they go Ultimate and Giga?"

Knowledge: "That has yet to be seen, but assume they do for the moment, as it stands to reason that they can."

Ben: "Yeah. The plan is, split up and find them.

Gwen: "Since five are on the loose, We need to split up to equal five different people."

Julie: "And there's seven of us here. It's hardly fair."

Kevin: "Simple. I'll take Gwen with me to find the pink one."

Kyle: "I'll go with Ali to find the Red one. That one will undoubtedly be the most dangerous."

Knowledge: "I will go after Love. The purple me, mind you."

Ben: "I wanted that one…"

Julie: "Ben and I will find Timidity." She gave Ben a rowdy look. Ben shrugged.

Knowledge: "Yes, but that is not quite enough people… we still need one for Bravery."

Ali: "I volunteer myself to go after that one."

Kyle: "She's strong enough to kick a hole in brick walls. Be careful."

Ali: "How would you know that?"

Kyle: "Which leaves me ALONE to catch Rage. SHIT!"

Gwen: "And I need a trace of you Knowledge. Sure, I'll detect all five at once, but it's better than nothing."

Knowledge: "My manna, you mean. I'll do that for you." She gave Gwen a small amount of her energy, it looked like.

Knowledge: "That should be sufficient.

Gwen: "It is. Thanks."

Knowledge: "We all meet back here. Go!" Ben went XLR8 again as Julie got on Ship, who morphed into her scooter.

Julie: "Watch the speed now, Ship." She put her helmet on, and they both took off. Ali and Kevin took the armor off of Kevin's car, then Kevin and Gwen got in the car to go find Happiness. Ali sprouted butterfly wings out of her back.

Ali: "Good luck, hon." She smooched me.

Kyle: "I'll try my hardest." I grabbed my head.

Kyle: "Why now, Glacier?!" I slapped my watch down, becoming Echo Echo, and split up very fast. My clone became Big Chill/Glacier.

Glacier: "Kyle?"

Echo Echo: "Glacier, I need my powers right now. Will this suffice for the moment?"

Glacier: "Yes. It will. Thanks." He spread out his wings, then turned invisible to our eyes.

Echo Echo: "Hey, Knowledge, I think I'll need your secnt."

Knowledge: "Of course." She smiled, and held out her cape, as I went Wildmutt. I started sniffing it.

Knowledge: "Sufficient?" I nodded, then started sniffing the air, and bounding in the direction of a scent I located.

Ali: "I think I can sense them out individually on my own, Knowledge." She took off.

Rude's POV

Being a dinosaur rocks!

Humongousaur Rude: "OH YEAH! How do you like me now, civilians of Bellwood?! Haha!" I kept stepping on their cars, and roaring at them.

Humongousaur Rude: "That's the way, uh huh uh huh, I like it!"

Voice: "Wait!" I turned around, and saw Rage.

Rage: "How in the hell in that you, Rude?"

Humongousaur Rude: "Knowledge says we can be any one of Kyle's transformations. Just thought I'd give mine a whirl!"

Rage: "Anyone of them?"

Humongousaur Rude: "Uh huh!"

Rage: "In that case… I'd like to give it a run!" She slapped her symbol, and became Heatblast.

Heatblast Rage: "Oh yeah. Now we're talking, bitches!" She shot fire everywhere around us.

Humongousaur Rude: "Damn, girl! Now that is wreaking Havoc!" I roared, making sonic vibrations go through the city, breaking apart the windows.

Heatblast Rage: "In fact. Let's amp it up a notch!" She slapped her symbol again, creating spikes on her symbol, and gaining a visor, angel wings, a volcano coming up from her back, growing larger, and her hands got even larger as well.

Heatblast Rage: "ULTIMATE HEATBLAST!"

Humongousaur Rude: "Love it!" I slapped my symbol, becoming Ultimate Humongousaur.

Ultimate Humongousaur Rude: "ULTIMATE HUMONGOUSAUR!"

Ultimate Heatblast Rage: "Want to show them true fear?"

Ultimate Humongousaur Rude: "You bet!" I fired missiles everywhere as She fired magma cannonballs into the streets. We made our way forwards.

Ultimate Humongousaur Rude: "Haha! YEAH! BURP!" She looked at me.

Ultimate Heatblast Rage: "Must you always do that?"

Ultimate Humongousaur Rude: "Maybe. You got a problem with it?!"

Ultimate Heatblast Rage: "Whatever… Oh, there's Kyle now."

Ultimate Humongousaur Rude: "Yep! He's Wildmutt, it looks like." His jaw was hanging down, then he slapped his symbol, becoming a maroon color, and growing a tail.

Wildmutt: "ULTIMATE WILDMUTT!" He slammed his front paws on the ground.

Ultimate Wildmutt: "Great. You had to figure it out, didn't you, Rage?"

Ultimate Heatblast Rage: "Yes. I did, and I have to say, it feels good!" She fired a cannonball at him while he dodged it. He rolled at her, tackling her, then he pounced onto my face.

Ultimate Humongousaur Rude: "HEY! Get off!" I slapped him away, as he flipped back to his feet. He then transformed into Water Hazard, and was spreading water everywhere.

Ultimate Humongousaur Rude: "Don't ruin all of that destruction we just caused!"

Water Hazard: "Which one are you, anyway?"

Ultimate Humongousaur Rude: "Let's just say those vines didn't help."

Water Hazard: "Rude?! That explains the orange eyes!" He got blasted by Rage, making him collide with the building beside him.

Ultimate Heatblast Rage: "I don't WANT to go back inside that watch! I don't want to be reunited with the others! I like being separate!

Ultimate Humongousaur Rude: "Me, too! In fact…" I transformed into Goop, then went Ultimate Goop.

Ultimate Goop Rude: "We're going to make sure that doesn't happen!"

Water Hazard: "Sorry, Rudeness! But you two are in for a RUDE awakening of my RAGE!" He blasted both of us. While it affected Rage greatly, I moved through it, and tied him up in my goopiness.

Water Hazard: "GAH! Let go of me!" He went NRG, then exploded, forcing my goop everywhere, and making my spiky UFO gather all of the goop back up, reforming me into my usual shape, a green four-legged goopy monster with a spiked back and a tail. My face had a snout on it, but no discernible mouth.

NRG: "I won't let you two kill me!" Rage transformed into Fourarms now.

Fourarms Rage: "You are NOT going to win this fight, Kyle. There's two of us, and one of you."

NRG: "This will be hard, but I can handle it!"

Kevin's POV…

Gwen: "I can detect two of them fighting Kyle right now! Shouldn't we help him?"

Kevin: "We need the pink one first!"

Gwen: "But what if he can't handle them both?"

Kevin: "He's Kyle 10! He'll be fine…" He stopped the car.

Gwen; "What?"

Kevin: "Look!" We saw her, the pink Metrion. Happiness.

Happiness: "Lalala! Lalala! Lalalaaaaaaaa…." She was skipping, and using her magic to transform everything into kid's show setting objects.

Gwen: "Now I've seen everything."

Kevin: "Wow. She has issues."

Gwen: "They're Metrion's emoticlones, remember? They can all only feel one emotion each. This one shouldn't be too bad…" We got out of the car as I walked towards her. She stopped shooting magic to look at us.

Happiness: "Hi, guys! You're Kevin and Gwen, right?"

Kevin: "Sure am, ma'am. We-"

Happiness: "Am… Ma'am! That rhymes, silly!" She giggled happily at us.

Gwen: "Yes. We need you to come with us, okay? You need to be reunited with Kyle."

Happiness: "But I'm making things look SO much prettier! Watch!" She pointed at a lamp post, and after shooting a pink ray, turned it into a smiling tree.

Happiness: "Everybody's happy! Including the city street objects!"

Tree: "Hi, Raven! Wanna play a board game?!"

Gwen: "For the love of…"

Kevin: "We need you to come with us."

Happiness: "Why?"

Gwen: "While we can see you're not… harming anybody, which is good…"

Happiness: "Uh huh!"

Kevin: "You need to be put back in Kyle's Ultimatrix."

Happiness: "But… it's so dark in there…"

Kevin: "I think you might be referring to Metrion's head."

Happiness: "Oh. But, I can't spread happiness in there! It's all already happy! I want to make more happy things happen!~"

Kevin: "Um… no. Come on, Sunshine."

Happiness: "You're going to have to catch me first! Wheeee~!" She flew into the air.

Kevin: "Wow."

Gwen: "Yeah. Wow." We got back into the car.

Kevin: "Let's go." We drove off after her, making sure to follow her Ultimatrix signal.

Ali's POV

Ali: "Bravery! BRAVERY! HELLO?!" I know she looks like a green Metrion, but come on! How many people look like her anyway?

Voice: "Who the flying fuck are you?!" I took off in that direction, and sure enough, there she was, but she was face-to-face with someone else. He was a green man dressed in bones.

Ali: "Who the… who is that?!"

Bone guy: "I am Khyber the Huntsman. Perhaps you've heard of me?"

Bravery: "No. I got nothing."

Khyber: "I see. Troublesome." He had a dog next to him, growling at Bravery.

Bravery: "If you're here to sic your dog at me, you're sadly mistaken!"

Khyber: "My 'dog' is no ordinary dog, boy. It is-"

Bravery: "I'm not Kyle Tennyson!"

Khyber: "Nonetheless, you have an Ultimatrix. And that is reason enough to capture you."

Bravery: "Huh?"

Khyber: "Sic' em." He released the dog, and it pounced at Bravery. She kicked it like a bad egg, and it collided with the building next to it.

Bravery: "That it?"

Khyber: "Oh… hardly." He smiled, then his gills moved. The dog transformed into a Rhino creature, and rammed into Bravery. Hard. She tried to push back against it, which worked, but not that well. She managed to deliver a barrage of punches to knock it back, but got rammed into a building.

Bravery: "AGH!"

Khyber: "I could let the Nemetrix transform my pet into the appropriate predator for an Azarather… but it seems too easy. I want to see you fight back, Kyle Tennyson."

Bravery: "I'm not… Kyle!" She kicked the Rhino back, blowing it into the higher floors of the building behind Khyber. She then charged at Khyber, and tried to punch and kick him repeatedly, but each shot missed him. He kicked her, then hit her with a double fisted smash to her face. She flew up, but stopped herself.

Bravery: "AZARETH METRION ZINTHOS!" She shot down black lightning bolts at Khyber, but he had dodged them as they struck, then moved his gills. The Rhino then became a giant flying bug, and it shot out some hypno rays. She stopped, and looked stunned.

Ali: "NO!" I flew in, shooting the bug down. It hit, and bravery was freed.

Bravery: "Are you…?"

Ali: "I'm Ali, Kyle's girlfriend, yes."

Bravery: "Thanks for the assist, but I think I can take him now!"

Ali: "I need to give you some advice. If you're going to fight that bug, you need to use the Ultimatrix powers to fight back!"

Bravery: "Whoa… I can do that?!" She slapped her symbol, becoming Chromastone.

Chromastone Bravery: "Oh, yeah! This is what I'm talking about!" She charged at the bug.

Khyber: "The Crystalsapien? Simple matter." He moved his gills, and it transformed into a giant raptor-like creature. It was black, and had four back spikes. It had glowing red teeth, and soulless red eyes. It's tail must have been as long as an entire city bus!

Ali: "What the hell is that?!"

Khyber: "The Crystalsapien's natural predator. The Carbonoraptor. Efficient killing machines they are." He snickered at me.

Ali: "Turn into someone else! That thing eats Chromastone!" Carbonoraptor jumped at bravery, and of course, she jumped at it. She got tail-whipped into the building next to her, and she fell down while it opened its jaws. I flew at it, and caught them before they snapped shut.

Khyber: "Hmm…"

Ali: "This is NOT your next meal! ERRRGH…"

Chromastone Bravery: "Ali?! Thanks!"

Ali: "Just hurry and turn into something else before… I lose my f*in' grip!" She slapped her symbol, going Humongousaur.

Humongousaur Bravery: "Oh YEAH! DINO ON DINO ACTION!" She swung her fist at Carbonoraptor, blowing it through the buildings, and into the next street. She jumped through the hole as It spit me out, then transformed again, into a black centipede creature with a red T-Rex head. It the shot a web at Bravery, trapping her to the side of the building again.

Ali: "NO!"

Khyber: "The Tyrannopede. A Vaxasaurian's natural predator. I got the feeling I'd use it a lot, but not quite this often, considering the prey I'm after is Kyle Tennyson."

Ali: "Call off your Dog!"

Khyber: "Why should I?"

Ali: "If you don't… I'm going to KICK. YOUR. ASS."

Khyber: "Intriguing proposition, but I will have to refuse…" He brought out a scimitar-shaped blade. I responded by turning both of my hands into Katana blades.

Khyber: "You're an Osmosian, aren't you?"

Ali: "Yeah. I am."

Khyber: "You must be a half-breed then."

Ali: "I am. You sure are well-versed in your alien species. Read the ALDB often?"

Khyber: "Of course. Even some from other galaxies and dimensions if possible."

Ali: "Cool. Sort of."

Humongousaur Bravery: "Ali?! A little help?!" The Tyrannopede was closing in on her.

Ali: 'I'm coming!" Khyber swung his blade down at me while I blocked with both of mine.

Khyber: "Not anytime soon!" He kicked me back as I went at him again, swinging at him wildly. My blade strikes kept getting deflected however.

Ali: "Come on! Come on! COME ON!" I kicked his sword, then tried to punch him. He swung at me, making a chink in my armor.

Ali; "AGH!" I backed off. He even got my skin. And it was just above my breast, too!

Khyber: "Almost had the breast. That's where the best Osmosian meat is."

Ali; "You sick bastard!"

Khyber: 'I'm a hunter. It's how I live."

Knowledge: "Bravery! Love and I are here for you!" She was Cannonbolt, and she slammed on top of the Tyrannopede's head, then Love blasted it with black energy rays.

Khyber: "What?! Multiple Kyle Tennysons?!"

Ali; "No. He's been having split personality problems recently is all." The Tyrannopede shook off the hit, then saw three different opponents. It looked bewildered.

Love: "I'll hold it off if you fight it, Knowledge."

Cannonbolt Knowledge: "Precisely my point!" She jumped at it, knocking it in the head, as Love chanted the incantation we knew about.

Love: "Azareth Metrion Zinthos!" The rays she made cut Bravery out.

Humongousaur Bravery: "Wow! That was insane! I almost thought I was a goner!"

Love: "Really?"

Humongousaur Bravery: "Well, almost." Khyber whistled again, and Tyrannopede shrunk into an armadillo creature. It was 4 times the size of Cannonbolt, had golden fangs, and it's shell was silver and purple striped.

Cannonbolt Knowledge: "The Pelarotrizer… how'd you…"

Khyber: "I visited the planet of Arburia. I made sure to have EVERY one of Kyle's predators memorized based on his species."

Ali: "Just great…" Khyber struck me in the back, revealing a gash in my back. He even cut my tank top and my bra apart.

Ali: "OW!"

Cannonbolt Knowledge: "Love, help Ali! Bravery and I can take on the Pelarotrizer!"

Love: "Got it!" She flew at him, and tried to punch him. He dodged, I took that opportunity to strike back at him, but he kicked me away as he retaliated to Love by punching her in the gut.

Love: "OW! Why did she send me to fight him…" She was then smacked with a bitch slap.

Ali: "HEY!" I kicked him in the gut, then punched him across the face, and swung him into a building, and chucked a car at him. The Pelarotrizer hopped onto Knowledge as Bravery picked it up, then tossed it. It landed in the pastry shop, scaring out the customers as Bravery charged into it again.

Humongousaur Bravery: "Is that ALL YOU GOT?!"

Cannonbolt Knowledge: "The Pelarotrizer simulates the appearance of an armadillo… they must hate cold!" She slapped her symbol.

Knowledge: "Arcticguana!" She slapped her symbol again, and the symbol sprouted spikes. She grew larger, sprouting an ice spike out of her back, cannons also sprouted, and she sprouted a black beard out of her face, and got more buff.

Arcticguana Knowledge: "Ultimate Arcticguana! Bravery! Move!" Bravery obeyed, then she not only breathed ice at the Pelarotrizer, she shot ice from her cannons as well. It froze terribly fast, and didn't have time to react.

Humongousaur Bravery: "Thanks, Knowledge. I owe you one."

Ultimate Arcticguana Knowledge: "No thanks are necessary." Bravery timed out from Humongousaur.

Bravery: "Oh shit!"

Ultimate Arcticguana Knowledge: "Inconsequential, Bravery. Love and Ali need our assistance, wouldn't you say?" She turned and saw us getting smacked by Khyber.

Bravery: "Oh. Yeah." She flew at Khyber, and kicked him across the face, sending him flying into a truck that was just coming in from the city. He got off.

Trucker: "You okay, pal… WHA!" he drove off as Khyber fell of the truck.

Bravery: "How do you like that, motherf*er!"

Ultimate Arcticguana Knowledge: "Not quite MY way of saying it, but yes. In your face, Khyber!"

Love: "Thanks again."

Bravery: "Just repaying the favor you did for me, Love."

Ali: "As for you!"

Khyber: "Ha! I'm not finished yet!" He moved his gills yet again, and we heard a fiery explosion. Out of the buildings flew a giant fiery phoenix.

Ultimate Arcticguana Knowledge: "An X'Nellian Phoenixia!"

Khyber: "A Polar Manzardill's predator. But wait. There's more!" He blew his gills again, but harder. The phoenix grew to 10 times its size, and shifted itself into a pterodactyl form. It's fires blazed even hotter than before. It landed in front of us, and roared.

Khyber: "An EVOLVED X'Nellian Phoenixia. I learned that from the last time I tested my Nemetrix, you have an evolution feature. Why not counter it with one of my own?!"

Ultimate Arcticguana Knowledge: "This IS unprecedented!"

Ali: "Wait! If we take out his gills, that thing can't transform anymore! It responds to his whistles!"

Khyber: "What?"

Bravery: "We're gonna clog your gills! That's what!" She transformed.

Bravery: "GOOP!" She shrunk down, and jumped into Khyber's face.

Khyber: "AGH! No! Get off! Get off!"

Goop Bravery: "Not gonna happen!" Knowledge transformed into Rayquaza.

Rayquaza Knowledge: "In a battle in the skies, I believe this is my best possible option!" The Pheonixia and Knowledge took to the skies now. While the Phoenixia was larger, Knowledge had more maneuverability. Using that, she outwitted the bird, and blasted it to the ground, reverting it to the dog form. Knowledge changed back to her normal self as well.

Knowledge: "Just give me a moment to rest…"

Khyber: "Tactical retreat!" He hit a button on his belt, and he and the dog disappeared. Bravery also timed out again.

Bravery: "WHAT?!"

Knowledge: "You didn't give it enough time to fully recharge, hence the timing out… AGH!"

Love: "You need to rest, Knowledge!"

Knowledge: "I thought unlocking the Master Control would be a good idea, but… I didn't realize how hard for Kyle it must be…"

Ali: "That's okay, Knowledge. But how'd you unlock it?"

Knowledge: "I used Brainstorm after finding Love and convincing her to help me out. My super-enhanced intelligence at that point was enough to fully unlock the Ultimatrix for my use."

Love: "She did it for me, too."

Bravery; "Can I have it?"

Knowledge: "Considering Rude and Rage are still at large, and Kyle's fighting them… yes. Good idea." Love helped Knowledge up to Bravery's Ultimatrix symbol, and kept turning it to input a code. Bravery also unlocked her Master Control function.

Bravery: "And Rage is trying to destroy what she can, I bet."

Ali: "And with Rude as a comrade… Kyle must have his hands full…"

Love: "Exactly!"

Bravery: "What are we waiting for, then?!" She went Fasttrack.

Fasttrack Bravery: "Come on! Let's go go go!" She zoomed away as we tried to catch up to her.

Ben's POV

Astrodactyl Ben: "TIMIDITY!"

Julie: "TIMIDITY!"

Ship: "SHIPSHIP!"

Astrodactyl Ben: "I don't think this is getting us anywhere, Julie!"

Julie: "Oh… what are we going to do…"

Ship: "Shipshipship. Ship!" Ship pointed to something for Julie and I to see. It was a gray speck.

Astrodactyl Ben: "It is her, Ship! Good eye!" Both Julie and Ship looked at me weird.

Astrodactyl Ben: "What? At least he has one." We flew down, and saw Timidity whimpering.

Julie: "Timidity. It's me! Julie!"

Timidity: "Go away!" She sunk into the ground.

Julie: "Timid… darn it!"

Astrodactyl Ben: "I'll flush her out!" I went Big Chill.

Big Chill Ben: "BIG CHILL! That's why Kyle does that. Makes him feel confident!"

Julie: "Just go down there!"

Big Chill Ben: "Right. My bad." I sunk down after her.

Big Chill Ben: "Timidity?"

Timidity: "What? What do you want?" She sounded so sad.

Big Chill Ben: "We just want you to come with us. I promise we won't hurt you."

Timidity: "Um…" I held my hand out to her, but did it slowly.

Big Chill Ben: "You have my word. As one of Kyle's friends. You like him, don't you?"

Timidity: "Yes…"

Big Chill Ben: "He knows me. Come on. Please?" She grabbed my hand, and I carried her out of the ground, slowly, again, so I didn't startle her.

Julie: "Are you okay?" Timidity hid behind me.

Big Chill Ben: "She'll be fine." My Ultimatrix beeped.

Big Chill Ben: "Oh. Incoming call." I hit my watch symbol.

Big Chill Ben: "Ben here. What's up?"

Kevin: "We got Happiness."

Big Chill Ben: "Perfect!"

Timidity: "Is she okay?"

Kevin: "Yeah. But Kyle is in real trouble!"

Timidity: "NO!" She got angry really fast.

Julie: "Let's go help him, then!" Ship became a jetpack for her while Timidity and I flew beside her.

Timidity: "NOT KYLE! ANYONE BUT HIM!"

Julie: "Raven must like Kyle a lot…"

Timidity: "I do. Not as much as Feedback… but… I do."

Big Chill Ben: "We'd better make it before something serious happens! And I mean now!" I went Astrodactyl again.

Astrodactyl Ben: "Girls, grab on, and don't let go until I stop!" They both obeyed me, and I sped forward to Kyle's location.

Kyle's POV

Rage and Rude really beat me down.

Kyle (panting): "You… will… never win…"

RageBreed: "Not from what we're seeing."

Shocksquatch Rude: "Time to get SHOCKED to your system, eh?"

RageBreed: "Precisely."

Kyle: "You guys… have no idea what you're up against!" I slapped my watch down, and became Feedback.

Feedback: "It's a simple matter for me to absorb you now!"

RageBreed: "WHAT?!" I stretched out both of my antennae into their Ultimatrix symbols. They pierced them, and I started to absorb their powers out of them.

Shocksquatch Rude: "AAGGHH!"

RageBreed: "N-no… NO!" I absorbed their powers, and reverted them to their normal Metrion states.

Rage: "NO! My Ultimatrix power!"

Rude: "H-how could you?!"

Feedback: "That was exactly why I tried to go Feedback the first time. Now… to finish you guys off." I slapped my symbol again.

Kyle: "GARCHOMP!" I became Garchomp again. I charged at them, and swung my tail at them, then brought my arm fins down onto them, sending them flying. They recovered by levitating, then flying at me. I breathed fire at them, blowing them back a second time. At that point, everyone caught up to me. I had then jumped up, and slammed them both down with my feet, standing on them.

Garchomp: "Hey guys!"

Astrodactyl Ben: "Kevin just called and said you were in trouble."

Timidity: "Uh-uh huh…"

Ali: "I'm glad to see you alive and well."

Knowledge: "Excellent."

Love: "Cool."

Kevin: "So I made all the hub-bub for nothing?"

Gwen: "Apparently."

Happiness: "I LOVE LOVE LOVE happy endings!"

Fasttrack Bravery: "Alright! That was AWESOME!"

Julie: "Just another day for you, eh, Kyle?"

Garchomp: "Pretty much."

Ship: "Ship."

Rage: "You… think we're done? We will not surrender for anything!"

Rude: "You guys forgot something, didn't you?"

Garchomp: "What are you… Sloth! Oh shit! I totally forgot about her!"

Happiness: "Oh no! We need to get her, and now!"

Fasttrack Bravery: "Already on it!" She sped ahead to the apartment as Ben followed her as well.

Rude: "Told ya."

The rest of us: "WE KNOW!"

Rage: "Yeah yeah yeah… whatever. I could've taken over Bellwood!"

Love: "Not gonna happen…" She smooched me again.

Garchomp: "Um… yeah…" Bravery and Ben came back.

Fasttrack Bravery: "Um… one minor problem, guys."

Garchomp: "What?"

Astrodactyl Ben: "She's gone!"

Knowledge: "NO! Khyber must have taken her!"

Garchomp: "Khyber?"

Ali: "The hunter guy! He had the Kyle 10 terminator!" My eyes widened.

Garchomp: "It's… here? RIGHT NOW?!"

Kevin: "Sounds like it."

Gwen: "Then we should shut it down, right?"

Astrodactyl Ben: "SQUAWK! Yes! Definitely!" Gwen used her manna, and found Sloth's trace.

Gwen: "She's headed for Glacier's nest!"

Garchomp: "Oh man!"

Kevin: 'Big Chill's right?"

Astrodactyl Ben: "Uh huh!"

Garchomp: "What about these two?"

Kevin: "Don't worry. I got something." He pulled two headbands out of his trunk, and slipped them onto Rage and Rude.

Kevin: "You can get off them now." I did, and they threw their hands out, but nothing else happened.

Garchomp: "Power inhibiting headbands?"

Kevin: "Yep. Thought we might need 'em."

Ali: "Those could have stopped Khyber!"

Kevin; "Really?"

Garchomp: "It doesn't matter now! Come on, guys!" I went Jetray, and flew in the direction Gwen pointed. Bravery ran that way, as did Ben. Ali and the other Raven's, minus Rage and Rude, flew behind us. Kevin and Gwen were taking Rage and Rude in the car to keep an eye on them. I was the first one to get there, with Ben not too far behind. I saw a ship, and a large fiery bird carrying a green man with Sloth. She was still snoring.

Jetray: "Man, that girl can sleep."

Astrodactyl Ben: "be careful. Glacier's nest is right there!" I looked, and saw that yes, indeed, his nest was there, with that THING over top of it.

Knowledge: "that's the X'Nellian Phoenixia! Whatever you do, DO NOT use Arcticguana on it!"

Jetray: "Got it."

Fasttrack Bravery: "YO! KHYBER! DOWN HERE!" The green man looked down. The bird changed direction and landed. Ben and I followed in pursuit of the creature.

Khyber: "Back for more?" he saw ben and I, then looked at my symbol.

Khyber: "You must be Kyle Tennyson."

Jetray: "Yes. And you are?"

Khyber: "I am Khyber the Huntsman. Famed through the galaxy as the ultimate hunter. I heard of you, Kyle Tennyson, Hero of Heroes, able to turn into 1,000,913 aliens. In this case, I would say that is wrong."

Jetray: "Define wrong."

Khyber: "You use the powers of many aliens with natural predators. That makes you… the ultimate prey."

Astrodactyl Ben: "And you're insane! SQUAWK!"

Khyber: "My pet here is using the Nemetrix, a device with the DNA of every predator in the milky way galaxy, and species from other galaxies you happen to have in your Ultimatrix."

Jetray: "E-every one of them…?"

Fasttrack Bravery: "Aw, he's bluffing!"

Khyber: "Really? I can name all three of your predators right now."

Jetray: "Enlighten us."

Khyber: "The Aerophibian meet their fates at the hands of the Aeroshark. The Citrakayah is vulnerable to the Greypouncer, and the Starradactyl (A/N: Made up name!) is prey to the Quasaropteryx."

Jetray: "And you have all of those forms?"

Khyber: "Naturally. And the Azarathers… are the prey of… the Necronomiconians."

Fasttrack Bravery: "How do I know you're not lying?!" Khyber's gills flapped, and the Phoenixia transformed into a buffed out, furry, beast that reminded me of a sasquatch. It was black, and it's eyes were a pure, soulless red. It's fangs were yellow, and it looked as if it was smiling.

Fasttrack Bravery: "N-no!"

Jetray: "That doesn't look too crazy… what's happening to Sloth?!" Sloth was starting to wake up, and struggle against some unseen force.

Jetray: "Stop it!"

Khyber: "Why should I? It's rare that I get to feed my pet."

Jetray: "That's a part of ME you're feeding to that creature! SLOTH!" I charged for her, and Khyber jumped at me to strike me, when a pink energy orb flew into him. I flew over Khyber, and slapped my symbol, going Ultimate.

Ultimate Jetray: "ULTIMATE JETRAY!" I slapped my symbol again, growing missile pontoons on my wings, the turbines on my shoulder grew larger, and I grew legs out of my previously legless form.

Ultimate Jetray: "GIGA JETRAY!" I blasted the creature with neuroshock missiles before it could eat Sloth.

Khyber: "Giga?! Impossible! An evolution BEYOND the evolution?!"

Fasttrack Bravery: "YOU BET YOUR ASS!" She ran up, and punched him in the gut repeatedly as Ben whipped him away. The creature headed for me, but I swung my wing into him, knocking him away, and back into the cliffs.

Giga Jetray: "Sloth? You okay?"

Sloth: "Can I go back to sleep now? I'm even weaker than usual…"

Giga Jetray: "You sure can."

Sloth: "Thanks." She went to snoozing again as I flew at the creature, and it transformed into a floating white shark creature, then got even larger, with more teeth, and spikes growing out of its tailfin.

Giga Jetray: "Ultimate Aeroshark. Got it." It flew at me, and we kept tackling and tackling each other. It shot torpedoes at me from the air, but I countered with missile shots.

Astrodactyl Ben: "Give it up, Khyber! You're not taking Kyle to be your trophy! SQUAWK!"

Fasttrack Bravery: "And you aren't going to smash me, either!" She transformed into Fourarms, then rammed Khyber. Khyber was panting heavily. It seemed he wasn't quite prepared to run into so may foes at once.

Khyber: "But… a Necrofriggian?!" He saw Glacier on top of the sculpture.

Fourarms Bravery: "I don't think so!" She jumped at Ultimate Aeroshark, and slammed it into the ground, but we both noticed it was gone, and replaced by the Hypnotick, who sprouted form the ground. When it tried to release the hypnotic dust, it was webbed, then swung into the cliffs beside itself.

Spidermonkey Love: "Look, guys! Hands free! Ooh-ooh!"

Giga Jetray: "Good going, Love!"

Ali: "I hope you mean her name!"

Giga Jetray: "I do! Good of you all to catch up."

Kevin: "Khyber the Huntsman?!"

Khyber: 'Kevin Levin? Fancy meeting you here."

Gwen: "You know him?!"

Kevin: "I brokered a deal with him a LONG time back. Something about a Polymorphic Stabilizer."

Gwen: "Never mind."

Kevin: "Like I knew that's who was controlling the Kyle 10 Terminator!"

Rude: "Hey! Help us out here!"

Glacier: "A Psycholeopterran?! HERE!?"

Giga Jetray: "We could use your help, bro!"

Khyber: "SIC!' He flapped his gills again as the Hypnotick charged for Glacier. Glacier slapped his symbol.

Glacier: "ULTIMATE BIG CHILL! Now for…" He slapped his symbol a second time. He got on all fours, sprouted two extra arms, grew to 10 TIMES his size, and his wing pattern changed to that of a monarch butterfly's. His eyes grew to be more bulbous, as well.

Ultimate Glacier: "GIGA BIG CHILL!"

Khyber: "ANOTHER ONE?!"

Giga Jetray: "Wow…" My watch started beeping.

Giga Jetray: "Oh man…" I timed out, and Ben caught me as Ali was about to.

Ali: "Ben!"

Astrodactyl Ben: "Sorry!" He handed me over to her.

Astrodactyl Ben: "No hard feelings?"

Ali: "Naw…"

Kyle: "Hi."

Ali: "Love you." She kissed me, and while I tried to kiss her back, her mouth was metallic.

Kyle: "Tastes like Kevin's car."

Kevin: "You been taking bites outta my car?!"

Kyle: "No!"

Ali: "How about this?" She de-armored her head, then went for it, and that felt much better.

Kyle: "There we go."

Giga Glacier: "YAH!" He flew at Hypnotick, actually catching it off guard, and smacking it into the ground. He then started dropping powder on the Hypnotick from his wings. Turns out it was fire powder, as the Hypnotick caught fire. He then flew down to the Hypnotick, and started munching on it.

Khyber: "Retreat!" He teleported to his ship, then the Hypnotick disappeared, and the ship went into Hyperspace.

Astrodactyl Ben; "Now that's a wrap!" Everyone who was transformed went back to normal.

Love: "How was I? I usually don't like spiders, but I thought I did okay…"

Rude: "You barely did ANYTHING!" I hugged Love.

Kyle: "You did JUST fine."

Glacier: "Thank you all for helping to protect my nest."

Kyle: "that was awesome! I didn't even know Big Chill could go Giga!"

Glacier: "Now you do. You should experiment with that more often."

Bravery: "Sounds like my kinda digs!"

Knowledge: "Should your babies not be hatching soon?"

Kevin: "Yeah, shouldn't they?"

Julie: "Look!" The first blue bubble came out of the sculpture, and it formed itself into a baby Big Chill.

Kyle: "Aww… Looks just like I did as Little Chill…"

Glacier: "I was there, remember?"

Kyle: "Oh, yeah…" Slowly, but surely, thirteen more orbs popped out, and shaped themselves into Necrofriggians as well.

Ben: "They are kinda cute."

Kyle: "Glacier and I made them…" I got tears coming from my eyes.

Glacier: "We sure did, Kyle."

Rage: "BAH! USELESS RUNTS!"

Rude: "Aww… I mean… BAH HUMBUG!"

Happiness: "OH MY GOD! THEY ARE SOOO ADORABLE!"

Gwen: "Yes, they sure are." All fourteen babies surrounded Glacier and I.

Ali: "Since Glacier is a part of Kyle anyway, I think I can let it slide…"

Gwen: "Oh! Kevin! The prom! We totally forgot!"

Kevin: "GAH! I had my tux ready in the car and everything!"

Gwen: "My dress was ready, too! Oh crap!" They both ran into the car, and bolted off.

Julie: "Hmm?"

Ben: "Gwen's school had a prom, Kevin asked her out."

Kyle: "Tell him I hope it goes well!"

Ben: "They already left!"

Kyle: "Oh…"

Glacier: "Go on babies. Fly." All but one of them left.

Kyle: "You too, little guy. Come on." The baby blinked, then flew up with the others.

Glacier: "I believe it is time for me to rejoin with you."

Kyle: "Totally." I hit his symbol, and he was re-absorbed into my Ultimatrix.

Kyle: "Perfect. As for you guys…" I turned to Sloth, who was still asleep.

Kyle: "YOU TOO, SLEEPYHEAD!" Sloth woke up in a hurry.

Sloth: "I'm hungry…"

Rude: "Oh shut up!"

Kyle: "I'll go Echo Echo, then you all do it, too. We'll re-merge into me, and Metrion, Raven, will be back in the watch."

Knowledge: "That just might work. In fact… before you do so… I need to do something." She fiddled with my Ultimatrix switches, then it released a wave of power.

Ultimatrix: "Master Control unlocked again. 1,000,912 species available in Ultimatrix database."

Kyle; "You ROCK!" I hugged Knowledge now.

Knowledge: "You're welcome. It's the least I could do. Besides, you were working on it too hard as it was."

Rage; "Yeah, Whatever."

Bravery: "YEAH! Let's do this!" Everybody, except for Ben, transformed into Echo Echo.

Echo Echo: "Ready guys?"

Echo Echo Happiness: "Uh huh!"

Echo Echo Timidity: "Yep."

Echo Echo Bravery: "Uh huh!"

Echo Echo Rage: "I will be trying to get out, just so you know!"

Echo Echo Rude: "Eh… could be worse…"

Echo Echo Knowledge: "I will always be of service."

Echo Echo Love: "I want another kiss!"

Ali: "NO!"

Echo Echo Love: "Aww…"

Echo Echo Sloth: "Whatever. Life in there isn't different from life out here…"

Echo Echo: "In 1… 2… 3… GO!" We all merged into one Echo Echo, then I reverted to human.

Kyle: "Ultimatrix, how many aliens do I have?"

Ultimatrix: "1,000,913."

Kyle: "Just asking."

Gwen: "Well, now that you're at full power again, what does that mean for you?"

Kyle: "Well… I could go on a crazy alien changing spree! Turn back into everyone I missed!" I pulled up Metrion's hologram, and slapped it down.

Metrion: "METRION! Well, everything seems to be in one piece…" I looked inside Raven's mind, and found everyone was in place where they were supposed to be.

Metrion: "Everyone's all here."

Ali: "Good."

The End. With the Master Control reactivated, IS Kyle ready to fight against Khyber and his pet? Find out next time, on Kyle 10 Alien Force!


End file.
